


Saving Krypton

by Disorderlyraven



Series: The saving series [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Arranged Marriage, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 41
Words: 135,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disorderlyraven/pseuds/Disorderlyraven
Summary: Kara the future ruler of Krypton is tasked with forming an alliance with Thorul a magical kingdom in order to save Krypton from a threat that can't be handled with out help. An arranged marriage seems to be the best way to unite the two very different kingdoms. Will this alliance be enough to save Krypton?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fic so be kind

The tremors under her feet were barely noticeable anymore. They had become so common that most people assumed that it was the new normal for their Home. Sweat dripping from her brow as Kara adjusted her stance and tightened her grip on her practice weapon. Tall for her age with wide muscular shoulders, sun kissed skin and long blond waves that were pulled up into a long tail that was darkened with sweat. Muscles trembled with fatigue, but a glint of determination shown in blue eye as she eyed her aunt. Green eyes matched with blue, as Kara took in the taller older woman’s stance. Astra was taller by at few inches, but Kara knew she would catch up soon, with wide shoulders like Kara’s that showed muscle underneath the protective jacket her aunt wore. Dark waves braided down the length of her back with a hint of a grey streak to one side of the serious face.  
“You must pay attention to your foot work little one. A good foundation keeps all structures standing tall. Strength is not what will win the fight, fundamentals and out thinking you opponent will be what sets you apart.”  
Kara nodded her head, and started to approach her aunt again. Swords met in a fast pace again with quick parry’s, and faster footwork were the new strategy that she hoped would help her beat her aunt. Blond hair swirled around as Kara went in for a quick jab at Astra’s torso. Fast reflexes, and years of experience allowed the tall general to avoid the hit. A booming laugh filled the room and caused both women to stop their spar to look at a tall and imposing looking man with broad shoulders and light blue eyes.  
“She Almost had you Astra!”  
Astra laughs and beams down at her niece who was smiling at the praise from her father.  
“She did at that Zor-el. She is improving every day, and learns so quickly. Kara is by far my best student.”  
Kara laughs and throws her arms around her aunts’ waist.  
“Thank you, aunt Astra,” Kara says into Astra’s shoulder.  
Kara and her aunt have always been closer then anyone else in the family. From the day that Kara was born Astra knew that she would love no other the way she loves her niece. Astra was a warrior by nature, and because of her chosen profession had not desire to actually carry a child, but when her twin sister Alura told her of her future niece her life and her focus changed. The seasoned warrior who’s focus had always been the defense of their home and training the warriors of Krypton, added Kara to the top of her list of importance.  
Alura and Astra had always been close and the love between the two sisters had always been strong. When Alura was married to Zor of the house of EL Astra had been thrilled for her sister, because Alura had loved Zor-el for years. The house of IN-Ze was a noble house filled with smart women and men who had always been faithful to the House of El. Alura and Astra’s parents both served the King of Krypton, and the El heirs had grown up alongside the children of the house of IN-ZE. Jor-el and Zor-el were brothers who were very different. They were both kind men, but had different ambitions Jor-el a man far more interested in learning the written word tended to be more reserved, and kept to himself to study. Zor-el who was destined to take over the kingdom, and a man that was far more impulsive and tended to act on his emotions first. Zor-el and Alura were always together as children, and as they grew learned to balance each other in all things. Alura was the more analytical and tended to think through decisions before she acted, and tempered Zor-el’s quick and sometimes rash decisions. Astra enjoyed watching her sister and Zor-el grow together, and eventually take the thrown of Krypton.  
“what no hug for your father Kara?” Zor-el teased.  
Kara laughed and quickly let go of Astra’s waist, and ran into her fathers waiting arms. Kara’s head barley reached mid chest of her father’s tall frame, but she loved to bury her face in his chest and take in his smell that had always brought her comfort. Zor looked down at the top of Kara’s head and smiled at the blond curls that so reminded him of his own unruly locks.  
“Astra, I thought you and Kara were sparing this morning?” A light voice full of mirth cut into the room.  
Astra laughed as Alura walked in and teased back “We were but your husband came in and distracted my star pupil.”  
Zol-el looked at his wife with a proud smile “You should have seen in Alura, Kara almost bested Astra today.”  
Alura smiled and pulled Kara into a warm hug and kissed the side of her head. “Is this true Astra? Were you almost bested by our little one?”  
With a wide smile Astra just nodded, and looked upon her family with warmth growing in her chest for how happy they looked.  
Kara looks to her mother’s small frame and see’s a hidden tension behind her eyes and asked “What brings you here today mom?”  
Alura looks to her daughter with a smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes, and says we must send you and Astra on a trip. Astra furrows her brow and asked “what kind of trip Sister?”  
Alura sighs and leads the group onto the small sitting room off the training yard. She motions for a servant in the corner to bring in drinks and a small snack knowing her child love of food. Once they are settled and served Alura with a resigned sigh looks to her husband who nods his head for Alura to continue the conversation started minutes before.  
“I know you have all felt the tremors that have been a constant presence for the last few years.” Alura looks to Kara and Astra who both nod in conformation. “Jor-el and Laura have been doing research in order to determine the cause of this disturbance to our land. They have discovered something recently that is quite disturbing. They believe that if an intervention of these tremors is not found that our kingdom will crumble beneath our feet.” Alura paused and witnessed the horror that passed across the faces of her daughter and sister.  
“What do they think is causing the tremors?” Kara asked trying to solve the problem instead of giving into her desire to let fear control her emotions. Alura looked at her daughter with pride as she saw the maturity of her child’s response to grave news. They think that we have been the focus of a curse placed upon our kingdom in order to force us into an alliance with Daxam.  
“DAXAM??” Astra raised her voice in surprise. “What do those heathens want now?” The question came out in a growl from Astra’s chest.  
Zor wiped a had down his face in the first sign of haw tired he was of the situation they found themselves in. “They have been after us always you know that Astra. Ever since the last war they have wanted to cement our treaty with a marriage.”  
Astra cut in with a venom that she rarely used in front of Kara, “Over my dead body will we have Kara marry into that family of selfish, arrogant, evil people!!!!”  
Kara saw the fire burn in her aunt’s eyes, and the body that held so much power become taught with anger. Kara instinctively reached a hand out to Astra to sooth the sudden show of temper.  
Alura looked on to the interaction between her daughter and her sister with a small smile at there relationship. “Neither Zor-el or myself have any intention of marrying Kara to that unfortunate family.” Alura said with finality. Between the calming touch of her niece and the words spoken from her sister Astra allowed the flames that had rushed to the surface be banked for the moment.  
Kara spoke then with a tentative demeanor. “What is it you want Astra and I to do?”  
Alura again marveled at Kara’s maturity and to a breath to gather her thoughts. “We must send you to Thorul, and ask for assistance from the Luthor’s.” The Luthor’s ran a powerful magic kingdom that was protected in the high reaches of the northern mountains. Kara had always wanted to visit the Luthor Kingdom, but had never gotten the opportunity because of her training to be a warrior and the future ruler of Krypton.  
“What make you think the Luthor’s will be willing to help us with our problems?” Kara asked with a tilt of her head that had always reminded her parents of a curious puppy.  
Zor- el looked upon his daughter with a sad expression because we have agreed to align our kingdoms though trade…….” With a long pause and a look to his wife “and marriage.”


	2. The Winter

Snow had been falling for what felt like years. The muted light that streamed through the window seemed to be trying to get away from the snow as well. Green eyes drew themselves away from the window, and focused back on a large book that took up most of the room on her desk. The library that Lena sat in was impressive to say the least. Multiple floors of space filled with large floor to ceiling book shelves filled with books from all over the world. Lena loved the library. Thorul was known far and wide as a place to study, and to learn not only magic, but in all manners of inquiries. Lena was the result of an affair between her mother Sara, and the King of Thorul Lionel Luthor. Lionel was a well-traveled King and came across a beautiful and intelligent woman who lived in a nearby province of Thorul. Shortly after meeting Sara Lionel knew that she would be the person to produce a second heir to his thrown. Lillian his wife of 10 years had given him a son in the first year of his marriage, but they soon realized that Lillian was not strong enough to go through a second pregnancy. Alexander “Lex” Luthor was a healthy young boy, but Lionel had always wanted multiple children, and never wanted instability for his kingdom so went in search of someone who could give him a second child. Lillian though sad, and slightly jealous of her husband picking another woman to help grow his linage understood his need to protect his kingdom, acquiesced to his request to try to have another child by Sara. Sara had given Lionel a daughter and had agreed to move into the castle to raise Lena in Thorul. For the first four years of Lena’s life Sara had been a loving and devoted mother, and Lionel had been a present and loving father. When Lena’s mother died Lillian stepped into the role of mother and helped raise her new daughter. Lena had grown up in unusual family but a happy one. Lex had always been a devoted and kind brother that looked out for his much younger half-sister. When Lena showed signs of being a powerful caster Lex had been thrilled and started to train with her every day in order to make her stronger.  
“There you are I’ve been searching for you.” Lex said while looking down at his sister who obviously been lost in thought.  
Lena looked up into the soft green eyes of her brother and smiled. “What time is it?? Did I forget to meet you somewhere?”   
Lex shook his head and scratched across his bald scalp as he looked upon his sister. “you didn’t forget anything, relax” he said with a chuckle. “Father is looking for us he has something he wants to discuss.”   
Lena stood and straightened out the skirts of her casual green dress and pushed back her dark raven locks behind her shoulders. Fair skin pink from the heat of the near by hearth. “Is this about our negotiations with Krypton?” Lena asked with apprehension.   
With a resigned clench of his jaw Lex nodded to answer Lena’s question. The tension in Lena’s shoulders was the only outside sign of destress in his younger sisters’ appearance, but Lex still hated for his sister to be unhappy. Lena found herself pulled into a comforting hug against Lex’s chest, and melted into his hold.  
“I know this is not what you would have chosen for yourself Lena, but it might not be as bad as you are expecting I have heard very nice things about Krypton, and they’re young heir.”  
“It’s not really all about being married” Lena stopped speaking for a minute and slowly drew herself away from the warm embrace. Lex waited silently while Lena collected her thoughts. She idly played with her fingers as she thought about what was really bothering her about the situation. Lex smiled at the small gesture recognizing it for what it was, apprehension.   
“I’ve always known that I would be married to someone most likely for the good of the kingdom. Most people of nobility are. I am more saddened by the fact that I will have to leave our family, and move to somewhere that I know nothing about surrounded by people that don’t know me.” Breathing out heavy Lena finally brought her eyes up to meet Lex’s kind gaze.   
“Lena, I don’t wish for you to be that far away either, but you know that distance won’t lesson our relationship right?”   
Lena’s only response was a lift of a single eyebrow. The eyebrow raise Lex thought with exasperation why does that have to be so devastating.   
“Don’t give me that look Lena it is entirely unfair.”  
Lena laughed at Lex’s comment and walked back to him leaning against his side as he brought an arm around her holders.   
“I love you squirt. I know this will be hard, but we will figure it out together. Let’s go before father sends out a search party.”  
Lena laughed at her brother, and slowly started for the door. 

 

Lillian and Lionel were sitting in the family parlor waiting for there children to come back. Lillian sat in a light grey dress with her brown hair pulled up into a knot on the back of her head. The years had been kind and her face barley showed its age.   
“Are you sure this is the only way to align our kingdoms?” Lillian asked with hope in her voice that the answer would be different this time. Lena might not be her daughter, but she had come to care for the girl very much and didn’t want her to be sent so far away. Lionel who had had this conversation multiple time with his wife rubbed his hands over his face and bald head in exasperation. Standing and walking away from the small table Lionel leaned his short stocky frame against the windows edge.   
“How many times do we have to have this conversation Lilly? Marriage for love while wonderful is a luxury that heirs to the throne don’t normally have. Lena knows this and has excepted that fact. You know it as well because we didn’t know each other when we were married either.” Lionel’s gruff voice frustrated Lillian, but she kept her temper.  
“I just hate that we haven’t even met the person we are giving her too. She deserves to be treated well regardless of the fact that that she isn’t marrying for love. We should at least know the person even if she doesn’t.”  
“Enough!!” Lionel growled  
“Do you really believe that I have not done my research into the situation I am send Lena into? I have people in Krypton for months since I heard of this curse that seems to be growing in size by the day. The House of El may be different from us in a lot of ways, but they seem to be good kind people that care for their kingdom and each other. They are sending a small group here to see if we can even form an alliance. IF we can find some common ground, we can help both our kingdoms.”   
Lionel sits then emotionally tired from his outburst. Lillian looks at her husband then and sees the tired and worried expression in his face that he is obviously trying to hide from her.   
“What is it that Krypton will be helping us with Lionel, because I didn’t realize that Thorul was struggling?”  
A long-weighted pause sat between the two monarchs as Lionel decided what he wanted to share with his wife. His pride had kept him from asking for help to long and now he was stuck with very few choices. All of his advisor has been pushing him to come up with a solution to his problem, but this was the only way he could see that he could help his kingdom.  
With resignation Lionel looks a Lillian “Winter is approaching. Not the short winters that we have every year, but the long winter that will last for years. This cycle only happens every 150 years or so but its time has come again. It is the price we pay for the power we wield.”   
Lillian looked upon Lionel with shock on her face. “Why didn’t I know about this? Is this a well-known thing that I have missed or is it just a really well-kept secret?”  
“It is not on obvious pattern because it happens within such a long stretch of time. That people don’t speak of its pattern because it can last longer than an average life span. It eventually turns into a tale told as a story until it comes to pass again. “   
Lillian nodded her head and waited for Lionel to continue, but he was silent long enough that she decided to break the silence.  
“Why have you hidden this from me? From the rest of your family?”  
Lionel looked to his wife the with guilt and frustration radiating off him in waves.  
“I thought that if I had done enough that when I brought it to your attention that I would have already solved the problem.” Its my responsibility to solve the problem he muttered underneath his breath to himself with a defeated sigh.  
“What caused our kingdom to be depended on others for what we would need to survive?”  
“I doubt it was just one thing” Lionel replied brow furrowing in concentration. “I think the biggest change is in the people themselves. Farming was one of the most common forms of work the last time The Winter was upon us. During the years that winter stayed no farming could be done so our people sought out other lively hoods. When we thawed out some people returned to farming others stayed with there new professions. The start of the magic school and great library also brought more people that were looking to learn and train their magic not to work in the fields.”  
Lillian was about to reply when Lex and Lena entered arm in arm. The bright smiles of the two Luthor heirs shrank with the feeling of tension in the room. Lex looked between his parents trying to read what the situation was, but was met with the famous Luthor Poker face that hid all emotions from view.   
“Have we interrupted? We can come back later if you wish?” Lex asked obviously looking for a reason to change the atmosphere.   
“No of course not my boy you and you sister come join us there is a lot to discuss about our futures.”


	3. Mud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving forward slightly and a little humor at the end

Chapter 3

“Marriage” Astra whispered to herself knowing how things were done though she hated the idea of Kara not having a choice in who would help her run the kingdom. 

Kara had become noticeably pale but still said nothing waiting for her parents to finish telling her what was going on.   
Alura was unsure if Kara was silent because she was shocked or if she truly was as mature as she appeared. 

“Astra before you think we haven’t thought this through please believe we wouldn’t have even considered this if we were not worried about what would happen to the kingdom if we don’t receive help.” Alura looked at her sister with eyes that begged for understanding.   
Astra looked to her sister and nodded for her to continue, with a worried glance at her niece Astra waited for Alura to continue. 

Zoe-el was the next to speak however “ It is not just the ground that is moving under our feet, though that is a big issue in itself. It seems that the land itself does not wish to flourish as it once has, and if it continues to decline though it is a gradual change it will make it impossible for us to feed our people. It’s as if whoever has cursed us wants it to be such a gradual decline that we almost miss the difference until we are already past the point where anything can be done.” Zor-el clenched his fists in frustration obviously trying to maintain his temper.   
“I don’t think we would have notice if Joe-el hadn’t been paying attention to all of the little things that have changed.” Astra reaches out and placed her delicate fingered over Zor-els’s hand to soothe the emotions that were threatening to spill over in her husband tense posture. 

“What is it that you expect from my visit to Thorul?” Kara spoke for the first time in what felt like hours. She tried to sound calm but her voice was strained and had a forced gravely tone that was unusual for the happy blond.

Alura looked at her child then and smiled at the grit that her daughter showed. Staying focused on the task waiting to deal with what came next. Alura knew that Kara was a lot like her father and struggled with acting with her emotions instead of her head, but Kara’s training with Astra had obviously taught her a few things about thinking before reacting.

“The trip to Thorul will take some time because as lovely as our weather is at the moment they are still in winter, and from what I understand will be facing there own troubles soon with out aid from us.” Alura took a small sip of her cooling tea in order to reorder her thoughts.   
Astra picked up on the promise of aid for the Luthors.  
“What problems face the Luthors?”   
Kara glanced at her aunt having missed the alluded comment from her mother.   
“They have a long winter coming that is going to devastate there ability to feed there kingdom.” Zor-el obviously thought that was enough information because he remained silent for a long stretch of time while he ate a few bites of his pastry on his plate. Astra sat and waited for Zor-El to continue to explain, but he seemed content to eat in silence scattering small flakes of sugar and pastry across the table cloth.   
“Winter doesn’t seem like such a bad problem they should be used to it by now with where they live why is it a problem now?” Kara looked between her parents with a furrow across her brow.   
“Because the winter will last years and they are unprepared for how they will survive without foreign aid.” Alura said quietly.  
“How can a winter last that long?” Kara questioned with shock spreading across her expressive face.  
“I don’t even think that Lionel knows fully what is causing the issue it doesn’t happen often, but apparently it will be upon them soon. It could be within the next couple of years.”   
The silence lingered for a few moments until Kara realized what the curse could mean to both kingdoms.  
“If we are no longer producing enough for our own people how will we aid the Luthor kingdom? If we do not find a way to help solve our problem there kingdom will starve right along with ours.”  
“I guess that will be a reason they will have to try hard to fix our curse little one.” Astra said with a small smile on her face.

 

Kara walked through the halls of her home in search of her best friend. Alex was the daughter of the castle physician, Jeremiah and historian Eliza Danvers. Alex had always been her best friend and the person she would confide in when she struggled with the weight on her shoulders. Kara came around the corner to find Alex covered in mud from the top of her aburn hair that was most definitely brown at the moment to the tips of her boots?? Kara was sure there were boots on her feet, but who could tell with all that mud?   
“What happened to you?” Kara tried to stifle her laugh by covering her mouth with her hand as she looked at Alex’s appearance.  
“ If you ever leave your mutt with me again I will kill him Kara!!” Alex was seething with anger that only made the situation more funny.  
“ What did this angel do to you Alex he is not even remotely covered in as much mud as you are, he is practically clean in comparison.”   
Kara saw the twitch in Alex’s eye then and Kara knew what was going to happen so she quickly started to run away for the bog monster that was her best friend laughing as Alex tried to catch her to cover her in mud.  
“You are dead meat Zorel... I will catch you and when I do I won’t be the only one covered in mud around here.” Alex lunged after Kara with a playful laugh.   
“Come here Kara” Alex called out fingertips skimming the edge of Kara’s shirt that had come untucked from her sparing pants in her haste to escape Alex’s grasp.  
“Stay away Alex I don’t want to smell like you do right now.” Kara yelled back breathless in her efforts to stay ahead of the brunette woman.  
“Don’t you want a hug Kara you always want a hug???” Alex came to a stop on one side of a round fountain while Kara stood on the other. Both girls smiled at each other with mischief plain on both faces. Kara’s dog was busy hopping between the two women enjoying the game of chase. Chaos a grey hound with short waxy fur, big clumsy feet, and ears that flopped in his eyes as he ran decided he wanted to help his mistress and ran to protect her only to trip and tumble into Kara’s legs and give Alex the opportunity she had been waiting for.   
“No Chaos” Kara laughed at the bumbling dog, but it was too late Alex lunged for Kara and both women and one large puppy ended up in the fountain. 

Eliza Danvers was a kind woman with patience to spare, she would need it with her daughter and the princess who had been a constant in her life since the day they were born. Eliza knew that the only thing that she could truly count on was that if Alex and Kara were together that trouble would be sure to follow. When the slender blond woman heard yelling and uncontrollable laughter coming from the court yard she knew without looking that she would find her daughter and the princess up to no good. What she found surprised even her. Two women covered in mud soaking wet with an excited puppy splashing in the courtyard fountain was not what she had expected. 

“Alexandra Danvers, Kara Zorel you knock that off right now.”

Alex and Kara froze in an instant both fearing the look they would find if they looked up to see who they knew they would find.  
“If we don’t look up maybe she won’t be mad at us.” Kara whispered hoping that Eliza would disappear if they just willed it hard enough. Alex snorted out a laugh   
“I don’t think that will work Kar.” Alex shook her head but tried to do what Kara asked anyway. Eliza looked on amused at the girls antics, and desperately trying to keep a straight face as she watch Chaos roll in the fountain with his ears floating beside him as he lay in the water.  
“Alright ladies front and center!” Eliza called out in a stern voice hiding all laughter from the two girls.  
Kara was the first to move and struggled to get out of the water with her pants trying to fall to her ankles with all the added weight of the water. Alex was close behind shaking the water out of her short hair as she gracefully hopped out of the fountain making Kara look even more clumsy just by comparison. Both girls could not be more different Kara was sun and light where Alex was dark and serious, but they balanced each other in a way that made them more sisters then friends.   
“At least you don’t look like a bog monster anymore Alex it’s a step up for you right?” Kara laughed at her whispered joke only to have Alex lean over and tickle her sides causing Kara to drop her hold on her pants and squirm away from her touch.   
“Well at least I kept my cloths on Kara .” Alex and Eliza both laughed at the blush and quick horror that flashed across Kara’s face as she tried to right her pants.  
“Ok, ok that’s enough both of you go get cleaned up and stop causing so much trouble.” Eliza ordered.  
Alex and Kara both answer a quick yes mam’ and ran off to get cleaned up. Kara and Alex were mostly dressed when Kara looked to Alex “Thanks Alex I really needed the laugh.”   
Alex looked across at Kara with a confused look on her face.   
“What happened Kara?”   
Kara looked at Alex and struggled to answer for a moment, but soon she was talking spilling all she had learned in the practice yard with her family. Alex listened to Kara while she spoke showing no outer emotions. When Kara’s rambling finally came to a stop Alex looked to her friend   
“When are we leaving to go to Thorul?”   
The blonds eyes welled up with tears and threw her arms around the brunette woman and whispered a quiet thank you in her ear.


	4. Battle lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little planning and a little bit of magic

For the first time in days Lena felt her mind go silent. Letting out a relieved breath she looked around the training ground at the remains of her practice dummies. Straw limbs were strewn on the sandy ground. The air was heavy with the smell of smoke and ozone. Lex stood off to the side watching his sister idly toss a perfectly round ball of fire between her hands.  
“well that was impressive” a chuckle falling from his lips.  
Lena looked over to her brother with a tired but relaxed expression on her face. She had been practicing her magic since leaving the meeting with Lionel and Lillian.   
“You know the more I think of what we learned the more frustrated I become. Why are you not more angry?” Lena exhaled with renewed frustration as she slowly walked to lean against the same wall Lex was standing next to.   
Lex looked down to his feet as if in thought. Learning that the kingdom was facing a winter that would change the way Thorel worked was a shock, but having it kept from him made him angry. Scrubbing his hands over his face and head he slid down the wall and kicked one foot out bringing the other up to rest his hands on his knee. “You know me better then to believe that I am not equally upset at this situation as you are, I am just processing it differently.”   
Lowering herself to the ground to match her brothers position Lena looked over to Lex to see if he was going to continue to speak. The tightness in his jaw spoke volumes, and Lena reached across to grab his hand with hers. “We could have been working on ways to protect ourselves without needing help if he hadn’t been so prideful.” The sadness in Lena’s tone softened Lex’s features, and he gently tugged at there joined hands which caused Lena’s head to fall on Lex’s shoulder.   
“What’s worse is he is betting both of the kingdom’s futures that we can solve the curse on Krypton fast enough that both our kingdoms can live off what Krypton produces. I know that the other trade sources are unsavory, but it is a large gamble.” Lex’s voice trailed off as if he didn’t know what else to say.  
“I think his choice of Krypton was to protect me more then what was the best choice for Thorel. I wouldn’t want to be married to the Price of Daxam, and what price would they ask on top of our marriage.” Lena said quietly.  
Lex looked to his sister then seeing the guilt that had shadowed her face that she could be the reason that her people could suffer in the future. “I would have made the same choice as father for trade partners Lena. Marrying you to anyone would be a hard decision in this situation, but how could we send you to Daxam of all places?” With a resigned sigh Lex moved to stand up. “Enough of this. We have a few weeks before Krypton arrives, we can spend it trying to make a better plan for the future of our people.” Holding his hand out to help Lena stand. Lena clasped Lex’s wrist and was pulled to her feet. 

The Library was louder than normal as a group was gathered at a large table debating what issues would need to be dealt with to help get Thorel through The Winter. Lena sat back rubbing her temples as Lex argued with one of their father’s advisors. “It won’t matter if commerce is effected if the people are dead from starvation!!!!” Lex growled out. “It will matter if there is no money for trade goods to keep the people from staving.” Was shot back with equal vehemence from the advisor. Lena finally spoke up “Enough of this argument it is not getting us anywhere. Let’s take a break and work on the things that we have already and reconvene tomorrow.” Lena’s tone brokered no argument and all, but Lex, Jess, and Eve left the table. The silence at the table was welcome after the hours of tension, and harsh words that had previously occupied the space. Jess, a short woman with dark almost black hair that lay straight down her back, light almond skin, and small glasses perched on her face looked to the woman sitting across from her at the table. Eve, blond wavy hair with kind eyes, and a quick smile nodded at Jess’s look. “We are going to start the magic students researching the idea’s for green houses, and growing spells to help production. If you need anything let us know.” Jess’s soft voice had cut though the silence.  
Lena looked across to Jess, and Eve smiled and with a polite thank you dismissed the two women. Lex’s posture was stiff, and his hands were clenched on the arms of his chair. Lena could tell that Lex was far too angry to be talked out of his frustration so smiling to herself decided more drastic measures would be needed. With a small twitch of her fingers a small cloud appeared above her brother’s head, and a small drop of water fell. Another twitch of her fingers had the cloud disappearing, and Lena looked down to he notes in front of her pretending not to notice her brothers confused face.   
Lex was pissed. Beyond pissed. How could this situation be so ridiculous? Was that water? Running his hand over his head to wipe off the water dripping down his head. Looking up and seeing no reason for the water went back to brooding. A few minutes later a few more drips land on his head. Looking around to see what was going on, but finding nothing amiss. Looked to his sister to see if she had noticed what was going on.   
Lena was struggling to keep a straight face as she watched Lex’s confusion continue to escalate out of the corner of her eye. She bit her lip and smiled to herself as she decided to finish her fun. “I’m going for a walk.” And stood to give herself a head start. Lex nodded his acceptance, but didn’t look up. Half way to the door Lena flicked her hand again and the cloud that she had conjured at first doubled and size and opened up a deluge of water onto Lex’s head. Lex instantly stood, and waved a hand over his head creating a gust of wind that disbanded the rain cloud, and turned his head quickly to the sound of his sister’s loud laughter. “I can’t believe I didn’t figure it out he laughed.” Wiping water from his eyes “You do realize this means war.” Lena winked at her brother and ran out of the room to escape. She made it to the courtyard before she was hit with a large ball of snow that fell from above her head. Shaking the excess snow from her shoulders she turned to face a grinning Lex. The grin fell from his face as he felt a frigid wind whip across his skin causing the water soaking his shirt to freeze against his body.  
“Oh, Lex are you cold your shivering.” Lena taunted Lex as she began to conjure a new spell causing the ground beneath Lex’s feet to become slick with Ice. He slipped for a moment, but then short fire from his hands melting all the ice causing the water around him to turn to steam. The battle begun in earnest then both casting spells between them alternating between spells quickly trying to gain the upper hand. Lena shot a stream of water from her hands at the same time Lex used a strong wall of wind to bock the incoming wave of water. When the water collided with the wall it caused the water to shoot out in a large spray that soaked the two bystanders the neither sibling saw standing to the side.   
Lionel and Lillian heard the commotion of there children running down the hall, and the tell tale sounds of spells being cast. Following the noise found the two siblings in an epic battle to soak the other. Lillian let out a laugh as Lena was buried in a snow drift, and Lionel smirked as the snow drift turned into a cyclone of snow that engulfed Lex in a whirl wind. Neither expected the fight to soak them both as a wave of water rebounded into the alcove, they were standing in. Lena’s eyes when wide as she realized her spell had just soaked her father and Lillian. Lex let out a booming laugh that caused Lillian to look over at her son. In the blink of an eye Lex found himself floating upside-down being repeatedly dunked in a sphere of water sitting below him. When Lex managed to right himself, he saw Lillian and Lena leaning against each other laughing with tears running down there faces.   
Lex looked to Lionel, and raised his eyebrow in question causing the eldest Luthor to laugh and nod.   
“So, it seems it shall be a war between the guys and…” Lionel’s words were cut off by a pile of snow being dropped on his head.  
“You always did talk to much Darling.” Lillian sweetly called out to her husband.  
Lena and Lillian, we faster than the two men. Throwing spells that seemed to coordinate well without having to communicate. When one would cast a water spell the other would cast a spell to freeze the remains of the water slowing their opponents for the next spell to follow. The Men were to busy trying to send strong spells at the women to quickly end the engagement hoping for total victory. Working as individuals, and allowing an easy victory for the women. After a long few minutes the Luthor’s were all exhausted and soaked. The court yard looked a little worse for wear, but the smiles of the family were enough to make the exchange worth it. Lillian threw her arm around Lena’s waist and smiled down at the woman she considered a daughter.   
“I’d say that was a nice victory wouldn’t you say dear?”   
Lena looked to Lillian with a giant smile on her face eyes twinkling with happiness. “I believe that you are correct, they never stood a chance.”   
Lionel and Lex sat off to the side watching the two women congratulate each other as they walked back into the castle together.  
“We truly didn’t stand a chance, did we?” Lex said with a small smile on his face.  
Lionel looked to his son and just Laughed and shook his head.


	5. Travel

It seemed that everyone was in motion preparing for the Princess to leave to go to Thorel. Astra was gathering a contingent of soldiers to accompany them on there journey. While Alura was preparing her daughter for what she was expecting out of this trip.  
“I know it seems strange for you to be going to them instead of the other way around, but there is reason for our decision.” Alura was talking to Kara’s back as Kara was finishing packing her Duffle. Kara turned to her mother then giving her undivided attention.   
“What are your reasons mother?” The tone in Kara’s voice was serious, but Alura could tell Kara was trying to not let her trepidation show.   
“We are forming an alliance with a nation we know more about in theory then in practice. On top of that we are in a crisis that could ruin both of our kingdom’s if not handled well. I won’t make an alliance if we can’t hold up our end, and I won’t trust blindly. We don’t get a second chance here Kara. We need to know if this alliance is a good choice, and if our decision is a sound one. We can’t do that if we are working in the dark, and what better way to shed some light then sending our brightest star.”  
Kara blushed at the child hood nick name that her aunt had given her as a child. The arguments that Alura made were sound, but she still felt the weight of the kingdom land on her shoulders. “I will do my best to make the right decisions and not disappoint you.”  
Alura crossed to Kara whose head seemed to have lowered with the weight she had placed upon her. She brought her hand below her daughter’s chin and lifted it so that their eyes met. “You could never disappoint me. All you can ever do is try your best. It is never easy so make decisions that effect so many, but in the end all you can do is make the best choice with the information you have and deal with the repercussions after. That is the burden that you must carry as a ruler.”  
Kara let out a shaky breath and nodded at her mother’s words. A knock at the door caused both women to turn to see who would enter. Alex stuck her head in and with a small grimace “did I interrupt?”   
Both El women shock their heads with smiles coming from their faces.  
“Of course, not come in Alex.” The women said in unison.  
Alex came in and flopped in a chair next to the window, noticing the strain that was evident in her friends’ posture. Needing to bring comfort Alex noticed the ridiculous dog laying on the floor.   
“Alura your keeping the useless troublemaker, here aren’t you? We wouldn’t want to cause an international incident.”   
Alura and Kara’s gaze both fell to the grey puppy laying on his back with all four feet in the air ears splayed out like wings, and a smile on his face as he dreamed. “Not on your life Alex!” Alura said with a laugh. “That dog lives up to his name in every way, and will be traveling as far away from this kingdom as possible, we have enough trouble without his Chaos!” Alura was laughing when the dog woke hearing his name being called.   
“You both are so mean how can you not love this adorable face?” Kara called her dog over to pat the animal just to have him trip on the way and knock over the bedside table spilling a vase of water and flowers all over the floor. With a sigh from Kara and laughter from the other women the tension was broken.  
The city came out in droves to watch the procession of the crown Princess leave the city. All were in aw watching the people on horse back dawned in shining armor that gleamed in the sun. Kara knew that the armor was a necessity for this trip because as popular as the House of El was there were always those that would cause trouble. The Silver colored armor that adorned her chest had engravings inset in the metal with Red and black etchings. It was beautifully intricate, and left no question to what house she hailed from. Over her wide shoulders hung a red cape with her house coat of arms proudly displayed. The Sun caused the armor to feel like it was cooking her body like an oven, but no sign of discomfort would be seen from looking upon her face. Astra rode beside Kara on the way outside the city, her armor was black with blue etching showing not only her pride in the house of Zee, but also her rank and status in the Kryponian forces. The one unifying feature on all of the soldiers was the cape that matched Kara’s. Once the procession was outside of the city the pace picked up and they were able to move more quickly. After a few hours of swift travel Astra called for a halt to give the horses a rest. Everyone dismounted and the wagons that followed behind were allowed to finally slow their pace. Astra looked over to three of the men stationed to her left “Take your horses and go scout along the border I don’t want to be surprised while we are on foot.” The trio of men regained their spots on there horses and set off to guard their flank.   
Kara was giving Chaos water and looked over to her aunt. “Are you expecting trouble from the Daximites?”   
Astra sent a small grin at her niece, “you should always prepare for the worst and be pleasantly surprised when nothing happens little one.”   
Alex who had always admired Astra and done her best to emulate her in all ways, hoped to one day be a general like Astra. Kara and Alex both nodded with Astra’s instruction, and went along the procession to check to see if everyone had everything they needed before they started up again on foot. A short stocky man in a simple blue tunic and high boots sat on top of a wagon talking to a talk muscular black man in dark grey armor with the Siegel of House Olson.  
“Winn, James I didn’t realize that you would be sent along with us!” Kara called out with happiness in her voice seeing her two friends.   
“Kara, like we would miss this trip for anything. You know I have always wanted to go see their library.” Winn almost squealed with glee about being allowed to accompany the group.  
“Clark is also around here somewhere.” James chimes in.   
Clark is Kara’s slightly older cousin, who was mostly kind but could sometimes be a little self-absorbed, and a lot judgmental of others due to preconceived notions. Kara smiled at James’s statement “Well I’m glad you all could come.”  
A loud whistle broke out towards the front of the ranks signaling Astra’s desire to move on, so Kara and Alex made there way to the front of the group. Alex and Kara walked side by side mostly in silence watching Chaos run ahead of the group smelling every rock and tree.   
The day passed in much the same manner riding for long stretches, and walking for shorter amounts of time. No trouble was apparent coming from the border, and Astra decided that stopping on the outskirts of the next town would be the best choice for the evening. While the camp was being set up Kara decided she wanted to visit the city in order to show Xan that the royal family cared enough to make a short stop on the way by. Astra was wary of stopping in Xan because of their long history of being a little rough around the edges. Xan was one of the highest exporters of soldiers in Krypton, and tended to have a reputation for being a little cut throat.   
Astra, Alex, and a small number of personal guards accompanied Kara into the city. Riding into town in full armor drew the attention of many, and it wasn’t long before the Chairman of the city came riding to meet the group. “Welcome to Xan Princess Zor-el, Lady Astra.”  
“Thank you, Chairman Stein” Kara answered back politely. “We are camped out on the outskirts, and didn’t want to pass up on the opportunity to visit your wonderful city.”  
The Chairman beamed at the young monarch, “I know this is not your first trip to see us General Astra, but please let us show you our new training facilities.”  
Astra nodded her assent and they all followed the Chairman to a large circular building with wide columns. Kara was surprised by the beauty of the building, but happily followed the chairman into the seating area around the training yard. The training yard was broken up into multiple areas. Each area had a purpose one area was for working on strength, one looked to be for providing resistance, one area was for ranged weapons, along the edge of the training yard was a track, and the center was for sparing. That area was big enough to not only work large groups, but also allow for work on tactical formations.   
“This facility is quite impressive chancellor, no wonder you are known for putting out such fine soldiers.”  
Astra looked on her niece as she played politics with the chancellor, and smiled in pride with how much Kara reminded he of her mother. After quite sometime of interacting with the leader of Xan the group returned to their camp, gladly ending there first day of travel.


	6. Making progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys first warning of the fic non concentual sex in this chapter. It’s not graffic and can be easily skipped when you reach the dash markers skip to you reach them again

A tall painfully thin woman sat in front of a large window overlooking her kingdom. Chestnut hair pulled back in a severe undue that did nothing to soften already severe features. Without looking she barks out an order “fetch me my son, and tell him I don’t care what whore is in his bed he is to be here immediately.” The slave in the corner jumped into action in fear of not moving fast enough, even without the queens attention she still worried about being punished.  
———————  
The slave all but ran to the crown Prince’s room knocking tentatively. When a voice called out to go away the maid took a deep breath and with a quavering voice “Your highness your mother has sent for you, and said she expects you immediately.”   
“I’m almost done” a breathless voice answers with a grunt. The slave grimaces as she listens to the finally happening behind the door silently praying that it was a vapid lady looking to bag a prince and not another slave in the bed of the prince. What felt like an eternity the door was finally opened and a young slave ran from the room holding a tattered uniform against her body trying to hide tears that were falling from her cheeks. The slave closed her eyes in an attempt to hide her sadness at yet another young girl that had found themselves in the same position. A tall man with messy brown hair, slightly muscular build, and a skeevy smile steps out of the room tucking his shirt into his pants. With a wink walks down the hall in search of his mother.   
——————————————————————  
Rhea watches her son enter the room with a swagger.   
“I thought I was clear I didn’t want to be kept waiting Mon-el.”   
“I was in the middle of something.” He says with a absent expression.   
Rhea grits her teeth in frustration at her sons attitude. “Would it really hurt you to show an interest in your kingdoms future?”   
A shrug of his shoulder is the only answer she receives. Rhea turns to the slave “report to Mr. Corbin for disobeying my orders.”  
The slave quickly leaves knowing she was soon to be punished.  
“An envoy of Krypton is on the way to Thorul to start an alliance. This cannot be allowed.” Rhea turns from her son to look out the window. “I have sent a few surprises to intercept the envoy, but if that does not work we will need a new plan.”   
Mon-el sighed and rolled his eyes “What is it that you expect me to do about it.”   
Rhea turns then giving her son his full attention “I’m expecting you to come up with a way to keep this alliance from happening... I expect you to go and find a way to throw this alliance into chaos in order to keep my plans on track.”   
“What??? Why do I have to go isn’t there someone more suited to this job?” Mon-el exclaims in the first show of emotion since he entered the room.   
Rhea to a breath trying to keep from losing her temper “because I told you to.”   
The cold tone coming from his mother finally sunk in and Mon-el nodded “when do I leave?”  
The queen just smiled. 

 

Kara was exhausted. Since the first day of travel ended it seemed like they were cursed, rain, mud, wind, crazy temperature changes have plagued every step taken headed for Thorul. Kara had abandoned her armor for a sleeveless tunic. Mud covered her boots and her pants as she continued to shovel mud away from the wheels of the wagons that were stuck again. A freak rain storm had come threw in the morning causing the road to be a soupy mess, and now the sun was beating down. Kara wiped the sweat from her face Idly wiping mud across her face.   
“Alex it is nuts, how are we stuck again?” The frustration evident in Kara’s every movement. Alex looked over to Kara from her side of the wagon they were digging out.   
“This can’t be normal weather. Every time we get a handle on one problem another comes out of no where.”   
“Winn try to drive forward I think your free.” Kara says with exhaustion. The wagon lurches forward, but not completely free. Kara and Alex get behind the wagon and start to push finally getting the wagon moving again. Alex throws her arm over Kara’s shoulders as they move towards Astra who was looking at a map. “ we are free of the mud again Astra” Alex reports with a small smile.  
Astra looks at the two women and with a nod says “ok let’s get moving.” A piercing whistle rings out and everyone mounts up to keep moving. “This weather can’t be natural. I think someone is trying to slow us down.”   
Kara and Alex look at each other and grimace “I think your right Aunt Astra, but what can we do other then what we are doing now?”   
Astra grips her reigns tighter in her hands struggling with her decision. “ I think that you and Alex should slip away and make the trip yourselves, and hope that by the time your absence is noticed who ever’s attention we have gained won’t be able to find you. Then maybe they will leave us alone because you are who they are after. It should offer protection for us both.”   
Kara quietly listened to her Aunts idea. She hated the idea that she would leave behind everyone, and not be able to help if they needed help. Alex interjects “ what if they do notice our absence and come after us with no back up.”   
Astra sighs then “ it is a risk but we are not making any progress it’s been three days and we are not more then a day away from Xan something has got to give.”   
Kara looks between Alex and Astra “ we will make our way tonight. If we get into trouble hopefully you won’t be too far behind us to lend a hand.” Alex agreed with Kara and with a devious smile spying what used to be a grey puppy covered head to toe in thick brown mud“ I think the best way to get away is to leave behind the mutt.”   
Astra winced but begrudgingly agreed. The young knight smiled in victory as the rode down the road.

Later that night after everyone but the guard Astra had posted was asleep Alex and Kara gather supplies and sneak into the night. They pushed hard as long as they could in the pitch black of the night. When the sun was an hour from rising they took a break. “We will start again at first light.” Alex yawned while she spoke getting a sleepy nod in reply.   
Dawn came with little more then the singing of birds. Kara woke Alex and both women quickly mounted there horses and pushed on at quick pace. When they took a break for lunch Kara looked to Alex “ I think Astra was right we were being held back by magic.”   
The brunette woman furrowed her brow, but didn’t argue.   
“We need to keep moving the faster we get to the Luther kingdom the better.” Kara seemed to say that more to herself then to Alex.   
“Are we sure that this isn’t coming from the Luthors?”   
Kara stopped moving “I can’t see anything they would gain from getting us out here only to keep us from reaching them.”   
Moving to get back on her horse conversation stopped again. 

It had been two days since the two girls had left the group and there had been no sign of any magic. They had crossed into Luthor territory early in the morning, and the first town was in sight. A light snow was on the ground and the air was crisp. “Let’s enter the town in normal clothing drawing attention to ourselves is a bad plan.”   
Kara agreed and soon they found themselves walking into the local tavern. The girls took turns taking baths and when they were both clean sat down to a hot meal. The blond couldn’t be happier with a large hot meal in front of her. Alex just laughed at her exuberant behavior. “I wish we could stay the night it would be nice to take a break.” The brunette nodded in agreement, but eventually they both stood and thanked the old woman behind the bar and left in search of supplies.   
Moving from stall to stall looking for supplies had been more interesting then either of the two women had anticipated. Some of the stalls had normal fare, but the other ones had trade goods that neither woman had ever seen before. Books of spells, runes and the uses of herbs in magic at one stall entranced both women for a long few moments. Each stall had different supplies for magic users. Kara excitedly bounced from one stall to another pointing out the different things she saw dragging a only slightly less excited Alex. 

Riding down the road later Kara broke the silence. “Alex why do you think magic users don’t come live south of Thorul? It seems stupid that we haven’t integrated before, we could help each other in more then our bigger issues.” 

“According to our histories magic users used to live among us, but about the time that Daxam was becoming more powerful there was a falling out between the rulers of all three nations and a separation was created that we have never overcome.” 

A crickel appeared between Kara’s eyes “what could cause such a rift that no one ever thought to change the way things were.”   
“I don’t think anyone knows it wasn’t written down.” The brunette answered.   
Kara stayed in silence for a long stretch of time “how can I expect the princess to marry me and move to a land that has nothing she will recognize, where she will be the only one of her kind, it would be completely unfair to her. I will never be able to make her happy that way. I know that arranged marriage isn’t perfect, but I don’t want her to hate her life that she will live with me.”   
No words were spoken then because what could be said.


	7. Wolves

Meetings endless meetings it seemed all she did was talk about ways to solve problems. To make matters worse all the advisers pretended that they were listening, but they were really brushing off all ideas that are not ideas from themselves or the other men in the room. Lena was about to the end of her patience level with self-entitled men that think they know better. What is it about men that think they are right just by the virtue of being men? Lena took a deep breath and tried to settle her thoughts pulling herself away from unproductive ranting in her mind.   
“What progress have we made in the design for green houses in our cities?” Lena’s tone brought the attention back to her and away from the bickering advisors.   
“We have quite a few designs your highness, but none will work with out some changes, they are really ambitious plans that have never been done before.” An old skinny many answered with condescension dripping from his voice.  
That was it thought Lena as one eye brow raised on her face that shown distaste. “Do you really believe that I am unaware that the projects we are working on are ambitious. IF they weren’t ambitious, they would have been done before, and we would not be working on them, would we?” Lena’s voice dripped with distain. “Let me get one thing perfectly clear we do not have time for all of your bickering and posturing. We have very little time to get programs in place to keep our people from starving. We can not rely solely on trade agreements to help or kingdom survive. If the only thing your interested in is arguing and telling me why what we are working on can’t be done then feel free to leave, and I am not talking about the room I am talking about the Kingdom! I do not need reasons we can’t complete a task I need Ideas on how we can. That is all for the day, If you come back there needs to be a change in the way you have behaved.”   
All faces around the room sat in shocked silence. Eventually the room cleared out, and Lena put her face in her hands and groaned in frustration. Lex stood in the corner watching his sister try to calm her anger and slowly started to clap his hands together.  
“That was truly an impressive speech sister.” Lex moved from his place in the corner of the library and leaned against the table Lena was sitting at.  
“I can’t hear one more time how we have no hope from the people that we have in charge of making sure that our people are safe.”   
Lex reached for Lena’s hand pulling her to her feet. “Let’s get some fresh air it seems like spring will be upon us soon, and you never know it could be our last one for a while.”   
The walk was done mostly in silence allowing the siblings to decompress, but not needing words to offer comfort. A servant made their way into the courtyard, and disturbed the silence telling the two Luthor heirs that there parents have asked for their presence. When they arrived Lionel and Lillian seem deep in conversation.  
“You asked for us.” Lex said making their presence known in the sitting room. Both monarchs looked up and smiled at the two newcomers to the room.  
“Yes, thank you for coming. I’m going to get to the point quickly.” Lionel said with obvious worry in his tone. “The Krypotonian’s are later then expected, and we are worried about them.”  
Lena and Lex looked at each other, but remained silent. “We are going to send out a small group to look for them and help them along if they need it, and would like you and you brother to accompany them as representatives of our Kingdom.” Lionel finished his thought, but obviously wasn’t completely happy with his decision.  
Lillian pulled her gaze from her husband’s uneasy expression, “We have received word from some of our magic advisors that there are bad omens circling around our future alliance, and it is unclear if it is because they are in danger or if there is something else in our future… Before you both start to argue with me about your disbelief of the art of seeing future prospects or omen reading, I want you to trust in my belief of them.”   
Both Luthor’s heirs had opened their mouths to argue closed them again quickly nodding their heads at Lillian’s words.   
“When are we leaving?” Lena asked looking to the monarchs.  
“As soon as you are ready.”   
An hour later a small group of lightly armored soldiers, and two Luthor’s left the Castle traveling quickly in search of the missing convoy of Kryptonians.

 

Alex looked down at Kara’s horse that lay on the ground, it was obviously in a great deal of pain. It was almost dusk, and the two women had been pushing hard trying to make it to the Luthor Kingdom the next day. The rough terrain and the uphill climb had finally taken its toll, and now Kara’s horse had a broken leg. It was a death sentence. Kara kneeled on the ground next to the animal with tears running down her face. “Kara, we need to end her suffering, and get away from the body its almost the end of winter and predators will be hungry.” Alex warning did not go unheeded, and Kara gave one final stroke to the horse’s nose, and stood. Alex went to unsheathe her sword wanting to help Kara in any way she could. Kara shook her head and took her own sword out, wiped the tears from her face. With a choked “I’m sorry.” Ended the suffering of her beloved horse. Alex went to hug her friend, but a chilling howl broke threw the silence. Multiple howls were heard surrounding the two women. Kara and Alex looked to each other readying their weapons for the fight they hoped to avoid. “If we leave the carcass, they might leave us alone for and easy meal.” Alex spoke in a whisper. Kara moved immediately to grab their equipment and place it on the back of Alex’s horse knowing that neither would be able to ride away from this mess because the wolves would give chase. Moving slowly up the road feeling eyes follow in the trees caused the hair on Kara’s arms to stand on end. A low growl was the only warning that the two women had, and the wolves descended on them.

Lena was just about ready to tell Lex they should stop for the night, it was dangerous to continue, and setting up camp would be harder in the dark. Out of the darkness she heard the howling of wolves. With a shiver down her spine her eyes met Lex in a silent conversation. Wolves were a danger you could not predict especially this time of year. The next noise herd was a shout, and Lena pushed her horse into a gallop determined to help whoever was fighting for there lives. She hoped they would make it in time.

Kara and Alex stood back to back swords drawn fending off hit and run attacks from a pack of ridiculously large wolves. “These wolves are huge.” Alex grunted as she managed to make contact with a grey wolf and pulled her now red sword from its side. Kara was fending off two wolves “We need to move together try to find a more defensible position.” Trying to take small steps together towards the trees was nerve wracking, with every step the worry of giving an opportunity to find space to attack was a very real threat. Suddenly the road light up with fire that seemed to fall from the sky. The fire caused the wolves to retreat to a little safer distance, but it was obvious the fight wasn’t over. The sound of horses approaching sent a spark of hope through Kara’s chest. Soldiers appeared out of the darkness like avenging angels swooping in to save the day. Kara and Alex smiled in relief as their small group of two grew in size. A ring of fire was cast around the group, and with the barrier between the wolves and themselves Kara could finally look at the group who had rushed to their defense. Kara looked to the closest man standing to her left, a long jagged dagger was drawn but the other hand was empty. About her height, in light armor stood a bald man determination obvious in his stance. Kara smiled at him widely, and he nodded his head with a small smile. A slightly raspy voice drew Kara’s attention. “Lex, I think the are retreating to the woods lets move up the road a bit and make camp.” Lex moved off to the side and started giving orders to the men.  
Kara was in aw of the woman approaching her. Shorter then her by a few inches also adorned in light armor. Face half hidden in shadow the other half illuminated by the fire surrounding them. Dark hair pulled back in a messy knot strong lines on a truly beautiful face. Alex looked over to Kara and saw that she seemed stunned by the woman approaching them, so she subtlely elbowed Kara to get her going. Kara stepped forward flustered by the women, spurred to motion by her friend, and offered her hand to the woman.  
“Thanks for the save we were in a tight spot.”   
Lena took the hand and smiled at the two women standing in front of her. The woman to the right was a little taller then her with dark hair and intense eyes that spoke to her serious nature. The woman who held her hand had a long golden braid hanging down her back and a kind and open face that seemed to pull a smile to her lips without any effort.  
“It was no trouble. What has you two traveling on foot this late at night?”   
Kara’s shoulders sagged a little, and she pointed down the road to where a dark mass still lay in the road. Small figures carefully closing in on the corps. “We were pushing a little to hard to get to are destination, and my horse took a spill. The injury was messy and the smell of blood drew the animals to us. Alex’s horse ran off when the wolves rushed us.”   
Lena smiled sadly at the woman, and called out to a few of her men asking them to bring the other horse back if they could. “You must be Alex” Lena reached out to the other woman who was standing quietly to the side and shook her hand. Alex nodded smiling slightly “yes, that’s me thanks for the save.”  
Lena smiled in return and turned her attention back to the tall blond woman. “I’m princess Lena of the House of Luthor the bald man you saw earlier is my older brother Lex. Who might you be?” The smile that bloomed across the blonde’s face caused Lena to cock her head a little waiting for a reply.  
“I am Kara Zor-el of the House of El Princess of Krypton. It is truly a pleasure to meat you your majesty.”   
Before Lena could react to the news of who was standing in front of her Lex walked up to the small group. “Hello I’m Lex” he nodded to the women they had saved “would you like to share our camp for the night it will be safer than staying alone?”   
Both women smiled at Lex and the group started to mount their horses. Kara and Alex followed the group intending to walk beside the siblings. “Lex looked to the women “jump on the back we will give you a ride to the camp site.”  
Alex pulled herself onto the back of Lex’s horse with a quiet thank you. Lena looked down to Kara still a little bit in shock to having met her future wife. With a small smile Lena reached down to help Kara up. Once Kara was perched on the back of her horse Lena turned to Kara “Better hold on don’t want you to fall off before we get there.”   
Kara reached forward and placed her warm hands on Lena’s waist. Eye’s met briefly, and then Lena turned and made there way to the camp that was being set up down the road.


	8. Introductions

The Camp site was almost completely set up so there was not much to do to help the process. Kara and Alex stood to the side trying to stay out of the way of the people who all knew what their jobs were.

“So, we’ve met the little woman….” Alex teased with an eyebrow wiggle “you sure seemed to be knocked off your stride. I’ve never seen you struck dumb by a pretty face before.” The laughter in Alex’s tone caused Kara to blush violently, her only hope that the dark would hide the color that had taken over her face. Kara shot out a hand and smacked Alex’s side for the tease. The wack of Kara’s hand did nothing to stop Alex from laughing at Kara. Kara was observing Lena work her way around the camp making sure everything and everyone was taken care of.

Lex watched his sister work around the camp with nervous energy. She had always checked on her people when they went out, but this seemed different. Lex made his way over to her “what’s the matter Lena you seem on edge.” Lena jumped at the sound of Lex’s voice, and sent a mild glare at her brother.

“Those women we saved are part of the group that we were sent to find.” Lex’s eyebrows shot up “ in fact the taller of the two with the Long braid is my future wife.” Lex waited a beat and then burst out into laughter. “Is that why you are so jumpy, she makes you nervous?” Lena sent her brother a death glare then.

Lex loops his arms through his sisters, “Its time to go and have a conversation with our guests.”

Lena wanted to drag her feet, wanted to give herself more time to acclimate to the situation, but with Lex leading her across the camp there was no escaping the inevitable. Lex brought Lena to the fire and sat on a log that was rolled close, with a motion of his hand the two women at the edge of the camp came and settled down at the fire.

“My sister tells me that you two are part of the group we were sent out to find, lucky that we ran across you so soon.”

Alex spoke first “This trip has been one disaster after another I’m hoping that now that we have run into each other our luck will turn around.” Alex suddenly smiled then with a devious smirk, “ However I did have one lucky moment on this trip…” looking to the blond woman sitting next to her who was giving her a quizzical look “we got to leave her mutt behind with her aunt so she has to deal with the destruction that one causes.”

Kara gasped in outrage “ALEX that is completely unfair he is just a little clumsy.!!!!” slapping Alex’s side again Kara pouted while Alex laughed.

Lex and Lena watched the interaction between the two women with smiles on there faces. “So what I’m getting out of this conversation is you’ve had some trouble, but….. the worse is yet to come when Kara’s dog gets here?” Lex teased across the fire. Alex nearly fell off her log with renewed laughter as she clutched her sides to try to restrain the ache from too much laughter. Kara glared playfully at both Lex and Alex, and seeing Alex precarious position pushed Alex off the log they shared. Kara’s attention was drawn to Lena when she heard her raspy laugh that she tried to hide behind her hand. Lena looked to Kara with a large smile on her face. After a few moments for everyone to calm down, “How did you get separated from the rest of your group, I highly doubt you were sent alone?” Lena asked curiously.

“We were making good progress until we left Xan city, but then it seemed that we couldn’t catch a break. We spend days fighting crazy weather shifts Hot, cold, rain, mud, wind it was as if we had pissed off Rao himself.” Kara commented “After the third day of delays my aunt Astra, Alex and I decided that we had gained unwanted attention from someone that could control the weather. Kara looked between the siblings who nodded their agreement. “Astra decided that Alex and I needed to separate from the group late at night so that we had a chance to escape who ever we had attracted attention from. So, we left late at night and have been taking lesser known roads until we reached a small village on the outskirts of your territory. From there we have been traveling non-stop trying to get to you. Our luck seemed to be turning in our favor until tonight.”

Lena and Lex stayed quiet for a few moments “It was a gamble to separate, but it seems to have paid off at least in your favor.” Lex state matter of factly.

Kara looked to the ground then guilt written across her features “You made the best choice you could Kara, I’m sure they are fine.” Alex whispered.

Lena decided a lighter mood was needed “So how do you to know each other? Not sisters you don’t look alike, but you act like it.”

Kara laughed then leaning against Alex’s side. Lena decided she liked to she Kara laugh. “We grew up together in Krypton, her father is the healer, and her mother is the historian. While we were growing up you rarely saw one without the other, and heard out names yelled together more often then not.” Alex and Kara both laughed at that “Alex is a trouble maker and was constantly dragging me along so she wasn’t in trouble alone.” Alex scoffed at this statement, “Like hell!! She is just like that puppy of hers all Chaos.”

Lex started to laugh then Lena sat with a smile watching the two girls bicker like siblings. “Don’t believe anything Alex tells you Lena I’m an angel.” Kara tried her best to give Lena her most innocent look, “I’m sure that’s the case Kara.” Lena answered back with foe seriousness.   
Seriousness fell again on the group “do we go after the rest of your group tomorrow or do we split off and return you to our castle?” Lex asked meaning to get opinions from the group. Alex was the first to answer “ I think it would be wise to have Kara return to your home so we don’t run into the same problems we had before.” Kara crinkled her brow, but said nothing knowing that Alex was probably right. Lena nodded her head watching Kara’s reaction surprised that she didn’t argue.   
“I think Alex is right to a point.” Lena spoke softly “I think that Kara, Alex, and I should return home while the rest of you continue on to find the rest of your group.”   
Lex agreed with his sister and said as much. Alex had tried to argue to go back for the group, but was convinced that no heir to a kingdom should be left in a foreign land with out at least one trusted person to watch out for them. After that was settled a quick meal was eaten and bed was a welcome respite.

 

 

 

 

 

 

\--   
Katherine Hamilton


	9. Thorul

The next morning came too soon for Kara. Without opening her eyes she could hear the the Luther’s men moving around the camp. With a grumpy sigh Kara finally opened her eyes looking at the sun slowly streaming through the trees. Still grumpy Kara threw one arm over her eyes in annoyance. A small laugh brought her attention to having an audience to her behavior. With resignation Kara removed her arm from her face and sat up. Expecting Alex’s teasing face she was surprised and slightly embarrassed to see Lena sitting across from her with a steaming cup cradled between her long fingers.   
“Not a morning person?” A teasing lilt left the woman’s lips. Kara slightly smiled and made her way to the small fire that had been created.   
“Normally I’m not grumpy in the morning, but I do sleep like the dead.” Kara answered quietly with a little bit of a gravelly undertone. “My aunt tends to wake me early in order to train, but today I’m not quite feeling the motivation to get up and moving.” This was said with a loud yawn and arms stretched over her head to help wake up her limbs. Lena leaned over and started to rifle through her bag coming up with an extra cup. With a wave of her hand the kettle that sat at the edge of the fire raised into the air and gently poured another cup of tea. Once she finished with her task looking up to hand Kara her cup, Lena met Kara’s aw struck gaze. “That was amazing.” Kara smiles brightly. Lena blushed, but slowly handed Kara the cup she had made for her. Kara took it gladly and held it in her hands. The silence was comfortable and neither woman seemed inclined to break it. After Kara finished her tea she smiled, and washed out her cup with a near by bucket of water, then shaking out the excess moisture and handing the cup back with a quiet thank you and a smile.   
Getting the camp packed up took a fraction of the time that it took to get it set up. Kara and Alex stood by Alex’s horse rearranging equipment to try to make it easier for Alex to ride. Finally deciding that one of them would have to wear there full armor to make it work. After a short argument Alex conceded to the fact it would be hard to ride double with two sets of armor on one horse, and agreed to wear hers. Lena and Lex were on the other side of the camp transferring equipment and supplies to others to make room for Kara on the back of her horse.   
“You will be careful right Lex? If what they suspect is true they have a caster very focused on them.” Looking at the incredulous look on her brothers face she gently smacked his arm “that was not me discounting your abilities that was me being worried about my brother so knock it off.”   
Lex grinned and hugged his sister tight to his chest. “I will be as careful as I can be... do me a favor get to know Kara she seems like a really god person she could make you happy, you never know.” A blush rose to Lena’s face but she agreed softly. 

By mid afternoon the three women could see Thorul in the distance. The city was surrounded in a light colored stone wall . The city seemed to almost be carved out of one large piece of stone hidden between snow covered mountain ranges. Lena heard the in hale of breath from the woman sitting behind her, and the tightening of her warm hands on her hips. “Rao that is gorgeous.” Whispered behind her. Lena smiled at Kara’s reaction turning her head to see the look of wonder cross that expressive face. “Do you think we would have time to explore at some point during my visit?” The hopeful tone in Kara’s voice warmed Lena heart in a way that she couldn’t quite explain. “There would be nothing I would enjoy more then showing you all around my home.” The bright smiles between the two women could light up the night sky. 

When entering the city Lena asked a guard to send word to the King and Queen of there arrival into the city. Kara and Alex’s expressions as they road through the city were priceless. Kara’s constant questions and pointing at objects asking questions was cute beyond words, and Lena realized how long it had been since she had appreciated the magnificence of her own home. Seeing what an outsider thought brought a new prospective she hadn’t seen before. Alex was equally as entertaining trying to hide her enthusiasm, but it was obviously a strain.   
“Lena... Lena what are those?” For maybe the hundredth time in the last half hour Lena turned to see what Kara was pointing at. A stall selling small spheres that looked like they held a tiny rainbow sat off the the side. Lena smiled and finally pulled to a stop. One stop couldn’t hurt she thought to herself. The three women dismounted and walked to the stall. “ They are a type of candy that changes flavor when you think of different forms of food.” Lena said with a smile as she saw the excitement turn to aw on the two women’s faces.   
“You have got to be kidding that is the most amazing thing I have ever heard.” Kara bounced on her feet. Alex and Lena laughed together as they saw Kara run to the small stall to purchase the candy.  
“If you only knew the love affair that woman has with food.” Alex laughs while she observes Lena watching Kara. “There are not many things in this world that food won’t get you with Kara. If your in trouble, or have a task you know you both hate bribe her with food. If you do it right you will get what you want.” Lena was listening intently, but then furrowed her brow and a serious look crossed her face.   
“Why would you give me the keys to the kingdom so quickly, I expected with you being her best friend you would be more wary of me?”   
The serious conversation grabbed all of Alex’s attention “Kara is one of the kindest, most loving, loyal people I have ever met. She would cut off her own arm for someone she cared about if they need it. I love her more then I could possibly explain. Kara is the closest thing to a sister that I have, and she deserves the best there is. She deserves to be happy. So I will give you all of the keys, the map to every quirk, because if you truly want the map then you are willing to try to make her happy, and that is all I could hope for for her. Many people believe that it is the best friends job to put the fear of Rao into there best friends future spouse, but that’s just not a solid plan. You two didn’t choose each other you chose the duty to your people and that love speaks volumes of the people you are. If you show the same kind of devotion that you show to your people then Kara can’t help but learn to love you because that is who she is. My plan is to help you as best I can because the less bumps you two hit then the happier she will be. Marriage is hard enough or so I hear.” 

Lena looked at Alex with a dumbfounded expression. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again. After a long few moments she whispered a gentle Thank You barely loud enough for Alex to hear a nod was her only answer. Soon after the exchange Kara came back with the rainbow sphere’s. “I got one for each of us, so we could try them together.” Kara’s smile encouraged all the women to pop the candy into their mouths at the same moment. Kara and Alex looked to each other confused. It was sweet, but the flavor didn’t change. Lena saw the confusion and laughed.   
“It’s time for your first lesson in magic.” Lena smiled at both women. “Casting when your a child is more instinct then knowledge. You have an intent in your mind and what you thought will become in at least a small part what you cast.” Both women nodded at the instruction. “The next thing you learn is focus so when you get mad at your brother you don’t accidentally light him on fire because he stole your favorite toy.” Lena laughed while Kara and Alex’s eyes got comically wide.  
“Why do I have the feeling that there is a story behind that last thought.” Kara looks at Alex and starts to chuckle to herself. Alex looks to Lena who just blinks back with an innocent smile, but the devious twinkle in her eyes spoke louder then if she had actually opened her mouth.

“Now I need you both to close your eyes and visualize your favorite food or treat. The thing you love most will be the easiest at the beginning.” Both women nodded when they could see the food in there minds.   
“Imagine what it smells like what it feels like when you put it in your mouth....” Lena was caught in the middle of her sentence when Kara said “Rao that is amazing it tastes just like it.” A few seconds later Alex’s eyes widen and a grin slides onto her mouth.   
Kara starts bouncing in a circle around Alex and Lena excited about the amazing candy in her mouth. Lena just watched on with amusement.   
Kara jumps forward and pulls Lena into a quick but tight hug letting go before Lena can think to reciprocate the action. “Thank you for teaching me Lena, magic is amazing.”  
Lena blinks at Kara’s appreciation for magic, and hopes that will enthusiasm will never change.

 

After a few failed attempts Lena managed to get Kara back on her horse and up to the castle.


	10. Objects may be closer then they appear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have Krypton and Thorul been allis before?

The horses were about to enter the court yard when a loud “CRAP” was heard by the two brunette women. Both horses were stoped abruptly, and two women turned to face the third.   
“What Kara?” Alex asked with a startled tone.  
“I’m about to meet Lena’s parents, and I look like I haven’t bathed in a week, my clothes are dirty and I smell.” Alex blinked at the blond woman and then burst into uncontrollable laughter. After a few minutes of trying to bring herself under control Alex finally was able to speak.  
“So let me get this straight you are more worried about meeting your future wives parents while filthy then realizing that you are meeting with the people that you are trying to make an alliance with in order to save our kingdom.... “ Alex burst back into laughter “and onnn top of that... you didn’t think to be nervous that you are filthy and sitting very very close to your future wife who you also want to make a good impression on....” laughing again “helpful hint smelling bad isn’t the best impression on anyone.” Alex laughter continued on at seeing the horrified look on Kara’s face. “Wow Alex way to make me feel better. “ Kara’s pout only got worse when she realized Lena was sitting in front of her shaking with barely restrained laughter. Her hand covered her mouth, eyes squeezed shut shoulders shaking, and trying desperately not to make a sound. Kara sighed in defeat “you both suck!” That statement was all it took for the damn to break, and laughter to start in earnest from both of the two women.   
Kara waited for the laughter to stop with a pout on her face. After a long few minutes both women managed to pull themselves together with a Herculean effort.   
“Are you two quite finished?” Kara asked with a serious gleam in her eyes.   
“Yes, Kara” was whispered by both women.   
“I’m sorry Kara, I didn’t mean to laugh at you.” Lena said with a gentle touch to Kara’s arm.   
Kara gave her a gentle smile, “I’m not angry Lena, I’m nervous, I don’t want to mess this up I’m sorry for being grumpy.” Lena’s smile was sweet “everything will work our we can do this together.” Lena kicked her horse forward and pulled into the court yard where the two monarchs were waiting.

Introductions went smoothly, Kara allowed Lena to lead the conversation adding her own conversation when needed.   
Lionel finally asked Lena to show their guests to their rooms with the promise of dinner to get to know each other later that night. As they made there way through the castle Lena would point out different places along the way. The rooms that were to be for the Kryptonian envoy were one floor below the family quarters of the Luthors.   
Alex’s room was located to the left of Kara’s and her aunts room would be to her right. There were maids that had been assigned to the floor, and Lena had asked them to take the two women’s clothes to be cleaned. The closer that Kara got to a bed the more tired she became. Lena found it interesting to see the moment Kara started to run out of energy. With a small smile and a few parting words about picking the two women up for dinner Lena left to allow the two women to rest.  
Kara left Alex to her own devices and went into her bathroom. The room was beautiful. A window allowed a great deal of light into the room. Smooth stone that was polished and shone in the light was balanced out by copper finish’s that gave the room a feeling of comfort. In the corner was a large hammered copper tub. The curious thing in the room was a large cistern of water that was backed up to the bedroom wall. Kara walked out of the bathroom and saw that directly on the other side of the wall was a fireplace. No way, Kara thought in her head. Going back into the bathroom using a hand pump that hung to one side of the tub. The tub slowly filled with steaming water. Rao, Kara thought how amazing is that. As quickly as she could Kara striped going though her duffel bag grabbing all the dirty items and put them in a pile just outside her rooms door. Once that task was done she hurried to the tub and lowered her lithe frame inch by inch into the hot tub. With a sigh of utter bliss closed her eyes. The water eventually started to cool so Kara made quick work of scrubbing her body, and washing her long hair. Climbing out of the tub letting the water drain, idly wondering where the water went she dried herself with a large thick piece of cloth. Fatigue was more noticeable now. Her mind had been slowly turning off when Lena had been showing her around, but her body had still been functioning do to nervous energy about meeting the King and Queen. Now both mind and body were failing her, slowly trudging her way to the bed, pulled down the covers, and fell face first onto the large comfortable mattress. Barely finding the energy to pull up the sheet, Kara was asleep in seconds. 

 

The maids on the Kryptonian’s floor had been busy all day. The Luthors has wanted the rooms cleaned early in the morning in the hopes that they would soon have guests arrive. A little after mid day word had come from the gates that two would be staying on the floor, one being the princess’ future wife. Fires were lit and all preparations that could be made were done. When the two maids caught a glimpse of the two new guests they were surprised by how they appeared, but said nothing. The princess seemed to be comfortable with the two women, and seemed to be happy so they waited to be called into service. The princess asked for the two women’s clothes to be cleaned, and both maids nodded there understanding of there orders. When the two women disappeared into there rooms, the Princess came over to speak to them. “Their journey here has been a tuff one, they might need a wake up call before dinner.” With a nod the maids watch the princess exit the hall.   
How did I get into this mess thought Lyra. She had knocked on the Kryptonian princess’s door multiple times, and had not been answered. Finally she opened the wooden door called out her presence, but still no answer. With a huff she walked to the bed and saw a woman with long blond hair laying on her face naked as the day she was born passed out cold. Lyra pulled the sheet up to help cover her charges body and tried to wake the woman again. After another failed attempt she decided she needed reinforcements. Most of the way through the sitting room Lyra ran into the youngest Luthor heir. Lyra immediately curtsied. “Your majesty I have tried to wake up my lady,but she will not stir.”  
Lena laughed then “she did say she slept like the dead.” Go ahead and go Lyra I will handle Kara. Lena was out of the room and into the bedroom before Lyra could warn her about the lack of dress of the woman asleep.

Lena walked into the bedroom that was till full of evening sun. When she arrived at the bed she stood in stunned silence. Kara lay face down (thank Rao or I might not be able to look her in the face for a few days) with a sheet drawn up to her waist. The sheet covered Kara’s lower half, but her back.... Lena bit her lip and closed her eyes. Chastising herself for ogling Kara while she was asleep. When she opened her eyes again all of that tanned skin and muscular back was on full display. Lena wasn’t a saint by any means. She had her fair share of crushes in her life time, but had never pursued anyone because she knew that her future wasn’t solely hers, and never wanted for her heart to get broken by the duty to her family and her kingdom. With a final steadying breath Lena reached for the sheet , and pulled it higher up the tanned back. About halfway up with the sheet Lena saw a huge bruise that covered one of Kara’s shoulder and half of her rib cage. Lena frowned,but finished pulling up the sheet.   
“Kara.” Lena places her hand on Kara’s back between her shoulder blades patting it lightly. She couldn’t help but notice how warm Kara’s skin felt even through the light covering.   
“Kara it’s time to get up .” This time a little louder and with a gentle scratch of her fingers tips. Lena heard a hum of pleasure as Kara shifted into her touch subtly encouraging the scratching to continue. Lena smiled to herself and slowly expanded the gentle scratching.  
“Kara please wake up you don’t want to sleep through dinner would you?” That did the trick as Kara’s eyes shot open and she quietly mumbled into her pillow her happiness of the idea of dinner. After a few more moments Lena felt Kara stiffen and bright blue eyes found amused green eyes.  
“How long have you been trying to wake me.” With a shrug Lena answered “a few minutes, but the maid tried before that. In the interest of full disclosure you were not wearing much when I came in and I couldn’t help but notice your bruises. Do you need a healer?”  
Kara’s blush not only covered her face, but also ran down her neck. When she rolled over she made sure to pull the sheet up to cover her chest.   
“When my horse fell I hit the ground harder then I realized, but they should be fine, thank you though.”  
Lena nodded at the answer, but decided she would make some salve for Kara later.  
“I’m so sorry about being hard to wake up it drives everyone at home crazy too. My aunt Astra even went as far as to dump water over my head, but she eventually had to stop when the maids begged her.”   
A laugh bubbled up in Lena’s chest, but she managed to just smile at the blond woman.   
“I’ll leave you to dress unless you need help?” Kara just shook her head and Lena went back to the sitting room.   
About 10 minutes later Kara found Alex and Lena waiting for her in the sitting room both quietly laughing at something Alex had said.  
“You guys ready for dinner?” Kara’s question met with immediate movement from both women.   
As they walked to dinner Kara finally noticed how incredibly beautiful the castle was, the windows were all adorned with stained glass with what looked like stories from a book or maybe different forms of magic and how it was created. Kara couldn’t help but stop to look. It took a few moments for Alex and Lena to realize that Kara had stopped moving. Lena called out to Kara, but she seemed lost in thought. Lena walked back to where Kara stood and looked at the window. “What story is this?” The question was whispered. Lena looked at the window with furrow of her brow. She had really never stopped to study the windows. A unknown castle that shone in the light as if it was made from Chrystal sat in the background. Two groups of people seemed to be standing on opposite sides of a ravine looking at each other some with sad expressions others with dislike. “I don’t know Kara.” Neither woman went to move. Eventually Alex lost the battle to curiosity and went to stand behind the two women.  
“Hey, it’s the castle in Argo.” Kara nodded in agreement. Lena looked to both women in shock.   
“I didn’t know that our people had ever met before.”


	11. Dinner

Dinner was served in the small family dining room that opened onto a private courtyard. The courtyard was full of winter plants that stayed green in the winter. Soon it would be time for gardeners to come plant spring and summer plants.   
A long rectangular table with beautiful carved legs and green runner with the Luthor coat of arms embroidered into the ends sat in the center of the room. Six chairs sat along the perimeter of the table with green seats that matched the table runner. Carved into the back of each chair was the House crest again. Lillian and Lionel sat on a small love seat near the fireplace farther into the room, both holding tumblers with a golden brown liquid.   
Lena knocked on the door to the family dining room to announce her presence. After a quick greeting all, but Lex’s empty chair, were filled. 

“Lena has told us about your trip to our kingdom I am truly sorry for the difficult journey.” Lillian’s kind green eyes fell onto Kara. 

“It was hardly your fault your majesty, but thank you for your concern. On the way here Alex,and I realized how odd it seems that our kingdom’s haven’t interacted more over the years, it seems strange that it doesn’t seem that either of our people have traveled between kingdoms in longer then any persons living memory.” 

Lillian and Lionel both looked shocked over the revelation. “We didn’t realize that magic was so secluded to our region we just assumed that people traveled and lived in both places.” 

Lena interjected then “when we were coming to dinner this evening Kara noticed a window that depicts Kara’s family castle in Argo with both Kryptonian and Luthor citizens being divided by a large ravine. Are there any records that you know of that shows a previous alliance between our two people?”

 

Lionel went to speak, but the confusion in his appearance was evident. “I’ll admit I haven’t read all of our histories, but to be honest I’ve never heard of Thorul ever interacting with other nations.” The more he thought about older records on alliances the more cloudy his memory became. 

 

“My mother is the historian in Argo and the only records we have shows we were once allies but it was desolved more then a hundred years ago, but no reason was given.” Alex stated quietly. 

 

The table sat in silence for a few minutes as the food was delivered to the table.  
Eventually conversation resumed on lighter conversation. 

“I am so looking forward to seeing all of your beautiful kingdom, especially the library it is well known all over the southern territories as a true marvel. In fact one of my friends who is still traveling this way has been talking about wanting to come for years it’s just never happened for him.”  
Lena smiled at at Kara’s excitement. 

 

————————————————————————————————  
Dinner had gone on far longer then it seemed. Darkness had fallen hours before, and the night air turned colder then expected. Lena agreed to escort the two Kryptonians back to their rooms. 

“Lena, is there somewhere Alex and I can train while we are here?” 

Lena just smiled and led the women in a different direction. After a few minutes of walking the three women came up to two large double doors. When they were pushed open Lena stood to the side to allow the other two to go in first. 

Once the two were in the room Kara spoke “it’s a little dark where are we?”

Kara saw Lena wave both hands out to her sides with a flourish and the room lit up. Every torch and candle in the room was brought to life. Long wells of what looked like oil lit further expanding the light.

Alex mumbles to herself “this one has a flare for the dramatic.”

Kara would normally have laughed at the comment, but she was too distracted by the room. High ceilings that looked like the could retract to allow sun to shine into the room were the first thing she noticed. Off to the far right looked like a obstacle course complete with targets to aim at while on the run. In the center of the room was a practice arena that seemed to be dug into the ground by at least 15 feet. The arena was surrounded by seating to allow spectators to observe the arena. Behind the seating area stretched a long expanse that ran the entirety of the complex that was a running track. The left side was divided into thirds. The first area was obviously for strength training. The next two areas were a mystery. 

“Lena this place is great, are you sure no one will mind us using it?” 

Lena laughed at Kara “what’s the worse thing that could happen it’s not like you can light it on fire.” 

Alex spoke then “what is with you and fire analogy’s do you have a talent for pyrotechnics?” 

The teasing tone in Alex’s voice did not go undetected and Lena answered right back “I guess you will have to wait and see.” As she spoke pulling a fire ball into her hands and happily tossing it between her fingers.   
With a laugh Lena tossed the flaming ball high into the air towards Alex “CATCH!” 

Alex looked up seeing the ball coming back down towards her and she dove out of the way. When Alex looked up from the ground trying to see where the ball landed she was surprised to see it had disappeared. Looking to Lena to tell her off she saw Kara and Lena leaning into each other for support as they were doubled over laughing at her. Internally she was happy that Kara and Lena seemed to be getting along well, but she couldn’t show that now.

“Well played Luthor, but now you know that I will have to fight back.” 

Lena smirked at Alex then, raising one eyebrow in challenge “bring it on Danvers.” 

With a laugh they all moved farther into the complex. “Lena what are these last two areas for?”

Lena looked to see what Kara was pointing at “the middle area is for meditation to help visualize new spells and give people an area to try out new concepts in a safe environment. So much of magic is theory until you can visualize the skill and will it into action, not everyone comes to magic easily. Many can study all there lives, but can’t put the knowledge into physical practice. Others have raw power but little finesse, those people tend to struggle with control, and have to work harder to form skills.”   
Kara and Alex soaked this explanation in, and moved to the last area.

“The last area is a magical time out.” Both Alex and Kara turned to look at Lena with shock.

“Think about it if magic is created by thinking and willing things into creation and largely at least for most started by instinct, what happens when you lose your temper while training? Losing focus with your instructor can turn from man I want to light this guy on fire to oh crap I lit that guy on fire.” 

With that last statement Lena sent Alex a quick smirk. Alex and Kara both laughed at Lena’s tease. 

“How does it work, does it just keep all magic in the space or does it create a space no one can cast magic?” 

Lena smiled at the way Kara’s mind worked she was truly intelligent behind all of her youthful exuberance. “It negates all magic in the space.” Lena once again brought a ball of flames into her hands and walked into the space. The flame slowly flickered out as if all of the oxygen had been sucked out of its space. 

“It’s almost as if the space uses the weakness of the object in your hand to negate the magic.” Kara spoke almost to herself, but Lena heard and smiled widely at the woman nodding in affirmation.

“The longer I stay in the space the less In touch I am with my magical abilities” again Lena tried to cast and this time only a wisp of flame flickered to life, but quickly snuffed itself out.

———————————————————————————————-  
Lena sat at her dressing table brushing out her long curls. Her mind was running and she moved her hands absently as she sat. Kara had not been what she had expected. When she was told she would be marrying a young princess from Krypton all she could picture were the vapid Nobel women that followed both her Lex around at parties. Kara was kind and had a sweet demeanor that allowed her to truly live life, but didn’t fall to far to become overwhelming or pretentious. She was also intelligent asking well thought out questions, and observed entire situations without drawing attention to the fact you were being observed. Lena had only known Kara a little over a day, and already she found herself thinking of her when they were not together. Maybe this marriage won’t be the worse thing to happen to her at least Kara could become a friend if nothing else. Well... she was beautiful ,and her muscles.... Lena let out a breath.... that smile.... those blue eyes that have no match that Lena had ever seen. Friends was a good place to start really that’s all she really needed. 

Lena stood abruptly with her mind made up and started to strip out of her robe, and pull down the covers. She slipped onset the thick blankets pulled them up to her shoulders staring up at the canopy that was hung above her bed letting her mind drift over random memories from the day. Why did no one remember the history between their two kingdoms it made no since. As soon as the thoughts entered her mind they seemed to drift out just as illusive as if she tried to remember a dream.


	12. The library

Two women ran side by side. The sound of feet rhythmically hitting the ground, and heavy breathing was the only noise breaking the peaceful morning silence.   
Kara wore black loose pants that hung low on her hips, soft worn boots,a white chest binding, and her hair in a messy bun tied up with leather twine. Alex wore brown short pants, a sleeveless white undershirt, soft boots, and her hair in a tight headband. 

“Want to go spar for a bit?” Alex nodded and both women jumped into the pit. 

Kara retrieved there practice weapons, and sparing vests. Both padded tunics left arms bare, and ended just below the waistline. 

 

Alex preferred a long sword that required both hands to wield, but Astra had recently had her switch to a short sword and shield to widen her fighting style. She wasn’t fully proficient with this style of fighting yet, but she was learning quickly.

Kara had just moved from a short sword to a sword and long dagger. The two women met in the middle and started moving slowly testing each other’s movements. Small movements that moved the other into different position slash to perry quick jab to pivot. Soon the both women were moving at full speed reflex’s being test.

Kara was looking for an opening, but that damn shield was blocking every small opportunity she had to get in at Alex’s body. Alex was compacting her form using her shorter stature to make the window to attack her body very small. Kara finally saw a flaw in Alex’s style. Kara attacked her sword arm heavily big hard full body swings so unlike earlier attacks, hoping it seemed like she was frustrated, then she switched to shield side with a feint to the body causing Alex to commit her body weight into defending the heavy hit she was expecting. Once the weight shifted Kara dove into a front roll blocking Alex’s attempt at blocking her movement with her sword bringing her dagger hand into a fist around the hilt and punching Alex behind the knee. Alex’s stance faults red giving Kara a few moments to gain her feet and wrap Alex’s neck with sword and dagger.

“YIELD!!” Kara spoke loudly behind the kneeling Alex. Alex being unable to nod with Kara’s weapons at her neck “yield” spoken softly.

Clapping was heard from behind both women, Kara let loose Alex’s neck, and there sat Lena and a tall slender brunette with golden tanned skin sitting mid way up the stands. 

Kara and Alex made there way to the stands on the outside of the arena, sheathing there weapons and unbuttoning there vests. By the time they reached the edge Lena and the woman with her had made there way to the bottom of the seating.

“That was a fine bout, a close contest.” The slender woman said with a smile, “but, those aren’t your normal choice of weapons for either of you is it?” 

Alex smiled at the pretty brunette “no we have both switched weapons a couple of weeks before we started to travel here. How can you tell?” 

“You move well when you are attacking and when your opponent is standing in one place, but you didn’t move your feat like someone used to using a shield bracing your feet to expect a large blow when your shield would have protected you without sacrificing your stance. I’d say your normal weapon is a long sword.” 

Alex’s grin lit up her face and nodded conformation. “Alex Danvers” holding out a hand. 

“Samantha Arias” shook Alex’s hand with a large smile on her face. 

Kara and Lena stood silently watching the exchange between Alex and Sam. When they looked at each other smiles bloomed on both faces and Kara wiggles her eyebrows at Lena. Laughing Lena leaned forward to swipe hair out of Kara’s face realizing to late that maybe she shouldn’t. 

With a whispered thanks the moment was over. 

“Did you want to get cleaned up for breakfast and then hit the library?” Lena asked with a smile. 

Kara nodded and looked to Alex who was still wrapped up with her conversation with Sam. 

“Alex want to get some breakfast?” Kara’s question broke her out of the conversation with Sam, and Alex answered with a affirmation. 

“You guys go get clean and we will pick you up to get breakfast in half an hour.”

Kara and Alex climbed our of the pit, and made there way back to there rooms. Kara waited to make sure they were alone, and then sang “Alex has a crush, Alex has a crush!!!”

Alex blushed and punched Kara in the arm. “Can you blame me she is gorgeous, and knows about weapons my kind of girl.”

—————————————————————————————-  
Lena and Sam sat for a few more minutes in the training room trying to give the two women that just left a head start. 

“So those two are ridiculously attractive.” Sam laughed

Lena elbowed Sam in the side, and chose not to answer.

“And those abs good Rao!!! I could look at those women work out for days.” Sam fanned her face enjoying the blush that had found its way to Lena’s cheeks. 

“So Kara huh?” Sam teased “she is so your type.” 

“SAM!! Knock it off it’s not like that we are just friendly, I mean we just met it hasn’t been two days yet.” Lena’s blush was evident. 

Sam just hums to herself and shoots Lena a big smile. 

————————————————————————————————

Alex and Sam decided to go there own way after breakfast, and Kara and Lena found themselves walking alone to the library. The silence was comfortable, only occasionally broken by quick questions or observations by Kara. 

The library was attached to the magic school and was by far one of the biggest buildings apart from the castle. Kara stood and waited for Lena to walk through the door she held open, and quietly followed Lena in. Kara stood in the entry way looking at the domed ceiling. It had been painted with a whimsical forest with hidden magical creatures peaking out to view the visitors of the library. Pillars stood tall made out of polished white stone, the pillars encircled the space and adorned all five floors, and flanked the large long rooms that jutted off the front entrance. Lena heard a quiet “wow” spoken from the woman standing beside her.

Making their way in Lena started to explain what floors held what information, and that when in doubt ask someone working more often then not they can float you a book and it will have exactly what you need. 

It took less then ten minutes for Jess and Eve to find Lena. Not realizing that Kara was with Lena the two women pulled Lena into a discussion on what problems they needed solutions for on the green house project. Lena looked back and noticed Kara following the group, and with a mouthed sorry gave her attention to the other women.

“The problem isn’t only lack of warmth it’s if we build the structure to maintain temperature we lose the light used to grow the plants.” Lena nodded her head, and continued to listen “we will also need lots of structures built from scratch to even come close to the volume of goods we need.” The two women continued to list all of the problems with needing so many buildings.

“Why are you not using existing structures?” Kara’s question caught Jess and Eve off guard, and when they went to argue Lena stepped in “What do you mean?” 

Kara moves closer to the table and the asked for a detailed city map. Lena snapped her fingers and one appeared on the table. You have plenty of buildings that can be repurposed, and others that can be used for what they are now with additions to the existing buildings.” Lena nodded for Kara to continue.

“Take this storage warehouse, it could be used to house crops with very little modification.” Before Kara could continue Jess piped in “How, it doesn’t have proper light, and modifying it would be more expensive the starting over.” 

Kara waited for her to finish. “The building is already made to withstand weather because it was already used to protect goods from weather. What you would need would be crystals and mirrors to be placed in the structures to refract the light into the buildings and position mirrors to give the pants sunlight. The beauty of that system is you can reposition the mirrors to chase the light needed for the plants. Use the heating elements for the buildings to melt snow and ice funnel the water into the buildings to water your plants. The heating element could work with a duel purpose of keeping the crystals warm enough not to freeze and melting the snow for water. The hardest part then comes from creating artificial light when you get no sun.” 

All three women stood and stared at Kara. Looking down again at there plans Kara continued to speak “you could then talk to buildings around your cities that would be willing to build a second story on top of a structure that was big enough to make it worth it and offer to cover building cost, and a tax incentives to allow their buildings to be restructured. To cover workers train people within the community to work on there own crops in there spare time for a share of the food they yield. Then all you would need to do would be to train managers to supervise and troubleshoot.”

Lena smiled and Kara and couldn’t believe that she had just solved the biggest hurtle they had faced since starting the project. 

Lena walked over the Kara and hugged her tightly “thank you Kara that’s amazing”

The next few hours were spent picking out what structures could be used and setting up what minimum measurements for structures that could be used. 

While Lena got bogged down in working through her project Kara went exploring the library. After an hour of wandering Kara sat with a small mound of books and old scrolls at a table within sight of Lena Incase she had need of her. 

Lena looked up from her work hours later to find that it was much later in the day then she had expected. Searching around the room green eyes found a blond woman curled up in a over large chair surrounded by books.

Lena made her way over to Kara and put her hand out to gently pull Kara’s focus to her. Kara turned her head and with confusion looked at the hand on her arm trying to decide where it had come from. Finally her brain switched gears and she looked up to find a soft smile and green eyes that reminded her of forest trees. 

“Hey, What has you so focused?” Lena asked.

I was brushing up on your kingdoms history, and the Luthor line. Did you know you had a great great well... something odd great uncle that turned himself into a monument to himself right before he died so he couldn’t be forgotten, but the ironic part is that he then became the most beloved perch for all of the migrating birds.” This was said with a laugh.

Lena laughed out loud for a brief few seconds before she remembered where they were and covered her mouth. 

“His son’s tried everything they could to keep the birds away, but still they found him and used him as a seat. Eventually they moved him into the castle, and he has since been misplaced.” 

They both laughed quietly for a few minutes. “Let get out of here and grab some food, we can always come back tomorrow.” Lena reached out and pulled Kara to her feet. 

“But what about all my stuff.” Kara asked reluctant to leave all of her books behind even for the promise of food.

Lena walked over to a near by librarian spoke for a few minutes, and walked back to Kara. “They will set aside a list of what you have all you have to do is ask and they will find it for you again.” Kara beamed at Lena and grabbed her hand happily leaving in search of food.


	13. Let's Spar

The next few days were spent in the library. Lena seemed to be focusing on designing a new idea for magic. From the way see tried to describe it she was looking for a way to make a spell self-sustaining in order to allow casters to help light the green houses. While Lena studied Kara found herself falling deeper and deeper into the history of Thorul, and people of the Luthor line. Late afternoon on the fourth day Kara was brought out of her quite bubble by a large book being slammed shut. 

“I think I’ve just got to try it out reading about theory’s isn’t helping anymore.” 

Kara just got up and followed Lena to the training complex eager to see what she was going to do. When they entered the arena, Lena went directly to the meditation room, and Kara made her way to Alex and Sam who were sitting watching students spar in the pit. 

“Hey Kara long time no see where have you been?” 

Kara smiled at Alex, “I’ve been in the library with Lena she is working on some form of new magic, and I have been researching the history of Thorul, and the Luthor’s.”

Alex and Sam both looked at Kara “why are you studying that?” Alex asked with confusion.  
I don’t really know why I started to be honest maybe it was just curiosity, but it has been really interesting. The records of the Luthor lines are almost like stories, some I will tell you can be quiet boring, but others are entertaining to say the least. They all seem to be written as if the person writing them knew the subject intimately. The way they describe their lives is as if they lived those moments too.” Kara explained with excitement.

Alex just turned back to watching the matches in front of her with a quiet “Nerd”. Sam on the other hand smiled and talked to Kara about some of the stories she had read. After about an hour the three women went to the edge of the meditation area, and observed Lena.

Sitting on the floor legs crossed in front of her hands resting palm up on her knees, and a serious scowl on her face. After a few moments Sam walked around the dividing wall, and sat in front of Lena. They spoke quietly for a few minutes and then Sam closed her eyes and started to focus. Alex and Kara could have sworn they were communicating without saying anything. There breathing was in sync, slight hand movements were made together. Then without warning a ball of flame sputter to life floating between the two women. It looked different then the flame ball Lena normally conjured, it was lighter then the dark orange that Kara had witnessed. It was also smaller. The flame only lasted a few moments, and then it blinked out as if it had never been. 

Lena and Sam both looked to each other with wide triumphant grins on their faces. When they stood, they hugged in excitement speaking rapidly about what they just created. When they made there way to the wall that separated the two spaces you could not deny how happy and excited, they looked.

“So, it worked then what ever you were studying?” Kara asked with a wide smile.

“Not completely no, but it is coming along faster than I anticipated.” Lena said excitedly

Alex chimed in then, “So, what do you say to a spar two on two, one magic user per side?” 

Lena and Sam looked at each other with a laugh and agreed happily. After about fifteen minutes, all four women were standing in the pit. Kara and Alex had changed into there vests, and had their weapons tied on there hips. Sam and Lena had both changed as well pants, boots and light weight tunics covered their frames, and daggers in sheaths on their hips. They stood in the center “So how do we decide a winner?” Sam asked “I don’t want to nail non magic users with a spell, and I’ve never spared with someone that didn’t possess at least a little magic.”  
Lena furrowed her brow “best hits out of five on the pair accumulatively. Sword users take normal hits as a point, Magic users need to be knocked off their feet?”

“I don’t want you both to avoid trying to hit us with magic, we need to be trained to learn how to combat your abilities the best we can, or we will always be more vulnerable to attack.” Alex stated this with a stubborn tilt of her chin.

Both Sam and Lena both knew her words were right, but they were apprehensive of hurting the other two women. With a nod both magic users agreed not to avoid trying to hit the other two women, and the teams split of into teams. 

Kara and Lena walked away from Sam and Alex. “How do magic fights happen do you normally keep distance between the two opposing forces, or do you fight up close with weapons, and throw magic into the mix as well?” 

“We can do either, but most prefer to give room because most casters in a spar like using spells that get more powerful with distance.” Lena answered back already trying to figure out how to work with Kara instead of next to her, but was struggling to see how to incorporate the two very different forms of fighting.

Kara could almost see Lena’s struggle “Lets just see how it goes none of us have ever fought together its going to take a little practice to work it all out.” With a light squeeze of her hand Kara moved away from Lena towards Alex.

When the first spell was cast Alex and Kara both were caught off guard by the sheer power that flew past them. Sam had thrown an energy wave that had hurdled past them with the force of a speeding horse. Lena had deflected the energy around her and had cast a powerful ball of blue light that sent out a loud pop as it was deflected around Sam. 

Once the shock wore off Alex and Kara went after each other in earnest. Alex had decided to fight with her normal long sword today, and her speed and strength with the blade was causing Kara to have to dodge and roll away from powerful swings. Kara rolled out of the way of a powerful swing, but noticed too late that she had rolled into the path of Lena and Sam’s fight. Kara heard the now familiar crack of a cast spell and looked into the direction of the incoming shock wave. With no other choice she planted her feet with one foot in front of the other front knee bent to take the impact and put her two blades in front of her body as if she was trying to block a sword strike.

Lena had all but forgotten Kara and Alex fighting so near by the only reminder was the sound of metal hitting metal, and the movement out of the corner of her eye. When her vision was filled with Kara rolling in between her and Sam she blinked in surprise. About the same time as noticing Kara in their path she heard Sam cast a spell, and by the energy that crackled knew it was a powerful one. Lena was too far away to do anything but watch. She couldn’t block the spell fast enough, and her heart stuttered in her chest as she watched unable to do anything to help. 

Kara was hit by the shock wave, and the force of it caused her feet to slide backwards a few inches leaving drag marks in the sand. Her body felt the hit as if it was a hard blow to her body, but it didn’t hurt any more then if Alex had made contact with her shield. Everyone stood in shock for a minute all having expected Kara to go flying across the room. 

Once the shock dissipated, three women all started to move at once. 

“Rao Kara are you ok?” Alex was the first to reach Kara and grabbed her by the shoulders looking over her body to see if she could see any sign of injury.

Lena and Sam were the next to arrive both looking concerned. “Kara I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to hit you.” Sam was cut off by Kara.

“Guys I’m fine it was like getting hit with a shield, uncomfortable but not overwhelmingly so.” Kara tried to placate the three worried women.  
Lena looked confused, but relieved by the statement. “That doesn’t make any since if I had taken the hit, and been unable to deflect it I would have been knocked off my feet.” 

Kara and Alex looked to each other “The only way to find out is to try again.” 

Sam went to argue, but was stopped by Lena “we really don’t want to hurt you, but your right we need to know if it was a one off.”   
Alex went to stand a little away from the other three women. 

“Wait why are you expecting to be hit the only way to see if it was a fluke is to hit me again?” Kara argued. 

“But the only way to see if it is only you that isn’t effected is for me to be hit.” Alex argued back.

Lena rubbed her temples in exasperation only these two would be arguing to be hit with a spell to see what would happen. “Fine both of you dummies can be hit with a spell to see what will happen.”

Kara looked down at her feet with a sheepish look on her face but moved away from the group as well leaving space between herself and Alex. Alex looked defiant about being called a dummy, but said nothing. 

Sam and Lena stood together. “Should I hit them both to see if its just me that does less damage, or are we going to have to both hit them once to see if its all magic users?” 

“This is getting ridiculous.” Lena sighed in exasperation. She called out to Kara and Alex “we are both going to hit you once to see if you are just not effected by Sam or if its magic in general.”

The nod of agreement was given and Lena whispered to Sam “Dumb this is just Dumb.”

Sam stepped in from of Kara and Kara took her stance again. Everyone took a deep breath and Sam cast another shock wave that sped towards Kara. Kara again felt the hit against her, but then with a move of her body seemed to push the wave of energy away from herself to deflect some of the force. The entire hit was not negated and Kara felt the hit strain against her body, but the first hit had hit harder. “Was that the same strength as the last spell you fired?” 

Sam nodded her head, “I tried to do the same thing I did last time to see if the result changed. Was I imagining things or did you deflect some of that energy to go around you?” 

“I think your right. I was able to push against the hit and deflect some of its force as if I was pushing against a shield.” Kara explained  
Lena, Sam, and Alex looked intrigued by the experiment. Sam walked in front of Alex waiting for Alex to be ready. When she got the signal Alex was ready, she cast the same spell at Alex.

Alex felt the blow against her body, but like Kara was able to move with the energy and deflect some of the force. “ouch that doesn’t feel great.” 

“Nope, it stings a bit, but its not unlike full contact sparing with Astra.” Kara said.

Lena then stepped in front of Alex waiting to see if she was ready. Again, Alex prepared for the hit, and signaled she was ready. Lena cast a shock wave at Alex and watched her stagger a little, but also deflect some of the hit. Alex shook her body loose wincing a little, but over all she was fine. “Lena hit a little harder, but other then that it felt the same.”

Lena reluctantly moved in front of Kara. Kara took her stance and smiled at Lena showing she was ready. Lena took a deep breath and met Kara’s eyes she then cast her spell. Alex was right Lena did pack a punch Kara thought, but this time she focused on redirecting the energy, but instead of letting the force push past her she deflected it pushing it towards Alex. Deflecting that much energy hurt more, but when she saw Alex stagger, she knew it had worked. “Ouch, ouch, ouch.” Kara grunted out. “But hey it worked. How’d it feel for you Alex?” Kara asked  
“Could have given me a warning, but it was enough to feel like you pushed me didn’t hurt though like if I had been hit directly.” Alex answered  
Kara and Alex walked over to the two casters. “That was fun, but I think I’m done for the day.” Kara said with a subtle stretch of her shoulders that ached with the force of the previous impacts.

“Why don’t we get cleaned up and hit the Tavern tonight, that is if you two are up for it.” Sam asked the group. Everyone seemed excited by the prospect, and split off to get ready for the evening.


	14. The tavern

They could hear the music pouring out of the tavern for over a block. Kara had been thrilled with the idea of going out and having a night away from the castle. Alex,Kara, and the rest of their friends tried to go out a couple of times a month to blow off steam at there local tavern, but it has been awhile. Both Kryptonian’s were dressed similarly in form fitting pants that tucked into soft leather boots that folded down at the top, long sleeve undershirts with vests. 

As much as Kara’s and Alex’s parents had tried the two women just never took to the dresses and other fashion of the other women there age. So Kara’s mother wanting to always allow Kara to be the best version of herself possible started to slowly try to integrate men’s fashion into women’s clothing. With the help of an advisor named Cat Grant Krypton had subtly been pushed in a direction that allowed Kara’s style to become the trend.

Lena and Sam’s attire was more feminine to be sure. Lena wore a dark green dress that only hung on one shoulder tied in the back with a tight bodice that hugged her upper body snuggly but flared out at the hips into a flowing skirt that flowed beautifully when she moved. Lena had smirked when Kara stumbled a little when they first met up, and Kara had seen her dress. It did show quite a bit of skin, but nothing terribly inappropriate. She thought with a smirk.

Sam wore a burgundy dress that barley hung across both shoulders but dipped low to her chest and tied just below her breasts. Much like Lena her skirts flared around her hips and flowed to the floor.

Once they entered the tavern the music and energy were all encompassing. They found a table and sat down to wait for a server. Drink’s and food were soon ordered, and they all settled in for a bit of fun.

Kara leaned close to Lena so she could hear her over the noise “thanks for bringing us out tonight it’s nice to relax a little.” Lena smiled and assured Kara that coming out was just as much for her, and she was happy to show her a good time. Throwing a wink at Kara was just being friendly Lena thought, but the flustered blush on Kara’s cheeks was worth it.

Food and drinks were delivered and everyone teased Kara about her excitement over the food. After the third round the group felt relaxed. 

“Do you want to dance?” Kara spoke near Lena’s shoulder. With a smile Lena nodded and they moved to the floor. 

The floor was full of people so partners danced closer then normal. Kara held her hand out and Lena took it. With a look for permission and a nod of acceptance Kara took Lena’s waist and pulled her closer so there chests brushed, and Lena’s hand rested on Kara’s shoulder. Soon the two were hopping in time with the music spinning and maneuvering through the crowds. Both women were expected to dance at every function so it was no surprise they moved well together. 

Soon Alex and Sam joined in on the fun and both couples were laughing and twirling to the music. 

“I need a break.” Lena shouted to be heard over the music and the people. Kara still holding Lena’s hand guided her back to the tables. Once Lena was seated “did you want another drink?” Lena nodded and Kara smiled and moved off to the bar. 

Lena sat with a small smile enjoying watching the crowds. She hadn’t relaxed in over a month, and this is exactly what she needed. No sooner had that thought crossed her mind when a familiar face started to approach her. “Great” Lena said under her breath. 

“Hey there sweet thing haven’t seen you in a while.” The voice all but purred. 

“Veronica it has been awhile it’s been nice to see you.” Lena said politely, but with a tone that was clearly a dismissal. 

“Don’t be that way you know that we could have some fun maybe get tangled up in a corner somewhere.” Veronica moved closer and leaned against the table subtly towering over Lena. 

“I am not interested, but I’m sure you can find someone willing to buy what you should be selling.” Lena’s tone had become less polite and more cold. A drunken kiss was so not worth all this torture Lena thought.

About that time Kara came back holding four drinks. Kara could see that Lena seemed frustrated, but fully in control so Kara placed the drinks on the table and sat on the opposite side of Lena. 

“Lena you have been remiss and haven’t introduced me to your friend.” Veronica said this with a tone that was too sweet, and dripped with possession as brazenly sized Kara up. 

Instead of answering Veronica Lena turned to Kara “Kara this is Veronica Sinclair I would have introduced you earlier if I had thought it worth it.” Lena was getting tired of this game. 

Kara looked to Lena for a brief moment then brought her gaze to Veronica held eye contact for a few moments and nodded in her direction, but then gave Lena her attention again. 

Veronica didn’t like being dismissed so she decided to play a little harder. “Lena I enjoy our time together we always seem to liven the party. Won’t you come give me a dance.” She spoke with a low tone that promised heat and passion while placing her hand on Lena’s exposed shoulder and running her fingertips down her arm to grab Lena’s hand. 

Kara could see the move, but still didn’t show any outward sign of being angry. Though she did clench her fist under the table. Not liking the way she touched Lena. 

Lena wondered why Kara hadn’t stepped in yet, but when she met her gaze she realized why. She trusted her to handle the issue.

“Veronica I don’t know how to be more clear,but I will try, we will never be what you want, I do not like playing these games, and there is nothing you can offer that I can’t get some where else if so desired. So please take the hint and leave.” Lena said this with as much chill in her voice as she could. 

“You are getting rid of me to hang around this.” Gesturing to Kara. Kara to her credit still said nothing still quietly observing the scene. “What is it blondie cat got your tongue, can’t even bother to protect your own girl?” 

Before Lena could speak blue eyes bore into Veronica turning normally warm blue eyes that reminded Lena of the sky on a clear summer day to ice, hard, cold and dangerous. Lena expected Kara to stand up and defend herself, but was surprised when all Kara did was open her mouth to speak with a deceptively quiet tone.

“Lena doesn’t belong to me nor does she need me to handle her battles. If she had needed help she would have asked for it. You on the other hand seem to need a lot help if you can’t understand when you have overstayed your welcome.” Kara again sat silently waiting to see what would happen. 

Lena smirked then with warmth in her chest filled with happiness over what Kara had said. Once again bringing her attention back to Veronica “are you really still here? Please leave.” 

Veronica was turning on her heal to leave when Alex and Sam made there presents known. 

Veronica quickly brushed by Sam and melted into the crowd. “Wow, we leave you alone for five minutes and you are surrounded by snakes.” Sam laughed. 

Lena and Kara handed the other two women their drinks and they all quickly forgot about all the unpleasant behavior.

Later Lena and Kara were drunkenly dancing to a slower song “thank you Kara for allowing me to handle everything tonight. It meant a lot to me that you didn’t treat me like I couldn’t take care of myself.”

“Just because we mostly likely will be married doesn’t mean I own you or that you are going to lose what makes you you. I have no reason to change who you are or assert dominance over your life. You have a life here that you have built, you are a respected, strong capable woman that doesn’t need to stand behind someone when you can stand on your own two feet. I’m just going to find myself lucky to be standing next to you so we can straighten each other. We can be stronger together Lena.”

————————————————————————————————-

Pounding why was there pounding its too early for there to be pounding. Maybe that pounding is coming from my head Kara absently thought desperately trying to fall back asleep to get rid of the hang over that was slowly making itself known. Rao if only that pounding would stop I could go back to sleep. Kara rolled over buried her head under the pillow, and wished her covers weren’t so far away. She had been so hot the night before that sleeping naked had been the best choice at the time but Rao now she can’t use them to block out the light. Ugh..... 

Lena woke with a stomachache. Why did I drink so much. After a few minutes of wallowing she got up and shuffled to the door and stuck her head out to ask a passing maid to please find Jess and ask her to make me the cure and one extra, she will know what it is. Lena shuffled to the bathroom and started the tub. Once it was half was full she heard a knock on the door, and Jess walked into her sitting room. 

“Long night?” Jess said with a laugh and a evil smirk. Lena just groaned in reply. Jess handed Lena a small shot glass which Lena took immediately. “Did you make an extra one?” Jess just nodded with a laugh, placed it on the counter and left with a small wave.

 

Lena was good as new after the cure, and a bath. She dressed quickly and made her way down to Kara’s room. After last night the woman deserved a gift. As she walked down the hall she couldn’t help but smile at her good luck with Kara. She might not get to choose who she married, but it was looking like Rao was looking out for her anyway. 

When she reached Kara’s room Lyra was banging on the door. Lena raised her eyebrow in question and Lyra quickly went to explain “my lady asked me to wake her to get a run in this morning, but her door seems to be locked so I am trying to wake her.”

Lena laughed at lyra’s story and told her she would handle waking Kara. Lyra walked away muttering “sleeps like the damn dead.”

Chuckling to herself Lena waved her hand and unlatched the door. Walking through Kara’s sitting room to her bedroom. When she walked through the door she first noticed the drapes were wide open, and went to close them a little so the light wouldn’t hit Kara directly in the face if she was hung over like Lena had been. When Lena looked back to see if she had closed the blinds enough she was greeted by a completely naked tanned goddess with her head shoved beneath a pillow. 

Rao why is she always naked Lena thought fighting off a blush that was quickly taking over her face. Damn she was tan every where. Lena shut her eyes and tried to focus on something else. With as much determination as she could she was going to open her eyes and stare at anything but Kara’s naked form and pull up the covers. 

With the pep talk over Lena opened her eyes and immediately looked down to the floor. Once she had blankets in hand that looked like they had been flung from the bed in a drunken haze she walked around the bed and only slipping once with her gaze managed to cover Kara to her shoulders. 

Lena was quite proud of herself really after all who could blame her for looking at someone who looked like that.

“Kara, wake up I have something that will make you feel better.” Lena again started scratching Kara’s back remembering how much she had enjoyed it. 

A muffled reply came back “I don’t wanna get up please Lena.” If Lena could have seen Kara’s face she was sure there would be an epic pout.

How adorable can one person be Lena thought. “Kara I have a hangover cure here all you have to do is drink it then you can lay here until you feel better what do you say?” 

“Does it taste bad?” Kara asked slightly curious,but more wary. 

Lena laughed a full belly laugh at that. “It can’t be worse the what your feeling now dar... Kara.” How could she almost slip with that word. Friends Lena friends. 

Kara slowly raised her head glad it was darker then the last time she opened her eyes, oh and the pounding was down to a dull throb. Lena held the drink out to Kara who eyed it dubiously, but in the end Kara sat up unmindful of her nakedness and took the drink. Lena immediately turned her head and closed her eyes. She couldn’t keep getting more pictures in her head if she wanted to maintain a friendship with Kara. 

Kara put the glass on the table and fell back to her pillow with a dramatic sigh. Lena waited for a minute, but never heard the covers move. “Kara could you please pull up your covers so I can open my eyes.” 

It took a long moment for Lena’s words to register “oh Rao I’m sorry Lena.” And pulled up her covers. Lena heard a faint whisper “Why am I always naked when she comes to wake me up? Ugh” 

Lena managed to stop her laugh by biting her lip and turned to face the rumpled and slightly blushing Kara. 

“Feeling any better Kara?” Lena asked hoping the cure was already at work. 

“A little bit thank you for thinking of me.” Kara said with a happy blush. 

Lena thought I can’t seem to help it but, instead “lay here a few more minutes I’ll get you a bath started, after you get cleaned and dressed we can get a light breakfast if your up for it.” 

Kara nodded and Lena left the room to put her plan into action.


	15. Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s coming to dinner??

Breakfast was quick and quiet. Neither girl was very hungry “do you want to relax today? I really don’t want to do much.”   
Kara smiled and agreed to follow where Lena lead. 

Soon stopping a servant in the hallway Lena asked for some blankets, grabbed some books and continued on to a court yard. 

“This is perfect Lena thank you.” Kara said excited to spend the day laying in the sun.

Hours passed in quite contentment the silence only broken when one girl or the other wanted to share what they were reading. 

Some time in the late afternoon a servant came to the court yard. “My ladies I’m sorry to disturb, but the rest of the Kryptonian envoy will be arriving shortly.” 

Kars was up almost as soon as the words were out of the servants mouth. Lena got up a bit more slowly, but with a happy smile. “ I knew they would be fine Kara.”

The smile that drew from Kara was almost blinding. Kara threw her arms around Lena and squeezed tight, when she let go she turned to the servant. “Thank you for the news will you please relay it to Alex as well?”

The servant nodded and quickly left the room. 

———————————————————————————————  
Kara was using every bit of will power she had to not pace the court yard while she waited. Lena could almost see the energy vibrating out of Kara’s body, so she reached out her hand and gently wrapped her long fingers around Kara’s wrist. 

The blond woman felt her friends touch, and looked down to her hand then brought there eyes together. Thank you was whispered, and Lena just squeezed her hand. 

Soon enough Alex stood on Kara’s other side, and they all waited in silence. 

Astra was glad this trip from hell was finally over. She was equally happy when she had heard that her niece had been found and was safely in the Luthor kingdom. However the thing that made her the most happy was that that hellion of a mutt was almost back with his owner. That thought brought a sigh of relief.

The castle gates were in view, and soon her niece’s blond hair was insight. What she hadn’t expected was the woman standing next to her holding her niece’s arm as if comforting her. 

The haggard and dirty appearance of the group did not go unnoticed by the people in the court yard, but even though they looked tired and dirty they all had arrived.

Kara wanted to run to her aunt and pull her into a hug, but she waited until Astra had climbed off her horse, and managed to walk, a little faster the normal but a walk, to her Aunt. “I’m so glad you are ok aunt Astra.” Kara said as she wrapped herself around her aunt in a fierce hug. “As am I Little One I was worried I had made the wrong call, but here you are safe and sound.” 

Across the court yard Lena and Lex were having a very similar conversation. 

When all of the people made it into the court yard introductions were made. When Astra was introduced to Lena she realized who the woman was that had been standing with her niece. “It is a pleasure to meet you princess Lena I hope to get to know you much better in the near future.” 

Lena could feel the power radiating off the imposing general, but also the care she had for her niece. “The pleasure is all mine general Astra I have heard such wonderful things from your niece and lady Alex.” 

The King and Queen invited Astra and Kara to dinner that night, and much like Kara and Alex’s first night allowed the group to go get settled in. 

————————————————————————————————-

Once Lena had left from showing their new guests to the rooms they would be staying in she said good bye to Kara and Alex and said she would meet them at dinner. 

Kara waited for her aunt to get cleaned up knowing she would come to her when she was ready. 

Astra found Kara reading in her sitting room about and hour later. Kara hugged her aunt again “I was worried about you. Please tell me of the rest of your trip?”

“Well after you left we only really struggled a couple of times it was as if who ever was after you was pissed you got away, but still wanted to mess with us to keep us on our toes.” 

Kara frowned at the idea of some one purposely making trouble for their group, but said nothing.

“Where is that trouble maker of yours?” Astra asked hoping he was off sleeping somewhere far away from trouble.

“Chaos is really not that bad, everyone should be nicer to him he’s only a puppy. However he smelled terrible even after he had a bath so I left him in the stables until I can figure out how to get the smell to go away. How on earth does he smell so bad anyway?” Kara asked with curiosity.

Astra had scoffed at Kara’s comments about him being just a puppy. “Your “puppy” had quiet a few adventures while you were gone niece. He found a skunk the first day, and I thought surely that’s as bad as it could get. The second day he rolled in some decomposing animal along the road. All he wanted to do was find the worse smelling smell, and then find some other smell to top it. Then he would wait till we were all asleep and try to crawl in our tents. He is truly a menace.” 

Kara tried not to laugh she really did, but the picture of her very serious aunt fighting with her smelly love able puppy was enough to overcome her self control. Astra rolled her eyes at her niece, but eventually laughed along with her.

————————————————————————————————

Kara lead Astra to the family dining room, and was happy to see Lena sitting next to Lex. Kara knocked to announce their presence, and Lena looked up and met Kara’s eyes and smiled. 

The looks between the two young women didn’t go unnoticed by Lex or Astra, but both would ask about it later. 

“Lex It is good to see you again, thank you for finding the rest of my people and escorting them the rest of the way.” Kara said with a large smile and a firm handshake.

Lex smiled not only at Kara, but also at Astra “it was truly my pleasure to escort general Astra, and the rest of you people home, but I’m afraid to tell you that Alex is completely correct your dog lives up to his name in every way.” 

Astra snorts out a laugh as does Lex, Kara pouts for a moment, but soon smiles and agrees that he sounded like a little bit of a handful on this trip. 

Soon dinner is served and the group sits down to eat. Kara and Lena are both delighted to find out Her parents had sent a small collection of large crystals as a gift.

Astra was surprised to hear that her niece and the princess had come up with a way to use the crystals to help Thorul with green house lighting. 

At the end of dinner the King had asked for a meeting for the next day to start setting terms for the union between the two kingdoms. 

A knock on the door brought all eyes from the table to a servant that entered the room. The servant walked to the King and whispered in his ear. The king turned red faced, but no one could tell what it was from, but he soon spoke. “Please show him in.”

“I am sorry for the interruption, although this was not an expected visitor I am unable to think of a way to turn him away.” 

Everyone looked at the King with confusion, but everyone was soon to realized what the King had meant by what he had said.

————————————————————————————————  
The trip had been boring to say the least. The reason for this visit was ridiculous. All of his mother’s plans would work out with out having to send him all the way up to this hell hole. Couldn’t she see that his time was valuable, and this errand was beneath him. However his mother had been quite adamant that he go, and even more detailed about what he was supposed to do while here. With a sigh he plastered on his most charming face, and entered the room. 

“Hello everyone I bring greetings from Daxam and hope to bring a prosperous future to Thorul.”


	16. Down to business

The entire table sat in stunned silence for a few moments only being saved by years of training. Lionel stood to welcome the young prince “welcome prince Mon-el to Thorul.”

Mon-El was led to the king and shook his hand with a slight bow of his head in deference to his rank.

Kara was next to rise from her chair “Mon-El it has been awhile I hope you and your family are in good health.” Kara was quite proud of herself for coming up with a way to greet the prince that wasn’t a lie. She never wished ill of anyone’s family. 

Lena and Kara made eye contact then, and Lena stood moved her way around the table “yes Mon-El I hope your family is well.” Lena shook his hand but then looped her arm through Kara’s making her loyalty known to everyone in the room.

Mon-El saw the power play for what it was, but smiled anyway “yes all are well in Daxam thank you. May I?” He motioned to a chair, and Lionel nodded his assent.

Astra and Lex said there greeting s from their seats and Kara and Lena went to sit together on the opposite side of the table.

Astra had smiled at the youngest Luthor when she was seated next to her. The more Astra saw the interactions between her niece and the youngest Luthor the more she liked her. 

“So What brings you to Thorul.” Lex’s voice broke the uncomfortable silence. Lillian looked to her son with smile on her face. He was going to make a great king one day.

“We have heard in our kingdom of the hardships that are soon to fall upon both your kingdoms, and we worry with the state of Krypton that they would not be your best option for trade at the very least not the only option.” Mon-El said this without looking to the Kryptonian’s at the table. 

Kara and Astra to there credit said nothing leaving their faves blank in order to not give Mon-El the reaction he hoped for. 

Lex spoke again much to Lionel’s surprise, but he allowed it “How did you hear about the trouble of our kingdom it is hardly common knowledge. I for one have only learned of the impending winter in the last month?” 

Mon-El moved a little uncomfortably, but quickly rebounded “Most alliances are not made through good will especially when there has been such a separation between all of our kingdoms, so seeking an alliance through marriage is a measure screaming of impending hardship.” 

No one at the table believes the tap dance, but no one said anything to bring that to the forefront. 

Lillian decided that it was time to regain control of the situation “we were just about to call it an evening Mon-El you will be staying with us of course. Did you bring an envoy we will be housing as well? 

Mon-El looked to the Queen and nodded “I did bring a small group with me thank you for your hospitality.” 

Lillian motioned to the servant in the corner to start making preparations. 

Astra soon stood, giving a slight bow to her guests “thank you for the wonderful meal, but I’m afraid I must retire for the evening.” 

Lex stood then and offered to escort Astra to her room. Which was excepted with a smile.

Lena and Kara watched the two leave the room, but stayed seated Kara’s arm still looped through hers. It was never wise to desert the battle field before your opponent. 

Lillian looked to the two young women, and smiled to herself at the strength of her chosen daughter. 

Mon-El looked to Lena “I have heard of your beauty, but the rumors gave you no justice princess.” 

Lena looked to Mon-El wishing she could scrub the feel of his eyes off her, but with a raise of her eyebrow spoke “I didn’t realize their were rumors about me, but if rumors were to get out about me I’d hope they would be about my love for my people or about my intellect instead of my beauty.” 

Mon-El was shocked by the reply, and looked to the woman sitting next to Lena. The blond woman had schooled her features, but a subtle smile could be seen non the less.

“It was not my intention to cause offense Princess only to compliment you.” Mon-El replied easily. 

Lena just nodded her head in acceptance of the apology.

Lionel soon spoke to ease the tension “I hope you still have time to meet with us tomorrow princess.” This was addressed to Kara. 

Kara spoke for the first time since greeting Mon-El. “Of course your majesty I will make myself available at your convenience.”

Mon-El interjected then “I would like to be aloud to join this meeting as well to help aid your decision on which alliance will be most beneficial.” 

Lionel just nodded his answer, but said nothing else being painted into a corner. 

“Lena I’m sure after all of the meetings I will need to stretch out my legs would you agree to accompany me on a tour of your fine kingdom.” Mon-El spoke in a tone that I’m sure he believed to be charming, but the thought that he believed that she was not going to be apart of the meetings the next day set her blood to boil.

“After I leave the meetings tomorrow I’m afraid Kara and I have plans to work on a project that should help aid our people in the up coming winter so I will be unable to accommodate your request. I will however find you an appropriate guide if you would like a tour, Thorul is a city with lots to explore.” Lena said this with a foe sadness, and her tone dripping with false emotions.

Mon-El grit his teeth at being shit down again, he never struggled this much to get on the good side of a woman. “Well I’m sorry to hear that you will be busy tomorrow princess maybe I can push the tour to a day that you have some time free.” 

Lena knew she was stuck then, such an open ended invitation left little room for her to wiggle out. She tightened her hold on Kara’s arm imperceptibly, and to her relief Kara spoke. 

“I think that’s a wonderful idea Lena.” Lillian’s eyebrows rose in surprise, but Lena knew Kara had a plan so she stayed silent and impassive. “I have still have not seen all of your wonderful home, and I would hate to have your time wasted giving only one tour only to have to repeat the process again. Maybe we could all go together I know some of my friends that arrived today would love to see the kingdom as well. Mon-El you wouldn’t mind a few more people joining your tour would you?” Kara asked with kindness dripping from her tone.

Len and Lillian nearly laughed out loud at the look of consternation that passed across Mon-El’s face when he realized he had been out played. 

“Of course not princess I would love to have a group along to join in on the fun.” Mon-El said this with such false excitement it did little to hide his frustration. 

Lena however was overjoyed with how quick Kara was, and how she had played the situation. 

Before anything else could be said a knock at the door brought everyone’s attention to a servant who walked in to announce that Mon-El’s rooms were ready. 

Lena spoke before Lionel could request that she see him to his room. “Kara may I escort you to your room.” Kara smiles “of course thank you.” Both women then nodded to the people in the room before they left. 

They walked in silence for a few minutes. Kara finally spoke “well that was an interesting turn of events.” Lena snorted, and shook her head “when you take the thrown I do believe they will call you the queen of understatement.” Kara laughed at that. When they parted for the night they had smiles on their faces with the knowledge that even with a bad situation that they could see it through together, and be able to laugh together afterwards.

—————————————————-

The meeting room was full. Lionel had all of his advisors present as well as his wife and both children. Kara sat next to Lena, and with her was Astra, Winn, and Kal-el. 

Mon-El sat with a few advisors on the other side of the large table. 

After all the introductions were made the room became silent. 

Lionel was expected to speak so all attention settled on him. “Today’s agenda has changed slightly with the arrival of Daxam. We will hear the proposals from both kingdom’s.”

Kara was the one in the one in charge of the negotiations from Krypton she spoke first “I’m sure we are all curious to Daxam’s intentions why not let them start the show we all know why I’m here.” 

Mon-El was not the one to speak for his delegation that was the pleasure of a man called Morgan edge. “We are all aware that Thorul is expecting a troublesome winter in the near future. We are willing to come to the aid of your nation. With our help you will not need any other assistance. We can provide you with the food you need but also some help for the loss of jobs that will inevitably happen to the the change of weather. “ 

Lex spoke up then “what jobs are you expecting to add to our economy.” His suspicions about Daxam were growing with ever conversation. 

Morgan spoke again “well of course your people would be allowed to come integrate into Daxam’s culture jobs are abundant in our kingdom not only trades but the service industry is always booming. Here we could help integrate some of our more well structured business to help our kingdoms.”

“If you are talking about slavery or whore houses I would like to decline those offers up front.” Lionel spoke again. 

One of Lionel’s advisors spoke then “we should hear of all of the benefits to allowing new commerce before we turn down any proposals you majesty.”

Lex spoke then “I do not believe that those two industries are in the best interest of our nation.” Lex’s glare at his fathers advisor silenced all further protests. “What is it you want in return for your aid.” Lex spoke to edge. 

Edge was unruffled by the argument between the to monarchs and their advisor. If he managed this merger the way he hoped the two trades in question would be eventually integrated anyway. “Well monetary trade for goods is expected of course, but those who can’t pay up front will be granted goods for a percentage of future profits, or a percentage of the over all business. 

Lena saw then what was going to happen and it turned her stomach. “You are hoping to gain a foothold by offering aid, and then once we are dependent you will slowly start to take advantage of the people in need by taking bites out of business and lively hood till you have them in so indebt that they have little option, but to give you their business, their homes, or themselves to settle the debt.”

Edge looked over to Lena with a frown on his face. “I wasn’t aware that I was negotiating with the chattel.” 

Lena was just about to speak and tare down the slimy over untitled man when Lex spoke “If you talk about my sister in such a way again we will be sending your pieces back to Daxam in a very small box. She is a member of this meeting because she will choose for herself if she will marry for the good of her people. You should be aware that her opinion is highly valued, and your open disregard for her is a grave mistake.”

Edge was pulled down into his seat by Mon-El “he didn’t mean to offend he probably didn’t like the way you saw our offer of support to your people he is very proud man after all, and just wants the best for both our kingdoms.” Mon-El looks to edge and edge nods. “We would also like to join our kingdoms in marriage as well to help show how serious we are about our care of you kingdom.” 

“Now that your proposal is over.” Lex looked to the Daxamites for assent. When he received a nod of affirmation he continued “we will hear from our Kryptonian delegation.” Lex smiled at Kara and Kara stood gently squeezing Lena’s shoulder as she stood. 

“We are all aware of the troubles that both our kingdoms are facing, but the reason that we came to Thorul is different then our counterpart. Yes we would like to join our kingdoms, but changing Thorul into our image is not on the agenda. When we were sent here it was to see if an alliance could be made that could help both our kingdoms withstand our own hardships by working together. We don’t want to make an alliance and then be unable to hold up our end, and that is a worry I know you share.” Kara stopped speaking for a few moments. 

“I have come to the realization over the last few weeks that we together as two nations have been divided for to long. When I crossed the border into your kingdom I realized how segregated we truly are we have no remnants of magic in our kingdom, and I worried for the happiness of my future wife being brought to a place where she would be unable to find any common ground between our two homes.” Kara looked to Lena then with a sad smile and Lena looked at Kara with confusion. 

“That was all before I had arrived in Thorul. Getting to see all of your kingdom, and met Lena and all of the people that make up your kingdom. I believe that the only way for us to truly find an alliance isn’t just through a marriage, but in the total integration of our people. I don’t want to bring Lena to Argo and cut her off from everything that makes her into the woman she is, so my proposal has changed.” 

Everyone was silent even the Kryptonian’s because Kara was working off her own script now. 

“We came her expecting to gain an alliance to gain help for our kingdom but I think the best way to help both of us is to send a delegation of Kryptonian’s to you to help you set a foundation for you to be able to survive on your own. To help build a future in the image you create, and one where you are not beholden to us. I think that we create a system so that we can ask for help because we need it with out our influence being forced upon you through necessity. In return for our help with people and support to help figure out a way to help you.” Kara looked to her aunt then who nodded her support of Kara.

“Krypton is suffering from a magical blight one that will wipe our home off the map without intervention, but I think this could have been avoided before it reached this point if we had maintained our alliance from early in our kingdoms history. I believe that both our problems were created by the same source, and our separation created for the sole reason to keep us both week and separate. My new proposal is to make magic a permanent home in Krypton. I am asking for the biggest change to come from us instead of you. I would like to be a haven for magic users and to make us a secondary location for magic wielders to learn and grow. To help us become stronger together. I am in no doubt in my mind that we can coexist in one place and move together as a new people. I would hope that Lena would like to be apart of that change, but our help will not hinge on her acceptance of our marriage.” 

Kara looked to Lena who sat in shock. In fact most of the room had a shocked look on their face.

“I still believe that our marriage would benefit both our people.” Kara speaks directly to Lena then, “but, I also know the sacrifices that it will entail for you to come home with me. Not only will you be leaving your home vulnerable when you want nothing, but to stay and help fix it yourself, but you will have to move to a place that has no knowledge of you or your people. I knew that I would most likely would be in an arranged marriage such is the way of monarchs, but I never wished for an unhappy one. I can’t bare the idea of you being brought back as my wife to sentence you to an unhappy life. So in the end I am asking for your help in shaping my future and my home in a new image. Hopefully one that can be saved with your help.” 

With that Kara resumed her seat to an astonished room. The only person that seemed to not be in shock was Astra. She looked to her niece with a smile and pride.


	17. Time out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentioned elements of torcher when Astra goes to talk to the prisoner skip over if you don’t want to read

The meeting was dissolved, and everyone started to leave in their groups. Kara looked to Lena, but she had already moved to leave with Lex. 

Kara sighed hoping that what she said wouldn’t doom her kingdom or Lena. Because now that she was free to choose they could take aid from both kingdoms if Lionel so chose. 

When the group of Kryptonians left the room they all headed for Kara’s personal sitting room. When they entered Alex was sitting waiting for news about the meeting. Kara walked directly across the room saying nothing barely casting Alex a glance to acknowledge her presence. When the room was full Kal-el was the first to speak. 

“Are you out of your mind. How could you negotiate for our kingdoms future in that way. You gave all of your power in the situation to the youngest Luthor, and the monarchs of another kingdom. You have no idea how to run a kingdom, and have no place being the head of this family. It was a mistake to trust you above me. Now I will have to step in and fix this mess you have created with your inexperience.” Kal-El was fuming at this point and everyone was shocked by his out burst. Astra was in motion before the echo of his voice stopped bouncing around the room. Alex was in motion as well.

Before Astra or Alex could act Kara moved. She walked from the window directly into her cousins personal space. 

“You have no right so second guess my choices or my authority Kal-El. You are working off very little information, and even less common since if you believe that you would be better suited to run Krypton then I am. Your first care is for yourself always, and our people come second. Don’t think I am not aware of the way you behave always believing yourself to be right and just, and better then the people that we are to serve. Because that is what we are Kal-El servants to the needs of our people. We are not gods among men we are people who’s job it is to protect those that live in our kingdom.”

Kara was red with rage as she spoke in harsh tones to her cousin. “Do not believe that I will not remember your disloyalty or your ambitions cousin because when we return home all of that will be brought to light, and I sincerely doubt anyone will be forgiving to the idea you believe you should rule in my place, now sit down before I put you down.” 

Kal-el sat and he felt a hand on his shoulder. James was trying to comfort him or side with him. Kara turned her attention to James “Do I need to be worried about your loyalty too James because I thought you were a knight of Krypton, and so your loyalty should be with the crown not with your friend who has made his feelings known.” Jame’s eyebrows shot up but his guilty expression spoke volumes. 

The room was silent as Kara walked back to the window. No one in the room had ever seen Kara tear into someone in that manner before, but all were in agreement that it had been necessity. 

“What happened at that meeting.” Alex asked surprised by the actions in the room. 

Astra spoke then “Kara changed the game and because no one was expecting the direction of the change we don’t know what to expect.” Astra walked over to her niece “I think that you spoke well, and that because of the way you handled it we will become stronger. What did you mean however when you said you think both kingdoms problems stem from the same problem?” 

The sound of a new voice entering the room brought all peoples eyes to Lena, who was flanked by Lex “What does make you think our problems are connected?” 

Kara finally pulled her gaze from the window and looked at the group in front of her. “Alex and I were talking on the way here about why we didn’t have more to do with Thorul before now and I discovered we had an alliance a long time ago ,but it was dissolved as if it never existed. Not only that, but as if our people had never associated with each other before there is no magic in our kingdom none.” Kara looked to Alex then who nodded for her to continue.

“When we reached the Luthor’s they had no idea we even had an alliance ever or that we had ever interacted before. I have been through their history and they don’t have any records of us at all. It’s as if we have been erased. What makes it worse is their records show no history of a impending winter that lasts decades or it’s pattern through out Thorul’s history.” 

Kara took a breath then looked to Lena who was listening intently. 

“When I ask about either instance it’s as if the people of Thorul are coming out of a fog, no recollection of an alliance, no recollection of how a winter lasting years came to be. I believe that they are both connected. I think what ever drove our kingdoms apart was wiped from our memories, only not as well as it was from our end because magic doesn’t work as well on us. I believe that their is a reason for all of these things, I just don’t know what it is yet. The only thing I do know now is we can no longer allow whatever is pushing us apart to continue to do so.” 

Again Kara’s eyes met Lena and she nodded her agreement. “I believe their is a lot for us to discuss maybe we could do so at dinner? Astra, Alex I would like you to join as well.” Everyone nods and Lena slowly leaves the room. 

Kara turns to her aunt then “I need to write a letter to my parents, but I also need to send Kal-El and James back to Argo please have them packed up and get some of your most trusted to escort them home.” 

Astra nodded and stood to leave. When Kal-El opened his mouth “is that really necessary Kara it’s not like I knew any of what you suspected.” 

Kara turned to her cousin again “you didn’t have to know what I suspected to be loyal to your family Kal, the fact that I don’t trust you to have my back at the moment is why you are going home. You are confined to your room until your departure. You should have had faith in me not ambition for yourself.” Kara nodded to the guard that stood inside of the door and he escorted Kal-El and James from the room followed by everyone else but Alex. 

Kara sank onto her couch, rubbing her head that obviously ached. Alex got up to move and sat next to Kara placing her arm around her shoulders, and Kara leaned into her touch.

————————————————————-  
Lena left the meeting room with her family on her heals. They walked down to the family parlor in silence. 

Lex spoke first trying to bring levity into the room “well that was a hell of a meeting don’t you think?” Both Of Lex’s parents laughed, but Lena sat quietly. 

When Lena didn’t acknowledge Lex had spoken he walked over to his younger sister. Sitting next to her “I know you are shocked by her proposal Lena, but this is good for us, and it seems like she cares about your happiness as well as the strength of our people. That’s a good thing right?” 

Lena looked at Lex then “why would she put us,.... me before her own people?” 

“I don’t believe that is what she is doing Lena.” Lillian spoke then “I believe their is something bigger happening, and the only way to find out what is to ask her.”

Nodding Lena stood to go find out. Lex followed her out of the room to search for answers. 

Entering Kara’s sitting room made her heart pound she was unused to being caught flat footed. When she realized that she had entered a meeting she schooled her features, and listened to Kara address her people. Their was some tension in the air she could not place, but the only way to get to the bottom of the issue seemed to be to get Kara, and those she trusted most into a safe space. 

When Lena and Lex left the sitting room “we need to set up the dinner in the time out room.” 

Lex grimaced “I will take care of it, you let our parents know what’s going on.” The two heirs broke company and headed in different directions. 

——————————————————————————  
Mon-el was livid that could not have gone worse if they had tried. The delegation of Daxamites were all nervously sitting around Mon-El’s sitting room. He stood with his back to edge, but soon he whirled around back handing him across the face. “What were you thinking insulting the woman I am supposed to be trying to seduce.” Morgan was shocked that the prince had struck him, but said nothing as he wiped blood from his lip. 

Mon-el knew that this trip had been a failure, before the Kryptonian even spoke. His mother was going to hit the roof. He only had one choice left to him, and it was risky to say the least. If she didn’t have a choice, and to save face they would be forced to marry him. He had things he needed to do to put his plan into action.

—————————————————————————

Lena knocked on Kara’s sitting room door when it was opened she was greeted by Astra. “Hello princess please come in.”

Lena smiled at Astra and walked into the room trying to fight the nerves that entered her stomach at the idea of being alone with someone Kara thinks so highly of. 

“Kara should be ready in a minute she had a frustrating afternoon, and getting it all settled took longer then she anticipated.” Astra sat across from Lena and smiled at her. 

“General Astra if you would please call me Lena.” Astra nodded “what caused Kara’s afternoon to be so frustrating?” 

Astra looked at Lena as if judging what to tell her, but she knew her niece trusted this woman so she decided to see if she could trust her too. “Her cousin Kal-El and one of her knights she thought of highly of betrayed her this afternoon. Kal-El questioned her right as heir to the thrown, and her friend backed the cousin instead of his duty. She had to put them in there place, and that is not something she does lightly.” 

Lena clenched her jaw in anger that anyone would question Kara because of what she did this afternoon. She knew Kara would be sad about this turn of events, and wished she could change it for her even though she knew it to be impossible. 

Kara entered the room then with Alex in tow. “Hello Lena I’ll be ready in just a moment.” Kara said as she entered and exited the room. Alex came and sat beside Astra. “Is it done?” Astra asked. Alex answered with a quiet yes. 

Len raised a brow then, and Astra laughed “nothing quite a sinister is happening as you are thinking. Alex sent off a few of the Kryptonian guards to escort Kara’s cousin and James back to Argo, but also sent word through one of your birds about the situation in order to make sure the correct information reaches my sister.” 

Kara reentered the room, and all women moved to the door. Kara had a frown on her brow even while she tried to put on a happier appearance. Lena took Kara’s arm, and started to lead the group in a different direction then they were expecting. “Don’t frown so, you did what you had to do it was not your fault, and there was nothing you could have done differently.” Lena whispered. 

Kara looked down at Lena her face softening with Lena’s words, nodded her thanks. 

Alex noticed where they were going first “Why are we going here I tho... “ her words were cut off by Lena “not here Alex.” Alex was silent again as they finished their walk to the training complex. 

Dinner was set up at a round table in the center of the time out room. The rest of the center was empty. When everyone arrived they all entered the room together. You could all but see the weight climb into the shoulders of the magic users, but the room effected the rest of the group as well. “Rao this room feels heavy.” Kara said rolling her shoulders trying to gain a comfortable position. Astra looked at the group uncertain with this space it seemed different. 

Lena spoke to Astra “this is what we call the time out room it is designed for keeping magic users from losing there temper and hurting someone in training.” Astra nodded and smiled.

“Why are we in this room Lena?” Lillian asked

“Some of Kara’s observations struck a nerve in me and I wanted to make sure that magic was not controlling the conversation.” 

Everyone looked to Kara, and she began to speak. She recounted all her suspicions from the afternoon while everyone sat silently and listened as they ate. After Kara had finished silence filled the space.

“Father how did you discover that winter was coming?” Lena asked 

Lionel frowned for a moment as if deep in thought. “It was brought to me by an advisor he had documentation for proof, and I had no reason to question it, but it doesn’t make any since for there to be no records in the library, and no verbal warnings other then this one man.”

Lex looked at his father for a moment “who was it that brought this to your attention?” 

“John Corben” Lionel answered quickly the longer he was on the subject the sharper his mind seemed. “He was the same advisor that was advocating for us to take the deal edge was proposing this afternoon. He was also the one advocating for us to make an alliance with Daxam instead of Krypton since the beginning.”

Lena stood up at that point walking away from the table to lean against the wall. “I think Kara is right all of this is interconnected. Does anyone have any further memory about an old alliance with Krypton. Everyone shook their heads. 

Lex stood up “I want to talk to Corbin and see what files he has in his possession.”   
Alex stood as well and they left the room.

“I sent word to my parents this afternoon, they will be sending some of our best engineers and supplies to help build your green houses, and anything else you need built to start to settle this issue about Winter.” Kara stated quietly.

Lillian and Lionel both smiled at Kara “we can’t thank you enough Kara for bringing this all to light I know it was hard to go down a different path then the one you were sent to walk.” Lillian squeezed Kara’s hand. 

A few moments later Alex and Lex came back holding a bag filled with paperwork, and a quiet John Corbin. 

“Well we found all of the documents pertaining to the Great Winter.” Lex said with malice in his tone as he threw Corbin into time out. The next hour was spent reading by all in the room. 

“Apparently their has only been one Winter like the one coming.” Lex said in frustration 

Alex spoke up then” when was the last one exactly?” 

Lex flipped to the beginning of his book, and read off a date. 

“That’s around the same time that we ended the alliance with Thorul.” Alex stated 

Astra finally put down her books she was always a woman of action “id like to hear what Corbin has to say.” 

Corbin had been sitting on a chair in the corner with a lovely black eye courtesy of Alex for mouthing off when he entered the room. He had not spoken since.

Astra stood and walked to the man sitting in the corner. Pulled a chair up and sat in front of him. “Tell me what you know.” 

Corbin stared at Astra for a long moment, and then his eyes fell to his hands again.  
“I have nothing to say.” 

Astra’s smile was almost feral “I’m sure you will have plenty to say when I am done with you Corbin. Alex is this a skill you want to learn?”

Alex stepped forward and smiled “I’m always up to learn a new skill.” 

Lex took a few steps forward as well “as am I” 

Astra looked to the two younger people that were willing to learn from her and nodded. “Magic will add a new element to torcher that I have not delved into as of yet, but don’t hesitate to throw out you own ideas there are no wrong answers here.”

Kara who was standing next to Lena began to shake not wanting this to happen. When the discussion of whether to break bones or to dislocate came up Kara reached down and grabbed Lena’s hand who was also looking quite sick to her stomach. Lena could feel Kara shaking, and knew this was not the first option, but the last. 

“Wait!! Let’s try a potion first I would prefer not to torcher if we can help it.” Lena’s words met with a relieved exhale from the blond woman standing next to her. Lena squeezes Kara’s hand, and tells everyone they will be back with what they need. 

They leave and make their way through the castle quietly. After a few silent moments Kara looks down to where their hands are still joined together, “thank you lena I hate the idea of what was about to happen in there. I know it is something that happens, but it’s not something I want to happen if there is any other way.”

Lena smiled at Kara and squeezed their hands again. When they reached a wooden door Lena stopped and knocked. After a few moments Jess answered the door with a smile that only grew when she saw who was on the other side. “Lena, Kara please come in.”

Jess opened the door wider and the two women walked in and smiled at Eve who sat across the room. “I doubt this is a social visit is there something I can do for you.” Jess asked with a kind smile. 

Lena smiled guiltily “I’m sorry it’s not social this time Jess, but I need one of your concoctions.”

Jess laughed and just waited for what she needed. 

“We need something that will make someone unable to lie when asked questions, to spill their secrets.” Lena explained.

Jess and Eve looked surprised, but happy to comply. The three women talked for a few minutes about what ingredients they would need, Lena was just as adept at making potions, but lacked the time to devote to it the way Jess did.

After about an hour Lena was satisfied with the out come, and they said goodbye to the other two women. 

When they entered the training room again everyone looked at them waiting for them to administer the potion. 

“Mr. Corbin I would expect you to open and take this willing because forcing it down will be painful. Not to mention that it most likely will taste awful and the sooner it goes down the better, but it is your choice after all.” Lena takes the stopper out of the bottle, and walks to Corbin’s chair.

“Wait!” Lena was surprised to hear Kara speak, but stopped to look back at the blond woman.

“Do potions work in time out or are they considered magic.” Kara asked

All of the magic users in the room could almost smack their hands against their faces. Astra and Kara went to Corbin’s chair and lifted it out side of time out into the meditation room. 

When Lena approached Corbin this time no one said anything. Astra came and stood beside Lena, and Astra places her fingers at the back of his jaw and applied pressure until Corbin had no option but to open his mouth or have his jaw dislocated. Lena poured the vile into Corbin’s mouth and Astra moved her hands to close his jaw and hold his nose until he swallowed. She continued to hold her hands in that position until he swallowed a few more times just to make sure. When hands were removed Corbin gulped in air, and choked on the vile tasting brew that was forced down.

“How long do you think it will take to work?”  
Astra asked Lena. The answer was it should only take a few moments. Astra looked at Corbin who seemed to be fighting off its effects.

“Who are you working with?” Astra”s question was straight to the point. 

“I don’t know for sure” Corbin answered “they come to me in dreams with instructions, and when I followed them payment finds it way to me.”

“What were you told to do from these dreams?” 

Corbin seemed to be struggling with the answer “They wanted an alliance so they could rule the magical kingdom and too...” a cough broke out and blood started to run from his nose. 

“What’s happening?” Astra asked sounding a little flustered. 

Lillian went up to Corbin and put her hands on either side of his head. She then jerked her hands back in shock. 

“He is being killed by his link to who ever is his master.” Lillian reply’s words shaking.

“Is there anything we can do to stop it?” Astra asked looking to Corbin.

Lillian just shook her head. Corbin was bleeding from his eyes and mouth.

Kara walked up to Corbin then “I will make sure you are given to the light of Rao if you give us something useful.”

Corbin struggled to look at the Young princess “look to the prophecy it has the answers.” Corbin coughed and started to strain in pain. 

Kara untied his hands and helped him to lay on the ground. Reaching out she held his hand as he writhed in pain as his brain felt like it was liquefying in his head. She whispered a prayer to Rao trying to give him peace, when his pain ended and he stopped moving Kara stood and walked away from him. 

Lena reached out to her and Kara gladly took comfort in the feel of their hands linked together. 

“Does anyone know what prophecy he was speaking about?” Kara asked quietly.

Lillian cleared her throat “The only place to read prophecy in Thorul is the shrine of Rao.”

“I guess we will have to make a visit.” Astra said quietly.

“Tomorrow will be soon enough.” Kara said with finality and she turned and left the room her hand still clutched in Lena’s.


	18. She said yes

She was suffocating at least that’s what it felt like, she just needed a moment to to catch her breath. Kara was walking much quicker then normal absentmindedly pulling Lena along by their hands Kara had yet to let go of. 

Lena followed along knowing Kara wasn’t fully paying attention to her actions waiting for the moment when she would be needed. 

Kara made sharp turns and took stairs at a fast pace causing Lena the grapple for her skirts as they all, but ran up the stairs and on to the ramparts that over looked the city. 

The wind was sharp and cold, but the wind in Kara’s face finally allowed her to take a deep breath. Kara came to a stop with one hand resting on the edge of the rampart, and one holding onto Lena. 

After a few long minutes Kara’s chest which had been so tight and heavy started to loosen, and that’s when she realized Lena was still standing beside her holding tight to her hand as if she was being an anchor. 

Kara looked over to Lena her dark brown hair blowing in the breeze, and her pale skin flushed pink with the cold. “I’m sorry,” Kara began and Lena just watched her waiting “I just needed to catch my breath for a moment I didn’t mean to drag you all the way up here.”

Lena shook her head “Don’t apologize for that Kara. What is really bothering you.”

“I killed that man.” Kara said quietly Lena went to protest, but Kara pressed on “I have trained all my life to fight in battles, to think ahead of my actions to make the right calls, and do you know what’s ironic about this whole situation. If I had let him be tortured he would be alive, and we would have all of the information we needed. Maybe if we had put him back in time out he would have survived?” Kara closed her eyes then taking more deep breaths settling down. 

Lena pulled on their joined hand causing Kara to face her, and placing the other hand on Kara’s hip squeezing hard to help ground her. “Corbin’s death was not your fault. He might still be alive if we had let him be tortured, but how could anyone have known that who ever was controlling him was capable of killing him with their connection I have never even heard of that kind of magic before. I don’t know if we had thought to put him in time out that he would have survived I honestly didn’t think of it no one in that room did. You know what I know with out a doubt Kara, that even though that man was working with our enemies you tried to protect him. You tried to make the best choices you could, and when he was going to die you gave him peace through suffering even if he was your enemy. There is strength and kindness in you even for your enemy, and that is a trait that I love about you.” 

Lena’s hand left Kara’s hip, and came up to cup her cheek gently brushing hair out of Kara’s eyes. “You did nothing wrong tonight Kara even if it didn’t turn out the way we hoped.” 

Kara brought her hands up around Lena’s waist and pulled her into herself hugging the short brunette looking for comfort. 

When Lena felt Kara bury her face into her shoulder she lifted her arms one holding tight to Kara the other gently stroking down her blond hair. Lena could feel Kara relax by increments the longer Lena held her, and Lena found herself content that she could bring comfort to the woman in her arms.

A strong gust of wind caused Lena to shiver, and Kara pulled away from her, “Rao Lena you must be freezing let’s get you out of this wind.” Kara took Lena’s hand again, and they began the much slower decent to Kara’s room. 

When they reached it Lena wasn’t ready to leave she had a few things on her mind. “Kara do you mind if I come in for a few minutes I know it’s late, but I wanted to talk to you for a few minutes about some of what you said this morning.” Kara opened her door and told Lena to have a seat. Kara went to the side board and poured Lena a small glass of dark liquor and handed it to her. Then went to the near fire place adding a log, then disappeared into her room for a moment to grab and extra throw blanket bringing it out and draping it across Lena’s legs to help warm her. When she was done Kara sat beside Lena on her couch leaving room in between so as not to crowd her friend.

Lena watched as Kara puttered around the room making sure she was taken care of, and she smiled at the truly kind person Kara was. When Kara finally came back to sit beside her waiting patiently for her to talk Lena found herself nervous.

“Why did you give me an out on our marriage this morning?” Lena asked quietly. 

Kara looked at Lena then and cocked her head to the side with a look of confusion crossing her features. If Lena wasn’t nervous she would have laughed and teased Kara for reminding her of a puppy at that moment. 

“I meant what I said this morning Lena I worry for your happiness moving to a place that would isolate you away from a huge part of who you are. It is going to take time and work to make changes in Krypton make it a place for magic to feel at home. I couldn’t bear to be the reason for you to be unhappy.” Kara said quietly “I want to continue with our agreement, and I believe that our marriage could unite our people making us strong. I also believe that you could truly make me happy, you balance me in ways I didn’t know I needed, but I can’t make the choice for you knowing what all you would have to sacrifice when I would be sacrificing nothing in return.” 

Lena looked at Kara then knowing that this choice that was made for her months ago was now back in her hands. Kara had given her the power to shape her own future. Could she leave her home and go with her knowing that everything she feared about leaving was still true, but now she had the freedom to help build a magical community in her new home and help shape the future in a way that she wouldn’t be able to do here in Thorul.

Kara had watched Lena for a long few minutes as she thought about what she had said. Kara had never been so nervous in her life. When she had given Lena the freedom to choose she realized that she had given up her sure thing in keeping Lena in her life, but it hadn’t felt right to make the choice for her. Now that Lena was going to decide both of their futures Kara realized how empty she would feel having to leave Lena behind if she chose to stay with her people. The idea of having to live her life and eventually share it with someone else made her feel sick, but she forced herself to remain silent.

“I think that I will go with the original agreement and marry you. I think before you had decided to make Krypton a place where magic was welcome and could be built into a place I could help shape I would have been miserable. Not because of you, but because magic is a part of everything I am it’s a natural as breathing. I know it won’t be easy, but it will be a challenge I can work on, and it even though I will be in the minority at the beginning it won’t be that way forever.”

Kara had struggled to listen to all Lena said because she was stuck on the first sentence of “I will marry you” repeating through her mind. Kara felt a relief and happiness shoot through her body.

Lena had stopped talking when she saw a blinding smile cross Kara’s face. The next thing she knows is arms are wrapped around her. 

“I’m so happy that’s what you decided I was worried that I had screwed the hole thing up.” Kara said quietly into Lena’s ear.

When Kara pulled back a smile still firmly on her face Lena couldn’t help but smile back. 

———————————————————————————  
The next morning Lena told her family her decision. Everyone one seemed pleased with Lena’s choice, and Lillian said she would start making preparations for a feast to announce the alliance and the betrothal. 

Kara told Astra and Alex the next morning and both women seemed to be excited for her. With the news of an upcoming banquet the castle was moving, and there didn’t seem to be anywhere quiet so Kara went out to the stables to find Chaos. 

The stable hand looked up when Kara entered with a wide smile because the owner of the large dog had returned. 

Kara went into Chaos’s stall to see chew marks and claw marks on every wall and door. With a sigh Kara called out to her puppy, and Chaos’s head popped out of the hay he had burrowed under. The dog pounced on Kara and she fell backwards into a pile of hay as she laughed at her excited dog. 

That’s where Lena found Kara sitting in the hay fighting over an old toy. “So this is the trouble maker I keep hearing about.” Lena says with a laugh as she looks over the stall door. Kara and the dog both look up and smile at Lena. 

Kara motioned for Lena for to come in, and Lena complied. “Chaos introduce your self to Lena.” Chaos bounded over to Lena sat and held out his large paw to shake. With a laugh Lena took the paw and introduced herself to the dog.

Lena went and sat next to Kara. “Busy day in the castle.” Lena said while she scratched the dogs floppy ears. Kara nodded and they both decided that the barn playing with the dog was better then being in the castle today. 

—————————————————————-  
It took two long days for the feast to be prepared, and Kara and Lena had both been roped into multiple activities to help the process. Much to Kara’s delight Lena loved the clumsy puppy, and he followed one or the other every where.

Kara was at the tailor being fitted for a suit for the feast Astra was standing in one corner Alex was lounging in a chair having already been fitted for a suit.

“Don’t fidget so much Kara your going to be stabbed with a pin.” Alex said from her chair across the room. Kara rolled her eyes, but tried to be still. 

“Did you manage to ask Sam to be your date the the feast?” Kara asked with a teasing tone. The laugh from across the room drew Kara’s attention to Astra. 

“She did in fact manage to ask her, but the lovely rambling and blushing made the scene truly priceless niece.” Astra answered teasing Alex who had turned as red as her uniform cape. 

“There was only a little rambling.” Alex grumpily responds trying to hide her embarrassment. 

Kara and Astra both laugh at Alex’s answer until Alex changes the subject. “Where is Lena today?” 

“She is hiding out in the warehouse they are turning into a green house with Winn and Chaos.” Kara reply’s back.

“I can’t believe that dog and her get along so well it is almost unfair how well behaved he is with her.” Alex grumbles. 

“He is a very good dog Alex maybe if you were nicer to him he wouldn’t give you any trouble.”

“How is that project going Kara do they think the crystals should work.” Astra asked curiously.

“I’m supposed to go help after I finish here if you want to come. I think the bigger issue is the lack of time that the sun will actually be out, but Lena and Sam have almost perfected the creation of artificial sunlight it is really interesting.” Kara smiled thinking of how brilliant Lena and Sam we’re together.

————————————————————————  
Winn was drawing a design for mirror placement on the ceiling of the warehouse while Lena and Sam were mounting the crystal to a mount they had designed earlier that week. The design was truly cutting edge, and allowed for natural light refraction, but also had space for the magic artificial sun Lena and Sam were working on.

This green house would be the first of many designed if they could work out all of the kinks. Winn thought to himself.

“Winn, can you tell if this crystal is mounted strait?” Lena called down from her place on the latter. 

Winn walked away from the drafting table, and walked around the men that were building planters for the future crops. He studied the crystal from multiple angles, and yelled up a few adjustments. 

Lena climbed down the latter and pulled the hatch that would open the roof to the new mechanism that would allow light through, but not snow. Soon the room was saturated with bright rainbows of color that illuminated every corner of the space. “Wow that’s amazing.” Lena turned to see Kara smiling up at the crystal. 

Lena smiled and started walking over to the three women who had just entered. “It really is amazing isn’t it I think this could really work.” 

Kara smiled over at Lena as she walked them through all the progress on the green house, and throwing in Lex’s work on figuring out workers and funding. 

“Well we are here to work what help do you need?” Kara asked Lena. Lena just smiled and gave a list of on going progress, and that she could pick a project. 

Alex, Astra and Kara stripped down to sleeveless undershirts and helped fill the planter boxes with dirt that was being brought in by carts that were waiting to be emptied in the street. 

Hours passed and Lena looked down from her project of hanging a framing system on the ceiling that would hold mirrors that move with pullies from the ground. What she saw was enough to make her mouth run dry.

Kara, Alex and Astra all slicked with sweat working on shoveling dirt into a large planter. Their shirts stuck to their bodies and every muscle was working hard with the effort.   
“They do make quite a picture don’t they?” Sam said from her latter next to Lena. Sam had wondered what had drawn Lena’s attention, and was just as I fascinated by the view. 

Lena blushed at being caught, but could not deny that the view was quite the sight. “How is it possible to make such a mundane task seem so attractive?” Lena said with confusion. They were drawn away from their observations by a voice from below “if you are done gawking ladies you need to go back to the castle to start getting ready for the feast.” Lillian teasing tone floated up to the two women. Both women blushed at being caught, but made their way down the latters. 

“We were not gawking just observing the work being done.” Lena said trying to hedge with her surrogate mother. 

Lillian just hummed her response still sporting a teasing grin. 

Astra heard Lillian call to Sam and Lena and realized it was time to get ready for the feast so the three woman walked over to join the other group. 

“Hot work?” Lillian asked with a cheeky grin directed at her two girls who both blushed as they watched the other three redress. 

Astra realized what Lillian was doing and laughed causing Lena to blush deeper. “Very hot, but good thing we are all so fit right ladies?” Astra teased, but it was obviously missed by Alex and Kara who just nodded. 

Lena knew this conversation was going to go down hill “Chaos come here buddy!!!” The dog came hopping up to Lena from his napping spot in the corner. “What a good boy let’s go buddy.” Lena started walking out with the dog and all women followed. 

When they reached the stables inside the walls of the castle Lena leaned down to the dog “go lay down, in your stall I will come visit you later.” Lena scratched the giant ears, followed by Kara giving him a full body rub sending him into the stables. 

Alex and Astra scoff at the dog’s sudden manners, but say nothing as the group separate to go get clean.

——————————————————————  
Lena was mostly ready when she heard scratching on the door to her sitting room. She stood and answered the door only to find Chaos sitting politely waiting to be let in. “What are you doing here did you get lonely and decide to come find me?” Chaos wagged his nub of a tail in answer and Lena let the dog into her room and gave the animal a little attention. Soon it was time for the party so Lena asked a maid to please take the dog back to the stables, and Lena went to go find Kara.

————————————————————————-  
Mon-El was finishing getting ready for the feast, and looked to Morgan edge in the mirror. “Do you understand the plan?”

Morgan nodded but said nothing.

“You will follow this plan to the letter Morgan I do not like to be disobeyed.”   
Mon-El continued. 

Again Morgan nodded. 

Mon-El left the room patting his front left pocket to make sure he had what he needed to kick off the evening.


	19. Feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this chapter has mentiones of rape, but there is NO RAPE in this chapter. It is marked with ///// you can skip. But it is a large part of the plot to this chapter. There is also graphic violence which I didn’t mind but if you do I’m sorry. If you want to skip the chapter I will try to do a quick summary in the next chapter to catch you up. At the end of the chapter Kara and Lena are put in an ackward place I hope you don’t hate it.

A knock on the door alerted Kara that it was time to leave for the feast. When she opened the door she stood in stunned awe at Lena. She wore a strapless maroon dress that tied around her neck leaving her shoulders and back bare. The dress was made of a very thin material the clung to her, but seemed to float from her as she walked. Her hair was pulled back in a loose up-due that softened her features and make up that drew attention to her eyes that seemed to glow green, and dark red lip stain the drew the eyes to her full lips. 

Kara stood for a few more moments, “you look absolutely stunning Lena.” The words were said with a rough voice that to her own ears sounded foreign. 

Lena was in a similar state. When Kara opened the door in a form fitted black suite coat that ran past her hips, with red embroidered design running up the lapels with silver buttons that fastened the coat over a white undershirt and red tie around their neck. Around her hips a sword and short dagger hung in a polished leather scabbard. Lena recovered first and smirked at the still stunned expression that adorned her fiancée’s face. When she heard Kara’s complements on her appearance Lena blushed at the words, but also because the tone in which it was delivered. She had never heard Kara’s voice take that pitch before it was full of lust, and it set Lena’s insides fluttering.

When the two managed to leave the doorway Kara offered her arm to Lena and escorted her to the feast.

——————————————————————-  
The hall was full of guests from all over the kingdom waiting to celebrate whatever news the king intended to announce. Rumors were circulating, but no definitive answers had been given. 

When Kara and Lena entered the hall they were announced to the crowed, and the guests all turned to see the two princess’s enter the room. They made their way across the floor to the area they would be sitting and greeted their friends that had already arrived. Alex and Sam were sitting and looked up to smile at the couple that approached. 

Alex was dressed very similar to Kara but the colors she wore were dark grey and red.  
Sam wore a form fitting black dress the hung off one shoulder and hung tightly to her form. The last to enter the feast were the King and Queen who were entered while everyone bowed to their rank. They came over and immediately shook hands with Kara and general Astra, and then took their place at the center table. The queen sat, but Lionel remained standing. 

“Thank everyone for coming to join us. Tonight’s feast has many reasons to bring us together. First we will get to some announcements. A few months ago it was brought to my attention that a time of strife was to come to our kingdom. A winter that will last years will becoming to Thorul. It is not clear at this moment what is the cause of this future strife, but we have already started to take steps to help us not only survive but prosper. As you are aware our children are very involved with many community projects. “ 

Lionel looked out among his people’s faces and saw the worried looks and knew he needed to bring back some hope.

“Since the discovery of this blight they have been working non stop to find ways to help us continue to prosper. Lena has designed and put into fruition a green house system that will allow us to grow and sustain our population with the help of a new alliance. Lex has been putting systems in place to help fund and staff Lena’s project. I know with hard work and ingenuity we will be able to overcome this obstacle. On a lighter note the news of this winter has lead us to seek alliances out side our boarders it has been a long time, but we as a family believe that the Kryptonians not only care for our kingdom, but truly believe in our way of life and wish to help us protect it. We brought the Kryptonians here with the idea that we could form an alliance through marriage to help insure our alliance. When they arrived they were more then we expected. Their kindness and wisdom has already helped us with the green house project Lena is developing.” 

Lionel stopped his speech to read the crowd again this time taking a drink of his wine. Hope was once again shining though.

“Before the finish of the meetings to hash out details for our alliance the princess of Krypton sent for engineers, and supplies to help build us a foundation to start to combat the winter to come. The most surprising change to come is Krypton wishes to integrate magic into their kingdom so that we can expand our knowledge, and build and even stronger alliance based on our similarities instead of our differences. Our princess has also decided to enter into marriage with the princess of Krypton. It will be through her knowledge and experience that a new magical school will be built in Argo. So tonight we celebrate an alliance with Krypton, a new age for magical growth, and the betrothal of my daughter Lena to Kara princess and future Queen of Krypton. 

Cheers rang out and the sound was overwhelming, but the happiness was obvious, and that is all that mattered at that moment. 

Food and drinks were served across the hall and the party truly started.

//////////////////////////////////  
Mon-El watched as the royal family celebrated with their new alliance of Krypton. His hand played with the vile in his pocket. Mon-El frowned a little at the idea he would have to use it, but the pay out would be worth it. He didn’t normally have to reduce him self to drugging women to get his way, his charm and power was enough for that. All he had to do was slip some of it into her drink, get her to edge and his plan would be full proof. The vile would make sure she enjoyed it, and gave him a higher chance of making an heir then she would have no choice, but to align themselves with Daxam just to save face, and his mothers plan would be back on track.  
/////////////////////////////////////

“Do you want to dance?” Kara asked Lena who looked on to the dance floor. Lena nodded, and they made their way onto the floor. The next half hour the two women danced and laughed truly enjoying the evening. Kara noticed Lena seemed tired and started to lead her back to their table for a drink. 

Mon-El saw his opportunity and grabbed three flutes of champagne pouring the drug into one, then approached the two women. “May I offer congratulations on your betrothal?” 

Lena’s eyes opened wide in surprise, but took the drink that was offered. Kara took hers as well. “I didn’t think that you would be congratulating us today Mon-El.” Lena said with an easy tone. 

Mon-El laughed “I know when a plan won’t work, an alliance will work it self out if it’s meant to be. I also wanted to say goodbye I will be leaving after the feast, but needed to wait until all was finalized so my mother wouldn’t think I didn’t try my best.” This was said with a wink and a salute of his glass all three people downed their drinks and Mon-El left them with a smile. A few minutes later a servant came up to Kara and told her she had a message she needed to attend to Kara frowned, but nodded. 

“I will be right back their is a message for me.” Lena nodded and Kara left Lena alone. 

Lena was suddenly feeling a little sick to her stomach. She got up thinking to get a little fresh air because the room was rather warm. Sam looked at Lena concern on her face “you ok Lena?” 

“Yeah just need to get some air I’ll be right back.” Lena replied already on the way out of the room. She stood on the balcony or a few minutes enjoying the quiet and the air, but she was still feeling unusual, a little dizzy. She moved farther off the balcony towards a sitting area off to the side of a garden. Once she sat her head continued to spin so much that she closed her eyes to keep from being sick. Without realizing it she passed out. 

Edge was waiting on horse back by the garden gate. This plan was too big of a risk, but he couldn’t back out after his last failure. He wasn’t worried about that entitled ass of a prince it was the Queen that scared him she was truly a crazy woman. 

When the gate opened and Mon-El came out with the princess over his shoulder he was surprised the oaf had been able to pull it off. He placed the woman on the front of his saddle so that it looked like she was leaning back into his chest as they road. Mon-El reached into the saddle bags and pulled out two black metal bracelets and placed them on Lena’s wrists. Edge looked to Mon-El with a question on his face. “To keep her magic in check wouldn’t want her to fight back.” Edge nodded.

“Get settled she should be out for at least an hour I will make myself seen a little longer let her be missed, and then make my way to you for the next part of the plan.” Mon-El whispered. 

//////////////////////////////////

Edge rode away from the castle not being stopped by guards because of the feast. When he reached the abandoned house on the outskirts of the city he slid off his horse and threw the princess over his shoulder and carried her into the house throwing her on the old bed in the corner. 

The room smelled awful, but it was temporarily. Get the little bitch pregnant, and then the alliance would be made. 

After a few minutes sitting alone his mind started to wander. If he got her pregnant then his child would be on the thrown not that lazy piece of horse shit Mon-El. If he just bided his time he could befriend the child and then take the thrown away from Mon-El placing his family line in power.

An evil smile worked its way across his face she wouldn’t even remember. The plan was flawless, and that bitch had it coming for talking to him that way in the meeting. Women should know what they are for breeding and entertainment. This caused him to laugh as he slowly stroked himself through his pants. 

He just needed to calm down so that he could get done before Mon-El showed up and before the woman woke up. This was not the time to struggle to get going. 

After a few minutes of trying he had finally coxed himself to a mostly ready state and walked towards the bed.

//////////////////////////////////////   
Kara came back confused about the message. The problem was that their hadn’t been one. She walked back to where she left Lena, but couldn’t find her. With a frown she saw Sam and Alex dancing and went over to them “have you seen Lena I can’t find her?”

Sam frowned “she left to get some air a few minutes ago is she not back yet?” Kara looked around again not seeing her. 

“I will look out side will you keep your eyes out for her?” Sam and Alex both nodded.

Kara walked to the nearest balcony to their tables and didn’t see Lena anywhere. Kara was starting to get worried. She slowly walked down the stairs, and then she saw a shoe under a bench. Kara walked faster to the bench and leaned down to pick up the shoe. It was the right color for Lena, but she was not sure what shoes she had worn she was so busy looking at the rest of her. Kara ran back up the stairs, but slowed her pace before she went back to the party the last thing she wanted was to cause a panic over nothing.

Sam saw Kara reenter the feast and walk towards Jess and Eve. Sam and Alex made their way to the three women. “Did you find her Kara?” Alex asked Kara shook her head worry evident on her face. 

“Does anyone recognize this is it Lena’s?”   
Jess and Sam both gasped and nodded. 

“Alex grab Lex , and Astra quietly meet me in the garden I will be right back.”  
Everyone looked worried and confused, but Alex moved immediately. 

Kara ran full out to the stables starting the stable boy “grab four horses have them ready to go now!!!!”

“CHAOS!” The dog immediately jumped over the stall door and ran to his masters side. Who was already striding out of the stable. The stable boy and dog in tow. 

The quickest way back to the garden was the side door and Kara entered leaving the boy behind with the horses.

When Kara entered the garden seven heads turned to look at Kara who’s pace ate the ground as she walked. “Any sign of her ?” Kara barked.

Lex looked agitated standing still “Why aren’t we looking for her. We could send guards in every direction open every door.” 

Astra stepped in then “because if she has been taken it will offer cover for them to leave.”

“Give me the shoe.” The Command was given and Jess jumped to obey Kara. Kara took the shoe and gave it to the dog is this Lena’s. The dog wagged his nub excitedly and let out a low woof turning his head as if to look for her. 

“Find her.” Kara ordered and the dog began to move. 

Lex spoke up with aggravation “are we really trusting your dog with my sister’s life?” 

“If you have a better option now is the time Lex.” Kara didn’t even turn around following the dog out of the gate. 

Alex and Astra were already moving to follow Lex stood a moment looking to Sam “go we will look here.” Lex nodding running after the group. 

All three woman were already on the horses , and Lex jumped on his right when the dog took off at a run.

After what felt like hours, but had only been about thirty min Chaos slowed to a walk the only building in front of him was an abandoned house. Kara lept from her horse and landed silently on the ground followed by Astra, Alex and Lex. They approached the house, and looked into the window.

 

A few hundred meters behind the group Mon-El stood shock on his face that they had found her so quickly. He had to make his way back to the feast so his presence would not be missed his only hope would be they killed edge.

///////////////////////////////////////

The muttered sound of “come on come on was heard before Kara got to the window, but when she got a glimpse of a man standing by a bed and Lena laying unconscious she saw red. 

Edge was frustrated he just couldn’t get hard enough his nerves were getting the best of him. A feral growl was the only warning he had before he was tackled from behind. 

Alex heard a deep almost animal growl rumble out of Kara’s chest right before she vaulted through the window to fast to catch up with. Alex kicked the door in and saw Kara straddling a body hands punching in such fast secession that she doubted the man could even feel the difference between blows. Astra moves past her the and tried to pull Kara away from the man it took two tries, and a few quick blocks to punches thrown her way to get Kara away from the man that was unrecognizable.   
Thinking Kara was calm enough she turned away from her niece and looked to the man. The sound of a knife leaving its hilt was the only warning anyone had before screaming was heard. When Astra turned around she saw Kara standing behind her holding what was left of the man’s genitals falling to the floor. 

//////////://///////////////////

“Light a fire we need to close this up before he bleeds to death I need information.” Astra barked and Alex moved to follow her command still in shock of Kara’s behavior. 

Lex had gone to his sisters side happy to see she was just unconscious and fully dressed. He tapped her lightly on the face but got no response. His attention was suddenly pulled away by a high pitched scream that tore out of the man from the floor. The image of his future sister in law dropping a freshly castrated penis on the floor would haunt him forever he thought. 

Lex vaguely heard Astra barking out commands, trying to save the bleeding mans life for information. What he heard loud and clear was “let him die it is what he deserves.” Coming from Kara. 

Kara had never been so angry in all her life. That piece of shit was trying to rape her Lena. She didn’t remember much from the moment she looked into the window, but she was slowly coming back to herself, and looked down at her hands. The knife was still in her hand, it had blood on it but she was clean? When he looked down she saw what she had done, and she couldn’t bring herself to feel bad. Kara looked from the man on the floor, and finally realized she hadn’t checked on Lena. She moved quickly to the side of the bed where Lex wasn’t. 

“Is she ok did we make it in time?” Kara’s body wanted to shake, Lex nodded to answer her questions. 

Kara leaned down and pulled Lena into her arms and across her lap pulling her into her body hugging her tightly as her fear shook from her body. 

Lex watched Kara cradle his sister against herself with such tenderness he could hardly put the woman that he had seen earlier castrate a man, and this woman in the same category.

Alex called to him “I need help holding him down.” Lex moved to help leaving his sister to Kara.

After the bleeding was stopped everyone sat for a moment of shock at the events of the evening. Kara still held an unconscious Lena against her chest the others sat on the floor making a plan. Chaos sat beside his master head sitting on the bed.

“We need to get her to a healer.” Kara croaked out of her mouth, the words not feeling like dragging themselves from the throat. She got up then and made her way to the horses she used a near by tree stump to climb up while she still held Lena against her body. 

Lex and Alex threw the man over the back of Alex’s horse trying not to open up the cauterized wound. All three got onto their horses and rode back to the castle barely keeping up with Kara. 

Kara pulled up to the stables, and dropped off her horse the other riders and dog behind her walking in her wake the feast was still going, but the important people were waiting in the entry way. Lillian saw Kara enter the castle holding an unconscious Lena to her chest. The next three people she saw were carrying a bloody unconscious man. 

“What happened is she ok?” Lillian’s voice was pure fear for her daughter 

“She’s unconscious, but there is no injury I’m not sure what caused it.” Kara said her voice still not wanting to corporate Lillian put her hands on Lena’s head , and shook her head. “It’s not magic it must me a drug.”  
Jess walked up to Kara and put her face right up next to Lena’s and sniffed. 

Her face turned red in anger “its a drug used to rape people, and make them enjoy it.” Jess spoke with such venom everyone wanted to take a step away. 

Kara growled low in her chest pulling Lena to her tighter. 

“We need to get her to her room when she wakes she will not be in control of her actions.” Jess said trying to rain in her anger. 

Lillian and Lionel made there way to Lena’s room Astra and Alex told Kara they would meet her at Lena’s, but she barely acknowledged their words. Once she made it to Lena’s room she went to lay her in her bed, but she was loath to let her go. 

Lionel and Lillian stood watching their daughter’s fiancée struggle with putting her down.

Jess walked in, and Kara spoke to her without looking while she kneeled by the bed holding Lena’s hand. 

“When she wakes she will have the urge to have sex.” Jess whispered not wanting to continue, but knowing she had to. “It will physically hurt for her not to be seeking out pleasure. She will have no control of what her body tells her she wants or what her mind begs for you to do.” Jess finished her explanation. 

Lillian spoke then “is there anything we can give her to counteract this foul substance?” We can put her back to sleep, but with all that’s in her system she will most likely spend all day physically ill if we do.” 

Lionel spoke then “go get what you need. I think she would prefer to not go through the other.” 

Jess all, but ran from the room. To comply with the Kings orders. 

Lena started to moan and her hand started to move to in Kara’s grasp.

Kara looked to Lena’s parents “I think you should wait outside.”

Lillian and Lionel both looked livid at this suggestion, but before they could argue Kara spoke again “ I can’t think of anything more embarrassing and scaring then being forced to try and seduce and beg for sex from your own parents. “ the look of disgust written across the two monarchs faces was an answer in it self. “I give you my word I will hold her off and be as gentle as possible until Jess gets back. I won’t take advantage I promise.” 

Another loud moan was heard from Lena this one more suggestive then the last. Lionel and Lillian looked towards Kara and nodded and left the room shutting the door behind them. 

Lena felt hot too hot it was as if her whole body was burning with energy that jittered though her body. This heat was unbearable she slowly opened her eyes. She was in her room how did she get there. She turned her head and met the eyes of Kara. Her eyes were so dark they were almost black. “Mmmm hey there, what happened.” The sentence was almost a purr. Kara visibly swallowed “you were drugged, you will be fine, but you will have little control of your actions until we can put you back to sleep to sleep it off. 

Kara watched Lena process. Out of the corner of her eye Kara noticed Lena start to rub her legs together trying to ease the ache she didn’t think Lena was aware of yet. Kara sent a silent prayer to Rao that Jess would hurry before this got to far.

“You look stressed darling I know something that can take the edge off.” Lena sat up and started to draw small circles and Kara’s palm with her fingertips. 

“I’m afraid you can’t help me right now Lena, please lay back down you’ve had a bad night.” 

Kara gently helped Lena lay back onto the pillows. Lena lifted their joined hands and started to kiss the back of Kara’s lightly letting her lips linger on each knuckle. 

“Are you sure I can’t find something to do to help you unwind Kara?” The way that Lena said her name sent a jolt of desire though Kara, and then a lot of guilt. She couldn’t afford to let herself be turned on by this Lena has no control, and it’s unfair.

Lena had used Kara’s distraction to her advantage and slowly sat up letting go of Kara’s hand. When Kara had realized her mistake and looked back at Lena their faces were too close. 

To her surprise Lena didn’t lean in for a kiss, but instead put her cheek against Kara’s rubbing them together lightly. 

“I know you want me baby, I can see it in your eyes when you look at me. I could hear it in your voice when you saw me in this dress.” With every word hot breath caressed Kara’s neck and her ear sending shivers of lust down her spine. 

Lena hummed in her throat at the feel of Kara’s shiver the vibration caused goose bumps to raise on the blond woman’s skin. 

“ It sends fire down my body at the idea that I can effect you so. I love that the thought of me kissing your neck.” Lena gave a quick brush of lips. “Running my fingernails through your hair.” Lena ran her fingers though Kara’s hair scratching lightly till her finger fisted in the blond locks and she gently tugged causing Kara’s head to fall back with a groan. “Could make you putty in my hands.” That sentence caused a groan to leave Kara’s chest. 

Kara surprised by her reaction quickly brought her hands up to her hair and gently took Lena’s hands from her, and stepped away. 

Kara was shaking with lust, and her stomach was churning with guilt. She took two long strides away from Lena, and the bed. 

“Kara please don’t leave me baby I need your touch.” This was said in a whine with so much need Kara almost took a step towards Lena. 

“I’m so sorry Lena I want to help you, but I can’t. You don’t have any control over yourself.” 

Lena looked and Kara from her position on the bed she was on her knees now her dress hiked up to her hips barley covering her underwear. Her hair was hanging down in waves having come loose from her up due. Her hands running along her own curves seeking to find some pleasure. 

“Please Kara please it hurts it burns won’t you help me?” This was said with Lena rubbing herself over her dress whimpering at her own touch. 

Kara ran her fingers though her own hair gripping tightly to try to clear her mind. 

Just then Jess ran into the room out of breath “I’ve got it.” Jess tried not to look at what her friend was doing and walked to Kara handing her the potion. 

Jess looked at Lena then and sighed in frustration “you will have to remove the bracelets for it to work.” She told Kara and then left the room. 

Lena we have to get you to drink this, and take off the bracelets it will help you.” 

“I will do as you ask and take the medicine for a little friction Kara.” This was growled out of Lena’s mouth due to frustration. Kara’s insides clenched at Lena’s words.

Kara realized the only way to get Lena to cooperate would be to make her think she was getting what she wanted. Kara closed the space between her and the bed. Lena looked excited that she might get what she craved. Kara raised her hand and gently ran her fingers through dark hair. It was as soft as it looked. “Lena let me take off some of this.”

Kara whispered directly into Lena’s ear. Lena shivered and nodded her head “please Kara please” the words effected Kara, but she pushed through hands grabbed first one wrist taking off a bracelet as Kara nuzzled into Lena’s neck. Then the other wrist for the other bracelet as she dragged her nose along Lena’s jawline. This drew out a long moan. 

“That’s good baby so good. Can you drink this for me.” Kara let her fingers run back into hair and gently tug till Lena’s head was pulled back exposing her throat. With her free hand Kara ran her knuckles along the column of the exposed neck, and across the red lips. “Open up baby drink this for me.” Lena slowly opened her mouth and allowed Kara to pour in the vile. “Swallow love.” When Lena complied “good job.” Was whispered into her ear. 

“I think that deserves a reward don’t you think?” Kara asked quietly. Lena nodded quickly even though she all of a sudden felt tired. “Why don’t you lay back, and I will undress for you , what do you say?” Lena clumsily nods in excitement, and lays down quickly eyes already feeling heavy. Kara hopes she could take her time, and Lena would be asleep before she got to far.

Kara slowly unties her tie leaving it hanging around her neck. She then runs her hands down the length of her suit coat. Looking to Lena who was beginning to fade. 

Kara slowly unbuttoned her coat one button at a time. By the time she reached the last button Lena had finally given up, and fallen asleep. 

Kara sighed in relief, Kara walked to the bed lifted the covers off of one side and lifted Lena up and then tucked her in giving her a small kiss to the top of her head. 

Kara walked to the door and opened it leaving the door open walked into the room to face all of the people waiting.


	20. Explanations and conclusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter that gives a summary of yesterday chapter in a more pg manner. It also has a lot of how the characters are feeling about what happened. Oh and Lena and Kara talk about feelings so there is that.

The sitting room was so full, and when Kara walks through the door all eyes turn to her. Instead of talking she walks to the side board and pours herself a drink. She is not normally a big drinker, but she is not normally so violent either. After she downs her first drink and pours another to sip on she turns around to see everyone’s eyes still on her. 

“She’s asleep.” It was short and to the point, and made it clear she didn’t want to comment further. She went and stood between her aunt and Alex against the wall knowing if she sat down she might never get up from the exhaustion the night had brought. Alex subtlety shifted closer to Kara to offer comfort she knew Kara couldn’t ask for right now. 

“What should we expect for tomorrow?” Kara asked quietly. 

Jess cleared her throat “with all that is in her system it will feel nauseous, and groggy, most likely emotional. Our best hope is she will sleep off most of the effects, the worst is she will spend the day emptying her belly, while fighting to stay awake, and have emotional breakdowns.”

Kara just nodded and stayed silent. 

Lionel spoke then “did you see who the man was before you entered the room? At the moment we are unable to recognize him.” 

No one mentioned the reason for his appearance or the face that he was still unconscious they all knew the reasons why. 

Kara just shook her head without looking at anyone. Astra looked at her niece “Well we will just have to wake him up then. I’d say he has had plenty of rest.” 

Lex and Lionel agreed and the three made their way back to the hospital wing to question the prisoner. 

Alex stood feeling helpless to know what to do. “Kara lets go get changed and come back.” Kara didn’t want to leave the room Alex saw the struggle “we will come right back Kara.” Kara started moving and crouched down to where Chaos was laying on the floor. “Watch her till I get back buddy.” The dog got off the floor and walked into Lena’s room. 

—————————————————————-  
Alex walked down the hall trying to figure out what to say when they entered Kara’s room Alex ran next door to change not wanting to leave Kara alone long. 

Kara walked into her bathroom shedding her clothes and using the running water in the tub to scrub her face and hands. The heat of the water turning Kara’s skin red.   
Kara walked out of the bathroom in her underclothes, and started digging around for clean clothes. 

Alex came into the room and watched Kara’s jerky and abrupt motions. “Kara are you ok?” Kara stiffened at the question, but then continued to get dressed “I’m  
Fine Alex.” 

Alex waited a beat, but when nothing else was said “Kara come on talk to me.” 

Kara straightened up and started to yank her pants on. Suspenders hanging down her legs as she thrust arms into her shirt. “What is it you want me to say Alex. That I was tricked into leaving her at dinner where she needed me and I wasn’t their for her when she was taken. That she was all alone with a monster that could have raped her if he could only have gotten it up, and I hate that she was all alone and vulnerable. That I lost myself to rage and fear and not only beat that man until he is unrecognizable, but also chopped of his genitals, and I don’t even regret it because what he was going to do to my..... to Lena.” Alex tried to walk forward to comfort Kara but she just continued to get dressed. 

“Kara it’s gonna be ok we will figure it out.”  
Alex tried again to reach her friend. 

“What about this is going to be ok Alex?” 

“She is going to be ok.”

“How is she going to be ok when she finally realizes who she is promised to. When she knows the truth of the things I did tonight how can she forgive me. “ this was said with so much guilt Alex couldn’t figure out what it was for. Yes what was done to that man was bad, but she could hardly be blamed for losing herself to the rage that came with seeing him want to hurt someone you care for. “What won’t she be able to forgive?”

Kara was shaking with anger, guilt, and sadness, and it was breaking Alex’s heart. 

“When she started to wake up from that awful drug I knew she was going to have no control over what she said or did, but I thought I had better control over myself. The way she spoke to me the things she said Alex I couldn’t help but want her, to feel my stomach tighten with lust for her. When she touched me and whispered in my ear I knew she wasn’t in control that it wasn’t something she would have said to me otherwise, but I still felt the heat of everything, want and desires slicked across my skin. When I finally had what Jess had prepared to put Lena out I asked her to let me give it to her, but she was beyond that. “

Kara drug her hands through her hair frustrated and angry with herself. 

“I seduced her into letting me do what I wanted, she was so pliant and willing it was a rush, her bending to my whim wanting me. I feel like I betrayed her trust in me. Her family left her safe with me.” 

“Kara I don’t think she will feel that way. It was a no win situation you did your best. I don’t think anyone would blame you for being aroused when someone you care for knowing or not try’s to seduce you.” Alex stood to the side of Kara with her hand on her back. 

“How could I be the person I was tonight I don’t even know who I am anymore. “ 

Alex hugged Kara to her chest tightly. 

———————————————————————

Kara sat next to Lena’s bed in a chair. It was well passed mid day and Lena hadn’t moved since she fell asleep. Chaos sat on the floor watching Lena sleep, and the sitting room was a revolving door of people as company came and went checking on Lena. 

Alex had just come back from the hospital the man had a broken jaw and wasn’t talking. She stood in the bedroom door way looking in on the two women. With a sigh she turned and walked to sit with Sam. 

Sam reaches out and held Alex’s hand “how’s Kara doing?” Alex’s shoulders slumped “she hasn’t said anything to me since we left her room last night, but I doubt she’s doing any better. Did you manage to get her to eat anything?” 

Sams quiet no was all she said. 

Alex leaned into Sam’s side and settled down to wait. 

——————————————————————-  
The shadows in the room started to get longer as the hours passed after noon. 

Lena’s stomach was uneasy, and her head was throbbing she was also really stiff. She slowly started to open her eyes, but shut them again when a wave of nausea hit her. 

Kara’s head shot up when she heard a groan come from the bed. She got up and moved to sit next to Lena “Lena your safe. Try to sleep longer it will make you feel better.”

Hearing Kara’s voice caused Lena to slowly open her eyes to look for her. “Kara?” The ruff voice broke the silence. “Yes, I’m here.”

Tired green eyes met bloodshot blue. Lena felt an unexpected urge to be sick and started to sit up to look for something to be sick in.

Kara saw the movement and quickly grabbed an empty wash basin an placed it under Lena’s face. With her other hand she pulled brown curls out of the way. 

After a few min of emptying her stomach the basin was removed and a wet cloth cleaned her face while another one was placed on the back of her neck. Her eyes stayed closed, but she could hear Kara speaking in low tones as she moved around the room. 

The nausea felt better now that her stomach was empty. When she opened her eyes she saw Kara sitting to her left Sam to her right and Alex leaning against the wall. 

“Anyone want to fill me in I think I remember something’s, but it has no context.” This was said with a blush, but she met each persons eyes in the room. Sam looked sad, Alex looked uncomfortable and subtly looked at Kara to see her reaction. Finally Lena’s eyes met Kara’s who looked sad and guilty. 

“Come on one of you has to tell me. Sam? Kara?” Lenas question was almost whispered, but the barley concealed panic was trying to make itself known.

Kara sighed looking down at her hands she began to speak. “Last night during the feast you were given a drug. I was called away when I came back you were missing. I gathered your friends ,Lex ,Alex and Astra and we discovered you had been taken out the back gate by someone.” 

Kara looked up to meet Lena’s eyes who held apprehension, but Lena told her to continue. “I used Chaos to track you Lex, Astra and Alex came with me to an abandoned house on the outskirts.”

Kara took a deep breath and ran her hands through her hair. “When we came up to the house my memory gets a little fuzzy,but I know the basics.” Kara opened her mouth to continue, but was interrupted by Alex. “I’ve got this part Kara.”

Lena seeing the way everyone in the room was acting was feeling more dread as the conversation continued, but waited to hear the rest. 

“Kara reaches the house first, and before we knew it she had disappeared through the window. When we caught up she had already knocked out the man who had taken you, and you were unharmed on the bed.” Alex met Lena’s eyes then letting the implications sink in. Lena paled at what could of happened, and she reached out for Kara’s hand. When she gripped it she noticed Kara wince, and she looked to the hand she was holding knuckles covered in bruises, and Kara didn’t meet her gaze.

“Don’t sugar coat it Alex she deserves to know the whole truth.” Lena’s eyes never leave Kara’s face. 

Alex takes a deep breath “we ran into the house and Kara was lost in her anger Astra managed to pull Kara off after a few attempts.” Alex stopped speaking looking to Kara who was still looking to the floor. 

“I don’t fully remember doing it. It was like I was in a haze.” Her eyes finally met Lena’s “I castrated him the only reason he is not dead is because I wasn’t their alone.” 

Lena was shocked by the explanation, but she never took her hand away from Kara’s. 

“We loaded you and the man on our horses and brought you back here. Jess helped us to figure out what you were given and the side effects. The drug was meant to make it easy to move you. When you woke it was meant to make you enjoy being raped.”

Lena’s hand tightened in Kara’s. “Jess explained you would wake up and would stop at nothing to gain the pleasure that the drug told you you wanted.” 

Kara’s eyes left Lena’s again as she prepared to tell Lena the rest. Lena looked to Sam and Alex “can you give us a few minutes please?” Both girls looked to Kara and tried to give her a smile to help her through the last part of the explanation, but she didn’t see their smiles.

When the room was empty of all but her and Kara. “I remember some of what your going to tell me next, but I need to hear it from you because I don’t know how much of it was in my mind.”

Kara looked into Lena’s eyes and agreed. 

“Your parents and I were in your room when you started to wake up. I was worried that you would be more upset that you tried to seduce your parents then if you tried with me. They were reluctant to leave until I promised to take care of you. They trusted me to not take advantage.” 

Lena raised her eyebrow at the last comment. “Are you saying you feel like you did?” Kara looked down ashamed and nodded. 

“Why do you feel that way.?” Lena asked quietly.   
Kara looked a Lena knowing she had to look her in the eye she owned her that much.

“I knew you had no control over the things you said or you did. I knew they were not your choice, but I still found myself being aroused by the things you did or said. I lusted after you even when you were vulnerable and unable to care for yourself. When I needed you to take the medicine Jess brought and allow me to remove the magic cuffs I seduced you into letting me do what I wanted. I couldn’t seem to keep myself in check. I’m so sorry Lena I wish I could have been a better person for you.”

Kara choked out this last bit as tears ran down her cheeks. Hands frustratedly scrubbed the tears away, and blue eyes landed firmly on the floor. 

Lena sat for a few minutes absorbing all of what she had been told. The idea of being drugged scared her more then she could easily put into words especially with the idea of what would have happened if she had not been found. 

Kara becoming so violent surprised her yes, but what would she have done in Kara’s place. She hoped she would never find out. That much anger and magic don’t mix well. So as surprised as she is at Kara’s reaction she found no blame in the result. She felt no fear of the woman beside her. 

The hardest part of the situation is Kara’s reaction to the things that happened in this room. She did remember most everything that happened once she woke up. What an awful drug to be designed to make you act against your better judgment, and give you no choice of your actions, but make you remember every detail. 

She remembered the heat clawing at her skin, and the words she had spoken to Kara, and the reactions they elicited. She knew in her mind now that yes the drug made her say and do things she would never do if she had been in the situation again, but the things she said had not been untrue. 

Did she fault Kara for feeling attracted to her or lustful when she couldn’t control her actions? Its good that her future wife feels those things. It probably would have hurt today knowing Kara didn’t feel anything even if she had no choice in what she was saying. 

“Kara please come sit with me.” Lena patted the bed beside her. Kara got reluctantly to her feet and shifted herself onto the bed. To sit next to Lena’s legs. 

Lena took Kara’s hands in hers and squeezed them tight. “Look at me Kara.” Kara’s head rose, but it took longer for her to bring her eyes to meet the brunette woman’s. “Last night was kinda shit huh?” Lena and Kara both choked out a laugh even though tears were threatening to fall from both parties. 

A shaky breath was taken “there is so much to say, but I don’t know how to say it all. I need to you to hear me when I say this next part Kara please really listen.” Lena brought her hand to Kara’s face gripping her jaw gently with her long thin fingers. “I do not blame you for anything that happened last night.” Kara opened her mouth to argue, but the words were cut off by fingers being placed on her lips. 

“No darling please hear me speak now ok?”  
Kara slightly moved her head in order to agree. Lena moved her hand back to Kara’s jaw and let her thumb slowly stroke her cheek. 

“I don’t know what I would have been capable of if our situations were reversed I would like to believe that I have myself completely in control of my abilities, and my emotions at all times, but I have also lit someone on fire during training because they pissed me off. No one truly knows what they are capable of until they are faced with a situation out of their depth, and yesterday was terrible.” 

A shudder went through Lena “I’m not over what happened by any means the idea of being vulnerable, and at the mercy of someone else has to be one of my greatest fears, it helps that I don’t remember that part, but what else helps me is that you found me and stepped in to stand for me when I couldn’t do it for my self. You might dislike your actions or maybe your just afraid that you don’t recognize yourself in the actions, but you need to know that you saved me from a fate that I don’t even want to try and imagine.”

Lena’s hands shook the fear shown plainly on her face. Kara tightened her hold on the hands that were held in hers trying to give strength to the woman sitting across from her.

“Now to the bigger issue. I remember all of the things that happened in this room. Every word that was spoken, every touch that was shared. Every reaction.” Green eyes found fear filled blue. 

“Just because I had no choice in my actions or what words were spoken didn’t mean that I didn’t mean them.” Kara’s eyes widened at Lena’s sentence and again Lena withdrew a hand from Kara’s and placed it on her lips. Shaking her head to quiet the words not yet spoken. 

“I know that you feel guilty for taking advantage of the situation, but your feelings that were brought on by the situation were not dictated by lack of self control around a vulnerable person. They were dictated by the fact that there are feelings behind the behavior. If it had been Alex or your aunt in this bed I doubt you would have felt the same way.” 

Lena’s hands shook at what she was about to confess, but it needed to be done Kara could not go on not being able to trust her self.

“We may not have chosen to marry at first, and we were bright together by circumstances that were not ideal, but we have grown together, and built a powerful friendship. Even tho we have only known each other a short time I have never had a connection quite like it. “

Lena looked Kara in the eye and saw the look mirrored in the eyes across from her.

“When you gave me the choice to stay behind or marry you I did not make that decision in haste. I was worried about my future happiness in a place so different, and I am sad at the idea of leaving my family, and everything I’ve ever known, but even before the choice was mine the idea of leaving to start a new life somewhere else with you seemed to be less daunting every day we spent together. I chose to continue with this marriage not only because I believe it will be best for our people, not only because of the idea of starting another magical community is an amazing opportunity. I chose to marry you because the idea of living a life without you in it seems empty even after such a short time.”

Kara’s smile at Lena’s words bolstered her courage. “I know what we have now isn’t love yet, and we have a long road ahead of us to become a true couple, we will have to work at that even after we are married, but I believe that we could become much more then we are now. We truly can grow together to be a strong united team, beyond that I hope will grow to have love and affection, but I also believe that the love and affection could not grow unless their was first attraction, and even lust.”

Kara’s eyes widened at this statement, but Lena continued to speak. 

“ I have had moments of attraction and lust with you as well since we have met, not anything quite so well defined, but the few times I have woken you up I have struggled not to take advantage of looking at you when you were unaware of my presence, and unable to shield yourself from my gaze.” Lena took a breath trying to fight the blush off her face.

“Yesterday when we were alone, and I was vulnerable yes you felt attraction and even lust for me, but you did not push when you could have. You still acted with my best interest and I don’t believe you should second guess your actions or your feelings in this matter. Even though it’s not ideal it still had a valuable bits of information that will help us grow together. You care and respect my feelings even when I am unable to tell you what they are, you were truthful even when the outcome of your truth may not be well received, you are protective of me, and will fight to keep me safe, and lastly you feel affection and attraction for me which will allow us to grow into more then friends.” 

Kara seemed to finally deflate from all the weight that she had pressing on her shoulders. All that Lena said had helped smooth her fears though they were not all gone the fear of losing Lena was soothed.

Lena looked truly tired after all of the emotional conversations, and Kara knew she needed more rest. Kara got up and returned with a glass of water. Which Lena happily drank mindful to not over fill her sensitive stomach. After drinking Kara found a sleeping gown and helped Lena change into something more comfortable . It was a difficult job because Kara kept her eyes firmly shut. 

Soon Lena felt ready to try to sleep again, and drifted off with the knowledge that she was safe in her room.

——————————————————————-  
Lena woke a few hours later to see Kara sleeping in a chair, Chaos sleeping on the floor, and Lex sitting reading next to her bed. “Hey.”

Lex looked up and a bright smile widened on his face. “How you feeling Lena I was so worried about you.”

Lena’s smile didn’t quite reach her eyes “I’m doing better then when I first woke up.”  
Lex acknowledged what she said and waited. “Did they find out why this was done yet?” Her question hung in the air. 

“We have an idea, but we are not positive. There is extensive damage to his face and jaw.” Lex looked over to Kara then “I’ve never seen someone with such different sides to their personality. Deadly to one gentle to another. Sweet and kind , calculating and commanding. She truly is a unique woman.” 

Lena looked over to Kara and a small smile came across her face when she brought her attention back to Lex she found herself being studied. 

“I was truly afraid last night for you, but also their was a moment where she didn’t even seem human that was truly scary too. The only thing that pulled me out of that fear was how much she seemed to care for you.” 

“She told me all of it I think she scared her self as well. It changes nothing for me though I don’t want to try to live a life without her in it.” Lex inclined his head in understanding.


	21. Plans made

Mon-El knew that he had a problem, but he had an idea of how to fix it Edge would just be a casualty of the situation. Mon-El asked a servant if he could have an audience with the King.  
————————————————————————-  
Lionel didn’t have time to meet with Mon-El, but he had no choice. When the door opened to his study, and the prince swaggered in Lionel felt the urge to trip him just to wipe the look of his face.

“Your majesty I have a small problem, but I am unable to wait any longer for a solution. I had hoped for your help?” Mon-El said.

Lionel was unprepared for this “what is your problem prince Mon-El.” 

With a sigh Mon-El continued “one of my advisors has gone missing. I was supposed to return right after the feast, but didn’t want to leave without my entire party. However it has been two days and I can’t find him, but I also can’t wait any longer. Could you keep an eye out for him and send me news if you find him?”

Lionel sat up in his chair then “would you be able to recognize him without being able to see his face?” Lionel asked 

Mon-El scrunched up his face confused with the question. “I could try, but do not understand why I wouldn’t be able to see his face.”

“Please follow me Mon-El.” Both men left Lionel’s study headed towards the hospital wing. Lionel saw Astra as he walked and asked for her to come with a nod of his head, and she fell into the procession to the hospital. 

When they entered Lionel lead Mon-El to a bed that had screens up, but also an armed guard. “This man was found two nights ago and was brought into the hospital could it be Edge?” Lionel and Astra moved one of the screens out of the way. Mon-El gasped at the sight of a man who’s face was so bruised and swollen that you could hardly see his face. 

“Rao what happened to him.” Mon-el took a small step closer, but no answer was given.   
“Did he wear a necklace? A silver pendant engraved D?” Mon-El asked

Lionel went to the bedside table and pulled out the necklace, and handed it to the prince. 

“That’s Edge what the hell happed to him?”  
Mon-El growled out in foe anger.

“He kidnaped, and attempted to rape my daughter.” Lionel spoke in a deceptively calm tone. 

“Mon-el looked shocked “no, he wouldn’t do something that stupid.” Mon-El shook his head “I didn’t think he would do that. He was so angry after the meeting because he thought the princess spoke to him out of turn, and I made it worse by punishing him after we left. I didn’t think. I’m so sorry your majesty is princess Lena well?”

Lionel studied the prince “she will be fine she was found first, and more damage was done to him then to her.” 

“What will be done to him?” Mon-El spoke next looking at Edge with disgust. 

“A magical healer is on the way, and should be able to fix the damage to his face, but the missing body parts are gone forever. Then he will be questioned and most likely killed for crimes against the crown”

“Missing parts?” The words were croaked out of Mon-El’s mouth.

“He was castrated.” Astra spoke aloud from behind him for the first time, “by my niece for messing with her fiancé. All heat of the moment you know?” Astra explained watching for a reaction. Mon-El paled at the mental image, but only nodded his understanding. 

“May I speak to him for a few moments before I leave him to your justice?” 

Lionel nods he and Astra walk to the other side of the room. 

“He has to be involved” Astra said quietly.

“I have no doubt, but I have no proof and with nothing more then assumptions I can do nothing. Even if Edge was to point the finger at him it would just be the word of a would be rapist verses that of a prince.” Lionel was pissed, but had very little options.

Mon-El sat on the bed next to Edge so he couldn’t be heard. “Edge wake up!” Edge blinked his eyes open and they widened at seeing the prince he tried to speak, but what came out of his mouth was a garbled mess. “Stop trying to talk I can’t understand you. This is going to be short they will heal what can be healed then you will be questioned do not answer I will find a way to get you out. If I find out you spoke to them I will let them kill you do you understand?” Edge slowly nods. “Be patient you will get out.” Mon-El stood to leave knowing Edge needed to die quickly.

When Mon-El left again apologizing for the actions of one of his own he gathered his men and rode out of the city. He would send an assassin back for Edge.

——————————————————————————

Lena walked slowly through the garden next to Kara she had asked to see what happened, Kara had dutifully taken her through all of it, and now they were trying to let it go together. 

“I think I need to see Edge.” Kara said quietly. 

Lena stopped moving and turned to look at Kara “why?”

Kara took a deep breath running her free hand through her hair she felt Lena squeeze the other for comfort. “I need to see the consequences of me losing myself to anger. Not because I don’t think he deserved pain for what he did, but because I don’t like that I had no control over my actions.” 

“Alright let’s go.” Lena said starting to lead Kara to the hospital. When they reached the door Lena felt herself be pulled to a stop by her hand. 

“Are you sure you want to go in?” Kara asked hesitantly. Lena knew some of that question was directed for her comfort, but the fear in Kara’s face told her it was bigger than that. 

“Yes, his presence won’t bother me, but what is your hesitation, really?” Lena asked looking right into Kara’s eyes.

After a few beats of silence Lena reached out her hand and cupped Kara’s jaw “I already know what you have done. I know seeing is different, and I know that it will not be appealing to see the end result, but nothing for me will change how I feel about our future. Nothing in that room can hurt us anymore we can only learn now Kara, and no one is perfect or expecting you to be.” Kara closed her eyes to the touch and briefly shut her eyes to hear Lena’s words. When she opened them they walked through the door together.

When they approached the screen the two guards moved it out of the way and walked a few feet away. 

Kara’s grip tightened in Lena’s hand and both women looked at the broken man on the bed. Lena was surprised by the damage, but after that point felt nothing. Kara just felt sick. When they both realized that Edge was watching them with fear written across his face eyes trained on Kara they looked back at him in silence. 

Neither woman had anything to say, and after a few moments “are you ready to go Kara?” the answer was Kara turning on her heal, and walking out of the hospital. 

————————————————————————————  
A few days passed and the magical healer had come and gone. Edge was healed, but continued to say nothing. 

Lena and Kara stay away from the whole thing throwing themselves into their daily tasks. 

Kara’s training with Astra and Alex was brutal both women were pushing Kara hard on all of her skills. Her endurance and strength training, and swords. They had also integrated the obstacle course, and throwing knives. 

Lena was sitting with Sam in the meditation room trying to work on their solar project. At the sound of Astra yelling at Kara to push harder both girls got up to see what they were up to. 

Lena and Sam walked up beside Alex who was standing watching Kara finish the course. “What’s going on?” Sam asked placing her hand in Alex’s. 

“Kara has been on edge for a few days and Astra is trying to tire her out.” Alex said with a grimace. “Problem is that she recovers so quickly that by the time she goes to bed she still can’t sleep.” 

Lena has frowned “ I didn’t know she was struggling with that.” 

Alex just shrugged. “Alex please go get the knives again.” Astra said and Alex ran off to get them. 

Kara was standing in pants that hung low on her hips her boots and chest binder, and a empty knife belt. Sweat was poring down her body, and Sam and Lena couldn’t help but stare at those abs great Rao. 

Astra was fully focused on her niece, “alright we are going to do it again, Kara , but this time I want you to do it in mail in order to make you push through the weight. I want only head shots with the knives right eyes only. All misses will be thirty pull ups each in mail.” 

Kara only nodded and went to put on her training mail. 

“Damn she’s tough” Sam said next to Lena. Lena looked over to Kara with worry, but answered Sam anyway. “Yes, she really is, but Kara is also one of the most talented, and versatile warriors I’ve ever seen. I’m just worried she’s going to work herself into the ground.”

“Astra knows when to stop” Alex said as she walked back up to the group.

Kara was dressed and all her knives we back in place and she was ready to go. 

“Focus little one I want perfection.” Astra called. With a nod Kara jumped up and down a few times settling the weight , and then started to move through the corse. 

Sam and Lena knew the corse well, but they had never watched a non magical person run the corse. Most of the tall obstacles required you to cast something to climb on to reach. Lena watch as Kara ran to two parallel walls. Lena tended to summon stairs out of the planks that made up the walls Sam used an energy burst to shoot herself skyward. 

Kara bounded up the wall bouncing from sided to side one leg pushing off each side propelling herself upward. When she reached the side she climbed across a hanging latter half way across she stopped propelled her feet upward hooked her legs let her hands loose of the bars pulled two knives and nailed dummies on either side of the latter. 

She moved quickly to a thin bridge that shook when you walked on it, and had sand bags that would fly down to knock you over. To her left we’re dummies that popped up and down as if hiding and taking shots from cover. Kara moved through hitting dummies as she went she flew off her feet and into a forward roll across the moving bridge to avoid a sand bag. It caused her to miss the right eye by a little , but she moved on. 

The strength portion designed to cause a caster to use force spells of different strengths to move obstacles out of the way was next, and Kara pushed through without issue. The next few obstacles seemed to be easy she was almost done coming to zip line it was designed to force fast accurate hits at high speeds. 

Kara walked to the zip stopped and to Lena’s horror instead of grabbing the bar and taking off jumped up wrapped her legs around the zip line and took off upside down pulling out knives and throwing with speed and accuracy with both hands. When she was almost to the bottom she untangled her legs allowed herself to fall from the line flipped in the air and when she landed forward rolled to ease the momentum. 

Lena had grabbed Sam’s arm in fear but watched in awe as Kara flew down the zip line. She vaguely heard Sam’s “Rao she’s nuts.” And Alex’s laughter. 

When Kara landed Lena felt her legs shake. 

Kara came around slowly hands above her head trying to slow down her breathing. Astra went around and counted two missed knives and pointed Kara to the pull up bar for her to get started. 

Astra walked over to the three girls “let’s see if that does it.” 

Kara walked over after she was done body shaking with exhaustion. “Can one of you give me a hand with the mail I don’t think I can get it off on my own?” Lena moved before Alex. 

“Can you get to your knees your to tall for me to pull it over your head.” 

Kara lowered herself down to her knees and Lena started to work on the mail. 

“Kara you are absolutely nuts going down that zip line upside down.” Sam said. 

Kara breathlessly laughed “it was the easiest way to hit all the targets. Alex does it that way too.” Kara winked at Alex then, right as Lena pulled the mail up over Kara’s head. 

“You have got to be kidding your both that crazy.” Sam said while throwing her hands in the air in exasperation. Alex, Astra, and Kara all just laughed. 

 

—————————————————————————————-

Later that afternoon a meeting was being held. The Luthors all sat at a table across from Kara and Astra. 

“It’s time to talk specifics about what you will need to take back with you to Krypton, but also the wedding plans.” Lillian addressed the group. 

Kara spoke then “I received a letter from my parents and they have already sent out the first of the engineers, supply’s, and crystals to finish all predetermined green house projects. I’m under the impression they sent more then they thought you would need in case you came up with other projects in the meantime.”

“Because of the trouble we faced they are sending these supplies with a large contingent of my personal troops to help the journey along. If all goes well they should be at the boarder with in the week. If you would like to send some people to meet them at your boarder we can turn them around their so no one worries that you are being invaded.” Astra said with a laugh. 

“Of course not have them come all the way, we will have a group meet them to help out, but they can stay until you all have to depart so you have extra protection on the way home.” Lionel laughed at Astra’s joke. 

“Will the wedding take place here or in Krypton?” Lillian asked. 

“Lena do you have traditions that need to be followed here?” Kara asked looking at her fiancé. 

Lena smiled at Kara “I think the ceremony is mostly the same, but I hate the idea of my family not being there.” 

Kara sat for a minute trying to think of a solution. “What if we have a ceremony here so your friends and all of your family can come, and have another ceremony when we arrive in Argo, and anyone that can come from here can come along.”

Astra just stayed silent letting her niece negotiate. 

Lillian looked at Kara with a small smile “you would be willing to go through the ceremony twice?” She asked Kara. 

“I know that I would want both my parents at the ceremony so I would not expect for Lena to be different.” Kara turned to look at Lena “if you are willing to marry me twice then we can have two ceremonies.” 

“What if we just do something small just family here, and do the whole production when we get to Krypton.” 

Kara agreed. “What do we need to get into place to figure out what is causing the blight in Krypton.” 

“Lena and I have been discussing that we don’t know what all we will need so we will have to bring more then we know we need just in case it is something we can’t predict. Lena is bringing most of her friends they will be the best option to help figure out what’s wrong. Lex and I will also be coming to help as much as we can. Lionel will stay behind to send anything we need. After we get Lena settled I will make the trip back to continue to try to help our people, but Lex will stay behind for awhile longer to continue to help.” 

“Is it too soon to leave at the end of the month? It will give one week to get some more sights prepared for greenhouses, Sam and Lena to fine tune their solar magic, and some of the other start up projects can be fleshed out so we can get an idea of anything else you might need. Three weeks with the supplies an extra help to get a head start here.”   
Kara looked to Lionel, but eventually changed her focus to Lena to see if it was enough time for her. 

Lillian watched the interactions between the two young girls, and couldn’t help but be happy for how well suited they were. They would be a powerful couple, and if they could keep on this path should find happiness together. 

“So it’s settled one month from now we will have you ready to go back home.” Lionel said.

———————————————————————————  
A large group met in the library. Lena and Lex were standing at a large board with multiple projects listed, and names written under each project. Lillian and Lionel were going to be at every meeting from now on so when their children were In Argo they had a handle on all on going projects. 

Throughout the afternoon each project had been touched on, and people were delegated to each project. Kara sat with Winn taking notes, and making suggestions when she could think of something to add.   
Winn has been the most helpful, he would be helping to design and build multiple projects to help get the projects up and running. 

With planning in place the Luthors dismissed the meeting. Lex and Lena sinking into chairs. 

“You both have done so much work getting ready for this winter. With enough time and work we might be so prepared that we won’t have to change much about what we’d already do.” Lillian said from her seat. 

“I think with the abundance of crops this summer, added to your crops you already have you could can and store most everything you plant in the green houses it could supply a good cushion for any coming winter. If the winter doesn’t hit this year then you should be all set for when the winter actually does happen.” Kara said that with a smile. 

“It would help if we knew when it was going to hit” Lex said with a frown doing all this work for a maybe or a sometime in the future was hard. It was a hard sell to the people who would have to make changes now for a future they couldn’t see. 

“How is it going looking for the prophesy that Corbin told us to look for going?” Lena asked Lillian.

“It’s slow the sheer amount of prophecy’s is staggering let alone how vague some of they can be it’s going to take time.” Lillian looked at her hands feeling tired.  
——————————————————————————  
The week flew by with every one working to prepare for the arrival of the supplies from Krypton. Alex and Astra has ridden out to meet the men with the soldiers from Thorul. 

In a rare minute of quiet Lena had asked Kara to meet her in the courtyard. Lena walked out to see Kara playing with Chaos.

“Hey guys.” 

Kara and Chaos both turned to watch Lena walk to where they stood. Chaos sat and waited for his attention wiggling in place with excitement Lena bent down and scratched behind his ears and rubbed all down his back in greeting. The dog all but melted at the touch. 

Kara watched with a smile “what, he gets all the attention, it’s just because he’s cute.”  
Kara fake pouts at Lena.   
Lena stands up and laughs at Kara “fine, fine come here,” giving Kara a hug and then with a laugh put her hands in Kara’s hair and started to scratch “such a good girl aren’t you?” 

Kara swatted Lena’s hands away with a laugh. Lena reached for Kara’s hand and started to lead her to the stables. When they reached them Lena open Chaos’s stall letting him in, and then pulled Kara farther into the stables. “Where are we going Lena?”

Lena stood outside a stall that held a tall beautiful dark brown horse with a black main and tail a white star on his nose and two white front feet. Kara stepped forward to greet the horse letting it snuffle her hand. After a few minutes of letting the horse get used to Kara’s presence “he’s gorgeous Lena what’s his name?” Lena smiled with delight at the look on Kara’s face. “I don’t know Kara you haven’t named him yet.” 

Kara froze for a moment then brought her shocked gaze to a smirking Lena “your kidding right he isn’t mine is he?” Lena just nodded with a giant smile on her face. 

Kara threw herself at Lena pulling her into a giant hug nearly vibrating in excitement. Lena had to take a step back with the force of Kara barreling into her, but she didn’t mind she just wrapped her arms around Kara and held on. 

Eventually Kara let go, but just far enough to look Lena in the face. “Thank you Lena truly he is just beautiful.” Kara leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek, then turned around to look at her new horse. Lena’s cheeks flamed with a blush that she tried to will away. 

“Will you tell me all about him Lena.” Kara asked from her place opening the stall door. She slowly lead him to a training circle and closed themselves in. Kara let the horse out on a long lead letting him get used to her presence, and turned her attention back to Lena. 

“He is of Warmblood breeding. He has been cross bread from a couple of different types. They tend to be strong enough to pull but agile enough to run and be quite fast. It makes them quite versatile. He could do just about anything you could ask with a little bit of training. He’s four and has been broken for about 6 months.” Lena smiled at Kara who couldn’t be happier. 

Kara walked over to the horse now. “Can I take a look at you handsome.” She ran her hands along his jaw then looked at his teeth. Slowly running her hands across a shoulder and down his side down to each hoof. “Look at you so strong and handsome, well built aren’t you, look at these white feet so handsome.”

Eventually the horse seemed to fall for Kara’s words wanting her attention started to show himself off preening with every complement wanting to please his mistress. 

Lena watched on as the two got aquatinted she was not surprised when Kara had charmed the young horse. Lena went to the edge of the circle and asked a stable boy to saddle her horse, and bring over Kara’s gear. 

Kara finally turned to see Lena smiling at her “do you wanna take him out for a ride.” 

“More then almost anything.” Kara said excitedly.

————————————————————  
The two woman rode through the city stopping a few times to grab a couple of things, and the continuing on toward the riding trails. 

Soon Kara found herself flying across green fields on a smooth horse that seemed to answer the smallest command Kara made. 

Lena watched Kara ride the two made a good team and moved well together. Lena couldn’t be happier with her choice for Kara. After a little while they came to a bluff and pulled the horses to a stop. Kara attached her reins to Lena’s horse so Kara knew he wouldn’t run free.

“He truly is magnificent Lena thank you so much for getting him for me.” Kara reaches out and pulled Lena into another hug. Lena rested her head on Kara’s chest, and enjoyed the warmth she exuded. 

They sat and ate from the things they bought from the market. They shared a wine skin full of hot cider, and when they got to the end of their food Kara pulled out a giant piece of cake she had squirreled away when Lena was occupied buying the wine skin.

“How on earth did you end up with a piece of cake that big Kara?” 

“I asked for enough for two, and the woman was generous.” 

Lena laughed but took a bite anyway and hmmed in the back of her throat at the flavor. 

Sadly it was going to be getting dark soon so they mounted their horses and headed back to the castle. 

————————————————————-  
The two women were walking out of the stables and back into the castle when a passing servant told them to head to Lionel’s study.

When the door opened the room was filled, and when all heads turned to the two women Kara knew something was wrong. 

“What’s the matter?”

Astra grit her teeth “Edge is dead. Most likely an assassin.”


	22. Moving forward

The room was dark and smelled of rot. Edge had been in the dungeon for two days, and he was pissed he had ended up locked up while that piece of shit Mon-El was roaming free. When he got out of here there would be revenge. 

He slowly sat on the floor shifting slightly on the hay that crunched when he sat. His pants bunch around his hips and when he adjusted himself he realized there was nothing to adjust. Just a phantom feeling again. That bitch would pay for mutilating him this way. 

He bit his lip hard to try to keep tears from his eyes over the loss of his man hood, but it was hard. The sound of foot steps made its way down the hallway. The slight grit of the ground scraping the bottom of boots. When the sound stopped out side his door Edge got to his feet. The door squeaked open on hinges that had rusted with age, and disuse. 

A tall skinny man in a plain tunic that matched the castle servants stood in the doorway. “Are you here to get me out?” Edge spat the question as if the man was his servant, and not the person taking him out of his cell. 

The man just smiled and walked into the room. Edge didn’t like the look in the man’s eyes they were dead.lifeless, cruel. Edge tried to back away, but ran out of room. He tripped but reached out gained his balance and shifted to the corner of the cell. 

The thin man just stood smiling down at the man waiting, but Edge didn’t know what for.   
“Why are you here?” The smile widens, and yellow teeth are visible through lips that are pulled into a smile that was truly wicked. 

Edge was shaking, still cowered in the corner. “Death comes for all, and now it comes for you.” The voice barely a whisper forced Edge to lean towards his end to hear the words. Then nothing but the smile.

————————————————————

No tears were shed over Edges death. Everyone was worried about how he was killed in a secure castle, but after searching nothing could be found. 

The convoy from Krypton had arrived with little fan fare due to the death of Edge, but now that the castle was as secure as it could be made supplies were being taken out and categorized for where they needed to go. 

Lena watch Kara interact with the men and women that had brought the supplies. She had the respect of every one knew all of their names and helped in every task. How had she managed to find this one woman who seemed so perfect for her? She was broken out of her thoughts by a older blond woman with a kind smile that came to stand next to her. 

“She truly will be a fantastic ruler when it is her turn. She has her fathers heart, her mothers head, her aunts fierce determination, but the kindness that is truly unique to herself.” The woman waited a moment still studying the young monarch across the courtyard. When she brought her eyes to meet Lena she smiled kindly.

“I’m Eliza Danvers, and you must be the princess that has managed to brighten an already blinding smile. I don’t think I have ever seen her look so happy as when she is looking at you, and that truly says a lot doesn’t it.”

Lena was speechless the woman had stuck her flat footed, and she just nodded her head. The laughter is what brought her out of her dumbfounded stupor. 

“I’m sorry dear I didn’t mean to catch you off guard I sometimes have a bad habit of speaking my internal thoughts. Please forgive me.” Elisa smiled kindly at Lena.

“No, please forgive me I was just caught off guard at your words, because I was just thinking how she was going to be a wonderful ruler, and it’s as if you stole the words out of my mind. It’s truly a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Danvers. I hold your daughter in very high regard.” Lena shook Eliza’s hand. 

“Eliza dear please just Eliza.” 

“Then please call me Lena as well.”

“Eliza!!” Was called across the court yard apparently Kara had just seen the woman and was bounding over at a fast pace. A muffled I missed you was heard by Lena when Kara had pulled the older woman into a tight hug. Eliza has returned the the greeting with a hard hug and a gentle pat on Kara’s cheeks. “Have you met Lena yet?” 

“Of course child I’m standing right next to the woman.” Kara blushed and Lena just reached out and squeezed her forearm in comfort. 

“Lena would you mind doing me a quick favor?” Kara asked quickly. Lena just smiled and waited to be asked. “I know she is dying to see the library, but doesn’t want to be rude will you please take her. I know you need to stop by and grab Winn anyway.”  
The laugh that pulls out of both women confused Kara “of course I’ll take her the fact that you know is both so well is enduring.” With that Lena left with Eliza in tow.

——————————————————-   
By the end of the day all of the supplies had been sorted and the extra man power was assigned to the different locations. The next day would be a meeting of all of the minds on what had been done, and what still needed to be done. Tonight would be a welcome dinner to let everyone get to know each other.

Lena walked in with Kara, and they stood back and smiled at how well everyone seemed to integrate. The soldiers all sat together laughing and telling jokes. The engineers seemed very interested in the casters that spent most of there time studying theory on almost every subject. All in all it seemed that the group melded well. 

“How amazing is it that everyone is here together, and they seem happy about it.”  
Kara’s excited smile was infectious because Lena couldn’t help, but smile back.

—————————————————  
The next few days were a blur. Meetings where held, and Engineers from Krypton joined the projects that were already in place, and brought a few ideas they had prepared when they heard what they were coming to help fix. The Luthors could not be happier with the direction everything was heading. All the soldiers were in plane clothes and had been farmed out all over the city to help construction on the green houses In groups of 10 each added to the teams that were already in place the green houses would be built in no time. 

Kara stayed with Lena through her meetings, and then when she went from project to project looking at the progress. 

When Lena finally broke away from the responsibility of making sure things were running smoothly the two women started to visit work sights. Sam and Lena had decided to split up. Alex would stick with her, and Kara was sitting with Lena. Each team knew how to build and set up the crystals and the mirrors. 

——————————————————  
Kara could see Lena needed a break, needed to see the victories because she was being bogged down in the kinks. 

Two weeks had passed since the supplies had been received, and more was being done then Lena could have hoped, but she couldn’t help but feel like she was being pulled in a hundred different directions, and never had time to give anyone her full attention. 

“Lena....” there was no answer “Lena...” still no answer. Kara was standing off to the side, and couldn’t seem to draw Lena from her own thoughts. Finally she walked to where Lena was hunched over a drawing table and placed her hands on her shoulders. Lena jerked but relaxed when Kara whispered “its just me.”

Kara began to kneed Lena’s shoulders, neck, and upper back. The groan that Lena released caused Kara’s belly to tighten, but she continued to rub. 

“ I know you are busy Lena, but you are pushing too hard. You have to allow your group leaders to help you or when you leave you won’t be here to work out the kinks that you can teach them to troubleshoot now.” 

Lena knew Kara was right, but it was so hard to delegate when you could do it faster yourself. 

“Come with me I need to show you something.” Kara said in her ear.

Lena shivered at the feel of Kara behind her and the vibrations of the words against her ear. “Please don’t argue it will only take a minute.” 

Lena allowed herself to be pulled away from her project. They walked at a slow pace through the city as Kara pointed things out and talked about all the people she had met. Their hands were linked and the stress of the day was slowly fading out of Lena’s body.   
When they reached the first greenhouse they had worked on Lena looked over to Kara with a raised eyebrow “why are we here this site is done.” 

“Close your eyes Lena.” Lena stared into Kara’s blue eyes for a moment, but eventually did as she was told. Kara pulled a curtain back that covered the outside door and covered them both in it not letting light from the outside get in through the door. Not wanting any external differences to negate the experiment.

Kara led them into the room that was empty at the moment but just as bright as the outside of the ware house. Once Lena was in position “open them Lena.” Lena opened her eyes to see her first project. In all of the planters were tiny sprigs of life lined up in rows. Each a different plant, all shapes and sizes growing with out worry. “It worked.”  
Lena said in wonder as she ran her fingers gently over the tops of the near by plants. 

“It really worked Kara.” Lena turned and pulled Kara into a hug burying her face into Kara’s chest. Kara held her tight and ran her fingers gently through her hair.

“After the first week they have only been using your magic sunlight. This is all here and created to work even if you don’t have real sunlight for more then two weeks.” 

Lena still didn’t move from Kara’s chest. Kara could feel the stress start to melt from the small woman. 

“Look what you created here working, in every way you dreamed you have taken such strides to save your people. I’m so proud of you.” Kara could feel the first sob leave Lena’s body. 

“You don’t have to be afraid anymore your people are going to survive, and they will thrive, and that is in big part due to you. I know you feel your time ticking away here and you want to get everything done before we leave, but you have placed a great foundation here, and when we do finally leave you can know that you have left them with every chance at living a great life in Thorul even with the winter coming. You have done enough baby.” Kara whispered the last directly into Lena’s ear, and held on as Lena cried all her pent up worries into Kara’s chest.

When Lena finally pulled herself away from Kara she looked tired but relieved.   
“Thank you Kara I didn’t know I was carrying that much weight. I feel so much better.” Kara just smiled and wrapped her arms back around Lena’s waist. 

Their eyes were still locked on each other, and Kara drew one hand up to run her fingertips down Lena’s jaw line. Kara looked down at Lena’s lips, but didn’t move. 

Lena saw the movement and quirked her lips in a small smile. She slowly raised onto her toes and brought her lips up to meet Kara’s for a gentle kiss. It was barely more then a brush of lips, but it was sweet and perfect. Kara looked down at Lena with a light blush on her cheeks but a bright smile. 

———————————————————————

The temple of Rao was quiet. Lillian sat at a corner table with Lena surrounded by giant tomes filled with prophecy’s some so cryptic that she doubted anyone would ever be able to decipher them. A sigh broke the silence for the third time since Lena had sat down. Lillian again gave Lena her attention, but it was as if her brain had been checked at the door.

“Lena did you need to speak to me about something?” 

Lena looked up at Lillian and just shook her head and went back to her book that she had in front of her. Lillian could tell that she hadn’t read a word, but she doubted Lena was aware of it. She knew that the young woman would eventually talk to her so she went back to reading. 

“Do you believe in fate?” Lena asked the question aloud as if she had not been sitting their for half an hour mulling it over. 

Lillian raised her head and an eyebrow as if to say you know we are sitting in the temple of Rao reading books about fate itself, but Lena waited for an answer.

“You know that I have always believed that Rao has had a plan. What is your actual question sweetheart?” Lillian asked gently.

Lena sighed “I believe in Rao I do. I just have always looked on him as a guide and a sounding board, not someone I looked to to shape my everyday life.” Lena paused looking at Lillian who just waited for her to continue. 

“When I was told I was going to be married and move off to Krypton I believed that it was awful luck, and I was sad that I would have to leave. I never believed that it was a path I was placed to walk on by Rao.” Lena stopped again and again she was met with silence.

“When I met Kara I was surprised she was not what I expected her to be.” Lillian spoke for the first time, “what did you expect.” 

Lena laughed then “honestly someone more like the ladies in court of the noble houses, vapid, shallow, under educated, over indulged pieces of fluff to fill someone’s arm. Or maybe a monarch like Mon-El.”

Lillian laughed at Lena’s explanation “well she is certainly none of those things is she?”

This seemed to confuse Lena more then help her. She sat silently for a few minutes.

“Lena tell me what’s the matter.”

“She is just so much of what I always wanted, but never let myself hope for. Marriage at least for people of rank is never meant to be made up of dreams and hopes for your partner. How can I be given a partner like her when all I ever expected was Mon-El or someone like him. It just doesn’t make since, its as if she were made for me.” Lena said the last sentence with a blush. 

“Is that really a bad thing?” Lillian asked gently. 

Breathing out heavily “I just don’t know what to expect. My entire life has been built around the belief that I made my choices, and my actions or the expectations of me and my rank would dictate my future. My path was written in those parameters, and I knew what to expect. How do I know what my path is if it has been fated for me, and the choices I make, and the expectations that are expected aren’t the road I am walking on, but a road I am being pointed down by some invisible force.” 

Lillian waited knowing that fate wasn’t the only issue.

“How do I know that I am going in the right direction?” Lena whispered to herself.

Lillian finally laughed gently and took Lena into her arms for a hug. “ I think all of those concerns are valid, but I don’t think that is really what’s bothering you.”

Lena’s gaze hit the table, not looking at Lillian’s knowing smile. “You know when I married your father it was not a choice I made either, and I knew what my expectations were. Nothing about marriage is easy darling. Whether you fall in love and choose your partner or it is given to you it is still the hardest thing that you will ever do, and there is no book to guide your way. It is filled with arguments, compromise, frustration, and sometimes it is down right awful.” Lena looked up then with an incredulous look “wow I feel so much better.” 

Lillian just laughed “let me finish.” Lena just nodded. 

“I might not have chosen your father, but it doesn’t mean that I don’t love him now with all my heart. Marriage may be all the things I said earlier, but it has so many wonderful things too. It can have humor, quiet companionship, it can make you feel safe, calm even with a storm raging around you. Marriage can be the thing that fills you full of joy, happiness, lust.” Lena scoffed at the last idea not wanting that mental image.

The look on Lena’s face caused Lillian to laugh. After the laughter died down Lillian continued “just because Kara was chosen for you doesn’t mean you can’t love her or expect all of the wonderful things that you hoped for yourself. It does not mean that you should be afraid that their is some hidden force waiting for your guard to fall to trip you up. You might never know what to expect from you life or your marriage regardless of fate or expectations, but that’s just life baby.” 

Lena looked up then with tears in her eyes that she was trying to fight. Lillian grabbed Lena’s hand and pulled her into her lap hand held her tight while she cried. “Everything is going to be ok. You don’t have to be afraid. You are strong enough to moved past this fear, and Kara will help you. She is a good partner.” After a few minutes Lena climbed off Lillian’s lap and straightens her skirts. “Thanks mom.” Lillian smiled a teary smile as she watched her daughter leave the temple.  
—————————————————————  
Another suit needed to be made. Kara hated standing for a tailor. 

“Really Kara you shouldn’t complain dresses take more time then a suit ever will.” Alex said with a chastising tone. 

Astra just laughed at the pout on her nieces face. “Just think little one you have to do this twice since you agreed to two weddings.” Alex and Astra both laughed harder at the pout on Kara’s face. 

“I just want to make her happy. I just wish it didn’t involve getting a suit made.” Kara looked down at the tailor with an apologetic grimace. “It’s not you really it’s just I struggle to stand still and I’m horribly ticklish.” She explained to the tailor who just smiled at the monarch.

“So where did you and Lena disappear to yesterday afternoon?” Alex asked with a grin. 

Kara gave Alex a betrayed look “I just took Lena to see the first greenhouse we built, She is just so stressed I wanted her to see that what she is working so hard for is working.” 

Astra smiled at her niece she was going to make a good partner. “That was kind of you Kara do you think it helped her?” Kara smiled then “yeah I think it did.” 

Kara started to think back on yesterday, smiling that she was able to help Lena find some peace. Then she remembered the kiss and her face flushed. 

Astra and Alex who were both still looking at Kara noticed the blush.

“What’s the blush for Kara?” Alex said ready to tease her. 

“Nothing Alex it’s just hot.” 

“Nope that was a blush spill it sister.” Alex pushed already laughing at Kara who was desperately trying no to squirm under the scrutiny, but the blush had deepened on her cheeks. 

The tailor threw the young woman a bone. “All done go and change.” 

Kara all but flew out of the room Alex calling to her back that this wasn’t over.

Once Kara was dressed all three women walked out into the sun and Alex left to go hang out with Sam. Kara lifted her face and closed her eyes happy to feel the heat sink into her skin. “You truly are a child of Rao little one.” With a small smile wrapped her arm around Kara’s waist. Kara leaned into Astra’s touch content to be held against the woman. 

“You know I was skeptical about you being forced to marry.” Kara looked at her aunt then waiting “when my sister told us why it was needed I knew it had to be done, but it made me sad.” 

Astra continued to look everywhere, but at Kara. “I never wanted to get married, and because of my position never needed too. I was happy for your mom when she married your dad because she had always loved him even when they were kids. It was meant to be.” 

Astra stopped then at a stall looking at the wares, but Kara knew it was to give herself a moment before she had to continue. “I have loved you all of your life, more then anything or anyone. I could not love you more if you were my own child. I wanted you to find a love like your mother did someone that makes you happy, and someone that completed you and when I thought that was not going to be your life I was saddened beyond measure.” 

Astra took a turn in the streets to bring Kara to a small bench under a tree. “When I arrived here, and saw you interact with your betrothed I was surprised to see how well you worked together. The more I saw you interact the less I feared for you and this marriage. I had made up my mind that if I came here and saw that this was going to make you unhappy that I would fight for a way out for you. Even if I had to fight your own instincts to do it.” 

Astra bent over to pick up a stray flower growing through the cobble stones. “That night that we found Lena in that shack I was surprised by your reaction, but after that night I really thought about all I had witnessed from you, and from Lena and I wasn’t surprised anymore.” 

Astra took a deep breath while she idly twirled the flower between her fingers. “Every time that you are with her you seem happier. You put her before you in every way. I think I didn’t want to see it at first because I was so sure this was not what was meant for you, but I was wrong. You care for her much more then I allowed my self to believe right?” She looked at Kara then waiting for the answer. 

Kara blushed at the scrutiny “yes I care for her very much. I didn’t think I would when I was told I would have to marry, but I can’t seem to help it every day I care for her more.”

Astra smiled at that “I don’t think I could have given in for less. She truly is a good match for you, and you can tell she cares about you as well.” 

Kara hugged her aunt then and lay her head on her shoulder “thank you aunt Astra.” 

They sat quietly under the tree enjoying the sun for the rest of the afternoon.


	23. Marriage is what brings us together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our girls get married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys there is going to be two wedding ceremony’s in this story so I had to decide how to make them different. The first will be prayers and blessings with rings the second one which will come a little bit down the road will be vows and bracelets. The blessing and the prayers are from a few of the native Americans. I thought the words rang true.

The wind was blowing harder then expected. Feet dangling over the side of the wall, blond locks blowing wildly, and the deafening sound of the wind blowing by her ears was the only sound she could hear. 

Kara sat on the castle ramparts alone looking at the stars that twinkled in the sky above her. The next day was her wedding, and even though it was to be a small event with a family dinner to celebrate everyone was bustling around with a job to do. 

The month leading up to this day had already been crazy everyday filled to overflowing with training, meetings, or manual labor. This week was almost over and at the end of it she would be forever Lena’s. 

That thought provoked a lot of different emotions. Happiness because Lena would make an excellent wife. Fear because marriage was forever, and she didn’t want to screw it up. Anticipation for what this change would bring to her life. So many different emotions causing Kara to seek out to the silence of the ramparts. 

“The idea of marrying me make you want to jump off a rampart?” Lena stood behind Kara leaning against a wall far away from the edge Kara sat upon. The sound of Lena’s teasing voice caused Kara to jump, and she turned around to face her fiancé who was watching her with a smirk across her face.

“Rao, Lena way to sneak up on a girl.” Kara held her chest which was pounding. 

“If you scare so easily maybe you shouldn’t be dangling your feet off high ramparts.”  
Lena joked, but the tone said she meant it.

Kara swiveled around and faced the shorter brunette woman. Neither said anything for a long moment. Lena eventually walked up to Kara and stood in front of her. They were almost the same hight with Kara sitting on a low wall. 

“Are you doing ok? You only seem to come up here when you are overwhelmed.” Lena asked the question quietly looking into Kara’s eyes that were shadowed in the low light from the torches. 

“Just trying to get away from all the noise and the energy it’s making me nervous.” Kara said not looking up to Lena. 

Lena placed her hands on Kara’s knees “what are you nervous about?” 

Kara looked at her future wife, and remembered that she was the person she was to rely on for the rest of her life, and nothing she said would change that now. 

“My life is changing really fast, and it’s making me nervous. Not because I don’t like the changes, not because I’m hesitant about my choices, but because I’m unsure what to expect for my future, our future.” 

Kara had expected any number of reactions to her admission, but Lena to laugh was not one of them. Kara rose her eyebrows in a look of surprise and hurt, and Lena must have seen the reaction and hurried to smooth hurt feelings. “No kara you misunderstand I’m not laughing at you I’m more laughing at us.”

Kara waited for Lena to explain. “Earlier this week I went to visit my mom in the temple because I was afraid about all of the same things you are. I didn’t know what to think or how to feel about all of the changes that were coming in my life. I’m so glad to know I’m not the only one who was afraid.... wait not that I want you to be... all that just came out all wrong.” Lena started to ramble, but Kara just laughed. 

“I understood what you meant I didn’t take it badly.” The two women smiled at each other. 

“So what wisdom did your mother give you for tomorrow?” Kara asked quietly. 

“That life is unpredictable and and that even if marriage was hard and being unsure was scary that we could lean on each other and we would make it.” Lena said with apprehension and a little hope. 

“Well let’s hope she is right. I’ll have to thank her later it’s harder then I thought doing this without my mom here. I’m glad you have everyone, and that we will be doing it again in a few weeks, but I don’t know what to expect and normally that’s when I talk to my mom.” 

Lena smiled at Kara understanding how she felt. Kara hopped down off the wall which placed her standing very close to Lena. Kara took Lena’s hand in hers “thank you for coming to find me I think our talk was exactly what I needed.” She brought Lena’s hand to her lips and gently kissed the back. 

Lena blushed as she smiled shyly at up at Kara. Lena used her free hand to smooth Kara’s wind swept hair out of her face. “Anytime.” Was whispered. 

Kara’s eyes traveled to Lena’s lips, and then back to her green eyes again seeking permission a small nod was all she received, and both women leaned into each other. Lena’s hand moved to Kara’s jaw. When their lips met it was gentle like the first time just a brush of lips pulling back slightly to reposition Kara brought her lips back to Lena’s with a little more pressure. Kara felt a tingle of excitement rush through her as she felt Lena’s soft lips pressed tightly to hers. When there lips started to move together slowly she let out a small sigh of pleasure. Wanting to push forward, but unsure how it would be received.

Lena was surprised that the kiss felt so comfortable. The gentle brush turned into a slow exploration of the other’s lips. In reflex her hand tightened an Kara’s jaw bringing her closer so she could continue the kiss. A heat she hadn’t expected started to grow in her belly, and the small sigh from Kara didn’t help bank the heat that would continue if they didn’t pull away soon.

Lena pulled away first with the gentle press of a few quick short kisses to allow her mind to pull away from Kara even when her body was hoping to push the boundaries just a little farther. Lena’s eyes fluttered open to find Kara’s eyes already looking at her. Under the gentle smile was the same heat that Lena had seen when they had been fighting off the drug that had been in Lena’s system. The knowledge that Kara wanted to push forward sent the heat in her belly from smoldering embers to flames. Needing to use good judgment Lena took a step away from Kara. 

Kara respected the distance that Lena had made, but still wanted to be closer to her.

“Probably time to got to bed.” Kara’s voice was a little deeper, and Lena agreed and they walked back down the stairs.

————————————————————-  
The next day was mostly like the previous day, but they did everything separately. Kara hadn’t realized how much of her day she normally spent with Lena until they were spending it apart. 

Kara spent more time in the training arena with Alex and Astra that morning trying to work through nerves. After a change of clothes she went to the library to find Eliza and Winn head down in books. After a quick greeting “has it been decided what all you are bring home with you?” 

Eliza just smiled “it’s going to take a couple of days to gather all the supplies for us to leave, but the amount of books that they are sending is quite exciting most of these books have copies in storage so they are sending quite a few.” Kara was happy that Eliza was excited. Feeling restless Kara was about to leave when Eliza came up and gave her a hug “it’s all going to be ok.” Kara hugged Eliza a little bit harder and slowly left the room. 

She decided that a long ride would be what she needed, and made her way out to the stables.

Before she reached her horse she stopped into see Chaos. He wore a new thick leather collar with his name on it. Lena wanted to give him a present for being such a good boy. Kara strokes down his fur and played for a few minutes. With a smile Kara decided she couldn’t see Lena but maybe she could send her a note to make her smile just in case she was nervous today too. She left the stables for a few minutes wrote a quick note and attached it to Chaos’s collar. Asking him to deliver it for her. Chaos immediately ran off to see one of his people.

With that done Kara walked over to see her new horse. “Hey buddy wanna go for a ride?” The horses head shot up and he happily bumped his head against Kara’s chest.

Kara got him all saddled up, and lead him out of the sables and into the closest field.

———————————————————-  
Sam and Lena were in a meeting trying to decide who they would need to bring with them to Krypton, and what supplies they would need. To Lena’s surprise a lot of people had volunteered to go to Krypton not only to help break the curse, but also help start a new magical community. 

Lena was just about ready to take a break when she heard a familiar scratch at the door. With a laugh she walked over to the door to let Chaos in. “Why hello there did you miss me.” Leaning over to scratch at the dog with a smile as he wiggles with happiness at her attention. When they made their way back to the sitting room Lena noticed the note attached to the collar she had given him. “What’s this?” The dog wagged his nub of a tail happy she had found the note.

Lena unfolded the note unsurprised with the fact it was sent by Kara.   
> Lena,  
I find myself at loose ends today trying to pass the hours until I get to see you again. I didn’t realize just how much I craved your presence until I had to spend today without you. I find it strange to go my whole life until a few weeks ago not even knowing that you existed, but now feeling as if their is a hole because of your absence. Last night I felt nervous about our future, but this morning I feel only excitement for a future I can look forward to having you be by my side every day. I have hope that today will move swiftly in order to bring us together soon.   
Soon to be yours,   
Kara

Lena smiled at the letter, and found herself reading through it again. Sam sat and watched Lena reading the letter that Kara had sent. 

“What did she say?” Sam asked with a smile.   
Lena blushed because she had forgotten that Sam had been in the room. 

“Just that she is excited for tonight, and she missed me.” Lena answered quietly. 

Sam laughed at how embarrassed Lena seemed to be. “Are you excited about tonight?” Sam asked curious her friend rarely talked about her feelings. 

Lena smiled to herself as she held the letter Kara sent in her hands. “I really think I am.” Lena finally said. Sam beamed at Lena only ever wanting her to be happy.

——————————————————————-

Lionel was standing in a small banquet room that had been decorated to house the dinner after the wedding. He could not believe it was finally time for his daughter to be married. He sighed out sadly it seemed too soon now that the time had come. 

Lillian looked across the room at her husband who had a sad expression in his face. “What’s the matter Lionel?” 

“It’s too soon I didn’t realize how much I would miss her she’s never left before.”

Lillian understood his sadness she didn’t want Lena to get married and leave either, but it was too late now to change it. Lena was already falling for the blond princess. 

“I will miss her too, but I’m sure she will come back to visit as much as she can.” 

Lionel pulled his wife into a hug which she happily returned.

_____________________________

The dress was lovely. Floor length ivory with green underskirts, and green panels that were not visible until she moved the long skirts. The bodice was sleeveless but a sheer layer that came up and covered her shoulders and chest leaving her arms bare. Lena was sitting at her vanity while Sam put the last touches on her hair. A quiet knock on the door brought the rest of her family. 

Lillian went over to help fuss over Lena’s dress and hair while the guys stood back to chat. Lex teased about how long it took girls to get ready for anything important, and Lionel happily stood to the side and offered complements Lena looked around with a bittersweet smile at how much she was going to miss having everyone together because she loved them all so much.

_____________________________  
Alex sat by her mother as Astra smoothed down Kara’s white suit jacket after she had added Kara’s sword and sheath that was polished to a high shine. Kara was almost vibrating with energy waiting to get started. 

“You know Kara the one good thing about doing this again at home is it will be at noon instead of the evening the party will get to last longer.”

Kara just rolled her eyes at Alex. “Well when you decide to marry Sam I will have to tell her that you wanted to hold the ceremony here because you liked the night time ceremony.” Alex nearly choked on the drink she had just taken a large swallow of “marriage who said I was ready for that!!!!”

Every one in the room laughed at Alex’s reaction. When the knock came at the door everyone turned to look at it. 

“Well I guess it’s time.” Kara said as she squared her shoulders, walked out of the room. 

__________________________________  
Lionel and Lena stayed behind while everyone else went to take their places. 

“Lena, I wanted to give you something.” Lena stopped moving turning and giving her father all of her attention.

“When I met your mother she was like no other woman I have ever met before. She was kind, and smart and had a quick wit that always had me on my toes. When we found she was pregnant with you I have never seen her happier. She loved you with every beat of her heart.” 

Lionel cleared his throat and squeezed Lena’s hand hard to stave off her tears.

“The day you were born I gave her a gift.” Lionel pulled out a necklace that had a large green stone in the middle of a beautifully delicate silver setting. 

“I gave this to her for giving me a great gift, she gave me a daughter, and I have loved you more with every passing day. The reason I picked the stone was because it was the exact shade of green as your mothers eyes.... your eyes.”

Lionel used his fingers to wipe a stray tear from his cheek, and then used his handkerchief to lightly dab under Lena’s eyes to keep the tears threatening to fall at bay. 

“She wore it everyday of her life from that day forward. When she left us she asked me to give it to you the day you married so she could be their for you when you walked down the aisle, and be there every day of your new life.” 

Lionel stepped behind Lena and hung the necklace around her neck. “So when you feel you need a little extra courage you won’t be alone.” 

Lena threw her arms around her father and hugged him hard around the neck she whispered a quiet thank you into his shoulder.

________________________

Kara stood at a alter placed in the temple of Rao. Beside her stood Alex and Astra. Kara couldn’t help but look at the beautiful windows made of stained glass that glowed with the moons light. The priestess stood behind the alter in golden robes with a red sun sewn into the middle. The room was mostly empty only holding a hand full of friends, and everyone waited for the Luthors to arrive. 

When the doors at the end of the isle opened Sam walked forward by herself making her way to stand next to the alter. Next walked Lillian and Lex as they walked towards the front the braziers lit with fire as they past. Illuminating the rooms golden walls making everything glow with warm color. Lex brought Lillian to her seat, and went up to stand with Sam.

Kara waited struggling with the urge to hold her breath. When Lena and Lionel finally emerged, and started walking towards them Kara caught her breath at how incredibly beautiful Lena was. Her beautiful hair was pulled into an intricate half braid with golden thread tied through it that glowed in the light. Soft curls framed her face and ran down her back. 

When Lionel finally reached the front of the aisle he gave Kara Lena’s hand and kissed his daughter on the cheek. 

__________________________________

Kara stood facing Lena holding her hands before they ascended the stairs to start the ceremony. “You ready?” Lena smiled at Kara “Yes.” They turned and walked up the stairs together.

The priestess started the ceremony with a prayer:  
Rao above please protect the ones we love. We honor all you created as they pledge their hearts and lives together. We honor Mother Earth and ask for their marriage to be abundant and grow stronger through the seasons. We honor fire and ask that their union be warm and glowing with love in their hearts. We honor wind and ask that they sail through life safe and calm as in our father's arms. We honor water to clean and soothe their relationship — that it may never thirst for love. With all the forces of the universe you created, we pray for harmony as they grow forever young together. Blessed be to Rao. 

Kara looked into Lena’s eyes as she recited her vows feeling her heart grow stronger looking into Lena’s eyes. The nerves that had manifested under her skin seemed to melt away as she slipped a ring on Lena’s finger.

When Lena recited her vows she looked into Kara’s eyes. She had heard the vows hundreds of times but she had never truly thought of what they meant. Now that the words were being recited by her she finally understood they truly meant Everything. She smiled as she slipped a ring on Kara’s finger.

After the vows were recited the priestess recited the closing prayers:

Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter for the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there will be no loneliness, for each of you will be companion to the other. Now you are two persons, but there is only one life before you. May beauty surround you both in the journey ahead and through all the years. May happiness be your companion and your days together be good and long upon the earth.

Treat yourselves and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together. Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your connection deserves. When frustration, difficulties and fear assail your relationship, as they threaten all relationships at one time or another, remember to focus on what is right between you, not only the part which seems wrong. In this way, you can ride out the storms when clouds hide the face of the sun in your lives — remembering that even if you lose sight of it for a moment, the sun is still there. And if each of you takes responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight.

“Now you may seal your union before Rao.”

Kara squeezed their joined hands together. She leaned forward slowly and brought their mouths together for a kiss. Feeling the warmth that spread through her body. When Lena pulled away from the kiss the smile that spread across her face was truly blinding. 

The two women walked together down the aisle to a quiet room outside of the small banquet room where their family would wait for them. 

Once the door had shut behind them Kara used their joined hands to pull Lena against her in a warm hug. Lena melted into the embrace feeling the tension that came from being the center of attention drain from her body as she was held by her wife. 

“Only one more time and then we are done.” Kara said quietly into Lena’s ear. Both women laughed lightly still holding the other as tightly as they could. 

“I am so happy that you are my wife.” Kara said into Lena’s ear. Slowly pulling away to look into Lena’s eyes. “I’m happy to have you as my wife as well.” Leaning up to bring her lips to Kara’s. The kiss was quick because smiles interrupted lips.

__________________________

A long table sat filled to overflowing with food drinks and people. The conversations were lively, and everyone seemed to enjoy the celebration. Kara sat quietly, and watched as Alex and Lex teased Eve and Winn for almost blowing up the workshops earlier in the week. Lillian and Eliza were poking fun at Lionel and Astra who had cried through the ceremony. 

Lena noticed how quiet Kara had become “Are you alright darling.” The words were whispered for only Kara to hear. 

Kara leaned forward slightly and kissed Lena’s temple “Yes I Just was enjoying the view of our family. They are all so comfortable and happy together I’d never thought of how easily we would all meld together.” 

Lena gave Kara a happy smile at Kara’s words. She had noticed how well everyone got along. She brought her hand to Kara’s cheek and drew her in for a light kiss. 

_________________________  
The evening ran long into the night, and by the time everyone was ready to call it a night not many were sober. The two brides had chosen not to get drunk in order to not forget the evening spent among their friends and family.

Walking arm and arm they eventually made it to Lena’s room which they had agreed to share until they left for Krypton. When they entered and were finally alone Kara suddenly realized that they had not spoken about what was expected for this evening. Normally the marriage was to be consummated to seal the vows taken to Rao, but they still had one wedding to go so what was expected. 

Lena could feel the tension radiating from Kara almost as soon as the door closed. 

“What’s the matter Kara?” Lena walked back to meet Kara who was standing still in the middle of the room. A blush formed on Kara’s face, and she looked to her feet. “I just realized we never spoke about what we would do after we were married do we wait until the next wedding are we supposed to do it now. Do you even want to be with me yet did you want to wait?”

Kara’s line of thought had not crossed Lena’s mind yet, but she brought up some valid points what was expected who even chose that kind of thing. Were their rules she was unaware of? 

Kara realized that she was not the only one confused about what they should be doing. Kara took Lena’s hand and lead her to the couch. When they sat in silence for a little while Kara finally spoke.

“Do you feel ready to move forward tonight or would you like to wait until later.” Lena truly didn’t know the answer their was a lot of pressure in that moment. “I feel like their is to much expected out of tonight, not by you....” she quickly went to reassure Kara, “but by the traditional wedding practices. Do you mind waiting until it doesn’t feel like we are together because we have to be, but maybe we can try again when it is something that feels right for the moment we are in?”  
Kara let out a huge breath with a relieved smile “oh thank Rao....” Lena’s eyebrows shot up. “Not that I don’t want to be with you, but the pressure was a little overwhelming. Just the idea of what everyone is expecting us to be doing, is a little daunting of a proposition.”

Both women suddenly relaxed against one another as they realized they were on the same page. After a few minutes Lena forced herself off the couch. 

“I can’t stand to be in this dress one more minute can you help me out of it?”

Kara stood and followed Lena into their bedroom. “It’s a shame you only ware wedding dresses once you are absolutely beautiful in this dress. Well really your gorgeous in everything, but today I doubt anyone could have been more beautiful then you.” 

Lena turned to face Kara and ran her hands slowly up Kara’s suit jacket lightly grabbing the lapels. She rose on her toes and kissed Kara hard on the mouth, and when she pulled away she gently bit Kara’s lip. “Thank you darling.”

Kara struggled to get the dress loosened enough to to get it off of Lena, but with some laughter and directions from Lena she eventually managed to get the task completed. Lena then walked behind a changing screen and slipped into a night gown and robe. She then went to sit at the vanity to start the process of taking down her hair. 

Kara took off her sword belt and laid it in the corner and was beginning to unbutton her suit coat when her eyes met Lena’s in the mirror. She was just sitting watching Kara move through out the room. With a smile Kara came behind Lena and lay her hands on her shoulders gently rubbing them. 

“Would you like some help with taking down your hair?”

With a pleased smile Lena relaxed into Kara’s touch as she gently unbraided her hair. When she was finished she reached for the hair brush that was sitting on the vanity and started to slowly drag the brush through long dark curls.

Kara brushes Lena’s hair for a long while enjoying the feel of the soft waves, and the intimacy the moment brought. 

“Your hair smells nice.” The shy smile that she received was priceless. “Thank you.” 

Kara dropped a quick kiss to the top of Lena’s head and placed the brush back on her vanity. Kara started to walk towards the bathroom “out of curiosity do you always sleep naked or did I just catch you off guard?”

Lena heard Kara laugh from inside the bathroom. She stuck her head out the doorway before she brushed her teeth. “Why? Are you worried I’m going to walk out their naked and you will have to figure out how to be good while we sleep next to each other.”

Lena blushed bright crimson after Kara had pulled her head back into the bathroom. That is exactly what she was worried about. 

When Kara walked back into the room in a white undershirt and short pants Lena couldn’t decide if she was sad or relieved. 

“I tend to run hot, so I don’t wear much to sleep in.” Kara confessed. “However I will try to wear more to make you more comfortable. Eventually I hope you won’t mind me wearing less then I am now, but I rarely sleep naked. You’ve just been lucky I guess.” The last sentence was said in a joking manner. 

Lena disappeared into the bathroom, coming back a few minutes later looking at Kara in confusion. “Why aren’t you in bed?”

“I don’t know which side is yours.”  
Lena crosses over to the left side and climbed in patting the bed beside her. Kara climbed in and tucked the blanket around herself. With a sigh she started to move again. “What’s the matter.” Lena asked.

“Forgot to put out the lights.” Lena just laughed telling Kara to get back into bed. Once Kara was comfortable Lena looked over at her, and with a wink snapped her fingers and all of the lights went out. 

Kara laughed deep from her belly then. Lena joined in. “I will never get over how amazing you are.” Kara said as she rolled over to face her wife. 

Lena just smiled and pushed hair out of Kara’s face. Kara scooted a little bit closer, and the placed a hand next to Lena’s head as she rolled over not touching Lena but hovering over her. “Good night wife.”  
Leaning down and covering the soft lips of the woman under her. The kiss held heat and promises for a long future together.


	24. Travel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a hard chapter to write mainly because it was a transition chapter. It’s short and it gets the story moving forward with a little levity in the middle, but by far my least favorite so far.

Warm so deliciously warm. Lena was cold by nature part of the reason that winter was never one of their favorite seasons. Normally when she woke up even under an extra blanket she always found herself just barely warm enough to be comfortable, but this morning she found herself happily, completely, utterly warm. With a happy sigh she moved to stretch and found out the reason. Kara was pressed up behind her with a strong arm thrown over her waist.

Lena managed to roll over on to her back, but the only concession to Kara’s position was that she lifted her head and put it on Lena’s shoulder and threw one leg over Lena’s hips. Chuckling to herself I guess her wife is a snuggler. Lena found her fingers idly running through golden hair. 

Kara started to wake up with Lena’s gentle touch running through her hair. It took her a moment to realize that she was almost laying on her, started to move to give her some space. “You don’t have to move.” Lena’s voice was slightly more rough in the morning, but Kara decided to listen and snuggle back into her previous position. 

“Morning” a slightly muffled greeting came up from Lena’s shoulder. 

“Morning Kara. Did you sleep well?” The only answer she got was a small hmmm and Kara scooting closer to her. Lena chuckled to her self if this is how she was to wake up for the rest of her life she could definitely get used to it.

___________________________________

Astra stood in the courtyard where all the supplies were bing gathered for their trip home at the end of the week. It was going to be a large group, so organization was going to be very important. She had to hand it to her nieces wife she was organized, and methodical. 

The list of people and things that were coming all had a purpose. The original list was ridiculous, but she had decided on a second caravan to come in a few weeks to give them a chance to see if they needed to add anything to it. 

“Astra have you gone through the lists? Do you see anything I’ve missed?”

Lena came striding into the courtyard carrying two more crates with Chaos hot on her heals. 

“I see one shadow where is your other one?” Astra said with a teasing tone. 

“I’m afraid I’ve lost her to the other man in her life.” This was said with a chuckle. 

Astra looked confused “her horse she is out riding her horse trying to figure out his name, and teach him so tricks.” Lena’s smile was indulgent thinking about her wife she enjoyed her child like behavior when she allowed it to show. 

Astra couldn’t help but notice that Kara had been disappearing around the same time for the last few days, but she was sure Kara had good reason. 

Right about that time Kara came riding in with a bright smile on her face. She dismounted her horse and walked to the two woman standing next to all the supplies. 

“How was your ride Kara?” Astra asked as Kara walked up giving her wife a small hug and giving Chaos a scratch. 

“It went fine he’s a fast learner, but I still can’t think of a name for him.”

“You will think of something I’m sure of it.” Lena slid and arm around Kara’s waist. 

“Do you guys need any help? Kara looked between the two women. 

“Nope I think we are actually ready to leave a little sooner then we thought. Lena seemed to be sad thinking about leaving. 

___________________________  
Family dinner that night was a subdued affair. Thorul was well on its way to building a system to survive the winter, and all preparations had been made to start the journey to Krypton, and so it was decided they would be leaving in the morning. 

Lionel seemed anxious about all his family leaving. Other then traveling in side his own kingdoms borders neither of his children had been that far away from home. 

Lena had mixed feelings about leaving. She was excited to go see her new home and where she would start to build her new life, but was also sad about leaving her old one behind. Some how she knew that even when she came back to visit that everything would be different it would no longer be her home. 

“Lex are you excited to go and see Krypton” Alex tried to pull someone into a lively discussion because the room just seemed to quiet.

Lex’s wide smile told Alex all she needed to know. They began a lively discussion on all the things Lex wanted to see and their discussion started to draw energy back into the room. 

Kara couldn’t help but to notice that Lena was smiling and participating, but she wasn’t truly enjoying the conversation. 

“Wanna take a walk?” Kara whispered into Lena’s ear. Lena looked at Kara with relief and allowed herself to be escorted out of the room. 

When they came to a courtyard and sat among the new spring flowers Lena began to relax. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to spend time with her family on her last night at home, but everyone’s melancholy mood was making it harder to leave. 

“Wait right here I have something for you.”  
Kara said excitedly while she ran out of the court yard. When she came back she was holding a leather bag that was tied at the top, and placed it in Lena’s lap. 

Lena picked up the leather bag and felt the weight. It wasn’t exactly light, and it had an odd shape. She untied the bag and pulled down the sides to reveal a little replica of the castle and library in Thorul made out of a piece of crystal. 

Lena was stunned she picked it up and studied it up close from every angle looking at all of the fine details that had been included. “How did you do this?” She never took her eyes off the little castle of her home.

“Your mom helped me. She helped me find a craftsman who can use magic to help him manipulate solid objects and do really intricate carvings.”

Lena gently placed the little castle and bag to her side, and climbed into Kara’s lap wrapping her arms around her neck.

“Thank you so much Kara this means the absolute world to me thank you.” Lena brought her lips to press into Kara’s. Lena wanted to show Kara how much she truly loved her gift, and slowly deepened the kiss . A warm tongue gently licked against Kara’s bottom lip and Kara shivered at the feel of it and opened her mouth to feel more of the sensation. 

The first true taste of Kara’s mouth sent a pang of arousal through Lena causing her to pull herself closer to Kara’s tight abdomen. The little bit of friction caused Lena to gasp into Kara’s mouth. 

Kara put her hands into Lena’s hair and gently tugged to keep Lena against her lips.

“Did you two really leave dinner to come make out under a tree?”

Lex’s voice cut through the moment and both women pulled out of the embrace quickly. 

“That wasn’t the reason, but it was a happy side benefit.” Lena said still struggling with the blush on her cheeks. 

“I don’t know about you Lex,” Alex appeared off to the side with a devious smile on her lips, but they look like they need too cool off. 

Lex took the hint and dropped a pile of snow onto the two women sitting below the tree. 

Lex and Alex both started laughing at the indignant look on the two girls faces. 

“Let me move this present then we will settle this.” Lena said with an evil grin passing off the leather sack to a passing servant with instructions. 

Lex took the opportunity to get a head start on his sister knowing she was going to pull out all the stops to get her revenge. Alex was surprised that he started to run, but she reached out grabbing her hand and pulling her along. 

The rest of the dinner party all watched Alex and Lex run by. 

“Oh no.” Lionel laughed while putting his drink down. 

“What?” Astra said with a confused look as she watched Lena and Kara chase after the other two.

“It’s better if you come see for yourself.” Lillian added with a laugh and everyone got to their feet following the direction of the noise of laughing and casting spells.

_______________________  
Lex was hunkered down behind a giant mound of snow he had created to give him some protection. Alex came sliding behind the mound on her stomach as she tried to dodge a mud ball.

When Kara and Lena finally caught up with the other two an all out war had begun. Lena had created a small snow castle in the far corner. While Lena was casting spell after spell Kara was firing off a snow barrage that was keeping Alex and Lex pined down. 

Astra had surprisingly decided to join the fun and had soon climbed over Lena’s defenses and started to attack exposed players including all of the bystanders. All out war had begun. Lillian joined her daughter Lionel and Sam joined Alex. 

Lillian decided that snow was to clean and started lobbing dirt attacks that soon became a muddy snowy free for all. 

“I think we have made a tactical mistake” Alex called out to Sam and Lex. 

“And what kind of mistake would that be?”  
Sam called back hoping for a change of plan because this tactic wasn’t working. “I think we need to attack from above can you get me up there and supply me with some ammo?”

Sam and Lex both went to work Sam launches Alex into the sky and she landed on the next floors ramparts. Lex created a snow structure for Alex to use to hit people from above.

“Kara!” Lena yelled “they have the high ground go and take it.”   
Kara looked above the fight and was immediately hit in the face with a snowball. Alex’s laugh could be heard as she started to pelt the players below her. 

“Give me a boost.” Kara yelled already sprinting towards the wall. 

Lillian created a stair case out of the plants lining the wall, and Kara climbed up easily. Instead asking for ammo to hit Alex back with she called out “give us a place to land.” 

Lena and Lillian ‘s eyes widened, and Astra laughed at what she knew was coming “that’s my girl end the threat don’t leave it up there to take shots at us.”

Lena and Lillian both cast at the same time creating a snow mound and giant mud puddle right below the two women. 

Kara came charging down the walk way while Astra provided a distraction below. Alex’s eyes widened when she realized just how close Kara had gotten and prepared for a brawl. Kara tackled Alex right off the rampart and they both started to fall down. Sam cast a spell to slow there decent shaking her head “idiots” when the two women landed everyone held their breath as a wave of snow and mud flew into the air . 

Kara and Alex came up laughing both covered head to toe in mud. 

The battle ended a few minutes later with both teams deciding to call a cease fire. Everyone was filthy, but they had wide smiles on their faces. Astra came over and gave her niece and her best friend a giant hug and congratulated them on solid tactics. 

The casters all shook their heads and started to clean up the fighting area so no one else had to. When all that was left to do was to clean themselves everyone took turns allowing another caster to drop water down over them.

________________________  
Kara and Lena found themselves back in their room soaked, but with giant smiles on their faces. 

“That was a lot of fun.” Kara said as she started to strip. 

Lena laughed but agreed. “I’m gonna take a quick bath to get cleaned up” Kara nodded 

“I’m going to hit my old room up so I can do the same I’ll be right back.”

After Kara had gone Lena wondered if she should have asked Kara to join her, but finally came to the conclusion that it was probably to soon for that if they haven’t even consummated their marriage yet. It was a good sign that she had thought about it she mused that means they are getting there. 

__________________________

It was early the sun had barely crested over the horizon when everyone had gathered in the courtyard. The Kryptonians were all in full armor including capes, and the soldiers from Thorul were dressed in lighter armor, but just as prepared, horses all had saddles, and all the wagons were loaded with people and supplies. They were ready to get started. 

The Luthors all stood together to say goodbye. Kara waited over by Lena’s horse to give her time to say goodbye to her father. 

Lex and Lillian has already said their goodbyes, and that left Lena and Lionel standing alone amongst all the movement to get everyone in position. 

“I’m going to miss you baby. Please come home soon.” Lionel held Lena to his chest as he spoke. “I love you father. I’ll come back soon to visit.” Lena’s voice wavered for a moment. 

Lena gave her father one last hug and walked to her horse. Kara could tell by the look on Lena’s face she couldn’t handle comfort right then or she would cry so instead she just held Lena’s horse while she mounted and then moved to do the same to her own. 

Lena was grateful that her wife could read her so well, and when Astra signaled for everyone to start to move out Lena gladly used it as a distraction for her heart felt to heavy in her chest.

__________________________

Night had fallen and a giant camp had been created to house the party traveling south. Tents popped out of the ground everywhere with cool fires burning in-front. Lena sat on a log that Alex and Lex had moved in front of the fire. She was feeling better then she had earlier in the day, but she still had a heavy weight settle in her chest. 

Kara walked up to the fire with two plates in hand. She handed on to Lena and then sat next to her in silence eating her food. They were soon joined by Alex and Lillian. 

“We made good time today.” Alex said in between bites. Everyone nodded, but said nothing. 

Kara decided that it was time to change the mood Lena was in. She got up and found a couple of Astra soldiers she knew always carried instruments, and convinced them to play some tavern songs to liven up the night.

Lena heard the music, and smiled a little at the jaunty tunes. Soon Kara was standing above her with a hand reached down. “Dance with me Lena.”

Lena took Kara’s hand even though she didn’t really want to dance and allowed herself to be pulled along in a dance. After a few minutes there was a group all dancing right along with the two princesses. After the third song Lena finally realized she was glad she had taken the dance from Kara. 

The dancing died down a little while later, and Kara led Lena to their tent. Kara stopped to her undershirt and pants and Lena to her shift. When Kara pulled Lena into her arms as they lay down for bed Lena buried her head in Kara’s shoulder and fell asleep. 

____________________________

The days past quickly and no trouble was found on the roads. The last night before they reached Argo, and everyone wanted to be at their destination. Sitting around the fire holding a mug of tea Lena happily sat next to Kara enjoying her quite companionship. 

The ground began to tremble under their feet. Lena jumped up from where she had been sitting. Kara had been startled, but soon realized what it was and kept her seat. 

“What the hell was that?” Lena asked with shock in her tone.

“I had almost forgotten about feeling those because you didn’t have them.” Kara says absently. 

Lena remembered the list of symptoms that the curse had and realized this was the first, and vowed she would find a way to end it.


	25. Welcome home?

Kara woke Lena before dawn on their last day of traveling. Riding away from camp while it was still completely dark out. Lena had been told the night before that Kara had a surprise, but the would have to leave before the others to see it. 

Kara pushed ahead faster then Lena expected, but soon she pulled the horses over and walked to a little bluff that was barely visible and waited.

“What are we doing out her darling.”  
Lena wrapped her arm through Kara’s waist to steal a little bit of her body heat. Kara wrapped her arm around Lena’s body and pulled her closer. 

“It shouldn’t be long now, and you will see.”  
Kara whispered into the darkness.

The sun, red with the dawn, slowly started to crest over the horizon. It didn’t take long for Lena to see why she was here.

The sun rose behind the city of Argo. The castle itself while not completely made of crystal did have giant spires made of it, and when the sun shone through it lit up the city, and they sky in beautiful color. The higher the sun rose the more colors escaped the crystals. It truly was a magnificent sight. 

“Great Rao Kara that is gorgeous.” Lena sat quietly watching the sunrise. 

“When I was little my gran told me that when the sun would rise if you were sitting in the right spot you could watch the day being born in the light of the rainbows. They could only stay a little while until Rao would call them back and send them all over the kingdom as a promise of a new day. When I got older I begged my mother to be allowed to see the birth of the day in rainbows so she and my aunt got us up before dawn and rode us out to this spot to watch the birth of a new day.” 

Lena watch Kara speak smiling at the idea of a small Kara sitting on this hill smiling at the start of the new day in an explosion of colors. 

“I know we had to leave early, but I wanted to give you the best start possible in your new home, and what better way then with watching the day be born on your new city.”

Kara looked down at Lena then who reached up and gently caressed her face. “You are truly one of a kind. I am so lucky to have you.” Lena reached up and closed the distance between their lips. The kiss was entirely to brief, but Kara knew the rest of the group would be headed this way, and she promised her aunt to return as soon as the sun rise was over.

______________________________  
The city came out in droves to see the caravan come through the city, and to welcome the crown princesses new wife. White sweet smelling flowers were rained on the couple. “Wow this is amazing Kara your people sure seem to love you.” Lena spoke to Kara quietly. It’s a tradition to throw flowers to greet the person who will marry the future ruler it is a blessing for our union. Kara explained.

When they finally reached the castle court yard Kara’s parents, her aunt and uncle, and to Kara’s shock her cousin waited to greet her and the rest of there guests. 

“Why is Clark here?” Astra growled from her place next to Kara. 

“I don’t know, but I will find out let me handle it aunt Astra.” Lena heard the steal in Kara’s voice for the first time, and knew something big was happening. Astra nodded her compliance. 

Kara came off her horse, and unlike what her parents expected turned to help Lena down off hers. Kara knew Lena could do it on her own, but wanted to show her priorities to the family in the courtyard. Lena smiled at Kara it was an old tradition, but one Thorul shared, and it meant a lot to the young caster.

They walked hand in hand up to Kara’s parents. “Lena these are my parents Zor and Alura El King and Queen Of Krypton.” 

Lena smiled a greeted both monarchs. Once the greetings were over both parents wrapped their daughter in a tight hug. “We missed you little one.”

Kara hugged her parents tightly having missed them as well. Lena met Kara’s aunt and uncle Jor and Laura. When it came to Clark Kara turned away with out greeting him. Looking to her parents who were still greeting Lena’s brother and mother. Alura found Kara’s eyes and with out words asked to talk about it later. Kara looked to her aunt and uncle who both noticed the interaction with sad faces. Nodding to them to let them know they would speak about it soon. 

______________________________  
Once everyone was settled into a room Kara showed Lena into their temporary quarters that used to be Kara’s child hood room. Now that Kara was married she would move to her own wing of the castle with Lena, so that they could run their own house hold within the castle. When it is Kara’s time to run the kingdom she would then choose if she wanted to stay in their wing or move to the one her parents had chosen. 

Lena walked around the room studying Kara’s things learning new things about her wife. She had so many questions, “what happened down stairs with you cousin.”

Kara sighed in frustration. “Clark and I grew up together here at the castle. We’re not far in age, he is slightly older then me. He was never very interested in spending time with me, and we were never very close. Which if you think about it is sad because we should be close like siblings like Alex and me, but that was never what he wanted. The older we got the less I really wanted to spend time with him. He tends to find himself the most important in a room, and that all others are beneath him.”

Kara sat on the bed looking down at her hands hating the confrontation that she knew was coming. 

“When we were in Thorul he was unhappy with the way I negotiated our alliance. Clark believed that I am unworthy of becoming the ruler of Krypton, and made it quite clear who he thought should take my place.”

Kara looked at Lena then. Eyes filled with sadness and anger. Lena’s eyes reflected the same emotions, and that caused a small smile to appear. Kara reaches for Lena’s hand and pulled her to sit next to her. 

“I would just take his words as words normally trying to believe that he spoke out of fear for our people, and not because he truly felt that way, but I don’t believe that to be true.” 

Lena looked at Kara then eyes serious. “What do you believe Kara.”

“I have no evidence other then the feeling in my heart, and the sick feeling in my gut.” Kara looked back down to her fingers.

Lena places her fingers gently under Kara’s chin bringing her gaze to meet her own. “I did not ask for evidence I asked for your belief because that is enough evidence for me.” Lena said quietly “I believe in you and will side with you above any other opinion in this matter.” Kara sighed in relief at having Lena at her side. 

“I believe he means to try to sway power in his favor, and unchecked I believe one day he will become a problem that I hope we will be prepared to overcome.” Kara said this looking directly in Lena’s eyes. “We need to be careful of him because given space I believe he is selfish enough only to care for his future above the care of our people.” 

_______________________________  
Kara was summoned to the family parlor, and so both women walked down together. 

The room was filled with Kara’s parents, her aunt Astra, and her aunt and uncle Jor-El and Laura.

Once everyone was seated Jor-El spoke first “Kara I had hoped to keep this a private matter.”

“Lena is my wife and future Queen of Krypton, and this conversation effects her as well. She is just as much family as every other in this room. Let us continue this discussion.”

Lena internally smiled Kara was going to be a powerful ruler indeed. Lena met Astra’s gaze and Astra didn’t even try to hide her pride in her niece. Kara’s parents tried to remain neutral but Kara’s dad eyes twinkled with pride.

Jor-El spoke again “the charges you have brought against Clark weigh heavy in our hearts Kara. We hope to come to some agreement that can smooth these wounds so we can move forward together as a family.”

“Do you truly believe that Clark wishes you harm Kara?” Zor-El asked quietly 

“I am loath to ostracize him from the family over one bad choice of words.” Zor-El continued before Kara had a chance to answer the first question. 

“I believe that he believes what he said, and I also believe that left here he will become a threat.” Kara said this with conviction. The hand that Lena held in hers was squeezed to show her support.

“I believe that Kara is old enough to understand a threat when one is heard. We should respect her choice.” Alura said with conviction. 

“It is all well and good to stand behind your daughter with no evidence against my son other then words spoken out of fear for our people. How can you expect us to stand behind this choice when it means we will lose our only child.” Jor-El spoke with anger.

“I do not want you to lose your son brother, but I don’t want to let a threat go against my daughter.” Zor-El said quietly. 

This is obviously an argument that has been had more than once and everyone in the room could feel the weight of the decision.

“I think that Kara’s decision should stand.” Alura said with finality.

“I do not believe that she has enough experience to be in charge of such big decisions.” Jor-El spoke.

“Let me get this straight you have just sent Kara to another kingdom to form an alliance with another kingdom. Placed the responsibility of not only negotiating for the future of our kingdom safety, but also asked her to marry for the future of our kingdom, but she is not old enough or mature enough to make a choice about the future safety of her rein over our people. If she is mature and old enough to marry and secure an alliance then by Rao she is old enough to understand a threat to herself and her people.” Astra growled. 

Lena smiled at Astra because she was exactly right. 

Jor-El was livid then “you cannot throw my son out of his home for one idle comment made out of anger it is ridiculous.”

“What would you have me do uncle he has never once put our people first. He is arrogant quick to judge, and quicker to anger. Clark has never put himself behind the needs of our people, and he believes he is better then the average citizen. If you are wrong about him not being a threat to me and our people we are leaving an opening for him to gain favor and over throw me for his own selfish goals. If I don’t take this threat seriously I leave our people vulnerable. If I don’t stand by my choice he gains strength in the fear that I am not strong enough to rule this kingdom. You second guessing my choice, and you father not heeding my choice is giving him the backing to strengthen his accusations that I’m not a strong enough ruler.”

Everyone sat in silence then because Kara was right, and everyone knew it. 

“I don’t want to lose my son because of a what if you are wrong.” Jor-El spoke. 

“She is right Jor.” Laura spoke then. “All of the things she said about our son are right. If he stays he will be a threat to her. I love our son too, but all she said is true.” 

“There has to be a way to save this situation other then banishment.” Jor-El was pleading then. “What about a trial by combat a fight between the two held publicly loser will swear fealty.”

“What!!!” You have got to be out of your mind, and what if she loses does she lose her crown. That is ridiculous.” Astra shouted at Jor-El.

“Enough!!” Zor-El spoke “you are grasping at straws brother that is not a viable plan and you know it.” 

“What about a tournament instead adjourn this hearing until after if Kara wins Kal-El will swear fealty for all to see if not then he is banished after for what he has already done.” Laura said this with hope in her tone for this first time. 

Zor-El desperately didn’t want to take his brothers son could they do this to give him a chance to redeem himself. 

The silence caused the room to feel heavy.   
“I did not place the charges against Kal-El lightly if my voice is over ridden in this room now you will be tying my hands to a future I can’t predict or change. For even if I win I lose.” Kara said this quietly. 

Lena felt bad for Kara she was stuck, and the hardest choice was the right one. 

“If we are to have a tournament the conversations from this room will go unspoken a vow in blood before Rao that no one in this room will know of the arrangement of swearing fealty or banishment until I deem it appropriate. Anyone breaking this rule would be banished as well.” Zor-El spoke this as if it was a ruling.

“I have a more binding agreement in mind,” Lena spoke for the first time since entering the room. “This decision though ill advised must be adhered to or it will only hurt Kara more then just letting the banishment happen. If this gets out she will not only look weak to her people and give Kal-El another reason to stand against her, but it also opens up the idea that the King her father has no faith in her choices either another strike against her. This choice is ill advised, and shows little respect for my wife. I would also like to point out puts her life in danger because a tournament is not the place for the heir to a crown to defend her future. If this choice is being made then swear it by magic breaking of the oath alerts everyone it has been broken and marks the person who broke it so they may be punished. It can be sworn on the punishment of immediate death, but I doubt that is an option you would like to pursue.”

Kara smiled at her wife because she truly was a gift. 

“I must insist on the punishment being death for the breaker of the oath.” Kara said then “because the punishment for allowing Kal-El the power to over throw me will be my death. If you make this choice father you must be prepared for that to be the end result. So if I must face death then so must the rest of you.” Kara sat quietly then.

“This is is out of hand Zor-El you can’t be thinking to allow for this eventuality.” Alura spoke then with heat in her voice.

“I love our daughter Alura, I have faith in her, but I can’t sentence by brother to this heart ache without giving him a chance to redeem himself.” Zor-El said quietly.

“Your weakness in this matter Zor-El may be the downfall of your own child I am ashamed at your decision.” Astra spat out. “Everyone will take the magic oath with death being the consequence because if you don’t I will walk out of this room and kill Clark myself and end this argument. I stand by my niece as you should have done for your daughter.” Astra finished glaring at her brother in law. 

“You will not threaten my son Astra!” Jor-El yelled. 

“It is no threat, but a promise Jor-El. I will stand by that promise and except the punishment that goes with it but the threat to my niece will be done.” Astra’s voice echoed off the walls.

A silent stand off was made in the room. Laura’s hand came out to grip her husbands arm. “It is more then fair we have no other option.” Jor-El nodded the agreement. “Make the vow.”

“Let me make a few things very clear before you take this vow. It can not be revoked. The intentions of my words spoken will be how the spell is carried out. You will die if another soul finds out from you in any way what was spoken in this room. There is no grey area no wiggle room. If you think writing it down and they see it by accident clears you that is not the case, you still die. Does everyone understand and agree to these stipulations.” Lena spoke the seriousness of her words sinking in. 

Everyone agreed. 

All in the room gathered in a circle holding hands Lena stood in the middle. She looked each person in the eye then and asked will you make the vow? Each person answered yes. 

“All who stand before me have agreed of their own choice to enter into a vow. All who stand here hand in hand agree that if the vow is broken will die for their broken word. A tournament will be held to judge the fate of Kal-El. If he loses he will have to swear fealty to Kara in front of all witnesses in attendance. If he wins he will be banished from Krypton. The only person who can reveal this decision is Zor-El. He will not do so until moments before the final battle and only if that battle is between Kara and Kal-El. Do everyone agree to the terms of this vow.” All answered yes.

Lena reached forward and touched Kara’s outstretched hand and a pain ran though their touch everyone’s wrist was marked with a round circle. The circle was then broken.

“Plan your tournament let’s get it over with make it known that Kal-El’s fate has yet to be decided. We have more important matters to attend to like saving all of Krypton instead of just one man.” Kara spoke to her father pain in her eyes at his lack of support. 

Zor-El was not use to Kara’s anger, but knew it was justified, and watched her walk out of the room her wife and aunt, and mother following behind her.

“ I hope you are right about your son brother because if you aren’t then I have just harmed my own daughter for you.”

_________________________________

Three women followed Kara to the private training ground. To say Kara was angry was an understatement.   
Lena just sat off to the side as she waited for Kara to gain her control. Astra was just as angry and stood ready to help Kara if she needed it. Alura stood to the side “Kara we need to speak of this.” 

Kara’s eyes bright with anger swiveled to her mother. 

“What would you like to speak of. Nothing can be said now.”

“Kara.”

“No, make this tournament happen as quickly as possible the longer this situation lasts the weaker I appear. We have bigger problems then this and I am ashamed at how short sighted everyone is. This kingdom already has a threat hanging over its head without adding another. That should be our focus, not this mess that should never have been an issue. Now I will have to split my focus from helping my kingdom to protecting it from a threat that may never happen if we can’t stop the curse.”

“I agree with you Kara, you know I am the one who normally tempers your fathers actions he would not be swayed this time I am truly sorry.” Alura stood hoping her words would help her daughter. 

Kara stood not facing anyone in the room. Her body pulled tight in anger. Lena stood and walked to her wife, and with one hand drew it down from Kara’s shoulders down her back and gripped her hip. “I know you are angry, but this anger will not help you. Showing a rift between you and your family will only give him more evidence of his words. You have to play to win now Love. Don’t show the world weakness because all castles have eyes everywhere. We will deal with this threat together.” Lenas words were spoken softly all three women could hear them, but no one else would be able to. 

Kara visibly relaxed her posture and nodded her head. When she turned she out a smile on her face though it didn’t reach her eyes. “I expect for things to continue as if this hasn’t happened we will put on a united front and get this over with. Please excuse me I would like to rest before dinner.”

Kara hugged her aunt and her mother and walked out of the room holding Lena’s hand.

Alura looked at her sister. “Are they that close already I have never seen her behave that way before?” 

Astra smiled then “Lena is incredibly smart and she truly cares for Kara I wasn’t happy with the idea of this wedding, but I have never seen Kara happier then when she is with that girl. I don’t think Rao himself could have made a better match.” 

______________________________  
Instead of heading to her room Kara continues to walk finding stairways, leading Lena with her. Finally they reach the tallest of the crystal spires. Kara opens the door to a small balcony allowing the wind to come in. 

“Do you want to see?” She holds her hand out giving Lena the choice. Lena takes Kara’s hand and she brings Lena to the rail stands behind her,wraps her arms around her waist and rests her chin on Lena’s shoulder. They stand in silence looking out over the city. “I’m sorry today has been so bad I was excited to let you see my home but we stepped right into trouble.” Kara spoke quietly while she squeezed her arms a little tighter. 

Lena turned in Kara’s embrace and met Kara’s gaze “life will never be easy, was today ideal no, but we will make it through it together. I still think our home is amazing it’s just going to take time to settle in.” 

Kara surged forward taking Lena’s lips in a fierce kiss. Kara’s tongue immediately asked for entry into Lena’s mouth, and was granted. Lena melted into the searing kiss feeling each swipe of Kara’s tongue with a wave of desire shooting down her body. A moan escaped Lena and she pulled Kara closer by fisting her blond hair in her hands. Kara turned their bodies lifting Lena by the bottom of her thighs and pushed her back against a near by wall. Kara pushed herself hard into Lena’s body enjoying the feel of her heat through their clothes. 

Heaving chests and shortness of breath is what pulled them apart. Kara gently lowered Lena to the ground her legs slowly unwrapping themselves from around her waist. They stayed close together heads resting against the other. 

“Thank you for standing behind me I have come to rely on it and it means everything to me.” Kara whispered into the sill space between them. “You can rely on me always.” With a gentle kiss they left the tower.


	26. Preparations

Getting everyone settled took more time then Kara had anticipated. There was a library in Argo, but it was no where near big enough to house what they needed. So Kara decided to turn an extra ball room into a make ship work station for the people of Thorul to work out of, and that meant talking her uncle out of his work space to move his research into the new work space. 

Kara stood outside of her uncles office. With a knock Kara entered the space. 

Her uncle was surrounded by books and notes. His office was always full of books. “Uncle Jor?” He jumped and turned around to see his niece. “What can I do for you Kara?” 

“I am setting up the people from Thorul in the east ball room, and I need you to move your research on the curse, and its effects to that room so they can start to help us. I also need you to set up a presentation so they know how it came that you found out and the effects that it has had on Krypton.” Kara finished her request obviously nervous that about her uncles response. 

“Ok I will get some people to start to pack and move everything, and should be able to give them a solid foundation on where to start.”

Kara tried to hide her shock, but she had obviously failed when Jor sighed. “Kara I know we are not in the best place right now, but I still care for you and don’t want you to think I am going to try to hurt our chances of helping our kingdom. I will do everything I can to break this curse.” 

When Jor finished speaking Kara thanked her uncle quietly, and left the room.

_____________________________

Kara walked into the ballroom and was surprised by how much it had already changed. Book shelves lined all of the walls, and they were being filled and labeled to keep everything organized. Tables and chairs had been added, and crates were being unpacked and organized. Lena was in the middle of everything giving direction, and unpacking supplies. 

“Is their anything that I can do to help.”  
Lena turned around at the sound of Kara’s voice and smiled. 

“Not right now we are just getting everything settled, any luck with your uncle?”

Kara gave Lena a small smile “yes actually he will be sending his research up shortly. Would you mind leaving him a work space and a bookshelf he will need it.” Lena agreed, but didn’t like the the look on Kara’s face. 

“Did everything go ok. With your uncle other then with the curse?” 

Kara looked down at her feet, but then raised her gaze to meet Lena’s “yes it went fine. My uncle and I were close, well as close as he gets to anyone he is very introverted. This distance I think makes us both sad. I hate the way this whole mess is causing a rift.”

Lena pulled Kara into a hug with a whispered I’m sorry.

Kara said her goodbyes, and left to go to the training arena. 

__________________________________

Jor-El stood in front of a room full of casters, and her niece. He had compiled a long list of talking points, but now was nervous. Kara could almost see the dread of speaking about his research in front of all these people. Kara started walking towards him then. “Uncle do you need some help getting started. I will help however I can.”

Of course Kara would help him she knew how painfully shy he was. “I’m not sure that you can help me now I’m just nervous.” 

“If it helps I know most of the people in this room more then half of them are just like you people who spend most of their life researching, you are talking to a room full of people that only care about the research.”

Jor-El looked at her niece with relief written all over his face. He then stepped forward to address the room. 

“The tremors started when I was a young man about the same time I was about to get married. No one could find a reason for them, and with no other changes they were mostly ignored.”

Jor-El started to shift his research “ I was given the task to not only inventory goods being grown and traded in the kingdom, but also categorize changing topography of the kingdom. I started to notice a pattern even with average rain fall and mild weather rivers and lakes were falling every year not by a lot, but over the last two decades it has not rebounded. Even with massive droughts or heavy winters their would be variations in levels not just a constant decline.” 

Kara was surprised that no one had really noticed that kind of change. 

“Crops has also been on the decline, but not because lack of planting, but just smaller producing areas. It has been shrinking in small increments, but it has been shrinking. “ 

An hour passed with more research of his conclusions. “I still haven’t heard what the point of the tremors are. Do they have an adverse effect are they the cause of all the other issues?” Kara asked quietly. 

Jor-El looked at his niece “I think that all of the other symptoms are being used to weaken or kingdom. Year by year we will be weakened. Our economy and our over all well being with less natural resources such as water supplies. When we are weak I believe that we will be invaded, and when we are on our knees they will ask for surrender, and if we don’t the tremors won’t be so benign anymore.”

“What!!! What makes you think that?” Kara asked obviously disturbed by this theory.

“I have no proof other then my gut, my research, my knowledge of war fare and tactics, and a truly disturbing dream that has plagued me, and your father for years.”  
Jor-El has expected to be laughed at when he had mentioned his dream. Lillian spoke for the first time since the presentation started. “Have you kept notes on your dreams as well?” 

“I have and I asked my brother too as well, he believes it to be stupid, but he does it because I ask it if him.” Jor-El said with a blush.

“We will need those journals as well.” Lillian answered with obvious seriousness. 

___________________________________

Rhea walked through her garden that sat outside of her personal quarters. She was trying to reign in her temper, but she was losing the battle.

The trip to Thorul had been an utter failure. The alliance had not been stopped, and on top of that she had lost two valuable resources. 

Morgan edge while too self important, was great at finding business opportunities, and exploiting weaknesses. His death was brought about by a foolish plan that was not well considered, but at least Mon-El had shown he had some initiative, and cleaned up his mess. She just needed to polish him up a little bit.

John Corbin has been a loss she was unprepared for. His presence in Thorul was her best information on the royal family, and his death had caused a hole in her train of information. It had also caused an inconvenience when his death caused his brothers mental anguish. James has been killing more then punishing down in the dungeons lately. Retraining slaves was just so tiring and expensive. We would have to find a way to lessen his grief. 

“Your majesty your spy’s have returned and have urgent news for you.” Rhea nodded, and a small man entered the courtyard.  
“Speak your news quickly.” 

“The convoy form Thorul has arrived. There is a rift in the royal family that I believe can be exploited. Kal-El wishes to usurp the thrown from the crown princess, and they will be meeting soon to decide if banishment is his punishment. Krypton is holding a tournament in a weeks time all are allowed to enter. I believe this will be a perfect time to try and form a new alliance. Maybe tip the scales of power a bit.” 

Rhea smiled at this news this was perfect just perfect she can work with this. “Please send for my son.”

___________________________________

Training has taken over her life, and Kara was tired. The tournament had been scheduled to start the next week, and anyone that wanted to join was allowed as long as they could pay their way in, and pass a skills test to qualify. 

Astra had been pushing her hard, and in between three training sessions a day, and helping with organization on the research she was barely making it to dinner before falling asleep sitting up in her chair. 

The small family dining room was full. All of Kara’s family was present except Clark, as well as all three Luthors. 

“Astra you must slow down your training she is asleep again it is the third night this week.” Alura complained to her sister. 

Lena looked over at her wife who was indeed asleep fork in hand, sitting straight up in her chair. Lena sighed she was worried for Kara she was pushing herself to hard. She met the gaze of her brother and mother they both looked worried as well, but also confused. Lena slightly shook her head, and they both knew they needed to wait. 

Lena gently placed her hand on Kara’s forearm “Kara, darling wake up for me.” Kara blinked slowly, and looked over at her wife in confusion. “You need to finish dinner then we can get you to bed ok baby, but you need the food with as hard as you have been working.” Kara nodded and slowly began to eat. 

“Astra surely she is trained enough for this tournament that this is unnecessary.” Zor-El said quietly. 

Astra gave Zor-El a death stare and said nothing. The subject was dropped, and dinner continued. 

Kara eventually finished dinner, and Lena got up to help Kara to bed. Lillian and Lex both watched on knowing they would follow behind to find out what was going on.

Lena put Kara on their bed she was dead on her feet. She slowly undid Kara’s tunic taking it off her strong shoulders that obviously ached with soreness when Kara winced at the action. “I’m sorry darling I’ll be more careful.” Kara’s eyes were already closed and she just shrugged and sat while Lena continued her work. 

Kara’s boots came next and then her belt leaving her in only a sleeveless undershirt and pants. Lena knew Kara hated sleeping in chest binders so she reached up behind her shirt and slowly unwound the long thin material. 

Lena pushes Kara back on to the bed and lifted her feet until her body was fully on the bed. Moving her hands to slender hips she slowly removed Kara’s pants leaving her in only her under shorts. 

Tucking her wife in and sitting next to her for a few moments she realized how much she missed her wife. These last few days she had seen her, but had not really spent any time with her. Brushing stray hair out of Kara’s face she leaned down and kissed her lightly sweet dreams was whispered, and Lena left the room. 

It didn’t take long for a knock to be heard on their sitting room door, and Lena greeted her family. 

“What is going on Lena I have never seen Kara fall asleep like that at dinner. Is their a reason that she is even in this tournament let alone killing herself to train for it.” Lex was mad he didn’t like seeing Kara so beat up. Before Lena could answer their was another knock on the door and Alex and Sam walked in eyebrows raising when they realized that Lena’s family was their too. 

Lena managed to get everyone to sit. “Alex, not that I’m not glad to see you, but why are you here?”

Alex started to speak way to loudly and was instantly silenced by Lena’s reaction. “I want to know what you have to say, but Kara is asleep and needs to stay that way so we all must be quiet. 

“Why is Astra forcing Kara and I to practice so much. She is beating Kara into the ground, and pushing her harder for perfection then I have ever seen.”

Lena took a deep breath and silently considered her options. She had to tell them all something, but she had to be careful she was just as bound as the rest of them.

“I can only tell you all so much, and before you all jump all over me I have reason, and you will have to take what I can tell you and ask no questions.” Everyone was surprised by this answer and sat and waited. 

“Alex you are the only one in the room who is not magic so I have to do a little explaining first. Their is a piece of magic called the vow that makes a person or a group of people bound by their word with magic. Once this magic is cast their is no undoing it and based on the perimeters set can have life and death consequences. I can’t go into why or when this vow was taken because if you work it out for yourselves because of something I have said then it will kill me because of the stipulations of this particular spell. It is life and death and I have no option but to wait.”

Everyone sat stunned until Lillian broke the silence. “I know you would not do this lightly. Is their anything we can do to help?”

Lena frowned “no, I don’t think so I can’t risk asking for anything. This vow answers both of your questions please don’t try to figure out more. That is all I can ask, and all I can tell you.”

__________________________  
The next morning Astra came knocking on the door, but Lena was waiting. 

“Not this morning Astra. I understand what is at stake, but you are pushing to hard and she will have nothing left to give you next week if you keep this up. She is one of the best trained fighters I have seen, you need to have faith in her, and help her have faith in herself that is all that can be done now.”

Lena stood arms crossed in front her chest standing in front of their bedroom door. 

Astra grit her teeth, but nodded at Lena’s words “send her to me when she wakes up I will not push her I promise.”

Lena watched Astra walk out the door and turned back to her room. She had cleared her morning intending to keep Kara in bed and asleep as long as possible. 

Kara was still out when Lena climbed back in bed with the intention to read while she waited, but both of Kara’s arms reached for her, and pulled her into the warm body that wanted her close so she settled into Kara’s embrace. The warmth of Kara’s body and the feel of comfort lulled Lena back to sleep.

Hours later Lena woke up warm and rested still feeling the rhythmic breathing of her wife sleeping at her back. Lena rolled onto her back and when Kara reposition to sleep on her shoulder Lena smiled at how well they worked together. She lay still running her hand through Kara’s hair. 

Kara slowly woke up her body enjoying the gradual trip from sleep omg to being awake. When she finally opened her eyes she realized it was much later then she expected. She was late Astra was going to kill her. She was half way out of bed when Lena’s voice penetrated her panic filled mind. “Kara relax you don’t have training this morning come back to bed.”

Kara slowly climbed back into Lena’s warm embrace. Looking up to her wife “why don’t I have training Astra has been all over me?”

“Because I told her you needed rest, and to stop driving you into the ground.” Lena said with frustration in her voice. 

Kara snuggled into Lena’s arms a little bit deeper. “Thank you baby I don’t think see would have heard me tell her that.” Lena just leaned down and kissed Kara’s head, and they lay in happy silence. 

“I’ve missed you this week. I don’t think we have spent any time together I’m sorry for that. I’ve gotten so used to seeing you it felt like I was forgetting something important all week.” Kara confessed into Lena’s shoulder.

“I’ve missed you to Kara I can’t tell you how much.”

Kara sat up then gently kissing Lena until they heard Kara’s stomach announce its displease with being so neglected all week. 

“Let’s feed that beast.” Lena laughed pulling Kara out of bed with her.

__________________________________

Argo was filling up with fighters from all over Krypton an Daxam. Tournament was a great way for sell swords to make money, and for Soldiers to prove they had what it takes for higher rank. Most people that came into town stayed in inn’s, but nobles stayed in the castle. 

Mon-El arrived in Krypton unhappy to again be carrying out another task for his mother. He knew he had no chance to win the tournament, not that he was a bad fighter, but who really wanted to work that hard. He could not fail again his mother had made that perfectly clear. After signing up he made his way to get a room at Argos castle. 

Zor-El and Alura were welcoming guests to the castle such was the tradition for a tournament. Mon-El attending was a surprise, but they couldn’t turn him away.

“Welcome Prince Mon-el are you competing in the tournament?” Zor-El asked when Mon-el approached 

“King Zor-El Thank you for your hospitality, yes my mother thought it would be a way for us to try to build bridges between our two kingdoms.” Mon-El bowed to the two monarchs in greeting smiling at the hidden meaning in his words. 

Once Mon-El was gone Alura signaled to an advisor who was standing off to the side. “Have someone keep an eye on him, and inform my daughter and sister of this development.”

______________________________  
Since the day that Lena had talked to Astra Kara had still been training, but it was more mental then physical training. Meditation slow maneuvers with the sword to think through fundamentals.

“When people perry to the inside tighten your core use your dagger hand deflect and pivot.... that’s right.” Astra was walking Kara through each set of maneuvers slowly reminding her of body placement and what she normally does with out thinking so she can focus on the small details.

“I’m sorry to interrupt general Astra Queen Alura sent me to speak to you and the princess.” A servant spoke from the corner.

Kara and Astra both turned to the servant smiling and waving her forward. 

“Mon-El of Daxam has shown up to tournament Queen Alura wanted you to be told.” The two women thanked the servant with a frown. 

“What do you think that slimy excuse for a man is here for.” Astra asked. 

“No doubt to cause trouble. I need to give Lena and the rest of the Luthors a heads up.” Kara said putting her sword away. 

“The tournament starts tomorrow little one do you feel ready?” Astra asked hoping she taught Kara enough. 

“Yes Aunt Astra, I’m ready. I will do everything I can, and that will have to be enough. “ Kara said hoping her Aunt could see her confidence. 

Her Aunt walked forward and hugged her niece “it will be Kara you are so incredibly talented. I could not be more proud of you.”   
_________________________________

Kara walked into the casters work space still wearing her training gear. The space was full of people hard at work. Kara spotted her family immediately. Lena and Sam were hunkered down with books. Lex was standing near a board with a map with colorful lines drawn to mark changes in water levels. Lillian was reading what looked to be a diary. 

“Hello everyone.” Kara greeted but bent over to kiss Lena on the head. 

Lena looked up and smiled at Kara “hello darling practice already over?” 

“It ended early because I wanted to speak to all of you.” Kara said with a serious tone.

That brought the groups attention to Kara immediately. 

“Sam have you seen Alex I’ll need to talk to her later?” 

“She was pulled in to help with security because of the tournament.” Sam offered.

Kara nodded, but continued on. “Mon-El has come to compete in the tournament. I didn’t want you all to be caught off guard.”

Lex cursed under his breath. “I don’t trust that man we must all stay on guard.” 

Lillian agreed with Lex “does he normally compete in tournaments?” 

“No, he is far to lazy for that.” Kara answered almost absentmindedly. 

Lillian looked at Kara with confusion “how can you tell that?” 

Kara gave Lillian her attention then “you can tell by the way he practices. When he was in Thorul he made appearances in the training yard, because it was expected, but the way he moves with the sword while showing potential is lazy, and without real effort.” 

Lillian nodded her head in understanding. 

Lena had been quiet the whole conversation. “ Lena are you ok?” Kara asked quietly. 

Looking up at Kara “yes I’m fine I was just think through the reasons he is here. We will all be vigilant Kara thank you for the warning.” 

Kara left the ballroom with a quick goodbye and a promise to see everyone at the tournament banquet that evening.

________________________________

Lena was sitting at the vanity while an attendant helped finish her hair for the evening. When the door opened a smile came across Lena’s face when Kara entered hair still slightly damp from her trip to the family baths. 

Lena dismissed the attendant, and watched Kara finish buttoning up her jacket. “Come sit Kara let me braid you hair for the evening.” 

Kara smiled at her wife and went to sit down. Lena stood behind Kara’s shoulders gently running a comb through long curls. “How was the rest of your day?” 

Kara’s blue eyes met hers in the mirror, and she couldn’t help but think how incredibly beautiful they were. 

“Busy, the tournament is keeping everyone that way.” Kara answered, but still kept a small smile just for Lena. 

“Are you nervous for tonight?” Kara asked then looking at Lena’s face through the glass worried about her wife.

“No, I’m fine Kara really, I just want to get this all over with so everything can settle down, we can get married again, and then focus on this curse.” Lena never stopped braiding Kara’s hair while she spoke. You could feel the nerves in the way her fingers moved. 

When Kara’s hair was done she turned around and wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist opened her legs and pulled Lena tighter into her body. “Everything will be ok love, we will get through this tournament.” Kara said quietly squeezing Lena’s hips. Lena pulled Kara’s head into her chest and held her tightly against her. Kara loves the feeling of resting against her wife.

“I hate all of this. It is so unnecessary to put you in danger this way makes me crazy, and the wild card of Mon-El just makes me nervous for what he could be planning.” Lena squeezed Kara slightly harder. 

Their was nothing Kara could say that could take away Lena’s fears or her frustrations all of them were valid. “We will just have to wait and see I’m afraid, but their is something I do know. Nothing is stronger then we are together. We have to trust in that.” She stood then kissing Lena gently against her lips. 

Lena pulled Kara into a harder kiss wrapping her hands around the base of Kara’s neck. When she pulled away she gave a little nip to Kara’s lip. “Let’s get this over with then.” Pulling Kara by the hand to leave. 

______________________________

The banquet was huge. The room was filled with all competitors, and most of the noble houses from across Krypton. Kara stayed by Lena’s side the entire night. In fact all of Lena and Kara’s friends stayed close Sam and Alex stood right next to them talking, but also keeping an eye on everyone that approached. 

Lex leaned over to Kara “who is that woman over there Kara with the brown hair and green eyes?” Kara looked where Lex had gestured. “That’s Lois lane she is a smart and out spoken member of the noble house of lane. Would you like an introduction.” Kara asked with a smile. 

Lex nodded and Lena told her to go she would stay with Alex. Kara looked hesitant for a moment, but eventually lead Lex over to meet Lois.

“Lois it’s so good to see you.” Kara hugged Lois , smiling down at her.

“Kara, im so glad your back from your trip to Thorul I heard you went and got married. Any chance to meet the new wife?”

Kara laughed “of course I would love for you to meet her, but here is the next best thing. Lois this is Alexander Luthor future King of Thorul, and my wife’s older brother.”

Lois looks at Lex with a wide warm smile. “It’s a pleasure Alexander welcome to Argo.”

“Please call me Lex, lady Lane.” Lex said with a bright smile.

“Then will you please call me Lois I hate all of the titles people have to keep up with.” Lex beamed at Louis she truly was beautiful. 

Their was a pause in conversation so Kara decided to try to help. “Lois’s father is one of the Generals who works with Astra he is a hard man, but loyal. Her little sister Lucy is following in his footsteps in the military. Lois is actually working with one of our advisors in creating a newsletter to help connect all of Krypton’s city’s so people will know what is happening in the capital.”

“Wow a news letter that’s brilliant, I had always wanted the cities outside the capital to feel connected to us especially with this winter approaching, but couldn’t think of a way to do it. Are you going to start a news letter in the other cities as well so Argo can find out more about the rest of Krypton?” Lex asked excitedly. 

Lois was caught off guard by Lex’s enthusiasm when most heard about the news letter they always seemed confused with the need for it. “We hope to expand the idea to other cities, but we are still trying to get the idea up and running. Printing in a large scale is expensive, and time consuming.” Lois explained. 

“Why not use a printing press it should cut your costs and time in half.” Lex threw the idea out at Lois. 

“A printing press tell me what that is.” 

Kara excused herself knowing that Lex had the conversation well in hand. Hoping they hit it off well. 

_______________________________  
Clark and James stood across the room. Two girls were leaning into them heavily obviously drunk. Clark’s hand was along its way south slowly, when Mon-El accidentally bumped into him with his own girl in tow. 

“Oh I’m sorry was preoccupied.” Mon-El said with a wink at Clark. 

Clark laughed at Mon-El because he totally understood. “No problem, your Mon-El of Daxam right?” Clark reached out and shook his hand. 

All three men stood with their women laughing together enjoying the party. Clark glanced across the room and saw Lex talking to Lois. Jealousy bloomed in his stomach. Lois was his girl why is that Luthor talking to her. They were extortionists. Taking advantage of Kara’s stupidity and negotiating failures. 

Mon-El saw the look of jealousy cross Clark’s face. “What’s the matter? Is that your girl Lex is talking to?” Mon-El asked.

“Yes, she is mine. He needs to learn his place.” Clark growled. 

“I can distract the prince you rein in your girl.” Mon-El said Clark smiled this guy got him its rare. 

_______________________________  
Mon-El approached Lena knowing that Lex would see this and excuse himself from Lois. This was the perfect way to befriend Kal-El. 

“Princess Lena it’s wonderful to see you again how are you enjoying your new home?” Lena was surprised that Mon-El would come up to speak to her, but she was polite. Kara who was on her way back from getting drinks hurried to get back to Lena’s side.

“Hello Mon-El welcome to Argo I heard you were competing in the tournament.” 

“Hello Kara, yes I’ll be completing my mother wanted us to try to reach out try to build a friendship between our kingdoms.”

Mon-El turned slightly witnessing Lex slowly head back to Lena’s side. Smiling to himself he waited until Lex had reached them. “I just wanted to say hello I wish you luck in the tournament tomorrow Kara.”

Mon-El left the group, and slowly made his way back across the room to see if he could find that girl he was talking with earlier, no need to give up an easy lay.

_____________________________  
Clark walked up to Lois who was still watching Lex walk away smiling at how much she liked him. 

“Lois how are you this evening.” Lois smiled up at Clark. 

“Clark its good to see you. Where have you been this evening.” 

“It’s been so busy in here I’ve had trouble finding you. Am I to wear your favor tomorrow during the tournament.” Clark asked leaning into Lois. 

Lois leaned slightly away from Clark putting the polite distance between herself and Clark. “You know my father won’t allow that Clark.” 

“Your father needs to lighten up a little bit Lois.” Lois frowned at Clark, but said nothing she knew her father could be quite overbearing, but she didn’t like that he was so outspoken. 

“I’m sorry you feel that way Clark. I’m afraid it’s getting late I must be going good luck tomorrow.” Lois said quickly retreating to avoid more animosity. Her father had already warned her that Clark had stepped in a mess, and the last thing she needed even though she liked Clark was to be tied to a political issue.

_________________________________

Kara leaned down to speak quietly in her wife’s ear. “It’s getting late I’m ready to leave. Did you want to come with me or stay at the party longer?” Lena smiled at her happy that she didn’t tell her they were leaving, but asked her what she wanted. 

“I’m ready to go let’s get you to bed so you can rest up for tomorrow.” Lena took Kara’s arm and they waved to their friends as they left.


	27. Tournament

A small thin man was making his rounds talking to all the competitors of the sword. After he left each one they all smiled with the idea that even if they lose all they have to do is take out one person, and they could still win. 

__________________________________  
Lena sat at her vanity watching Kara stretch her long lean muscles. She wore nothing but her chest binding and under shorts, and with the early morning sun streaming through the window she was truly a beautiful sight. 

With a final twist of her spine Kara knew it was time to put on her light armor for the tournament. She only entered one event, and she hated the idea of having to compete at all. 

Pants with extra padding were first followed by her boots. Undershirt next. When she reached for the padded over shirt cool soft fingers had already pulled it off the chair it was laying on. “Let me help you get ready.”

Kara’s smile is small, but Lena starts to maneuver around Kara tying the padding in place. She then lifts the leather breast plate over Kara’s head. She tightened the straps one by one. Moving on to the bracers. First the left then the right. When she was done she just stood in front of Kara holding her hands.

“I know you will fight well today, and I know how talented you are, but I can’t help but worry for you.” Lena said eyes falling Kara smiled down at the top of Lena’s head. 

“Will you braid my hair out of my face for me love?” Lena Let a small smile grace her lips and stood behind Kara as she sat. Long fingers ran through hair gently weaving it into a tight short braid at the back of Kara’s head. 

When Kara stood and moved to face her wife she pulled her into a tight embrace “do you have anything I can wear for luck, and to show all the girls who I belong to. “   
Lena stood for a second enjoying the strong arms wrapped tight around her body. 

She pulled away and with a wave of her hand her breast plate was adorned with their family crests intertwined. It sat directly over Kara’s heart. Kara smiled at her wife “Have I ever told you how incredible you truly are you amaze me every day.” Kara took Lena’s face between her hands and studied that beautiful face. Green eyes that reminded her of forest hunts, dark brows that could entice or eviscerate depending on the mood. Soft smooth skin that beckoned to be caressed and worshiped. Gently she ran her thumb over soft lips. 

Lena kisses the finger that moved against her lips. She couldn’t help but stay locked in Kara’s heated exploring gaze. Lena wanted this moment to last forever. Then Kara wouldn’t have to leave to go fight a battle that couldn’t be won. 

Kara leaned forward taking Lena’s lips with her own kissing slowly, but gently stroking with her tongue. Moving together finding a rhythm that had both women seeking to deepen the connection. With regret Kara lightened her hold, and slowly leaned away from the kiss. Placing a light kiss on Lena’s forehead. The two women looked at each other and left the room no words needing to be said. 

__________________________________  
Many events took place at one time. Because their were so many competitors small groups would compete letting the winner of each group move forward. If all went smoothly the final would take place early evening in the main arena. The royal family was present at many events and moved around as much as they could, but when the sword started all eyes fell to one event. 

Kara, Astra and Alex stood together while the rules were explained. First to five hits wins unless someone forfeits or falls unconscious. After first blood is taken it moves from hits to who ever yields the field. If the judge decides you have a mortal injury he can stop the fight. You are disqualified if you continue after the judge deems the fight over. 

“You will do well Kara, we will be their for you if you need anything.” Astra says eerily calm. 

Kara just nods her head waiting to find out which group she would be in.

______________________________  
Lena sat with Kara’s mother, her mother, Sam, and Lex. They were all nervous the sword was an unpredictable event. Lex looked up when he heard his name called. Lois was walking towards him with a smile on her lips. “Do you mind if I sit with you awhile?” Lex smiled and nodded offering the seat to his left.

“My I introduce you to my mother Lillian, sister Lena, and her best friend Samantha.” Lex pointed each woman out so they could greet Lois. 

“It’s wonderful to meet you Lois.” Lena said with a smile. “My brother tells me a lot about your newsletter you wish to start. That is truly impressive. If you wouldn’t mind I know we would both love to hear all of your plans for getting it started.” Lena smiled at Lois’s delighted grin. 

Before more could be said a herald walked into center ring and announced the first group to compete. Four groups of two entered the circle as did four judges. Four fights turned to two fights, and two turned to one with one victor. 

Lena watched the short bouts end quickly as each group dwindled down from eight to one. The forth group had Kal-El. Lena turned to Alura then “why do some people call him Kal-El and others call him Clark?” 

Alura smiled at Lena’s question “he doesn’t like to be called Kal-El, but it is his given name, and when in formal company he must go by his formal name.” 

Lena watched the group move through Clark barely having competition. Mon-El’s group was next. He too moved on with out trouble. 

Kara’s group was the final group in this stage. The cold focused look on her face so different then her normal happy demeanor. Even when she trained she still seemed to radiate happiness. The woman who stood in the ring was nothing, but steel. “She looks....” Sam started, but Lena finished “fierce.” Everyone around her sat in silence waiting for the start of the stage. 

Kara unsheathed her sword waiting for the bout to begin. When the judge signaled to begin the man lunged at Kara immediately going for a killing bow at her neck. She was shocked by the move, but dodged the clumsy attack quickly tripped her opponent, holding a sword to the back of his neck calling for him to yield. 

Lena watched in confusion as the first man immediately tried to kill Kara instead of entering into a sword battle. It was so unlike any other fight she had seen that day. The tension in the stands started to grow.

By the end of the second fight Kara looked confused, both of her competition trying to go for killing blows during their fights. She easily defeated them, but couldn’t figure out why they would do that. 

The final fight in the stage was a man that Kara knew was in the Krypton military. He was a new recruit, but was learning under Alex. Before they got started he offered his hand. “I thought I would warn you I was approached a few minutes ago by a small thin man to pay me twice the winning fee to take out the princess. I have no interest in easy money with no honor. Please be careful my Princess.” The shock that crossed Kara’s face was visible everywhere.   
“Thank you for the waring after this bout please win or lose know your loyalty means a great deal to me.” Kara said with a slight bow of her head. 

The bout went on a little while longer then the others Kara using the fight as an opportunity to teach the young man giving him outs out of mistakes, and allowing him to learn. When the bout went to five hits Kara shook his hand and they walked off together. 

When she reached her Aunt and Alex she told them to follow her, and they all walked through the crowd to the stands where their family sat. “What’s going on Kara” Alura said wary of the fact that Kara had brought over the whole group to speak.

“All of the competitors have been offered double the money of winning if they take out the crown princess.” Kara said flatly. 

“What?” Alura and Astra said together. 

“A small thin man has been going around trying to have me killed in this tournament.” Kara said again an edge to her voice. 

“You must withdraw”Alex said with finality. 

“I can’t.” Kara said finally. Everyone looked at her then. “Why not this is ridiculous?” Alex said with frustration. “I can’t tell you Alex.” Kara said guilt written on her face. 

Alura looked to Lena, and she looked down in frustration. “I think Kara must compete.” Lena barley choked out the words “she must try there is no other way. If she loses legitimately its different then a forfeit I think, I am unsure if forfeit would break the rules or not so she has to complete.” Everyone wanted to argue, but anymore information could have dire consequences. 

Kara nodded having a feeling that was the way the conversation would go. Alura looked sick at her stomach. She motioned to a guard giving him instructions to find the man described and have him arrested. No one thought they would find him his job was done. 

________________________________

The next stage only two would fight at a time. And the fights went on significantly longer. The first stage weeded out the weaker opposition, and now the skilled warriors would fight. By the time the second set of two finished fighting it was well past mid day. 

Lena sat watching the competitors stand and watch the fights. She found Kara studying people with her Aunt and Alex talking quietly no doubt talking about strategy. Her gaze continued to roam until it fell on Clark who was standing between a tall muscular black man and Mon-El of Daxam. All three of them seemed to be very friendly. “Alura look at your nephew.” Lena whispered this, but when Alura looked she couldn’t help but be shocked. “That does not seem like a good sign of Clark’s loyalty to the family.” Lena just nodded her agreement. 

Lex and Lois were not watching the fights ahead of them they seemed wrapped up in conversation. Clark watched the interaction with frustration. Their wasn’t much he could do other then wait until his next bout was over , and then go and try to pull her attention away from that Luthor.

________________________________

Mon-El lost his match to Jame’s, but he was not bothered by the loss. His friendship with Clark was going to be very fruitful. If Kara survived the day their were still more hands to be played each more entertaining then the last.  
________________________________  
Clark was a strong fighter he moved well, and had speed, but his real asset was his strength. He fought a young fast opponent that danced around him.   
Clark just pulled his body in tight offering very little target with his shield blocking most of his torso. He waited blocked and waited soon he saw his opening, using his strength he pushed his opponent off balance, and used his sword to knock the wind out of him by hitting directly against an open side. A few short strong blows had the man on the ground he yielded to Clark.

Clark walked over to the stands “Hey Lois it’s good to see you. Are you enjoying the tournament so far?” 

Lois turned to Clark almost surprised to see him. “Oh.... yes, of course I am you preformed well Clark congratulations.”   
Lois managed to tap dance around being asked about something she hasn’t been paying attention too. Lex stayed silent having not been addressed, 

“Will I see you at tonight’s banquet? Maybe we could sit together.” Clark asked hopeful that Lex hasn’t asked her yet. “I’m afraid I have already been asked, but I’m sure I will still see you there.” Lois lied hoping Lex wouldn’t mind her using him as an excuse.

Clark’s face didn’t hide his frustration well, and he excused himself quickly. 

“I’m sorry for lying about dinner, but I had hopped we could have dinner together I’ve enjoyed spending time with you.” Lois blushed a little when she addressed Lex. Lex couldn’t be happier and accepted the invitation gladly.

____________________________

Kara stepped into the ring well aware that any opponent for now on was trying to kill her. 

She looked across the arena and studying the mountain of a man that stared at her with a feral smile. Kara knew he used a long sword and was quick for a tall man. When they came together in the middle he spoke. “Hey their princess can’t wait to introduce you to my big stick. What do you say we skip this fight and I show you what I can do with my long sword.” 

Kara’s look of disgust just caused the man to laugh “I guess I will just have to collect the bounty then I’ll be able to show off my sword to someone else.”

Lena was shocked by the man that was standing in front of her wife he must be over a foot taller then her, and weigh more then two Kara’s put together. Fear rose in her belly, and she grit her teeth to try to stave off panic.

Kara drew her sword and took her stance. The big man started to play with her at the beginning. Kara was in no mood so she got in two quick hits while he was still thinking she was easy competition. Kara stood away from his giant blows, and when he finally came at her in earnest she had to roll out of the way of a powerful swing. When she came up with her dagger hand and punched him in the face for a third hit he no longer had a smile. He was pissed. Charging and swinging his sword Kara had to go on the defensive. Meeting his down ward swings sent tremors down her arms. She was being backed against the wall, and couldn’t maneuver around him when she tried he used his massive arm to grip her and throw her back in place. 

Lena held her breath as she watched Kara being thrown into the guard rail. About that time Zor-El walked to the seats and sat next to his wife. His eyes grew large as he saw who Kara was fighting. “He’s huge.” Everyone ignored him because he used a large over head swing that Kara blocked with two blades over her head, but caused her to go to one knee. 

Lena gripped Sam’s hand hard willing Kara to end the bout. 

Kara knew she was in trouble she needed to get off this wall. She knew when he wound up for a new swing that she had to move she used her dagger hand punching out hitting the mans knee driving herself forward tackling the man off his feet accidentally dropping her dagger while she rolled over him using his body as a spring board to get to her feet. He came to his feet with a vengeance, and this time Kara only had one weapon. Kara blocked his two first swings, but they sent painful vibrations down her hands. She found herself over extended blocking a vicious blow towards her legs, and a big beefy hand came down backhanding her across the face. Kara’s face exploded in pain and a spilt in her eyebrow causing blood to drip down her face. 

Damn it she thought when the judge yelled first blood. Meaning now the fight went to yield or unconscious. 

Lena watched Kara get back handed and her eyes flashed with anger. The torches that were sitting behind them lit and grew into large flames. Lex noticed the fire turning to his sister. “Lena I know you are pissed I am to, but you can’t set the arena on fire.” Lillian turned saw the flames and with a flick of her wrist they snuffed out. Lena had given her brothers words no attention she was far to focused on the fight ahead of her. 

Kara had to end this now quickly. In her head she heard Astra’s voice “study their movements use their strength against them.” Kara smiled then she had a plan. She started to taunt him. “Is that really all you have. For a big man I expected you to be able to do something with that sword.” He growled at the words. Swinging at Kara who evaded. “With all that boasting at the beginning I expected you to show me something, or are you just using a giant sword here to compensate for the tiny sword you hide in your pants.” Kara said laughing at the giant. 

“What is she doing is she nuts taunting him like that.” Sam asked scared for her friend. 

“She is pissing him off so he loses focus.” Alura said quietly hoping it would work. 

Wild swings were raining down and it was all she could do to deflect and avoid his swings. She waited bringing him close to the wall. When a wild swing imbedded his sword in the wall she used the pommel of her sword to punch him in the face. She didn’t stop continually punching him as hard as she could. He was  
Kneeling after the second hit. By the forth he was struggling to stand. She took He right foot and kicked him between the legs sending him falling to the ground clutching himself. She brought her sword down to his neck. “YEILD!!” He nodded and coughed out his answer retching into the dirt. Kara sheathed her sword found her dagger and exited the arena. 

Astra and Alex met Kara as she exited. “You did well Kara let’s get you some water.” 

_____________________________

Zor-el sat in shock. Alura has just told him about the bounty on his daughter head, and he couldn’t believe that their was no way out of this. 

Lena had left the stands in search of her wife. When she saw her sitting in a tent behind the arena she wove quickly through the people in her way, and entered the tent. 

Kara sat with her head back hoping for the throbbing pain in her face to subside. Astra was holding a wet rag against it trying to soothe the pain. Alex has been sent for thread and a needle to sew up Kara’s eyebrow. 

“Kara.” Lenas voice broke the silence of the room. 

The eye not covered by the bloody cloth opened and looked at Lena. 

“How are you feeling?” Lena asked quietly as she moved to Kara’s side gently running her hand over Kara’s hair. 

“Like I got punched in the face to be honest.” Kara said closing her good eye and enjoying the feel of Lena’s cool fingers. 

“Alex went to get a needle and thread to sew up Kara’s eyebrow. How good are you at sewing?” Astra looked at Lena with an expectant look. 

Lena paled “I’m better then average I just normally have other things to do so I don’t do it much anymore.” 

Just then Alex rushes in with fine black thread and a needle. “Looks like your gonna get some practice today. “ Alex  
handed Lena the tools and moved over to hold Kara’s other shoulder. 

Kara opened her eyes and looked at her wife. “It will be ok just get it done as fast as you can ok.” Lena nodded and strung the needle. Closing her eyes for a moment to take a deep breath. Astra removed the bloody rag and Len leaned close to work. 

It only took a few stitches, but it was horrible to cause Kara pain. When she was done she was shaking so bad that she couldn’t hold the needle any more and dropped it in the floor. She felt tears fall down her face. “I’m so sorry Kara. I’m sorry. “

Kara pulled Lena into her lap holding her close “it’s ok baby you did a good job” running her bruised hands down Lena’s back. “Do you think I could gets some snow it might help the pain.” Kara asked with a small smile. 

Lena immediately snapped her fingers and a large ball of snow found its way into the bloody cloth Astra held. Astra held out the cloth and Lena put it on Kara’s face. She sighed in relief “mmmm that’s so much better.” Lena just sat still holding the snow to her wife’s face.

__________________________________

James Olsen stood across from Kara in the ring. Kara knew how he fought and James knew the way she fought. Sparing together was something they did frequently before the trip to Thorul. His betrayal had hurt more then Clark’s. Kara had thought they were friends, but she should have known his friendship with Clark came first. She hoped at the very least he wouldn’t be trying to kill her. 

They took their readying positions the big smirk on his face made her blood boil. He always believed he was a better fighter. Kara pushed her feelings back and steel rose to the surface. 

Swords met in the middle a combination of testing strokes and quick jabs to see what the other would let them get away with. Kara decided that a change of style was needed to beat James. Normally they would go blow for blow because they were evenly matched, she started quick attacks and faster change in position would throw him off guard. She began to move around him attacking and retreating he couldn’t seem to get into a rhythm and it was frustrating him. The first two hits came in quick succession. A feint towards the body caused him to over correct with a large swing that opened up his opposite side. 

He narrowed his eyes at her and started to go on the offensive taking away the ability to move around him. She decided to change tactics again. She stepped towards him instead of moving away dropped her shoulder into his sternum, and followed with two quick hits one to his side the other his exposed leg. She just needed one more shot. 

James was mad now making him look like he was a novice or something. He drew his dagger and decided a change in style is what he needed. They met in the middle in a flurry of sword and dagger strikes. Both fighters hands working, and brains having to work faster. 

Kara needed to end this fight before they got tired mistakes could be deadly at these speeds. Kara had a wild idea, and if it worked would surprise him enough that he would drop his guard long enough for a final hit. She shifted away from him bringing the flurry of movement to a stop. They looked each other in the eye, and she winked at him “catch” she called out as she threw her dagger at his chest knowing if it hit would land hilt first, and if it didn’t it would be deflected. 

His whole body flinched at the throw, and Kara moved quickly landing a hit on the startled knight. The bout was over and James stood in shock. Kara picked up he weapon and walked of the pitch with a smile. 

Lena sat in the stands laughing with her brother over the way the fight ended. It truly had been smart, and so much like Kara’s playful nature. Kara walked up to the stands knowing the last bout would be in the big arena. Astra and Alex were already on their way. 

Lena smiled down at her wife “I enjoyed watching your last fight it was nice to see so much skill.” Lenas complement caused Kara to blush. Lena left her seat and climbed down to meet Kara so they could walk together. Kara reaches for Lena’s hand as they walked. 

Behind the couple was the rest of their family smiling at the interaction between the two women.

When they reached the big arena seats were all being filled quickly all events that had a final would be competing here. 

Lena pulled Kara’s hand and they walked to the side as the rest of their family entered the box reserved for the royal family and their guests. Kara looked to the box for a few moments seeing the nervous looks from her aunt and uncle. “I don’t want them to lose their son Lena. I don’t want to hurt them like that.” Kara looked down at her boots. 

Lena sighed she knew this was a no win for Kara if she won Clark got to stay and plot against her. If she lost she hurt her aunt and uncle and the door was still open for him to claim that he is stronger for him winning. 

“You go out their and do your best their is no winning this so let the cards fall the way they fall. You can’t change this outcome. We will work with what ever hand we are dealt after ok.” Kara nodded taking comfort in her wife who had placed her hands on her neck. Lena rose on her toes, and kissed her softly. “No matter what I’m proud of you, and no matter what at the end of the day we still have each other. That’s all that matters today.” 

Kara smiled and brought their lips together again. With an final hug Kara walked away to wait to fight her cousin.

_________________________________  
Zor-El stood across from his nephew in a private hallway leading to the arena. 

“Why are you here uncle.” Clark asked unsure of the reason he had been pulled aside. 

“I have no doubt in my mind that you meant what you said about your cousin in Thorul. Before you argue I want you to listen. The reason you have not been banished is because of my love for you, but more so my love of my brother. Your father and mother have one son. They love you more then anything on this earth and you are threatening to take away the thing they love most.” Zor-El rubbed his temples and looked up to his nephew.

“You have a choice now son. You can walk out their and win, and you will be banished from this kingdom. Your parents will lose their son and you will lose all of your family. You can go out and lose and swear fealty to your cousin in front of the entire kingdom. Those are your choices.” Clark eyes held contempt for his uncle. “Is that the only way you think she will win. That’s pathetic.” Clark’s said with venom.

Zor-El looked at his nephew with a sad expression. “My daughter was right, and I didn’t believe you had so little respect for our family and so little love for your parents. If you win you leave, if you lose you will stay, but you will never be allowed the freedom you once had for you have lost my trust now as well.” Zor-El turned and walked away from Clark. 

Lena noticed her wrist itching, and looked down to see the vow had ended. With a sigh of relief she saw the realization hit everyone else too. Zor-El walked into the box anger written in all of his features. Jor-El looked at his brother. “Kara was right, and we have tied her hands before she is to fight.” Zor-El looked directly at his brother who’s shoulders sank in defeat. 

_________________________________

Kara stood facing her cousin. His look of contempt was new, but she knew that their was nothing left to do but finish the fight. Swords were crossed in the middle and they were both breathing hard. The crowd was cheering the two monarchs on. 

Both of Kara’s hands were occupied holding Clark’s sword away from her he pulled his shield to the side and used it to bash into the side of Kara’s face she saw the blow coming, but with here hands unable to move she took the full blow. It staggered her and she rolled off to the side to avoid Clark’s sword coming down on her. Kara swiped at her cheek feeling blood trickle down her face. 

“First blood” was called out, and the crowd cheered. 

Lena held Lex’s hand she hated standing by while Kara was getting hurt, and now the end of the fight had to be a decisive victory. 

Kara got to her feet and studied Clark’s form he was hunkered down behind his shield waiting for her. She knew he was stronger and unlike Alex with a shield quick on her feet she thought for a moment what if I charged him. He would either duck down and throw her over or stand his ground and she would fly off his shield. I bet he goes for flashy show of power and throw me over. 

She grit her teeth and ran full speed at her cousin. 

Lena watched in horror as Kara started to charge Clark’s shield what was she thinking. 

Kara saw the moment that her decision was right he was going to throw her over. She used her momentum and rolled quickly over the hit shrugging off the impact as she flipped over him kicking both feet out behind her hitting him in the neck and between the shoulder blades. He stumbled forward losing his shield in the dirt leaving only his sword as his cousin charged back at him leaving no time to pick up his shield.

The crowd erupted at the crown princess vaulting over her cousin and disarming his shield the chant Zor-El Zor-El started to grow louder. 

Lena had goose bumps running up her body at the sound of the crowd. The screams were becoming deafening. Lex looked at her with a wide smile her people loved her. That was something Clark didn’t have.

Clark heard the crowd and frowned that they seemed to love his cousin if they only knew how inept she was they wouldn’t be chanting her name. His distraction caused a healthy slice to the side of his cheek by a ill blocked dagger strike. He hissed in pain, and refocused on his cousin. 

Kara had the upper hand now that she was fighting two weapons to one. Clark has always been dependent on his shield. She was moving around him quickly now and he was barely blocking her strikes. Now was the time to end it. She lunged forward causing him to commit to a block on the inside she brought her dagger hand down pommel hitting his wrist causing him to open his hand, and drop his sword. She pushed him backwards with her sword arm so she was standing in between him and his weapon. “YEILD Kal-El it is over.” 

Clark snarled at his cousin knowing she didn’t want to kill him and went charging for her. She was so surprised that he was hitting her full in the chest before she could move. Both weapons flying out of her hands. 

Both fighters landed in a heap on the ground. Clark managing to end up on top straddling his cousin bringing his fist towards her face. She blocked more then he landed, but every punch was full power to her face and torso. 

Kara knew she had to move. She bucked her hips up and tried to twist free only causing him to roll to the side both legs of each fighter tangled in the others. Kara brought her elbow down into his face breaking his nose. Blood was pouring from both their faces. 

He tried to back hand her from his position and she grabbed his arm hyper extending it until it felt like his shoulder would pop out of socket. He yelled in pain, but she held firm. Her legs were over his chest, and his arm stretched hard across her body. “YEILD Kal-El or I will break your arm.” He struggled a few more minutes, and then he yelled out his surrender. Kara let him go and rolled on to her knees. Spitting a mouth full of blood on to the sand.

Kara stood hearing the cheers of her people. She raised her hand and waved, and they got even louder. She walked over picking up her weapons. Then turned back to her cousin who sat on his knees head hung low. 

Kara held up her hands signing for the crowd to quiet, slowly they complied.   
“Well what’s it gonna be Clark.” She stood above him speaking quietly to him. He got to his knee hatred flowing off him in waves. 

“Make sure they can all hear you cousin. Or you can leave now.” Kara said with venom dripping from her own voice. 

The crowd was silent waiting to see what was going to happen. 

The royal box all seemed to hold their breath knowing that even if he swore to follow his cousin he didn’t mean it.

“I Kal-El of the house of El swear fealty to Kara Zor-El rightful heir to Krypton.” His words were spoken loudly so he wouldn’t have to repeat them. 

She nodded at her cousin and helped him to his feet. The crowd roared in appreciation for the show. Once Clark was on his feet she made her way out of the arena.

_________________________________

Kara sat in her sitting room in only her chest binder and pants. Lena stood to the side as the Jeremiah looked over Kara’s injuries. Her torso was full of dark angry bruises, and her face was a mess as well her cheek was bruised with a new cut sitting in the middle of it. The other side of her face was still swollen and purple from her previous fight her stitches thank Rao were still intact. 

“Well nothings broken, but your gonna feel like you were run over by a cart for a few days. I will leave some salve behind so you hopefully will find some relief.” Jeremiah said with a frown. “Your cheek is just on the edge of needing stitches, but I think if we can leave it alone you will have less of a scar.” 

Kara nodded her head slowly as to not rattle her brain around which already felt like someone had scrambled it. Jeremiah gave her a kiss to the top of her head, nodded to all of the people standing behind him and left the room. 

Lena came over and held a new cloth and snow to Kara’s face. 

“Kara I’m sorry I should have believed you when you told me about Kal-El I just hated the idea of hurting my brother. Please forgive me.” Zor-El spoke quietly looking at her daughter. 

She sighed and nodded. “What do we do now.” 

Lex sat beside Lillian both were quiet looking at Kara who seemed exhausted, and watched Lena sit by her with worry all over her features.

“I think you should get cleaned up and rest Kara we can deal with all of this in the days to come.” Lex spoke wanting to protect his sisters.

Alura looked at Lex with a kind smile. “I agree with Lex. Kara get cleaned up and rest we will discuss this in the morning.” Everyone left the room saying their goodbyes. 

Lena walked Kara into their bedroom where a tub had been brought in so that Kara didn’t have to walk to and from the family baths. 

Kara sat on the edge of the bed trying to get the will to strip to take a bath. Her whole body hurt. Lena stopped in front of her kneeling between Kara’s legs. She removed Kara’s boots. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up baby.” She whispered. Gently pulling Kara to her feet she started to undo her pants. Kara’s hands went to stop the motion, and Lena looked into Kara’s eyes. “Let me help you get cleaned up. I know we haven’t gone so far as to make this a completely comfortable situation, but I want to be able to care for you please let me.” 

Kara blushed brightly, but moved her hands so Lena could help her finish getting undressed. Once Kara was naked Lena helped Kara into the tub. She grabbed a rag and rubbed soap into it then slowly started to clean Kara’s skin. After she was finished she unbraided Kara’s long hair, and poured water over it to get it wet. Long fingers rubbed soap into her hair using fingernails to gently scratch her scalp. Lara groaned at the feeling of Lena washing her hair she could actually feel the tension slowly being washed off of her. 

Lena blushed at Kara’s moan. It was hard to feel Kara under her hands and not get excited. The only thing that saved her was that Kara was in pain and now was not the time. With Kara’s hair rinsed Lena helped Kara stand and get out of the tub. Using a large piece of thick cloth Lena dried Kara and wrapped her in the cloth then grabbed another cloth to start drying her hair. 

Lena lead Kara to the vanity and brushed out her hair. Pulling it up off her neck into a messy knot sitting high on her head. She then opened the jar of salve Jeremiah had brought gently rubbing it into her bruised face. She helped Kara stand and removed her towel. Both women blushed, but Lena continued to rub the salve into the bruised torso. Carefully schooling her resolve to only do what was needed.   
Lena went to get a large loose shirt and new undershorts, and helped Kara into them. 

Once Kara was settled in bed Lena sat beside her. “Thank you Lena. I never thought I would have someone like you in my life, but I’m endlessly grateful for it.” Kara had a half smile on her face. Lena smiled in return. “There is nothing I wouldn’t do for you Kara.” 

Lena gave Kara a quick kiss and left the room to get clean, and ready for bed herself.

______________________________  
Clark was sitting in a tavern three drinks in trying to numb the pain in his face. Mon-El came and sat beside him. 

“I’m sorry you had such a rough day.” 

Clark shrugged his shoulders and drained his glass. Mon-El signals for another round. 

“So am I missing something or was their more to the swearing of fealty to your cousin.” Mon-El started to see where he could get. 

“My cousin made a mess out of the negotiations in Thorul, and when I brought it up she considered it lack of loyalty so I had to prove my place.” Clark grit out happily excepting his new drink. 

“She has no business running our kingdom, and now I will have to fight twice as hard to get people to back me over her.” Clark drained his drink again. Mon-El silently handed his over. 

“What if I could help put you on the thrown.” Mon-El said quietly. 

Clark turned and gave Mon-El his full attention.


	28. The plans we make the roads we take

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short because it’s a transition before some serious angst comes your way. See bottom for more notes.

Two days had passed since the tournament, and Kara was sore, but the good part of being sore is she could spend her time working on the curse with Lena. 

Her uncle had been kind to her, but she could see the guilty look in his eyes. Clark has been absent from the castle, and no one knew wether to be relieved or nervous. Kara leaned towards nervous. 

Lena sat making notes, she looked up to see Kara staring off into space. “What’s the matter.” Kara shook herself out of her day dreaming and smiled at her “I’m fine just think I need some fresh air, will you walk with me?” Lena got up from her seat and offered her hand to Kara. 

They walked outside enjoying the gardens that seemed so full of life. If Lena hadn’t been reading all of the evidence of Krypton’s trouble she would hardly believe the problem existed. Kara turned her face to the sun enjoying the warmth on her skin. 

“My parents asked to have lunch with us today do you think you will have time?” Kara asked eyes still closed head still facing the sky. 

Lena just smiled at her wife who glowed in the sunlight “of course I’ll make time for your parents.” 

They walked hand in hand eventually running into Lillian. “Where are you headed?” Lena asked Lillian. 

“I was asked to go to lunch too I am assuming it has to do with your wedding plans.” Lillian smiled knowing that her daughter was truly happy, and that’s all the mattered.

Kara moves forward quickly to open the door for both women to walk through she winces at the sudden strain of her ribs. 

“Why on earth did we not bring a healer with us?” Lillian sighs in frustration.   
Lena shakes her head and gently grabs Kara’s hand and enters the room.

_________________________________

The plates were cleared, and the conversation had been light. 

“So we have a wedding to plan don’t we.” Alura smiles at the two young women sitting across from her.

Kara laughs “I guess we do. When did you want to have it?” Alura looks between the girls. 

“Considering your already married their is no rush, but we might as well plan it for sooner rather then later. Maybe once your face is healed. End of next week?” Alura seems to be talking to herself more then the group, but when she hears agreement she smiles at the easy acceptance. 

Lena, Lillian,and Alura begin to speak about details when Zor-El decides to speak. “You three seem to have this well in hand Kara will you go out for a ride with me I want to see this nameless horse of yours.” 

Kara smiled at the request, and gets up to leave. “Are you sure your up for a ride Kara?” Lena looked at Kara with worry placing her hand gently on her forearm.

“I will not push myself I promise, but thanks for worrying for me.” Kara squeezed Lena’s hand and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. Lena watched the two walk out the door.

“She gets the stubborn streak from her father, as well as all of her other bad traits.” Alura said with a laugh. 

Lena laughed too shaking her worry from her mind.

________________________________  
Kara could only walk her horse riding any faster had hurt too badly. Zor-El had laughed but promised to not tell on her to her wife. 

When they had reached a grassy hill looking over Argo they dismounted. They tied their horses to a near by tree, and sat overlooking the city.

“So how do you like being married?” Looking to his daughter who got a small grin on her face. 

“I don’t think I expected to feel so much. Everyday I feel more for her. When I first met her I was mesmerized by her face, and her eyes, but that all gave way to how amazing she truly is.” Kara looked at her father then who was looking at her with a happy smile.

“I’m so glad your happy that is all I have ever wanted for you.” 

They sat in silence for a long few moments. 

“When you become a parent you say to yourself that you want the very best their is for your kid. Every decision you make every action you take is tainted by the fact that you want the very best for your kid. The funny thing about being a parent is no one can tell you how to do it.”

Zor-El picked up some grass from the ground and started running it through his fingers. 

“When you were born my father was very sick, and I didn’t get much time to ask him all the questions I needed to because he died before I realized that I had questions that needed to be answered. That’s the hard thing about life. You never know when you will lose the opportunity to ask someone a question. Their is not a day that goes by that I don’t wish I could knock on my fathers study and ask him a question or simply sit and talk to him.” 

Kara looked at her father with a worried look. 

“Don’t look that way at me I’m not going anywhere. I just realized how grown up your getting, and I wished that I had had more conversations with my father about what life and marriage and children would be like. I didn’t really know my dad when I turned into a man. Just wanted to open the door to start talking to you like the adult you are.” 

Kara moves closer to her father and he put an arm around her shoulders. 

“Your grandmother once told me that you aren’t really an adult until you can realize that your parents are human and can make mistakes like everyone else. I don’t think I really understood that until this week. I know I have already apologized about Clark, but I don’t think I really apologized for how badly I messed up. I was told by your mother I needed to take your choice for what it was and not treat you like I knew better because I was your parent, but I didn’t listen. I will try better to give you the respect you deserve from now on.” 

Kara bit her lip not wanting to cry right after her dad had called her an adult, but she struggled. Almost as if he could see her trying to subdue the urge to cry “so when am I getting grand kids?” He wiggles his brows at her and Kara huffed out a laugh, and the mood lightened. 

They spent the next few hours laying in the sun talking about everything from the shapes in the clouds to how to get out of trouble with the wife. 

When they finally rode home Kara felt lighter then she had since returning to Argo.

_______________________________  
The wedding was announced the following day and the castle came alive with people doing preparations. If Kara thought the castle in Thorul was hectic leading up to the wedding she had been sadly mistaken. To make matters worse her mom was like a blood hound their was no safe place to hide.

Lena was reading a book in their sitting room with Kara’s head in her lap. Gentle fingers running through soft hair. “I can’t escape her Lena it’s like she has people watching me everywhere I go so the second I think it’s safe there she is with some question or task. How am I supposed to know what table cloth goes better with this plate?” Kara throws her hands around to prove her point.

Lena looks up from her book then and smiled fondly at her wife. “I’m sure it’s not that bad. I bet she just wants to spend time with you. You can’t blame her for wanting your wedding to be perfect.” The gentle scratching on her scalp soothes Kara into the most relaxed state she had been in days. 

A knock on the door sends Kara jumping from Lena’s lap. “It’s her.” Kara whispered in a panic. Lena’s eyes widened, and then she laughed quietly. “I’m not here Lena, you haven’t seen me all day.” Kara ran from the room to hide in the bedroom. 

Lena walked to the door unsurprised to see Alura and Alex standing on the other side. 

Lena greeted the pair and let them come in and sit down. 

“Have you seen Kara I’ve been looking for her everywhere I have a very important task I need her to do.” Lena almost laughed at Alura’s question. 

“Im afraid Kara left very suddenly. I’m not completely sure where she is exactly.” Lena answered carefully in order to not lie to her mother in-law she knew the general room Kara was in, but for all she knew she was hiding under the covers. “Is there something I can help you with?” 

Alura recognized the well placed dodge her new daughter had used and smiled at how much she liked the young woman, but she could play the game better. “Well I wanted Kara to come to a food tasting this afternoon because food is one of her favorite parts of any celebration, but you are more then welcome to stand in.” 

Alura mentality started to count in her head, and before she could reach 15 Kara came barreling through the bedroom door.

“Mother, Alex what a wonderful surprise. Lena why didn’t you tell me they were here.”   
Kara asked her wife sweetly. Lena nearly fell out of her chair trying not to laugh at her wife. She put a surprised look on her face “Kara darling I had no idea you were here I’m sorry.” 

Alura bit her lip to hide her amusement. “Now that your here I have something very important for you to do Kara.” 

“Sure mom anything you need just name it.” Kara said trying to hide her excitement.

“See Alex, I knew that she wouldn’t give me trouble to get her wedding suit tailored today.” Alura said addressing Alex who laughed out loud at the trap Kara fell into.   
Lena has to cover her mouth to avoid laughing at the sad face her wife made. 

“Lena did you still want to come and pick out food with me? I know the baker wanted to try out different types of cake.” Alura looked at Lena who was valiantly holding a straight face. “Sure I’d love to come.” 

“Can I come too?” Kara asked with a hopeful smile. 

“Oh no honey, I wouldn’t want to over task you with all you have already done the suit fitting is enough.” Alura walked out of the room with Lena in tow. 

Kara pouted at Alex, and just when she thought she was safe Alura stuck her head back in the door. “Next time don’t try to hide from me dear it will never work.”

Alex stood and walked over to Kara wiping tears from her face from laughter. “Wow she’s got your number huh?” Kara smacked Alex in the stomach, and they left to go to the tailor.

_________________________________  
The tavern was full. Smoke from the stove caused the air to be hazy, and the loud chatter of the drunk filled the air. Clark sat at a back table next to Mon-El. 

“We have all the people in place. So you should have no trouble getting what you want. Just remember only three targets must be taken out for you to be successful.”

Clark looked at Mon-El “are you not going to be there?” 

Mon-El shook his head “no, if your people found out you allied with Daxam to over throw your king they will never believe you wanted what’s best for them. They will be too blinded by our dislike of each other.”

Clark nodded his head then just one more day, and he would be King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna have a lot of stuff going on some fluff, and a lot of drama including some characters getting killed off thought I’d tell you up front


	29. Weddings and?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long I wish I could say it was because the chapter was so long it made up for it, but even tho it is longer then normal it was really because of a giant storm that blew out the power. The wedding vows are something I found on line I thought they were pretty. I’m sorry for the angst in advance.

It was rare for Kara to find herself in her parents room, but Kara had given her room to Lena to get ready for their wedding. It didn’t take long for her to get dressed so she sat comfortably on her mothers window seat soaking in the sun. Her fingers were busy twisting her wedding band around her ring finger.

It truly was a beautiful ring, platinum band inset stones that shined like crystals when they touched the light. She had only worn the ring for a little while, but it already felt like part of her hand. Today she would receive her wedding bracelet which was the tradition for her people she had designed Lena’s herself using stones that reminded Kara of Lena’s eyes, and matched the necklace her father had given her.

Kara was so much more relaxed for this wedding all the nerves had gone leaving only excitement for her future with Lena. Her fathers words about grandkids were meant to be a joke, they were both really young after all, but the idea of little kids with a little bit of her and a little bit of Lena all rolled together made her smile. One day they could have that, but until then she had a life to live with her wife.

___________________________________

Alura had been going between the two rooms helping her girls. Kara was ready in a beautiful white coat, with dark blue stitching with the same blue colored pants with high black boots. Her sword and dagger hanging from her hip in a beautiful sheath. She looked very handsome in her suit. She had always known Kara wasn’t made for dresses, but sometimes it still made her sad when she knew that she would never get to give her a wedding dress. Lena however had been so kind to her she had invited Alura to all of her dress fittings and they had so much fun designing her dress. A floor length full skirt a warm golden color. A beautiful over skirt that shimmers when she walks. Her bodice was tight and hugged her body showing off her beautiful figure. 

When she had left Lena her hair was almost done, it fell around her shoulders in curls with the top pulled up and away from her face. 

When she walked in to her room she saw her two favorite people sitting and laughing in the sitting room. Kara sat next to her father a large smile on her face as Zor-El animatedly talked while waving his hands. 

She couldn’t help, but remember the day they got married. She had loved him from the time they were children. She grew up knowing he was all she could ever want in a partner. He was kind, smart , and when he smiled still made her heart beat faster. When they had been teenagers, and talk of marriage was brought up between their two families they had both been so excited. Their had been no nerves only hope for a future full of each other, the kingdom they would care for, and the children they would raise. Their had been bumps along the way, but their lives together had been perfect, at least for her. 

“Mom what are you doing standing over their come sit with us.” Kara called out to her mother.

Alura walked over taking her spot sitting by her husband. Zor-El looked at his wife smiling brightly and folding her hand in between his. 

“Kara was telling me about the magic snow ball fight she was in the middle of in Thorul. Do you think we could talk the Luthors into another round?” Zor-El asked Kara in excitement. Kara just laughed “I hope so dad it really was a lot of fun.”

Soon it was time to head to the Temple of Rao. Kara reaches out and held her mothers hand as they walked. Alura smiled at her daughter hoping that light that filled her life would never go out. Alura’s heart was filled with happiness after all what else could any woman want with a husband she loved more then any other, and a daughter that lit up the world like the sun.

___________________________________

Kara stood at the alter again being supported by Alex and her Aunt Astra. Kara stood tall looking at the crowd of people that had traveled to see her wedding. Her eyes fell on her parents who stood in the front row. She smiled at them, and they looked at her with happy smiles. 

Kara looked up the aisle to see her wife standing next to her brother and mother. The three of them walked together up to meet her. Kara was always astonished at how beautiful lena could truly be.

When eyes met across the room a feeling of peace settled between the two women who could not wait to start their future together. 

When it was time for vows they held each other’s hands and both spoke the words they knew so well.

In the name of the spirit of Rao that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take thee to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire thee and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself.

After each woman spoke their vows they gave the other their bracket. Signifying the bond between the two. 

After the blessing the Priestess asked them to finalize their marriage with a kiss.

Kara reaches forward and cupped Lena’s cheek. And Lena brought up her hand to rest on Kara’s neck. “I love you Lena.” Kara whispered so only her wife could hear. “And I love you Kara.” They brought their lips together the kiss gentle knowing that the love they shared would have many more kisses in the future.

_____________________________________

The banquet hall was full of guests. Tables lined all the walls, leaving the center open for guests to dance. It was traditional in a royal wedding for the newly wed couple to enter together, and greet their guests, after they would meet the King in the center of the room to receive a blessing.

Kara walked in to the room holding her wife’s hand with a big smile on her face. She moved around the room introducing Lena to the noble heads of house, and the friends who had traveled to see them. 

Lena smiled as she was introduced around the room. When she finally made it back to their friends and close family she took a deep breath, and let it out. “Almost done love then we can eat and have some fun.” Kara whispered in Lena’s ear causing her wife to smile at her. 

Alura and Zor-El walked up to their family who were all gathered together talking happily. “It truly is a happy day brother don’t you think.” Throwing his arm over his brothers shoulders. “It certainly is she looks truly happy that’s all that really matters.” 

Zor-El walked up to his daughters, “are you two ready to get started.” Kara looked at Lena who nodded and all three of them moved into the center of the room. Everyone knew the tradition and created a wide circle to give room for the blessing. 

_________________________________  
All eyes were on the happy couple. Clark and a handful of paid assassins hid in the rafters above the party. While others intermingled with the crowd. 

Clark watched as the two women walked through the room talking to all of the guests. He watched as they smiled and laughed with their friends. His focus then followed his uncle who had his arm around his father as they smiled at his cousin. How could his father side with his cousin?

——-flashback——  
“Kal-El what have you done?”   
Clark stood, still bruised from his fight with Kara.

“What have I done?? What have I done??” He seethed. “You sided against me making a deal for me to pledge fealty to Kara or have to be banished. You made decisions for me that I would never have agreed too. She is unfit to rule our kingdom, and I will not stand by and watch her mistakes ruin us.” 

Clark turned from his father throwing the glass he was drinking against the wall. 

“Kal-El you can’t mean that. She is our family we can help her if she has weaknesses we must stand together.” 

“If you stand with her then you stand against me father.” Clark said coldly. 

“Kal-El you have done nothing that can’t be undone please reconsider don’t stand against your family.”

Clark looked at his father then and turned away.

——end of flashback——

They are almost to the center of the room wait just a little longer. Three cross bow bolts were locked into place. 

 

“Thank everyone for coming to celibate the wedding of my daughter Kara to Lena of Thorul. This wedding started out being about bringing two nations together, but somewhere along the way it has turned into something much greater. 

“Fire” 

Two bolts flew though the air embedding in to two targets. 

Lena stood to the left of her father in law as he spoke about their marriage turning into more when she heard a thunk looking up at the noise seeing a bolt imbedded in Zor-El’s chest green eyes immediately switched to her wife. Who stood in shock looking down at her chest as blood bloomed on her immaculate white coat from the bolt sticking out of her chest. Zor-El started to fall backwards still having and arm around each woman. Lena tried to help him lay to the floor, but Kara’s strength couldn’t hold him either. Falling to her knees she sensed something coming for her, and a barrier flew up almost without her thought. 

Zor-El seemed unconscious and Lena reflexively reaches to try to stop the bleeding. She looked up to check on her wife who was still kneeling next to her father unmoving. “Kara!!!” Lena called trying to get the attention of the stunned woman. Alura charged forward and kneeled by her husband. Lena moved around Zor-El’s prone form to a kneeling Kara. Kara’s shock was wearing off. “Kara look at me.” Lena’s blood stained hands went to Kara’s face. Blue eyes moved then only to widen with panic. Kara jerked Lena closer just missing another bolt. 

______________________________  
Alex saw the first two bolts hit and she started to move still clutching Sam’s hand they moved quickly towards the fallen monarchs. Assassins started springing down from the roof, and from in-between people running to get out of the way. Alex knew what her job was, protect the house of El. She called out to the soldiers positioned around the room getting them to form a protective circle around the royal family. 

Movement out of the corner of her eye brought Lex and Lillian moving to protect Kara and Lena as well. The sound of spells cracking out from the two casters gave Alex hope to turn the tide of this fight. 

Lillians first cast split the air with a loud crack and an archer fell from the rafters. Followed by Lex who sent a spell thundering through the room causing attackers to lose their footing and fall to the ground giving Alex time to form a protective circle around his sister.

Astra soon joined the fray with the rest of Kara’s family in tow. They formed a unit around the royal family , and the injured monarchs.

_________________________________  
Clark watched as Zor-El fell to the floor dragging Kara and Lena with him. Saw a bolt sticking out of his cousins chest as well, not out of the Luthors. He looked to the archer, and saw that his had jammed and he had to switch bolts, and when he fired a wave of energy blocked the bolt out of the air. 

“All out attack the original targets must die.” Clark called out.

Assassins dropped from the rafters to attack. While others stayed to rain death from above.

___________________________________

Alura kneeled by Zor-El holding his chest blood pooling under him his white jacket now red. She looked up where Lena was talking to Kara “Kara are you ok?” Alura called out. 

Kara tried to stand up to go and help fight off the attackers. “Kara stay still let me see.” Lena begged as Kara tried to stand blood was staining her jacket and the pain was terrible. 

“We have to take care of the attackers first Lena” she reached for her dagger and cut the bolt short. 

Lena saw Kara sway on her feet, but also saw the fight surrounding them. She knew Kara was right the battle was turning and not in their favor. “Damn it kara let me handle them you stay with your mom.” Kara went to argue. “Kara she needs you.” 

Lena helped Kara kneel next to her father and mother. 

“Lena be carful!” Kara called out.

“I’m not the one that should be worried.” Lena called back murder in her eyes. 

Lena turned and walked towards the circle of her friends, family and the soldiers who were trying to protect them.

Lex and Lillian were deflecting arrows being fired from all directions. Alex was trying to fight off assassins with Jor-El, and laura was grabbing a table cloth to help Alura stop the bleeding on her husband and daughter.

Lena moved forward to stand next to Sam who was pushing assassins back so that Alex and Jor-El could fight them off. “Stop holding back Sam they are going to kill us if we don’t kill them first.” Lena drew her hands back and brought them together with a loud clap the assassins in front of her were all thrown back with such force that if they were lucky enough to land on the floor they skid into the opposite wall with a thud. The unlucky few that didn’t hit the floor smacked against the pillars with a sickening crack. 

Sam swept her hand up and the assassins closest to her her levitated in the air she clenched her fists and they knocked together with the crack of bones, then she lowered her hands quickly and they slammed into the ground cracking the floor with their broken bodies. 

Lex looked at his sister and grit his teeth when he saw her absently deflect a incoming bolt. He punched the air in the direction of the closest archer who had fired another bolt in her direction, he was knocked off his perch falling to the ground with a sickening splat.

_______________________________

Clark looked on as his assassins were getting tossed around by the magic users. He knew that just killing Zor-El wasn’t enough at the very least Kara had to die too. She was injured, but not dead yet. He started to make his way to a hole in the circle. A nearby solider saw Kal-El, assumed he was trying to help protect his family so he let him by. Clark smiled at his fortune. Moving towards his target.

________________________________

Alura was getting desperate Zor-El was bleeding badly his normally gently tanned skin was turning pale with the loss of blood. She needed Jerimiah. She looked up seeing a near by soldier who didn’t have an opponent. She called out to her. “Find Jerimiah now! Bring him to me at all costs.” The young woman ran off to comply. 

Laura was kneeling in front of Kara trying to talk her into immobilizing her arm. “I can’t Aunt Laura I might need to fight.”

“Oh you definitely will need to fight cousin.” Clark walked towards his fallen family members with a smirk. 

“You are wrong son she will not have to fight you I will.” Jor-El stepped in between his niece and his son. 

“Is this all your doing? All of this death and waste?” Jor-El asked sword pointed at Clark. 

“I told you father I wouldn’t let her ruin our kingdom. You chose the wrong side.” Clark spat the words out of his mouth as if they tasted bad.

“You are no son of mine. I know my place. Let me show you yours.” 

Father and son clashed together swords hitting loudly. Each blow took its toll. Jor-El never was much of a fighter, but he stood as long as he could.

Clark used his shield to knock his father off his feet, and when he stood over him and raised his sword for the final blow on his unconscious father he was tackled from the side.

Kara looked on as her uncle stood for her against his son. She knew that he couldn’t win she struggled to her feet reaching for her Aunt’s hand even though she was turned facing the fight between father and son. Laura felt a weight fall into her side and reflexively reaches to steady it. Kara was unsteady, but Laura managed to help Kara stand. “Aunt Laura can you hand me my weapons.” Kara’s weapons were still on her hip but the angle they sat in made it painful to draw them. “Kara I don’t think....”   
“Please Aunt Laura he will die if I don’t help him.” Laura reaches for the weapons handing Kara her dagger and sword. 

Kara started to move towards the fight, but when Jor-El went down and Clark stood above him she knew the only way to stop him was to knock Clark out of the way. She ran as fast as she could tackling Clark away from his father. 

The two cousins landed hard on the floor Kara crying out in pain as her body made impact. Clark soon gained his bearings, and started to laugh. “Oh does it hurt cousin?” He pushed his hand into the cut bolt sticking out of Kara she screamed in pain again.

“This kingdom is mine, you were never meant to rule it.” 

Taking the dagger from the ground he raised it above his head, and started to bring it down to finish the job.

_____________________________

Lena and Sam were moving though attacker’s left and right. The number off assassins was dwindling fast. 

Astra was a deadly force cleaving a bloody streak through her opponents. When the three women met slightly apart from the circle. They stood back to back taking the strain from the circle holding people away from their family. 

Lena cast a bolt of pure energy that made Astra think of heat lightning, all in its path connected and their bodies twitched and burned before they fell to the floor. 

A loud cry of pain that was too familiar pulled their attention away from the attackers in time to see Kara and Clark tumble to the floor. All three women moved as quickly as they could knowing they needed to get to Kara as quickly as they could. 

Sam threw people out of the way as they ran. Astra got tangled up with an assassin that jumped down from the rafters.

Lena’s eyes widened when she saw Clark straddling Kara pushing the bolt into her chest. She was too far, too far to help. Her fist clenched as she heard Kara scream out in pain, and her hands came up when the dagger started to come down. 

______________________________________

Jeremiah was running towards the circle desperately trying to protect the royal family. A soldier had come to find him where he was helping the wounded in the hall. When he heard that Zor-El need him he grabbed his supplies and ran.

When he got close he could see all the blood on the floor and knew it was bad. He kneeled by his Queen she was trying desperately to stop the bleeding. 

Jeremiah began to assess the damage and knew that the King’s chances where low, but he would do his best. 

A scream of pain tore his attention away from his friends grave wounds, and he watched as Clark pushed a wound on Kara’s chest. Alura started to move to help her daughter, but before she reached her a spike of ice grew from the floor and impaled Kara’s attacker.

________________________________

Kara stared up at her cousin from the floor. Tackling him had been the only way to save her uncle, but the impact had pushed the bolt deeper into her chest. The pain was so consuming that she was unable to move fast enough to move away from Clark when he came to finish her off. 

The words “does it hurt?” Registered before the pain of the bolt being pressed into her caused her to scream out again. She felt the tip press farther into her. The pain subsided, and she looked up into eyes filled with hate, holding a dagger that was heading for her chest. 

Kara couldn’t quite figure out why the dagger stopped coming, or why Clark seemed to freeze mid motion, but she was relieved.

The only thing she knew was she was now looking up into the most beautiful green eyes that were ever created.

_______________________________  
Lena has never been so relieved that she had trained so hard at being accurate with her spells. The space between Kara and Clark was minuscule, and she couldn’t miss. 

When a shard of ice sprang forth impaling Clark through the chest she took a relieved breath when he dropped the dagger coming towards her wife. 

Lena was almost to Kara moving quickly. With a wave of her hand the ice moved away from Kara , and Lena skidded to a stop falling to her knees.

Kara lay wide eyed on her back looking up at her. Lena was relieved to be near Kara to have her in her hands, but relief turned to worry as she really looked at Kara’s condition. Her jacket was nearly completely red with blood. Her face was pale eyes turning glassy with pain. 

“Lena.” Kara spoke softly bringing Lena’s attention to Kara’s words instead of her injuries. 

“Kara I’m here.” Lena croaked our through tears she didn’t know had started to fall. She grabbed blindly for Kara’s hand folding it in between her own. Kara’s hands that were always so warm felt cold to the touch, and a new wave of fear flooded Lena’s veins.

“It hurts Lena. It hurts.” Kara’s words were accompanied by a wet cough that brought blood to Kara’s lips. “I know baby I’m sorry just hold on we will get you some help.” Lena looked around frantically then Jeremiah was working on Zor-El desperately trying to save him. Her gaze fell to Alex. Who was the only other one who could help. 

“Alex!!!!” Lena’s cry for help pulled Alex’s attention away from reforming the ranks. She looked up and met Lena’s frantic eyes, and she started to run. When she reached Kara and Lena she saw all the blood. “Let me get my father he knows more then I do.” 

She looked for him finding him working on Kara’s father. “Your the only one who knows anything that can help her.” Lena pushes knowing Kara needed help.

Alex grabbed the forgotten dagger on the floor and ripped open Kara’s jacket. The bolt was embedded deep in the upper right side of her chest, and with the blood coming out of her mouth and the raspy breathing she knew the lung had been hit. “I need to get something to help her I’ll be right back.” Alex ran away to get supplies.

Lena looked down at Kara holding her hand as Alex worked on Kara’s other side. “It’s gonna be ok baby Alex is gonna fix it.” Lena prayed silently that Alex would fix it. Lena smiled down at Kara the best way she could trying to reassure her wife. 

Kara looked at Lena’s face tears running out of those beautiful eyes all the greener with tears. “With a shaking hand she brought her fingers up to wipe away the tears that had spilled.” Talking was difficult, but she could try to comfort her this way. A small smile was returned, but the act of comfort only brought more tears. 

_________________________________

Jeremiah knew he was losing this battle, and he looked up to see Alura holding her husband’s hand brushing unruly curls out of his face. He knew he had done all he could do, and he doubted it would be enough. 

Alex came running over. “Dad her lung has been hit and she’s bleeding too much I need to stop it.” Jeremiah knew that Zor-El’s chances were low, but Kara’s might be better. 

“Alex stay with Zor-El finish sowing him up and get him moved to the hospital wing. I will be right behind you.” Alex nodded at her father, and started to bark orders at the crowd of soldiers standing guard .

____________________________

Astra stood looking down at her sister who was kneeling on the ground next to where Zor-El had been laying. Alex had just left moving to get him to the hospital. Kara was being picked up and moved now. Lena gripping her hand as the people carried her stretcher.

Astra knelt down then bringing her sister into her arms. Alura had always had such a strong presence that Astra sometimes forgets how small she is. Alura sat in shock feeling the warmth of her sister pressed tight against her body. “Am I going to lose them?” The question was quiet. If Astra had not been so close she would not have heard it. 

“ I don’t know Alura. They are both strong, and they will fight as hard as they can. They both have so much to live for. It will be up to Rao if he wants them or not.” Astras words were spoken with barley restrained pain. Losing Zor-El would be hard he was a brother to her, and Astra knew it would cut a hole in her sister. The idea of losing Kara ripped a hole in her that she knew would never close. Losing them both would be something she didn’t think either of them would survive.

Alura just nodded at Astras words knowing she would never lie to her. 

“We should go get cleaned up, and then go wait for the end result.” Astra said quietly. Alura knew Astra was right being covered in Zor-El’s blood was making her crazy. Both woman rose from the ground, and walked to the family baths. 

________________________________  
It had been hours. The hallway leading to the hospital was lined with benches, and they were all full. Lena has been separated from Kara when they got her to the hospital.   
After a lot of coaxing Lex and Lillian has convinced Lena so go get clean and change. The only thing that had really pushed her was that when they finally let her see Kara she wasn’t leaving her. Lex and Lillian has taken the opportunity to change and get clean as well, and now they sat waiting to hear about the young woman they had come to love, and her father.

Alura and Astra has come clean and changed, and sat beside Eliza who waited for Jeremiah or Alex to come back out of the hospital. 

Jor-El was sitting with a bandage around his head, and a broken expression on his face. Laura just held his hand wishing that today hadn’t happened. Sam, Jess, and Eve sat to the side waiting hoping for some way to help.

___________________________________  
Jeremiah washed his hands after he had stepped away from Kara. She would be fine unless an infection set in. Then it would be a fight. He looked up to Alex who stood holding Kara’s hand speaking to her in low tones, even though Kara was unconscious.   
Alex has the talent to follow in his footsteps, he would need to try to convince her.

“Alex we need to go get their family they need to know what’s going on. “

Alex nodded and fell into step with her father. She looked at the guards standing in the room. “Protect then until I get back. No one goes near them.” They both stepped closer to the two beds ready to fight to protect them.

____________________________________

When the hospital door opened Lena’s head shot up, and her eyes fell to Alex hoping to be able to read her expression.   
Her face was serious, and didn’t tell her anything.

Jeremiah stopped in front of Lena, can you come closer to Alura so I can talk to you both.” 

Lena stood and moved to sit next to her mother in law. Lena reaches for her hand and held it hoping to give comfort, but also receive it from the closest thing to Kara she had. Jor-El moved to stand near their bench so he could hear.

“We will start with Zor-El. He is holding on, but I don’t understand why. I have done all I can for him, but his wounds are great. If he makes it it will truly be a gift from Rao. I’m sorry that I have to give you that news, but giving you false hope is an unkindness I won’t let you suffer.”

Tears fell from Alura’s eyes, but she nodded in understanding. “What of my daughter will she make it?” Alura asked in a voice that begged for mercy. Mercy from losing all she had.

“Kara’s injuries were bad. She took a bolt to the chest, but it wasn’t placed quite as well. I was able to fix the damage, but she has lost quite a bit of blood. Survival is likely, but in her weakened state we all need to hope she doesn’t get an infection I don’t know if she would be strong enough to fight it off.” 

Lena and Alura sat in silence. Astra spoke first “can we see them?”

___________________________________

Astra held Alura’s hand as they walked to see Kara. Lena had run forward not waiting for anyone else. 

Lena saw Kara from across the room and she moved quickly to her side. 

Kara was pale. Blond hair pulled away from her face. Her body was tense even though it was asleep. Lena hoped it wasn’t from pain. She sat on the side of the bed and reached for Kara’s hand. It was till cold. Lena squeezed the hand a little harder wishing her hands were naturally warmer so she could help warm the cold one she held.

Alura and Astra were standing at Kara’s other side. Astra’s jaw was clenched trying to fight away tears she had yet to shed. This situation was so helpless, and all she wanted to do was stand in between her family and this pain.

Alura snuck down onto Kara’s bed gently lifting her hand. She brought it to her lips. “My little one I’m so sorry this happened. You need to fight to come back to us. You are the light that lights my world. Please don’t leave me in darkness.” With the last words she leaned over and kissed Kara’s forehead stood and buried her head in her sisters shoulder. Quiet sobs wracking her body. Astra held tight to her sister, but all too soon Alura pulled away and started towards her husband. 

No one followed allowing her privacy with her husband. 

________________________________  
Jor-El had gone directly to his brother kneeling by the bed. He took his hand in his and held it. “Brother I’m so sorry. You trying to save me pain has cost you everything. I never thought that Clark would behave the way he did. I need you to fight to come back please brother, I need you to come back.”

Jor-El wipes his eyes and got to his feet.

“If you have to go and their is no fight left, please go knowing I will protect your girls with everything I have. They will have everything I can give them until I join you in Rao’s light...... but please don’t go.”

Jor-El saw Alura approaching, and left to allow her time with her husband.

__________________________________  
Everyone visited the two monarchs, but the only people allowed to stay were Alura, Astra, and Lena. 

Alex was the last to leave kneeling by Kara’s bed. “I love you Kara.” Whispered as she walked away. 

The hospital was quiet then. Lena spoke for the first time whispering to her wife.

“Kara, I’m here love. I’m not going anywhere so you rest and come back to me.” She crawled up next to her kisses her cheek. “I love you baby.” 

Soon the exhaustion from the day pulled her under. 

___________________________________

Day light had come too soon over the kingdom, and the people of Argo held their breath as they waited to hear news of their King and Princess. 

Rumors of an attack had spread through the city. Rumors of a the Jor-El’s son’s betrayal stayed hopeful lies. No one wanted to believe that this was caused by a plot to over throw a ruler. 

When the bells at the castle started to toll everyone knew that at least one of their beloved rulers was dead.

_______________________________

Astra stormed into the dungeon where two of the attackers still lived, and were being detained. The two men flinched when she slammed through the door. 

“I will give you one chance to answer the questions I ask. If you don’t answer I will cut body parts off of you one at a time until you do answer. If you lie to me you will regret it. Do you understand.” Astra pulled a knife from her boot and threw in to the top of the table it stood erect tip embedded in the wood.

Both men nodded knowing that dying may be more merciful then this woman would be. 

“Who hired you?” Astra growled

“Clark “ the man on the left answered quickly.

“Was anyone else with him when you were hired?” 

“No he was alone.” The man on the right spoke then.

“What were your orders?” 

“To kill the King, the crown princess, and her wife.” The man on the left spoke again. 

“I understand the first two why Kara’s wife?” 

“He didn’t know if she was pregnant or not.” The man on the left spoke again. 

Astra nodded and left the room as fast as she entered.

__________________________________  
Alura was asleep in the chair next to her husbands bed. Jor-El has been summoned by Jeremiah in the night to help hold vigil for the king. Jor-El noticed his brothers breathing becoming more labored, so he stood and woke his sister in law. 

“Alura, I think you need to wake up now.”  
Jor-El waited until she realized what he meant. 

Alura’s eyes found her husband and knew he was going to leave her soon by the way his breath struggled to enter and leave his body. She stood, and moved to sit next to him. Gently running her fingers through his hair. “You don’t have to fight anymore my love. Go to Rao and wait for me.” Her words were strong wanting to send him on with love and conviction. “I love you, and the only regret I have is not having more time.” 

With that Zor-El’s breathing stopped, and the room was silent. Alura spoke with out turning around to see Jeremiah. “The King is dead. Long live the Queen. Please ring the bells so our people can know the passing of their King.” With that she slumped down laying next to the body of her love and cried. Jor-El stood behind her tears running down his face, but waited Incase she needed him.

Lena watched from across the room tears flowing freely down her cheeks as she gripped Kara’s hand.

________________________________

Astra heard the bells on her way back to the hospital. She broke into a run knowing it was wrong to hope that the death was her brother and not Kara, but couldn’t help the fear that it wasn’t. When she got to the hospital she saw her sister crying over her husband, and moved to comfort her.

________________________________

Two days had passed, and the only change to Kara was that she seemed warmer. Lena has only left the room once a day to get clean, and come back. Alura, Astra , and Alex were also a constant presence. 

Jeremiah checked on Kara every few hours. Changed her bandages, and had her moved to a new bed everyone time Kara was cleaned. Everyone could tell he was worried. If she didn’t wake soon they would have to start forcing water down her throat.

Lena knew the kingdom was in morning for their King, and were all waiting on news of their future Queen, but all Lena cared about was that Kara woke up. 

It was well past mid day when Lena felt the hand she held twitch. Lena almost couldn’t believe it. She sat up from her chair and waited hoping for it to happen again. 

Minutes passed and Lena started to lose hope when the hand in hers squeezed tight. 

Lena quickly moved to sit by Kara “Kara can you hear me? Baby wake up.” Lena saw Kara’s face scrunch and she couldn’t help, but smile. “Kara open those pretty blue eyes please baby.” 

Kara could hear Lena talking to her, and she struggled to comply. It felt like her eyes lids weighed a ton. Eventually she started to blink them open, and she smiled weakly at her wife that sat in front of her. “Hey.” It was barely a whisper, but Lena could have jumped for joy to celibate Kara being awake. 

Kara’s gaze shifted from her to her mother and her Aunt who sat on Kara’s other side. She smiled at them as well. Finally bring her gaze to Alex. 

Everyone was relieved Kara had woken.

“Can I have water?” Kara’s question snapped everyone out of a daze, and Alex  
moved to fill a glass. She handed it to Lena, and then went and helped Astra lift Kara’s shoulders so she could drink.

Kara drank slowly it seemed almost painful to watch how carefully she swallowed. When she sat back. She looked at Lena a moment, but then turned to her mother. 

“What happened?”

Everyone sat in silence for a few long moments. Alura looked down at her hands and said nothing. 

“We were attacked at the banquet.” Lena began, but when Kara nodded Lena knew Kara remembered most of it. 

“After the attack was over you and your father were moved here. He died the next day love. I’m so sorry.” Lena finished her explanation looking up tearfully into Kara’s eyes. 

Kara’s blue eyes turned to steel. “Is the attack over. Are our people safe.” This question was pointed at Astra and Alex. They both nodded. “Clark tried to over throw you he died in the attack all but two assassins died. Those two are in the dungeon.” Astra answered Kara’s unasked questions.

“Alex send word to the people I wish to address all who will come within the hour. We cannot show weakness now.” Alex hesitates, but leaves the room. 

Alura finally looked up to her daughter “I know it’s important to take care of our people, but please don’t push to hard. We need you to be healthy as well.” Her words were quiet, and Kara struggled with tamping down her emotions when she saw how much pain her mother was in. Kara nodded her head. Alura left to go retrieve clothes for Kara to wear to address the kingdom. 

Astra smiled at her niece “ I missed you little one. I will go see to security for your speech.” Kara thanked her aunt and watched her walk away.

Lena sat quietly unsure of what Kara wanted she looked at her wife who had her jaw clenched face schooled to show no emotion. Once they were alone the face that held no emotion melted into grief, Lena moved forward quickly taking Kara into her arms as she cried. 

Kara couldn’t grieve to her mother now, the only person she wanted to allow see her so broken was Lena. 

Gentle arms held her close, and whispered words of comfort into her ear. Kara knew that she had little time to cry before she had to get ready. So all to soon she put her grief back into a box, and tried to take care of her kingdom. 

Lena recognized what Kara needed happy that she knew she was safe to feel what she felt around her. “Do you want help to get ready?” 

Kara nodded, and the two women started to prepare for the future.


	30. Laying to rest

Getting dressed was torcher, but it had to be done. Once the jacket was on Lena leaned Kara against the bed. “Rest darling, I will get you ready.” It took Lena a little bit to dress Kara dead weight was difficult to maneuver. Finally Kara sat ready to address her people. 

Alura and Astra sat in the corner of the great hall. Out side the double glass doors was a giant courtyard that would allow a few hundred people to stand to hear announcements. The courtyard was full the draw bridge was full. The area in front of the castle leading to the courtyard was full everyone wanted to hear from the future queen.

Kara sat in a chair near the entry way. Lena stood at her shoulder. A small thin woman made her way across the room. She was slight, but had a big personality that would be hard to be ignored even if you were actively trying. Following in her wake was Lois Lane. 

“Hello Ms. Grant.” Kara greeted from her chair. “You are to be Queen Kara now if the time to call me Cat.”

“Well , Cat why are you here?” Kara asked giving the small woman her attention, but the pain she was in was making her grumpy. 

“Kara tone it down a little.” Lena whispered barely loud enough for Cat to hear, but the message reached Kara. 

Kara scrunched her face as if to release tension behind her eyes. “Please excuse my short attitude I am feeling a little under the weather.”

Cat nodded her understanding “I have been an advisor to your parents for years, and would be happy to continue to serve you. “

Kara nodded her appreciation. 

“What message will you give your people today Kara?” 

Kara looked at Cat, “I thought I would give them the message of truth.” Kara said trying not to snap again. 

“Transparency is a good tactic, but so is hope Kara. You can’t give them all bad find a balance. Give too much one way and there will be panic, the other way will seem like you are callous for the circumstances.” 

Kara nodded her understanding. She was fading this needed to happen soon. “Astra are we ready.” When the answer came back in the affirmative “have everyone take their places.” The room steadily emptied. 

Kara reaches for Lena with her good hand and Lena took it helping Kara to her feet. Kara looked into Lena’s eyes searching for strength. “You can do this love.” Lena says quietly as she rests her forehead to Kara’s. “Thank you for being here .... I ...”. The sentence would not come out of Kara’s throat, a lump had formed where her emotions tried to escape. 

“I know darling let’s just get this done.” Lena said with strength hoping it would help Kara get through this hurdle. 

Kara gave Lena her good arm, and Lena place hers through it. To the casual observer it would appear Lena was being escorted, but in reality she was helping Kara walk across the room.

Standing out on the balcony looking over the hundreds that had come to hear her speak she felt both pride in her people, and a large weight being place on her shoulders. Standing behind Kara was her family Astra stood next to her mother, and Jor-El, and Laura stood on her other side. At Kara’s request Lex and Lillian were standing with Astra. Cat and the other advisors stood off to the side showing their support for the new Queen. 

Lena gave a squeeze to Kara’s arm, and she refocused on her people. The crowd was quiet eager to her Kara speak. 

“When I was a child growing in the shadow of this castle I knew one day my life would be devoted to the service of my people. My family knowing what my future had in store for me gave me many gifts. The first gift was a childhood full of scraped knees, and mischief. It would have been an easy choice to put the weight of my future life on my shoulders for me to carry.” 

Kara paused letting the people caring her message to those that would not fit in the courtyard catch up. She vaguely heard her words repeated.

“The gift of being able to grow with fun gave me a tool I will use to help lead us forward. It gave me lightness of heart.  
The second gift I was given was one of support. I was surrounded by the love and support of many. My Aunt Astra has always been their to be a guiding force for what is right, and just. My Uncle Jor-El was always my source for sating every curiosity. If he didn’t know them he would find out so we could learn it together. My Aunt Laura was the fun when serious was all I could find.” 

Kara took a breath waiting again for the relay of her words. 

“My chosen family the Danvers gave me the closest thing I have to a sister, and she gave me a confidant, and a partner in crime when my curious nature could not be controlled any longer. My mother was the balance that would reach out to steady when I stretched to far. My father....” 

Kara’s words were cut off by her need to swallow her grief. She was grateful that it seemed people took it as a pause not lack of composure. Lena squeezed tight on Kara’s arm anchoring her. Kara smiled at her wife in appreciation.

“My father was the heart of me who taught me to live with passion, and love because even if you make a mistake you make it for the right reason a reason you believe in.” 

Kara turned her head briefly and looked at her family who all stood watching Kara with pride, and barely restrained emotions.

“A little over two months ago I left Argo to help our kingdom by forming an alliance with our neighbors from the north. Thorul. There my life changed in many ways. I was introduced to a people that have so many wonderful abilities, and live a life so different then ours that I could spend a lifetime living among them, and still not feel like I have learned enough. They brought me into their kingdom, and I realized that we have been lesser for not knowing them. I decided that while being allies was something we needed, integration between our two kingdoms was something that we needed more. “ 

The pause allowed Kara to take a quick drink her throat raw from speaking so loudly. 

“Our people coming together finding similarities in our differences, and gaining love for the others way of life will help both our kingdoms grow stronger together.” 

The crowd erupted in cheers, and Kara waited for them to subside.

“While I was away I also gained a few more gifts. I gained two more parents that only what what’s best for me, and my people. I gained a new brother, who will help rule his people one day. With his presence in my life we will be able to grow together with a shared vision. My greatest gift was one that I wasn’t expecting. I was sent to marry to bring our kingdoms together, but somewhere along the way instead of finding an alliance through marriage I found a marriage that was strengthened by an alliance. A wife who I have grown to love very much.”

The cheers again rose, and again Kara waited. Lena looked at her wife with a bright blush on her cheeks.

“My father once told me that life was what hit you when you were out looking for something else, and he was right. I was looking for an alliance, and I received a partner that strengthens my every weakness. Unfortunately with all of the good that I received in Thorul I also found the first seeds of discontent which lead to me standing here.”

Kara looked back at her Uncle and Aunt and they steeled themselves for what came next.

“Kal-El and I disagreed about how our alliance with Thorul was negotiated, and I sent him home believing that he didn’t have our kingdoms, or my own best interest at heart. When I returned home we as a family decided to give him the opportunity to put his kingdom and his family before his own desires, and as a family we have paid a large price for this belief. Together we stand before you today two members smaller then we should be. We lost Kal-El to ambition and selfishness, and we lost my father to hope and the desire for redemption.”

The pause then was for people to understand what was said. 

“All of us stand before you today heavy of heart at our losses. My father, your King was killed too young, and left behind a legacy I hope to be able to continue. With the loss of one man we lost many things. A father, a brother, a husband, and the King. So now we must move forward from our loss. With the gifts I have received over my life I hope to lead you into the future. With lightness of heart, I hope to be a guiding force for our people. With a curiosity of spirit I hope to lead us forward with the pursuit of knowledge. With temperance I hope to be your confidant to help move curiosity into action. With the hope to bring fun and balance to all of our lives. Finally with passion and love I hope to lead you in a future that will honor my fathers legacy.”

The people of Argo erupted in cheers for their future Queen. 

Kara waved at her people, and walked of the balcony. Once out of the eye of her people she leaned heavily on Lena until she reached the chair she sat in earlier. Sweat was starting to pool on her brow. Lena retreaded Kara’s water, and she drank greedily. 

Cat grant came strolling by hardly breaking her stride “well done.” Then she was gone.

Kara’s body was slowly showing the signs of being pushed to far. “Kara we need to get you into a bed.” Lena looked down at her wife who’s body was shaking. 

“I’m not sure I can walk there.” Kara whispered. 

Lena nodded, and moved to Lex and Astra. Astra left the room quickly, and Lex walked up to Kara. “I hear you need a lift.” His smile was kind, and Kara was grateful. 

“Thank you Lex, but I can’t let anyone see me that weak now.” 

Lena walked up then “trust me Kara.” 

Kara looked into green eyes, and smiled. Looking back to Lex giving him permission. 

Lex leaned down and picked Kara up so the hurt shoulder hung to the outside, and Kara could cradle it to her chest.

About half way to Kara’s room she noticed that no one was in the hall ways. “She had them cleared for you” Lex whispered when he noticed Kara’s confusion. With that thought in mind it was as if all of Kara’s strength abandoned her and her head suddenly felt too heavy. So she let it fall to Lex’s shoulder. 

__________________________________  
Lex had placed Kara on the side of the bed, and left. Lena stood in front of Kara trying to decide how to undress her with the least amount of pain. 

“I’m just going to cut the damn thing off.” Lena said to herself. When Kara started to laugh she looked at Kara confused. 

“You said that out loud love.” Kara said with a tired smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. 

Lena put her right leg on the bed and started to pull up her skirt. Kara’s eyebrows went up as she watched. Lena looked at her wife’s surprised face and laughed.

“Oh darling, I don’t think your up for that yet.” She pulled out a knife she had attached to her leg. “It didn’t match my dress.” 

Kara smiled and blushed a little at her wife’s actions. Lena went behind Kara on the bed and slit the jacket up the seam. Helped Kara out of the sleeve on her good shoulder and moved to the other. 

Soon enough Kara found herself laying in bed propped up enough to be comfortable as she could be. 

Lena sat beside her wife but was silent. 

“They are waiting to talk to me aren’t they.” 

Lena looked at the door to their sitting room. “Yes.” She paused knowing that Kara would push though anyway, but she had to try. “You can make them wait until you’ve rested a little while.”

“No let’s get this over with.” Kara said with a tired sigh. 

Lena walked to the door, and walked out of it closing it behind her. In the sitting room were all of Zor-El’s advisors and their family.

“I am going to make one thing clear. She is stubborn and believes it is her responsibility to work at the moment. I expect you all to have good judgment and know that she needs rest, and to keep this short only dealing with what has to be done. Then you will find reason to leave, one that does not make her feel like she is shirking her responsibilities. Am I understood?” All of the advisors nodded their heads except for Cat Grant who smiled at the Queens new wife.

Lena stepped out of the way and the advisors entered the room. Followed closely by Lena.

Kara watched J’onn, Astra, Cat,and Snapper enter the room. They all brought chairs and sat in a semicircle around Kara’s bed. 

“Thank you for coming. What do I need to know.” Kara looked at each of her advisors waiting to see who would speak first. 

“I have tightened security around the castle and posted patrols around the city to maintain peace just in case their is fall out from this situation.” Astra said short and to the point. Kara nodded and waited for the next to speak.

“We will need to start funeral arrangements soon for Zor-El.” Kara nodded “did he have arrangements in place for this?” Kara asked hoping he voice had stayed strong.

“Yes he had arranged it all with your mother’s help a few years ago. “ J’onn answered. 

“Then get it started, I will check in with my mother to make sure she doesn’t want anything changed.” 

 

J’onn waited a beat “is their something you wanted to do for Clark?” Kara’s eyes flashed with anger, and she almost lost her temper with everyone in the room, but instead she closed her eyes and took a deep shaking breath and then another. 

When she opened her eyes she looked at Lena in the corner “are my Aunt and Uncle here?”

Lena nodded, but said nothing.

Kara turned to her advisors “then can you give me a moment please and send in my Aunt and Uncle. “ The advisors all stood and left the room, and soon Jor-El and Laura entered the room, and sat in front of their niece. They looked nervous, and Kara hated that. 

“Rao, This has been a shitty few days huh?” Kara breathes out while rubbing her brow with her good hand. The sigh of tension being let out of her Aunt and Uncle made Kara relax. 

“I didn’t want to decide what to do with Clark with out you here.” Kara said with sadness, trying hard to tamp down her anger.

They both looked at her with surprise. 

“My fist plan for him was to cut him up and hang him from the city walls, but I realized that would hurt you more then it would make me feel better.” 

Neither of her them moved or reacted at all.

“Did you have a thought about what you wanted. I will not give him family honors, but I don’t want to hurt you by desecrating him either.”

“Jor-El and I didn’t expect to be able to choose to be honest. We didn’t plan anything nor hope too.” Laura said quietly.   
Kara’s eyes met her Aunt’s and their was sadness, but also anger.

“If Zor-El had not been trying to protect me we wouldn’t be in this mess Kara I’m not sure you should make the same mistake.” Jor-El spoke quietly.

Kara looked up at Lena who still stood quietly in the corner. She gave Kara a soft smile.

“I believe what I said this morning Uncle Jor-El. My father would have rather made a mistake for the right reasons then be right for the wrong ones. I don’t think we can be hurt anymore from this, the damage has been done, and we will bear it together. So please help me. My better angles are being silent, and the only thing keeping me from lashing out is my love of you.” Kara’s voice wavered, but she firmed her resolve and waited.

Tears began to fall from both of their eyes. “We will burn him in private and let Rao decide his fate. I will send him to my land that is owned by my family and have his ashes buried somewhere on the property, but away from the comfort of the family crypts.” Laura spoke then, and Kara nodded “I wish to be at the burning you shouldn’t be alone in your grief I will share it with you.” 

Tears fell faster from their eyes, and they both walked up to Kara and hugged her gently. “Please ask the advisors to wait a moment more I will send for them shortly.”

Her Aunt nodded as they left the room. 

Kara sat with her eyes closed for a moment fist clenched trying to find peace with her decision. Lena came and sat by her wife, and reached out to take the clenched fist. She gently smoothed out the hand and laced their fingers together. “I’m sorry that was so hard, but the kindness you showed your family will help you all heal. Or at least I hope it will. I am proud of you regardless for not giving into your anger.” Lena leaned forward kissing her wife gently. Kara bent her head forward, and sat with the quiet comfort she needed so badly. 

“Let’s get this over with. I’m so tired.” Lena stood and kissed the top of Kara’s head and went to let the advisors back in.

Once they were settled “plans have been made for Clark. What is left that must be handled.”

“Your coronation must be planned. I will start preparations I just need you to pick a date. Their are two that will work coming up.” Cat waited for an answer.

“Either will do make it happen, we can discuss fine details later if you need too.”   
Kara looked to the next advisor. He said nothing.   
They all got up to leave her Aunt coming forward giving Kara a kiss on the head “your mother will visit later I put her to bed after the speech.” Kara nodded. 

The room was empty again, and Kara was relieved. Lena helped Kara get more comfortable, and the came to lay beside her. 

“I’m so tired, but I don’t know if I want to sleep.” Kara whispered out.

“Sleep love you need it. I will be right here you won’t be alone.” Lena answered. 

Kara nodded and soon fell asleep Lena followed closely behind.

_______________________________________

The next two days were a blur. Pain was a constant companion, but she refused to allow it to keep her from getting things done. 

Lena sat across the room watching Kara argue with snapper. They had been arguing for the past hour, and Kara was getting more pale by the minute. 

“This is the last time I’m going to explain this to you. I am not imposing a tax on farmers to cover future losses due to this curse. Do you honestly believe I would take more money away from farmers who are already losing money to help pay for the cost of future expenses we may have because of this curse. You are out of your mind.” Kara all, but yelled the last sentence.

Snappers face was red the veins in his neck were popping out. “You have to plan for future issues before they arise. You can’t expect to blindly move forward with the belief this curse will be lifted before we need these funds. You can’t run a kingdom on a wish and a prayer.” Snapper yelled back.

Lena took a breath to intercede, but Kara had had enough. “I am not running this kingdom on a wish and a prayer I am running it on this fact, and believe me it’s a fact. That I will not make choices out of fear of what could happen. I will also not be spoken to with the disrespect you seem to have for me. You either figure out a way to speak to me with respect or feel free to leave and not come back. I might be young, but I am not weak or a push over, and I will not be bullied into a decision I don’t believe in by you or anyone else.”

Lena and Astra both smirked at each other proud of her for standing her ground and realizing a power play when it was happening. Cat and J’onn both sat quietly, but you could tell they thought the same thing. 

“I think we have made enough progress for today. The funeral will happen tonight, and I will be observing a day of morning tomorrow. If there are any emergencies we will deal with them as they come.” 

The advisors got up to leave. “Astra is my mother ready to see me yet?” Kara asked quietly. 

Astra bowed her head. “I think she is out of time to continue to avoid it Kara.” Astra’s sorrow was evident. 

“Please let her know I will come by after lunch.” Kara said quietly. Astra nodded as she walked out the door.

Lena moved closer to Kara, and sat grabbing her hand. 

_______________________________  
Lunch was being served in the caters work room. 

Kara sat at a table surrounded by the Luthors, Lena and Sam. They ate talking idly about simple things. Kara was happy for the break.

When lunch was over Lillian came and sat beside Kara. “I won’t say much because I know that sometimes comfort can bring carefully constructed walls down, but know this you have our love and support. If you need anything all you have to do is ask. You don’t have to do this alone.” With that she stood and with a gentle kiss on Kara’s head left.

A few minutes later Kara stood slowly to leave. Lena moved to walk with her, “I think I need to do this one alone love.”

“At least let me or someone walk with you you aren’t healed yet.” Kara smiled and reached out her hand. She knew Lena had been struggling with the idea of not being able to protect her, and didn’t want to cause unnecessary worry. 

When they reached Alura’s room Lena let go of Kara’s hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and walked to a near by window seat to sit with the book she carried.

Kara knocked on her mothers door and when no one answered she walked in anyway. The room was darker then the last time she came in. Kara shook her head that was only a few days ago and everything was different. Kara saw her mother sitting in a chair near a fire place that was lit despite the temperature out side rising with late springs temperatures. Kara went and sat across from her mother, but just soaked up the heat the fire let out. It felt good against her tired body.

“I’m sorry Kara I just couldn’t.... not right now.” Alura said not looking away from the fire. 

“I know mom.” Kara said quietly “I’m  
not here to push you or to make you talk to me. I want to be there for you, but only when you are ready.” Kara’s voice was quiet. 

“I know you are aware of tonight’s funeral, but I didn’t want you to be unaware of me allowing Jor-El and Laura to burn their son he will be sent from the Argo after that.”

“That was kind of you Kara, I am glad to see you have not lost that in all of this mess.” Alura’s voice was barely a whisper. 

“I will come back for you tonight so we can attend together.” Kara said with a slight waver in her voice. Alura just nodded. 

When Kara opened the door “I love you mom.” Kara closed it without hearing a reply.

_________________________________  
Argo was gathered to say farewell to their king they placed his pyre on the ramparts above the castle so that what ashes decided to fly to Rao could scatter across the kingdom that Zor-El had served.

The family was gathered to one side and a Priestess said the final blessings to Rao. She handed a torch to Kara who stood by her mother. 

Kara had a firm grip on her mothers hand the other held the torch the pain from her shoulder made it self known, but Kara ignored it not wanting to let go of her mother who looked like she was struggling to keep her feet under her. 

Kara waited knowing her mother was supposed to help light the pyre, but she seemed unwilling to move. 

“Mom I know this is not what you want to do. That lighting this fire makes it final, but we have to send him to Rao. He deserves peace, and even though him being gone gives us nothing but pain it’s the last thing we can do for him.” Kara spoke quietly waiting to see if her words were going to help her mother or not. 

Alura met Kara’s gaze the pain in her eyes was like a physical blow to Kara, but she waited. Alura nodded slowly, and they started to walk to the pyre. 

Lena held Lex’s hand she hated that she could not help Kara in this moment. She had been holding herself together with sheer will, but Lena could see the cracks slowly expanding. Alura was so blinded by pain that she could not offer any comfort to her child who was bearing the weight of the world. 

Kara stood in front of the pyre her arm holding her mother up right. Kara brought the torch down and lit the first corner. She brought her arm across to hand the torch to her mother who reached for it with shaking fingers. Kara was unsure if her mother would hold the torch or not so she left her hand in place and lowered the torch together to place it in between the logs. 

Alura stood firm for a few moments as Kara took a step away from the heat. When her mother buckled under her own power Kara shifted her grip bringing her mother closer to her. Alura finally turned in her daughters arms and brought her face to her chest sobbing into the comfort. Kara wrapped around her mother, and held her as her body shook with grief. 

Kara managed to only let a few tears fall, and held it together for the sake of her mother. The fire blazed for over an hour, and Kara stood firm just holding her mother waiting for the fire to die out. When it was over Astra took her sister from Kara’s arms, and they left to take her back to her room. Kara watched as the ashes were gathered into an urn by Jor-El. 

“I will take it from here Kara go and rest.” Jor-El said quietly. 

Kara walked stiffly towards Lena and Lena reached out for her. Kara took her hand and they walked silently to their room. Kara knew she smelled of smoke, and wanted a bath. Lena sent for one even tough Kara argued that it wasn’t necessary. When the bath arrived Lena helped Kara undress. When her black jacket came off Lena was surprised to see blood running down Kara’s chest. 

“Kara what happened?” 

“I pulled the stitches holding up my mother.” Kara answered back absently. 

Lena shook her head but finished undressing her wife. 

“Lena would you mind....” Kara stopped speaking realizing what she was going to ask.

“What? What do you need Kara?” 

“Would you please join me I..... just want to feel you against me.” Kara said looking down bashfully.

Lena walked forward cupping her wife’s jaw bringing their eyes together. “Their is nothing I wouldn’t do for you Kara. Their is no question you could ask, no favor to large if you want something, and I have the power to give it, it is yours always.”

Lena reaches back and slowly undid the ties to her dress. If fell to the floor. Her shift was next and when she was also naked she reached back to tie up her hair. 

Lena lowered herself into the tub, and reached out for Kara. She guided Kara to sit in front of her and Kara snuggled back into her body.

Gentle arms wrapped around Kara and Kara allowed her head to fall on to Lena’s shoulder. They lay together wrapped in the comfort of the other person’s body pressed against theirs. 

Once the water began to cool Lena helped Kara wash, and then quickly washed herself. 

Dressing for bed didn’t take long. Even with Lena redoing Kara’s bandages. When they climbed into bed that night Kara rolled over and buried her face in Lena’s chest and finally allowed herself to break.


	31. Boiling Over

Riding through Daxam was always entertaining. You could find almost anything that you could ever desire right on the next street corner. Pleasure houses were abundant, and slaves could be found at any of the dealers across the city. Mon-El traveled slowly as he made his way to the castle. He had been successful mostly in his visit to Krypton, but he was still nervous about what his mother would say to him.  
People parted for him as her rode by not wanting to get in the way of the traveling crown Prince. Mon-El smiled at the people who moved out of his way because of his rank. The amount of respect his people showed him filled him with pride. His family’s power was unmatched by anyone else, and that was evident by such simple things as getting out of his way with out a command. 

Mon-El could see the castle in the distance, and sighed it was time to face whatever his mother had planned. When he finally walked into the thrown room where his mother was meeting with her advisors, he stood off to the side waiting for his mother’s attention.  
Rhea had noticed her son’s entrance, but needed to finish her meeting. “How is it we are running low on slaves, are all slave owners holding to the mandated law that all women slaves must bread once every three years?”

The advisor who she addressed wanted to sink back into his chair. “Most owners try to comply, but it is difficult to run a home or a business with having pregnant slaves all the time. You can’t get near as much work or pleasure from a pregnant slave.” The man spoke quietly.  
Rhea looked at the man with fire in her eyes. “Well then we will just have to impose a financial penalty for every slave that does not produce an heir in the time period of three years. It might also be time to expand our search for new stock. Have our sea captains come see me after the meeting.”   
The meeting was soon ended, and Rhea motioned for her son to come closer. “So, tell me son what happened in Krypton?” Mon-El took a deep breath “The tournament went well and I gained a friendship with Clark. We developed a plan to attack at the wedding banquet. Clark managed to kill the king, and wound the princess, but that was the extent of his success.” 

Rhea looked at her son for a moment. “You did well my son its not your fault that the Kryptonian couldn’t finish the plan you started.” Mon-El looked at his mother surprised that she wasn’t more upset with the failure of the plan. “I think it is time that we have a talk about why we are pushing so hard to keep Krypton, and Thorul apart, and why over throwing Krypton is so important.” 

Mon-El was surprised his mother was finally going to tell him the reason for everything that they were doing. Rhea rose from her chair, and started walking out of the thrown room. Mon-El followed behind her. When they entered her private library, Mon-El looked around in curiosity, he had never been allowed to enter it before. 

“When your Great Grandfather was a young man Krypton and Thorul were developing an alliance, that threatened to unbalance the power between our three kingdoms. Neither of the other two kingdoms allowed slavery, and both frowned on our way of life. Your Great Grandfather was worried about the shift in power, and started to look into ways to drive a wedge into their alliance.”  
Rhea was searching through the books on the shelf right behind her desk. When she finally pulled out an old looking diary she turned and placed it on the desk and sat down. 

“While he was in search of a way to divide the two kingdoms an old prophecy came to light that spelled disaster for our Kingdom.” Mon-El’s eyebrows rose at this, and Rhea just motioned for him to take a seat in a chair across from her. 

“The prophecy in a nut shell said that if Krypton and Thorul were united that they would bring the three kingdoms into one, and become a land free to all.” Rhea picked up the diary in front of her, and began to thumb through the pages. “When your Great Grandad heard the prophecy, he knew he could stop at nothing to stop the alliance from happening.” 

Mon-El waited for the story to continue, but Rhea seemed to get lost in a passage she was reading in the book she held. “Then what happened?” the words were spoken with frustration form being kept waiting. Rhea looked up from her book, and studied her son. “He found a few ways to delay the alliance, and had all records of the alliance stripped from memory, but now we are coming upon a time where the prophecy is coming to pass, and we need to stop it.” Rhea slammed the book she held closed causing Mon-El to jump at the loud noise. 

Rhea stood, and rounded her desk leaning on it while she eyed her son. “IF you want a kingdom to rule when I am gone then we have to find a way to keep the prophecy from coming true. We still have a few safe guards in place, but they are quickly falling faster then we have plans to replace them. We can not afford any more mistakes.”   
Mon-El looked at his mother then with a serious expression. “What do you need me to do?”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A loud groan was heard through the quiet room. Lena was frustrated with all that had been going on they were no closer to breaking the curse that had befallen her Kingdom. All of the evidence was here. She could see that there was a curse. She could see what effects it was having on the kingdom, but she could not see how it was cast or where the curse centered. There was no precedence for a curse this big that had so many facets. There was no spot in the kingdom that was affected any more than any other. All her research on curses told her their had to be a focus, a point where the spell was cast.

Lex sat next to his sister looking over a map. “I just don’t see a point of concentration. It doesn’t make since. All spells have a focus.” Lillian looked up at her children equally confused. A door at the far end of the casters work room opened, and all three looked up to see Kara walk through the doors. She had been busy lately, and didn’t get to work on the curse near as much as she had been before the death of her father. In fact, since they had come to Argo Kara had been mostly absent because of all the distractions she had had to face since being home.  
Kara walked forward with a serious look on her face that while not uncommon as of late made Lena miss the light smiles, and happy demeanor that used to adorn that pretty face. Kara greeted everyone, and placed a kiss on top of Lena’s hair. 

When she sat down, she slowly looked at all the work on the table. “Are we still looking for a point of origin?” Lena’s sigh answered Kara’s question. All four of them sat in silence as they tried to think around the problem. “Could time cause a curse to become powerful enough to hide its origin?” Kara asked absentmindedly. Lena looked up from her map contemplating the question. Before she could answer Kara asked another question. “Could it be more then one curse one that covers each of the different symptoms of the curse, that keeps you from seeing when one starts and another begins?”

All three casters stared at the blond woman in shock. When no answer was forthcoming Kara looked up from the work on the table to see three sets of eyes staring at her. “What?” Kara asked unsure what she had asked.

“That is brilliant, and so simple that we have been looking for too complex of an answer.” Lena said with a wide smile across her face. The three casters started to speak all at once on the different possibilities of it being multiple curses masked as one large curse. Kara tried to sit back and listen, but soon got bogged down in all the terminology that was being thrown back and forth as they talked through the problem. Kara not wanting to be in the way decided that she could be more helpful elsewhere, and got up to leave the table. She was half way to the door when she heard her name being called form behind her. When she turned, she found her arms full of her wife.

“Thank you for your help Kara you truly are brilliant.” Lena said speaking with her arms wrapped firmly around Kara’s body. When Lena pulled away Lena had risen on her toes, and pulled her moth into a hard kiss. Kara’s mind started to become fuzzy with the feel of Lena’s tongue moving against her own. Just when she thought to pull Lena tighter, and deepen the kiss the lips were gone, and Lena was already on her way back to the work table.

Kara was mostly healed from the attack on her family, but Astra was still not allowing her to train with anything other then her own body weight. She was stretching, and running going through drills with out a weapon, but was not allowed to pick up a sword. She was in desperate need to hit something, to work out some frustration, but she was being held back.

“What is going on here?” Kara finally snapped at her Aunt and Alex who had been working with her for the last hour. I have been training for days, but you are both treating me as if I’m going to break.” Kara all, but screamed at the two women standing in front of her. 

Astra and Alex both looked surprised by Kara’s outburst, and didn’t know how to respond. Kara was pissed, and couldn’t stand the way that everyone had started to treat her since the night of the banquette. Her mother had stayed in her room, and couldn’t even look her in the face. Her Uncle and Aunt while present looked so guilty and sad that they could hardly interact with her even when they were in the same room. Alex had been so nice to her that she missed their easy friendly banter. Now Astra was treating her like she would break. The only people that had not changed around her were the Luthor’s.

Kara looked at two of her favorite people, and the glare they received with filled with such anger and frustration that they stood their speechless. “This is ridiculous! All I want is for my life to start falling back into place. I know everything is different, but by Rao I didn’t think that after everything I would have to lose everything that made me feel normal. Even the simplest thing as training with my best friend and my Aunt does that have to be different too?” Kara was yelling then. Astra and Alex still stood stunned. “When you two figure out how to get you head out of your asses and start to treat me the way you used to find me until then this is a waste of time.” Kara turned on her heal and left the training yard with Astra and Alex still standing in shock.

Kara found her self in the stable saddling up her horse. She just needed to find somewhere she could breath, and feel like her old self, because right now she was suffocating. Everywhere she turned she was reminded that everything was different. She was galloping out of the gate towards the nearest field before anyone realized that the future Queen had just left with out a guard. 

Alex walked into the casters room still dressed for the training yard. Her eyes searched the room for Lena. After Kara had left Alex realized that she had been treating Kara differently. Alex was always the one that Kara had come to when life was too much and she just needed to let off steam. Whether it was beating the crap out of each other, or having someone to talk to that had always been their dynamic, and she had been so worried about saying or doing the wrong thing that she had shut Kara out.

Lena looked up and her eyes met Alex’s. The smile that grew on her face from seeing her friend slowly faded away when she saw the concerned scowl that marred her face. Lena stood and walked over to Alex. “What happened?” Lena asked with a concerned scowl. 

Alex looked down at her hands and took a breath “I Think Astra and I screwed up.” Alex said with guilt filling her features. Lena raised one eyebrow as if to tell Alex to continue. “We were training in the yard today with Kara, and Astra and I agreed that we needed to take it easy to ease Kara back into training, but it didn’t go well.” Lena took a deep breath, and waited for Alex to continue. 

“We haven’t let her use any weapons yet because we were worried, but today she finally lost her temper. She yelled at us for treating her differently, and that she just wanted part of her life to feel normal again and then she left.” Alex finally looked up to Lena again, and saw a sad look staring back at her.   
Lena turned around for a moment and rubbed her hands on her face. She knew it was coming. Kara had been holding all her anger and frustration in since her father had died. Lena had been the only one that she had allowed to see any weakness, and Kara had been so full of emotions that it was bound to happen sooner or later. 

“Its not all your fault Alex. She has been on edge for weeks. All the anger and frustration had to come out somewhere. I don’t know if it would have helped or not to train her harder. Maybe it would have given her an outlet, or maybe someone would have been hurt when she finally let lose all of that emotion that has built up over time. I do know that she doesn’t need to be coddled. She needs you to be who you have always been to her Alex. That is what I fault you for. You and your family need to figure out how to come together and support each other. She is standing alone holding up all the strings while you all tap dance around her as if she is going to snap under the pressure.”

Lena looked back at her brother and her mother, and they nodded at her. “Where is she?” Lena asked Alex who still stood looking guilty. “She took her horse out for a ride. We haven’t been able to find her.”

Lena just sighed “I think I know where she is.” Lena headed for the stables. When she finally had her horse ready to go, she saw Alex mounting her own. They took off through the gates, and made their way through the city. It took awhile to reach the hill where Kara had shown her the sunrise the first day they came to Argo, but sure enough there Kara sat looking towards the city. Lena gave her rains to Alex, and walked over to Kara. When she sat beside her Kara didn’t turn her head to acknowledge her, she just held her hand out for Lena to take. 

“When we last sat in this spot, I was so excited to show you everything about Argo. In my mind everything was falling into place. I was bringing home a woman that I was falling for, and an alliance that my kingdom needed. My family was whole, and I couldn’t imagine anything like what has happened was on the horizon.” Kara squeezed Lena’s hand tight looking for an anchor to all of the emotions that were fighting for control in her mind.  
Lena sat waiting for Kara to continue. She could feel the pain radiating out of Kara’s body, and she felt helpless to sooth it. 

“The only thing that I know now is that everything in my life is different, and I don’t know which direction to move forward. I just want one thing that isn’t completely different one thing to feel normal so I can find my bearings again.” Kara words were choked with angry tears. 

Lena took her hand back and pulled Kara against her body hoping she would find comfort in her embrace. After a few minutes Kara Sat up and looked into Lena’s eyes. “I’m sorry, Lena you deserve so much better than what I have put you through since coming to Argo. Its like I showed you one person and convinced you to marry me and turned into another the second that I brought you home.” Kara pulled away from Lena then and stood up and walked towards the edge of the hill they sat on top of. She scrubbed her face dry, and let the wind sooth the burn on her cheeks. 

Lena sat for a moment collecting her thoughts on what Kara had just said. Her immediate response was confusion and anger how could she think that about their relationship? Kara had no control over what had happened, and even with everything she was still the kind smart woman that she loved. Lena got up from the log they had been sitting on, and walked to stand behind her wife. She put her hands on Kara’s hips, and gently pulled until Kara stood facing her. 

“Kara is that really what you think I think?” Lena spoke softly. “You believe I feel like you lied about who you were to get me here to marry you.” Kara still wouldn’t look Lena in the eyes. “I might not know everything, but I do know that nothing that we have faced since we have come home has been your fault. I know that even though you are different then the woman I met in Thorul, I don’t feel lied to.” 

Kara’s head stayed down her shoulders slumped in sadness. “Kara when we pledged to get married, I knew that life would not be perfect. I knew we would have to support each other in all things, and that one day we would have to face a time when life kicked us in the teeth. I didn’t know it would be this soon, but I knew it would come eventually.” 

Lena took Kara’s hands in hers squeezing them tight trying to get Kara to join in on the conversation. “Kara, this is just the time you need more support then I do. Would you feel taken advantage of if the situations were reversed, and I needed you to hold me up?” Kara’s head rose then. Blue eyes that looked like the sea was waring with the sky found Lena’s deep green. 

“I just don’t want to lean on you so heavily that we break under the weight. We are so new Lena I couldn’t stand for this to break us. When everything else in my life is falling down around me losing you would truly break me.” Kara spoke so quietly that Lena had to strain to hear the words. 

“Do you have that little faith in us and our future that you believe that this weight would cause us to buckle. Have you not figured out that I am just as much in this relationship as you are? When you were laying under your cousin a knife coming to your chest do you know what I felt?” Lena looked into Kara’s eyes allowing her to see all the emotions that she had been trying to keep at bay since their wedding. All of the fear, and the anger where just as deeply rooted in Lena as they were in Kara.

“I watched as you were shot in the chest, and Rao Kara there was so much blood. You looked up at me with such confusion, and I had no answers. I had to leave you their bleeding not knowing if you were going to survive long enough for me to get back to you to go fight off our attackers. I was so consumed with anger and fear that I got too far away from you, and then I heard you scream out in pain. I have never been so afraid in all of my life.”   
Kara felt Lena’s hand shake in her own, and she squeezed them tighter trying to bring comfort.

Lena took a shaky breath “I turned around to find you laying under your cousin helpless to defend yourself as he shoved the bolt into your chest farther, and I could do nothing, but run toward you hoping to get there to help you. When he raised the dagger, I was too far away, and in that moment, I knew I would lose you, and my life seemed to fill with an emptiness that I didn’t know how to navigate. I pushed harder to get to you, and when I finally cast a spell, I knew the chance was slim that it would do what I wanted, and save you, but I had to try.”

Kara couldn’t help but to pull Lena closer she hated that she had been so afraid. Lena took the comfort of Kara’s embrace because the fear that she had felt that night was so real that she could feel her body shake with it. 

“I have never felt such fear as I felt that night not knowing if you would live or die. I love you Kara with every passing day I love you more. All of this that you have been going through has not put weight on our relationship. This has just strengthened our bond because nothing will keep me from standing next to you when the world is crumbling at your feet. If you need one thing to hold you steady to help you get your bearings use me because I am not going anywhere, and I will not buckle under the weight of our life together. We are strong and will only get stronger with time, and you need to have faith in us just like I have faith in you.”

Kara realized what her mistake had been. She was so busy trying to find the things that had brought her balance before that she had forgotten about the thing that had been balancing her all along. Lena had never wavered; she had been standing next to her holding her up from the moment that they had met. They had come together as a unit so quickly that Kara had failed to see how much Lena had truly been integrated into her life. She didn’t need everything to fall back into place, because it would never be the same again. She needed to let Lena help guide her to a new beginning and start laying a new future. Even if that future was nothing like they had originally pictured, it would still be something they would build together. 

“I’m so sorry I lost sight of what was important. I was trying so had to grip my old life, and it was spilling through my fingers. I lost sight of the fact that you were already their helping me rebuild and move forward. Please forgive me Lena.” Kara said pulling back from Lena’s arms so she could look her wife in the eyes. 

Lena smiled up at her wife tears that she had held back spilling slowly down her cheeks. “I love you Kara.” Kara answered by bringing her lips down to met Lena in a fierce possessive kiss. She gripped Lena’s hips tightly, and pulled her into her body roughly. Lena wound her arms around Kara’s neck leaning into the kiss. Each kiss lead into the next, and the heat in Kara’s belly threatened to consume her. When Kara pulled back to gasp for air. Lena pulled Kara’s head to the side so she could kiss her neck. She ran her teeth across corded muscles. And sucked skin into her mouth tasting the salt on her wife’s skin. Kara moaned at the feel of Lena licking a fresh bite on her neck, and she was going to pull Lena in closer when she heard Alex cough off to the side, where she stood holding the horses. 

“Worst timing ever.” Kara whispered into Lena’s shoulder. Lena’s chest was heaving mentally wishing Alex hadn’t come with her to find Kara. “We need to finish this conversation later.” Lena spoke into Kara’s ear. Kara could feel the heat shoot straight south at Lena’s implications. Kara looked into Lena’s eyes letting her see that they were on the same page, and they slowly turned and walked to where Alex stood waiting.   
Lena Knew that Alex had something she needed to say, so she slowed down, and said “Go talk to Alex so that we can go home.” Kara continued to walk to Alex. 

They both started to talk at the same time, but Alex wanted to go first. “Just let me get this out, and then you can say what ever you want ok?” Alex asked with a pleading expression. Kara nodded to let Alex continue.

“After everything that happened the other night, I didn’t really know what to do with all of it. I was so afraid that I would lose you. You are my best friend, and I love you more then I could possible explain. When you spoke the other day and called me your sister… That is exactly how I see you. I have been so focused on making sure you were healthy and safe that I lost track of the thing that made our relationship work. You needed me to be a constant to hear you, treat you as you have always been, and I screwed up. I’m so sorry. We will work though all of this shit together. I promise.” 

Kara had tears in her eyes, and rushed forward to pull Alex into a hug. “I Love you too Alex. I’m sorry I yelled at you. I just needed to feel like something hadn’t changed, but I just got so overwhelmed.” Alex just nodded into the hug. “We will figure it out don’t worry.” Alex said quietly trying to hide her tears in Kara’s shoulder. 

Kara pulled back after a long few moments drying her eyes. “Ok enough tears today I’m done!!” Alex laughed, and so did Lena standing behind her. “Let’s go home.” All three women climbed on their horses and started the ride back to Argo.

“Have you come up with a name for your horse yet?” Alex asked from beside Kara. 

Kara scowled. “No, I’m still working on it.” 

Lena and Alex laughed “Well come along no name we have places to go!” Alex called to Kara’s horse as she galloped ahead.


	32. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys sorry for the break. I originally planned to just take one day off to give my thumbs a break, but then I tried to write this chapter. Man was it hard. It was my first attempt at smut. So be gentle guys. I know have a whole new respect for those of you who can write it because I struggled every step of the way. If you enjoy it yay be glad I didn’t listen to my wife who just told me to go with.... and they woke up the next morning. Haha if it’s terrible then I will take my wife’s advice next time. Anyway the whole chapter is pretty much smut or leading to it. So if you are not into that kind of then feel free to skip won’t miss much

Riding up to the stables the three women were relieved to be back at the castle. Night had almost fallen, and hunger had set in. Going to the family dining room they were met with Lillian and Lex who both smiled as they saw the three women enter. Sam gets up from her seat and gently kisses Alex on the cheek. The three women join the table.

Astra is absent as are the rest of Kara’s family. She feels sadness seep in for a few moments, but she looks around the table and finds joy in those that sit around her. 

Lillian looks up at Kara, and gives her a kind smile. Kara knows that she is blessed with a woman that even though is not her real mother loves her as a mother would. Lena immediately joins the conversation. So Lex how’s it going with Lois are you still enjoying your time together?” Lex blushes at Lena’s teasing. 

“Yes, actually. I sent away for schematics if a printing press so she can print her news letters.” Lex said with a large grin on his face. 

Kara watched on as the people around the table enjoyed their conversations. Alex helped Lena tease Lex, Sam helped divert the teasing trying to help him because he was blushing. Lillian smiled fondly at all her children who she was surrounded by.

After the meal is consumed Kara walks over to Lillian and squeezes her shoulder as a thank you for being a silent presence in her life, and excuses herself to take a bath and ready for bed.

___________________________________

The bathing chamber is large. The baths are inset into the floor, and are filled by an under ground spring. Steam rising from the tub is a welcome invitation, and Kara strips down and lowers herself into the welcome heat. A gentle knock on the door startles the tall blond, but when she calls out a welcome voice answers “ it’s just me love can I come in?” 

“Of course.” Kara watched Lena enter shutting the door behind her. A blush rose to Kara’s cheeks, but she was happy to see her wife.

“ I thought I could join you if you didn’t mind?” The shy smile on her face warmed Kara’s heart, and she waves her in to the tub and turns to give privacy. 

Lena unties her dress and allows it to pool at her feet letting the air that she held in her lungs flow out of her at the same time. She knows they have taken a bath together before, but it feels like this time is different. She sits at the bench against the wall and slowly takes off her boots, and unlaces her corset. Her shift is all that’s left, and she lifts it over her head and allows it to add to the growing pile on the floor. 

Kara hears the sound of water moving as Lena lowers into the water, and when the water stops moving Kara turns to face her wife. Lena’s hair is still tied up, and Kara moves closer to the woman sitting across from her. “May I take down your hair?” The question was whispered, and a nod is the only response. Eyes locked as they moved around each other. 

Once Kara reached Lena’s shoulder she placed her hand on the wet skin and moved behind her dragging her fingers as she went. Kara’s hands rubbed gently on the shoulders and neck for a few moments causing Lena’s head to fall forward at the feel of tension leaking from her body with a quiet moan. 

Kara eventually reached up and slowly undid the binding in the brunettes hair. Allowing dark curls to spill down dipping in the water. The smell of Lena’s hair surrounded Kara’s senses, and she breathed her in enjoying the smell that had become so familiar over the past weeks.

Gentle fingernails scraped along the scalp causing a shiver to run down her spine. Hands gently gathered small handfuls of hair and pulled it gently to release the pressure on Lena’s head. A low groan escaped Lena’s mouth as a headache that she didn’t know she had slowly released its hold, and allowed her peace. 

“May I help you cleanup?” Kara asked hoping Lena would let her show her some care after the weeks Lena had been caring for her. 

Kara moves from behind Lena to face her. Green eyes were hidden behind closed eyelids. “That would be nice thank you.” The words were quiet, but Kara believed they were spoken to not break the intimacy of the moment. 

Moving away from her wife to the edge of the tub she finds the basket that held soap and cloth. When she returned she had worked up a lather on the cloth, and reached for Lena’s hand handing her the soap. Using a light touch she washed Lena’s face neck and shoulders. Lifting her hair out of the way. “Go under for me please so I can wash your hair.” Lena dunked herself under the water. When she resurfaced her dark hair was slicked back away from her face, and water cascaded down her neck and shoulders.

Kara again moves back behind Lena borrowing the soap from her wife’s hand and began to wash the dark hair. 

Lena felt the strong fingers work through her hair, and it felt amazing gentle tugging and fingernails sending small pleasant waves through her body. “Rinse” was whispered and Lena again ducked under the water moving her hands through her hair to help wash out the soap. 

Kara waited until Lena was above the water again, and the took a small pale gently gripping long hair and pulled so Lena would tilt her head backwards and poured water over the hair to remove the rest of the soap. 

Kara realized she needed to wash everything below the water line as well and grew nervous. “Are you fine for me to continue.” Her voice was raspy, and goose bumps erupted across Lena’s skin. “Yes, that’s fine.” 

Lena felt Kara maneuver her so her hands rested on the edge of the tub. She then felt strong hands and a soft cloth massage and scrub her back and shoulders. Each pass of the hands finding themselves moving in firm circles down to her lower back. Lena leaned on to her arms on the side of the tub allowing her head to rest on top of them. To enjoy the feel of her wife’s hands.

Kara loved the feel of the smooth skin under her fingers. Her eyes roamed over the pale muscled surface that held a few freckles that dotted fair skin like random stars in the sky. Kara had the urge to lower her head to kiss each constellation, but she squeezed her eyes tight forcing self control and continued to scrub the beautiful surface.

Once the back was done she pulled Lena from her place against the wall by holding Lena by her hips, moving her gently to a seat in the corner. Standing face to face the two women blushed slightly, but Kara continued to clean her wife’s skin. Hands moving to her upper chest gently scrubbing the skin above full breasts. Lena’s green eyes followed Kara’s blue as she watched Kara run the cloth across her. Lena could almost feel Kara’s eyes on her as they left a burning trail wherever the gaze traveled.

Kara skipped lower allowing Lena to clean more sensitive areas herself moving to stomach and hips. Kara marveled at the contrasting textures of soft curves and toned muscle. She let her hands slide down soft skin until she could get a grip on the back of Lena’s knee guiding one leg up washing from hip to toes. Spending a few moments on each smooth leg to rub and caress stiff calf muscles, and sore feet. Then switching to the other. When Kara looked up to Lena again after she was done the look in Lena’s eyes caused Kara to swallow hard. A mixture of relaxation, and desire looked back at her. 

“Thank you that was wonderful.” Lena spoke her voice slightly lower then her normal timber. Kara could only nod her response, and hand Lena the towel she had used to clean her with. Kara moves away from her wife trying to fight the heat that had begun to smolder in her belly.

Lena made fast work of cleaning every where that Kara had left for her. Her body still tingling from the feel of Kara’s fingers on her skin. When she looked up again she found Kara finishing up her own bath. They both climbed out of the water together, quickly dressing so they could head back to their rooms together. 

They walked hand in hand with their fingers linked together. “If you have time in the next few days we need to go and see the other wings of the castle to decide where we would like to live. I had hoped we could choose together.” Kara looked at Lena who smiled at her. “Of course let me know when your ready and we will go do it.” 

When they reached their room the air felt charged. Kara walked through the sitting room towards their bed room still holding onto Lena’s hand. 

Lena could feel the difference in the air between them tonight it was almost as if from the moment they left the hill overlooking the city that they were being drawn to this moment. 

Kara dropped Lena’s hand and went to the candles in the room. The fire place was lit already and the doors that lead to a window that covered one wall were open allowing a gentle breeze to blow the sheer fabric.

Lena stood and watched Kara move throughout the room, and when it seemed that she had run out of things to do. She finally stopped, and sat in the chair that was in front of the vanity. She faced her wife and they looked at each other from across the room. Heated gazes keeping the others attention.

Lena went and sat on the end of the bed so they would be closer. To Lena’s surprise Kara got up from her seat and kneeled down in front of her. Lena reached forward running her fingers through wet hair. And rested her hands on Kara’s shoulders. “Are you ready?” Kara asked quietly looking deeply into Lena’s green eyes wanting to make sure that she wanted to move forward as much as she did.

Lena was surprised by the quiet question that seemed more abrupt then Kara’s normal rambling questions, but Lena appreciated that she wanted to make sure that she was ready.

“I’m ready Kara though to be honest I don’t know where to start.” Kara’s face went from excitement that they were moving forward to relief. “I’m not completely sure either. The most I know is from listening when others speak about their experiences.”

Lena laughed for a moment drawing a laugh out of Kara as well. “Well I guess we will have to figure it out together.” Lena said as she pulled Kara closer to her and bringing their lips together. The kiss didn’t begin gently this time. Tongues immediately started to beg for entrance. Kara felt her head being pulled closer to Lena’s lips by hands that had taken up position in damp blond curls. The smoldering heat that had been simmering in Kara’s belly began to ignite. 

Kara stayed on her knees gently parting Lena’s legs so she could lean into her wife’s body as their lips moved together. Lena could feel Kara’s body heat through her skirt, and desperately wanted to feel more of her so she pulled her closer using her legs that bracketed hips. When Kara was pulled forward her toned stomach pressed into Lena and the hard connection drew a loud moan from Lena’s lips. The feel of Kara’s stomach pressing so tightly against her caused a sensation that she wanted to chase. Her hips started to move against the hard surface sending sparks of sensation through her with ever grind of her hips. A breathless moan torn from her lips.

Kara felt Lena moving against her and heard the intoxicating noises that were being pulled out of her chest. She pulled her mouth away to look at the movement, but when she moved her mouth away she was assaulted with a warm mouth and the scape of teeth along her neck. 

“Mmm baby that feels good.” Kara rasped into Lena’s ear. 

Lena wanted to taste Kara everywhere the desire to kiss Kara’s neck and shoulders was overwhelming. She sucked the skin that connected the neck to shoulder and reveled in the hitches of breath she heard from her wife. Her hand wanted skin not shirt, so she started to tug the offensive item out of the way. 

Kara felt her shirt being pulled up over her head and decided to help divest herself of the barriers that had formed between them. She pulled away from those skillful lips that were reeking havoc on her nervous system. She ripped her shirt over her head throwing it behind her. Lena watched on with avid attention as more skin was revealed when Kara pulled her pants and boots off with hurried jerky motions. When Kara stopped moving she stood in nothing but her underwear looking at Lena with heat flickering in her eyes. 

Kara took a step towards her held her hand out for Lena to take. Lena was pulled to her feet, and she instantly wrapped her arms around the golden skin and tight muscles of Kara’s torso. Lena’s mouth went back to kissing warm skin moving from strong shoulders to the skin of Kara’s chest. 

Kara’s hands were busy fumbling the ties that held Lena’s dress up. With each nip of Lena’s mouth Kara’s hands struggled to work the ties loose. With a growl of frustration Kara pulled away from that questing mouth again and gripped Lena’s hips turning her away placing her hands against the bed post. “I can’t get this dress of while your kissing me like that wife.” Kara’s frustration had caused her voice to rasp in such a way that Lena could feel herself starts to pool moisture in her underwear. Lena couldn’t help, but laugh out at Kara’s struggles and stood still as she waited to be undressed. 

The dress was loosened with fingers that shook with urgency. When the fabric was lowered away from her skin Lena looked over her shoulder, but her vision was blocked again when her shift was pulled over her head. She moved her hands off the post long enough to get the garment off of her and on to the floor. 

Kara looked at Lena’s naked back, and remembered the desire from early to trace each mark with her mouth. “Leave your hands their for a moment love I want to touch you without my brain leaking out of my ears.” Lena laughed quietly but complied with Kara’s request. 

Kara places one hand on Lena’s hip, and moved herself so that her pelvis was snuggly settled into Lena’s backside. Heat was pulsing between her legs feeling Lena pressed to her made her want to grind forward to feel Lena press pack into her pulsing heat.

Using her free hand she drew her fingers up the muscled back in front of her so she could move the dark curls away from the skin she wanted to explore. She took a step forward and moved her free arm around Lena’s waist so she could reach each freckle. 

Lena kept her hands in place, but was soon using the post as support as she felt a warm mouth lick and kiss across her back and shoulders, and a warm hand pulling her hips in snuggly to Kara’s pelvis. 

Lena’s head fell forward enjoying each swipe of Kara’s tongue, because each gentle lick and clever nip caused a shot of arousal to shoot down to her already wet throbbing sex. She needed to relieve some of the aching pressure so she pressed back with her hips finding a grinding rhythm. 

They moved together for a few heated minutes both gasping as heat coursed through them. Lena’s legs began to tremble. “Kara.” A breathless pant left Lena’s lips. “Can we lay down love?” 

Kara was loath to move from her position behind her wife she was enjoying the feel of her pressed into her and the freedom to bite and lick heated skin, but she relented. The arms around Lena’s waist helped Lena stand. Kara slowly turned her wife to face her, and bent down lifting her from under Lena’s thighs. 

Lena felt herself being moved back on the bed and slowly lay herself down on the pillows. Kara’s body soon lay on top of her body weight being held at bay by two arms on either side of Lena’s head and one knee pressed between her parted legs. 

Kara looked down at her wife who lay under her hair spread out under her beautifully. “Rao you are truly beautiful baby.” Kara’s voice came out like a gentle caress, Lena blushed with the complement. Lena reached her hand up and brushed a stray blond curl behind Kara’s ear, and then used Kara’s neck to pull her into a slow kiss. Kara’s body came down and pressed into Lena’s. Hips finding hips caused both women to moan at the new friction they found. The last barrier between them caused the difficulties in moving together. Pulling her mouth away Kara’s looked down between their bodies. “Can I take them off?” Lena just nodded. 

Instead of rushing to take them off which is what Lena expected Kara started to slowly descend on her body. Kissing her jaw under her ear dragging her teeth down to a freckle in the middle of her neck and gently sucking it into a warm mouth. Kissing the skin leading to her chest. When Kara stopped at her breasts Lena couldn’t hold back the arch of her back or the gasp that escaped her mouth at the hot mouth the licked across her nipple. “Rao Kara!!” Lena brought both hands to Kara’s head holding her in place. 

Kara felt the arch of Lena’s back and reveled in the feel of Lena pulling at her trying to get her mouth closer. She slowed her path down working on the two full breasts that seem to beg for attention. Kara brought her hand up to play with the nipple she abandoned for the other one. 

Lena writhed against the attention to her chest it was causing a strong throb that pulsed with her racing heart beat. 

“Please baby! Please.” Lena begged not knowing what she wanted, but knowing she needed something desperately. Kara’s eyes met Lena’s, and Kara nodded moving lower down Lena’s body. Kissing the muscles that twitched on Lena’s stomach. 

Kara hooked her fingers below her waist and pulling off her shorts, and then moved to remove Lena’s as well. Calloused hands scraped down Lena’s legs as the garment was removed. Finally naked Kara sat back on her heals and admired her wife’s beautiful body. Lena looked down at Kara hoping she would come back up and relieve the pressure that had built inside of her. 

Kara moved forward running her hands back up , but stopping when she reached Lena’s hips. Lena was confused until she saw Kara lower her head and start to kiss along the inside of her thigh. 

Lena lifted herself on her elbows giving her a better look at what Kara was doing to her. 

Kara breathed in the smell of Lena’s wet desire that was inches from her face. She knew what women whispered about when they found the most pleasure from their female partners, and all she wanted was to make Lena feel as good as possible. She brought her head forward and with a gentle stroke of her tongue tasted her wife for the first time.

Lena fell from her perch back onto the pillows at the heavenly feel of Kara’s hot tongue moving though her wet center. Strong licks caressed her, and she began to tremble with need.   
Kara looked up while she moved between Lena’s legs to see Lena’s hands grab her own breasts and squeeze them roughly. The low moans that were a constant presence were causing Kara’s blood to boil in her veins.

“Rao Kara it feels good please don’t stop.” 

Kara looked up at her wife who’s hips were in constant motion with the need to be pushed over the edge. Kara could feel her own orgasm pulsing under her skin threatening to break loose. She brought her finger up and started tracing them though the slick heat making sure they were wet so they would enter easily. “I’m going to go inside Love are you ready?” 

Lena’s eyes widened, but at that point she just didn’t care. “Yes love yes inside.” 

Kara stopped licking with her mouth, and brought two fingers to Lena’s entrance and slowly pushed forward. Lena felt the fingers enter, and a pleasurable pressure increase between her legs.

Once Kara felt her fingers reach as far as they could go she moved up Lena’s body straddling one of her legs. “Is that ok? Is it too much?” Kara asked as she looked down into Lena’s face. 

Green eyes fluttered open. “It perfect.” Lena’s hand moved down Kara’s sides finding her hips and brought them down so they sat snuggly on her raised thigh. Kara’s eyes closed at the feeling of herself being pressed into the smooth leg. 

With one hand Lena pulled Kara’s face back to hers for a kiss the other urged Kara’s hips to start to move. Moving with her own slick heat against Lena’s leg sent pleasure coursing through her muscular frame. Kara closed her eyes tightly to control her orgasm, and started to move her fingers inside her wife. 

The feel of those two fingers was more then Lena had ever expected. She rolled her hips at every thrust and felt the heal of Kara’s hand rub against her. “Don’t stop baby feels good.” Lena panted into Kara’s ear. 

Kara’s hips started to falter and her body started to shake. Lena could feel Kara lose her rhythm so she grabbed her hips and started to pull her forward at a faster pace. 

Finally Kara couldn’t hold back anymore and with a few final thrust of her hips groaned out her pleasure. Feeling Kara shake and stiffen in pleasure pushed Lena over and she cried out Kara’s name as shuddered and clenched around Kara’s fingers. 

Both women were breathing heavy, and Kara tried to move off of Lena’s body in order to not crush her breath her weight.

“No, don’t move I like you there.” Lena rasped our between deep breaths.

Kara rested her head against Lena’s chest listening to her heart beat slowly return to a normal rhythm. Fingers idly ran up and down her spine as Lena moved her hands.

A small sleepy smile found its way on to Lena’s face as she held Kara. She couldn’t have imagined a better first experience.


	33. The games we play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been a few minutes since a updated. Sorry. I’m just slowing down a little bit, but I haven’t disappeared enjoy the chapter

The sun was slowly rising , and streams of light were making their way through the open doors. Green eyes blinked open lazily when the first rays of light streamed over the bed. 

Lena felt a strong arm thrown over her belly that had her pulled in tight to a warm muscular body. A smile passed across lips as she remembered what they had shared the night before. Lena knew that sex was something that she would have to do eventually with whoever she married, but she was so glad that Kara was who she had ended up with. 

Memories of deep kisses and hands that had roamed over skin no other had touched before caused a shiver to travel down her spine. 

Kara felt Lena shiver, and thinking she was cold pulled her wife tighter to her body. Lena snuggled deeper into the embrace enjoying the feel of Kara’s body molded to her own.

“Morning.” A raspy still heavy with sleep voice was spoken into her ear. Light kisses then traveled over the skin on her back. “Morning.” Lena’s answered with a smile. 

“Did you sleep ok?” The feel of a nod and her wives face dragging up and down skin behind her was the only answer. 

Lena rolled over causing Kara to lift her arm and head only long enough for her to get comfortable. Lena laughed when Kara buried her head in her chest and continued to stubbornly keep her eyes closed. 

“Not ready to wake up this morning darling?” 

“No,” Kara said continuing to snuggle deeper into Lena’s embrace. Lena couldn’t help but smile at how cute her wife was. 

“I’m afraid that we can’t sleep in this morning love we have had some break throughs on the curse and need to look into locations that could possibly be the source of each.” 

Kara just pulled the blankets up higher lifted her head and kissed Lena lightly on the mouth. “Shhhh Lena it’s not time for that.” She then lowered back to her spot on Lena’s chest and snuggles back in. 

A rolling laugh shook out of Lena causing Kara’s head to bounce off of her comfortable spot. Lena let her hands fall to Kara’s sides and began to tickle her wife. Kara tried to squirm away, but she was still uncoordinated due to sleep and only managed to shift away a little. 

“Stop..... hahaha..... please baby .... please.”

Lena relented and Kara threw a glare at her wife that was softened by the crinkles in her eyes still showing her laughter. 

They soon found themselves up and mostly dressed. 

Kara walked behind Lena who sat doing her hair at the vanity. She leaned down and kissed her cheek. “Thank you for last night I truly enjoyed our time together.” The blush that rose to Kara’s cheeks caused Lena to smile. She turned and wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist leaning her head against Kara’s hip. “Me too love. I never wanted to imagine what the physical side of marriage would be like because I never expected to love my spouse, but no amount of dreams or wishes for what I was to experience would have come close to what we shared so thank you.”

Kara smiled down at her wife. How lucky could one woman be to have a wife like hers.

_______________________________

It was late in the day when Kara finally stepped into the hall where the casters worked. Kara could hear raised voices from outside the door. When she pushed through it she saw her wife right away. 

“We can’t just break curses without figuring out what order they were cast it could cause a blow back and could kill people.” Lena had both hands on a table and was yelling at an older man who was faced off against her.

“How are you going to figure out what was cast and when these curses are so old the caster who cast them isn’t even alive.” 

“Some one has to know something their has to be records somewhere.” Lena argued back. 

Kara walked further into the room, but she went unnoticed. Kara sat at the end of the table, and waited for a few minutes listening to the two casters argue back and forth.

“If I may ask a quick question.” Kara spoke in a quite voice that was such a change they every one immediately turned to face her. Kara smiled at her wife who couldn’t help, but smile back.

“Is their a reason that we must decide whether to move forward right away without looking for answers. Or can we use caution and look for answers before we endanger your people’s lives. Because it will be casters that are at risk or am I incorrect?” 

Lena just sat back and smirked while the man she had been arguing with begrudgingly sat back down quietly.

“Now, can someone fill me in on what you have discovered.” Kara looked at Lena who sat down next to her.

“We believe that you are correct that it was multiple curses they all were started around the same time, and because of the amount of time they have been in place masked the fact they were all different. My worry is if we break the curses in the wrong order that they could blow back because of how long they have been in place they may try to protect themselves.” 

Lena spoke directly to Kara since everyone in the room had already been aware of the situation. 

“What happens if there are no records could you try to break all the curses at the same time to keep them from blowing up in you face?” Kara asked.

Lena looked at Kara then she wasn’t sure if that would work or not, and by the mumbling in the room neither was anyone else. “I don’t know if that would work or not.” Lena said quietly.

“I have a few ideas on how to get started.” Lillian’s soft voice drew everyone’s attention to her. 

For the next hour people listened to the ideas that Lillian had, then they started to brain storming, and breaking up into teams to work on the different ideas. 

Kara was happy that it seemed that they were making progress on the curse, but she couldn’t help the feeling that their was something that she was missing. She drew herself away from all the noise, and walked to a near by balcony. She sat on the stone railing letting her feet dangle off the side. 

Her coronation was coming up, and she felt like she was focusing on the wrong thing. It felt as if she was being pulled into another ceremony with a threat handing above her head. The curse was finally moving forward, but some piece of the puzzle was missing. 

Someone was pulling the strings, and if the puppet master was not confronted, and the true purpose of the curse was not rooted out then were they opening themselves to a bigger threat. 

Lillian looked up when she felt a gentle breeze flow into the work room. She laughed to herself it was just like a bunch of casters to hole up in a room and forget their was an outside world. Kara was so different then her own children. While both of her children were very active they would be happiest hiding out with a book or studying new magic. 

Kara seemed content to read or to study, but was most happy when she was moving around finding something to dig her hands into. It was funny that her daughter would find someone so different from her, but complete her so effortlessly. She moved to the balcony and tuned her back to the view leaning on the rail right next to her daughter in law.

“What’s on your mind Kara?” Lillian’s quiet voice startled Kara out of her deep thoughts. 

Without looking at the woman next to her Kara spoke. “I think you will think I’m nuts for the things I am thinking.” Kara laughed, but their was no joy in the sound. 

“Tell me anyway.” The gentle push made Kara smile sadly, it made her miss her mother.

“I have doubts on our direction. I feel conflicted in my choices of moving forward, and I fear that if I make the wrong move that it will have catastrophic consequences.” Kara’s voice held an urgency that made Lillian worry about how serious this conversation was turning.

“Tell me what your thinking.” The serious tone helped Kara find her voice to express the gut feeling that was threatening to consume her.

“I have two worries and they both feel like they have equal weight.” Kara turned to look at Lillian who nodded for her to continue. 

“My coronation is coming up, and I feel like it is too soon. We are vulnerable now, we were hit, and unprepared. I don’t feel like I can see the big picture with Clark. I am so consumed with my hatred for what he did that it has blinded me to the fact that it was so unlike him. He was always selfish, self absorbed, and thought far to highly of himself. What worries me is he was also brash, and never really thought his actions through. He let his temper guide him not strategy.” 

Kara scrubbed her face with both of her hands. Lillian watched on quietly.

“The attack at the wedding was so well planned. So organized that it couldn’t have been only him, it was just so out of character. If he had come to the wedding and caused a scene, and a fight had broken out that would have been him, but not this.”

Kara looked over at Lillian seeing if she believed her feeling. She saw no sign of disbelief so she continued.

“I feel like all of this is connected. We are acting reactively. Someone else knows the whole picture, and they are moving pieces around a chess board, and we are playing checkers. Without a better understanding of the game. I feel this cloud hanging in the distance, and I can’t see how to move. Deep in my gut I feel like breaking this curse to early will only open us up to a bigger problem, because we won’t know what the storm will bring next.”

Lillian looked at Kara with a serious expression. Waiting on Kara to finish.

“I think we have to find the source of all of this. Find the answers to all the questions. See the whole picture before we can break the curse. Or something bigger and unseen will come next.”

“What do you want to do?” Lillian Spoke softly.

“I want to put a regent in place, and go to Daxam to see if they are the puppet master pulling the strings, or if we have an unforeseen enemy.”

Lillian blew out a breath. It sounded dangerous, but it made since. All the problems they are fighting won’t end if the person causing the problem still exists, new problems will just replace the old. 

“I think we need to talk about this with a larger group the just us two Kara.”

“I know you are right, I just don’t know how to approach this with everyone.”

Kara’s voice was low and sad.

“We will do it together.” Lillian said reaching out for Kara’s hand and giving it a squeeze.

_______________________________________

A meeting was called. Lex and Lena sat together on the couch in the sitting room off of Lena’s and Kara’s bed room. Across the room sat Alex and Sam who were quietly talking, and laughing together. Lena was happy that Sam had found someone to make her happy. Alex was a good person, and treated Sam with kindness. 

Astra stood by the window with her arms crossed. She seemed on edge, and since the death of Zor-El had been distant from Kara. Alura was sitting in a small chair near the fire place she didn’t look like she was even aware that others were in the room. Lena felt her chest tighten at the idea of losing her love the way Alura had. She doubted she would have faired better.

Jor-El and his wife stood off to the side their grief while well hidden still hung off of them as if they put in on like clothes. 

The only two missing from their group was Kara and her mother. Lena worries about what this meeting was about, but she knew that if Kara was gathering the family in secret that it had to be big.

The door opened, and Lillian entered soon followed by Kara. Lillian walked towards the couch that her children sat on, and sat in the empty space next to her son. Her face was serious, but she still smiled at her two children in greeting.

Kara stood apart from everyone her face was clouded with worry. 

“Kara what is all this about?” Astra spoke from her space at the window.

“I’m waiting on one more person, then we can get started.” Kara stayed in her spot, and when a knock on the door was heard she opened the door to Cat Grant.

“Thank you for coming Cat.” Kara spoke quietly, pointed to the sitting area. 

“I know this is unusual meeting here instead of somewhere more formal, but I need this meeting to be kept quiet for the time being.” 

The room was still all waiting to see what was coming. Kara’s voice and body language spoke to the fact that she knew a fight was going to happen, and was ready for it.

“Over the last few weeks since my father was killed I have been having a feeling in my gut that I can no longer ignore. While we are making progress on the curse I don’t believe that it is the first thing that needs to be dealt with.”

Everyone except Lillian sat shocked.

“It’s not that I don’t believe that it’s a priority so please everyone stop looking at me like I’ve lost good since.” Kara looked everyone in the eye then. The last was Lena who was frustrated that Kara had not spoken about this with her sooner.

They looked at each other a moment, and Kara realized that she had made a mistake, but it was too late to start over. With an apologetic look Kara continued.

“I was just going to sit and let this feeling go thinking it was just me struggling with the realties of the situation we find ourselves, but the feeling has grown over the last few days. So I have come to a decision, I am going to name a regent to take my place until I can come back from Daxam.”

The room erupted in loud questions, and arguments. The only people that say quietly were the Luthors including Lena, Cat Grant, and Alura who still sat quietly, but had turned to hear what Kara had said.

“What the hell are you thinking.” Astra growled louder then anyone in the room. 

Kara turned to her aunt with fire in her eyes.  
“I would love to tell you, let me know when all of you are done yelling at me.” Kara growled right back. 

It was so uncommon for Kara to show real anger and even more uncommon for her to yell at family that everyone shut their mouths instantly. 

Kara looked at Lena who just raised an eyebrow in question. Kara took a breath man she really should have talked to Lena first.

“We can’t see the big picture. All we know is their is a curse, but not who has cursed us. We assume it’s Daxam, but we don’t know for sure. I believe someone is pulling the strings, and I will not be reactive anymore. I will not open the door for another attack because I didn’t stop to see the entire picture.” 

Kara took a deep breath, and turned to her aunt and uncle. “I don’t think Clark would have done what he did alone I think someone created the opportunity and pointed him in the right direction. I can’t do a coronation if I am just waiting for someone to swoop in and try to assassinate me. I will not expose us that way again.”

Kara turned to her other aunt “it’s not that I think you can’t protect me. It’s that I want to find who is after us, and put a stop to it. If we end these curses what then? Will a new threat be coming at us waiting for our attention to fail. I need them to believe that we are struggling to find the answers so that I can start to fight back when they aren’t expecting it.”

The room was silent the words spoken hung in the air like a cloud. 

“I think naming a regent is a mistake.” Cat Grant spoke for the first time since she entered the room. 

“If you want who ever it is that is after you to think you are unaware then you need to behave as if you are.” 

Kara looked to Cat waiting for her to finish. 

“Push the coronation back we will make your reason visiting the nobles making sure you have their support. It will explain your absence, and give you time to travel and do what you need.” Cat sat back obviously finished speaking.

“What exactly do you think you are going to find in Daxam. With out being noticed.” Alex looked to Kara waiting for a plan.

Lillian got up to speak then. “We are going to kidnap a noble woman who has the trust of the royal family and put Kara in her place she will hide in plain sight, and look for the answers she seeks.” 

Alex’s mouth dropped open, but she said nothing the room was silent. The plan could work.

“Why does it have to be Kara.” Alura spoke quietly then. It was the first time that Kara had heard from her mother since the funeral. 

“Because I believe that it has to be me. It feels that way. I can’t explain it I’m going with my gut. I know that is a hard thing to believe in, but it’s all I have.” The soft spoken words were directed at her mother, but everyone in the room took the words in saying nothing. 

The room stayed silent for so long the air seemed to stagnate around the group. 

“Can I have a few moments with my wife.” Lena’s question was an obvious dismissal, and everyone left the room. Lena stayed seated waiting until the door closed behind the last to leave. 

“Come and sit.” Lena spoke her voice too soft to be comforting. 

Kara swallowed knowing she should have talked to Lena before she had the meeting, but she had been so caught up in the thoughts and plans that she had forgotten that Lena should know first.

“Lena.” Kara began after she sat. 

Lena held up a hand to keep Kara from speaking.

“It is my turn now.” Lena said voice still too calm.

“I am a little frustrated that you did not think to include me in your plans. I’m not upset that you consulted my mother instead of me, but I would have liked to be included. Especially considering that you are planning to run off and do something dangerous without including me in the discussion.” Kara felt the words like a slap.

“Lena I’m so sorry. I hadn’t even decided about saying any of this out loud until after the meeting this afternoon, and then I got so caught up I didn’t even think to tell you until we were sitting in the room.”

Lena looked at Kara a hard glint in her eyes.  
“We are a team you should have talked to me.” 

Kara nodded her head “your right I’m sorry. I didn’t think.” 

Lena took a deep breath trying to let her hurt feelings and frustration fade. 

“This idea scares me.” Her quiet admission spoke volumes. Kara moves forward and reached out to hold Lena’s hands.

“I know this is a risk. Even though I didn’t tell you up front I am counting on your help for me to get through this. Will you help me?”  
Kara asked looking into the eyes she adored.

“Let’s make a plan.”


	34. Have Mercy

The sun had barely risen over the horizon when three riders headed away from the castle. The city was just stirring, and their was no send off on this mission. 

It had been a week of planning, and arguments, but in the end the decision had been made. The riders were silent until at least midday, when they took a break near a stream. 

“Damn is it hot.” Wiping her brow Alex led the horses to the edge of the water. 

Kara smiled and started pulling off her boots. 

“What do you think your doing” Lena laughed as she watched her wife unbuckle her pants, and start to strip them off. 

“Cooling off! Wanna come?” Kara yelled as she pulled her shirt over her head. Kara stripped the rest of the way and went running naked to the water. Alex had seen her naked, and so had Lena so really it didn’t matter.

Lena was laughing by the time that Kara had come above the water. 

“Really Kara do we have time for this?” Hands on her hips glaring at a smiling Kara in the water.

“Better watch it Alex or you will start to look like your mother when she is mad.” Alex’s mouth dropped open, and started to strip to go drown Kara.

Lena just laughed and watched Alex chase after her wife. She moved to sit under the shade of a tree. She could not help, but smile at how relaxed and happy Kara was at the moment. She had her moments of happiness, but since her father died it was like her smiled had dimmed.

“Lena come and play!” Kara yelled from the water. 

“No baby, I burn so easily, and I have been in the sun all day. I just want to be in the shade.” Lena smiled at her wife who pouted at her, but instead of trying to push the matter just settled into the water.

Soon it was time to continue to travel. Kara’s hair was wet braided down her back and the fun in the water had seemed to relax her, and the ride south seemed to be more enjoyable.

_______________________________________

It took almost a week of traveling to reach the outskirts of Daxam. The three women had very different jobs. Alex was to do research on the guard patterns, and try to get a grasp of how things moved security wise.

Lena was to find out as much as she could about town news, gossip, and rumors about the politics between the different noble houses.

Kara had the job of following a young noble woman named Mercy around learning her mannerisms, and the way she spoke and treated people. If she was to take her place then she needed to be her in every way not just appearance. 

They were staying in a little boarding house near the center of the city. The first thing they noticed is that Kara and Alex stood out like sore thumbs. Their masculine dress was obviously not excepted in Daxam. Lena went out to buy dresses for the two women.

It took a few minutes far Kara to figure out how to get a dress strapped on, and she felt awkward. When she walked out, and met Lena’s gaze she had the most uncomfortable look on her face.

“What’s the matter darling.” Standing and walking over to her wife. 

Looking at her feet and twisting her hands with Lena’s “I haven’t worn a dress since I was a little girl. I just feel awkward.” This was explained at a near whisper still not bringing her eyes to meat her wife’s.

“Well you only look awkward because you have that look on your face. Darling you look beautiful.” Lena places her hands under her wife’s chin, and raised her chin so that their eyes would meet. She rose on her toes and brought their lips together.

Alex coughed as she entered the room in her own dress. Kara pulled her mouth away from Lena, and looked over at Alex. She looked a little uncomfortable as well. 

They ate a quiet dinner in the tavern, and went to bed early. Kara and Lena were sharing an incredibly small twin bed, and Alex had the other. Sharing one room had not been ideal, but it was the best way to stay inconspicuous. 

“Good night my darling.” Lena whispered hoping that Kara would be able to hear her. “Good night love.” Kara whispered as she pulled Lena closer to her chest.

“Good night sweet hearts!!” Alex said with a laugh, and rolled over to go to sleep. Lena was shaking with laughter in Kara’s arms, and Kara fell asleep with a smile on her face. 

_________________________________

The next few days were terrible for Kara. She followed the young noble woman around, and she was truly a terrible person. She treated her slaves like they were the dirt under her feet. She was mean spirited, putting down the people around her or that she associated with because she thought she was better. Worst was the way she hung all over Mon-El every where they went. It made Kara’s stomach turn to think that she would have to act that way.

It was late in the evening, and all three women sat at the tavern eating. Lena, and Alex were filling Kara in on all they had learned, but Kara had stayed unusually quiet, playing with the food on her plate. Lena looked over at Alex as she finished talking, and Alex looked concerned. 

“What’s up with you tonight.” Alex asked hoping to get Kara to open up to them. 

Kara pushes her food around a few more moments, and then let out a huge sigh. 

“Pretending to be this woman is going to be incredibly difficult. I’m not sure I even know how to behave the way that she does.” 

Lena’s eyebrows rose on her face. “What ways are you worried about?”

Kara looked up, and looked at Lena her eyes held worry in them. “She is a horrible person. She commands her slaves to be beaten for the smallest infraction, she is a mean manipulative terrible people to anyone that runs in her social circle.” Kara stops before the biggest problem come out of her mouth.

Alex could tell that Kara was not filling in all of the blanks. “What else Kara.” Alex pushed Kara a little hoping she would open up.

“She acts like a whore. She hangs all over Mon-El. She is incapable of keeping her hands or her mouth to herself, and I just can’t see how I will be able to do that because I would rather stab the ass hole then have to kiss him.” Kara’s face had turned red in embarrassment, and anger. Alex’s mouth dropped open, and Lena just clenched her fists keeping her face as neutral as possible. 

Lena hates the idea of Kara being affectionate with anyone other then her. Jealousy was something she had never felt before, but it was crawling through her veins now like a poison attacking her body. She knew in her mind that Kara didn’t want to behave that way. She didn’t want to kiss and molest that skeevy man child, but it didn’t make the jealousy disappear.

“Are you going to be able to do it? Or should we go home?” Alex’s tone was gentle, but the question was serious. 

Kara looked at her hands for a few minutes. She knew that this mission was important, and the welfare of her people was paramount, but she honestly didn’t know if she could force herself to behave the way that Mercy did.

“Alex can I have a minute with Kara.” The whispered question reached Alex’s ears and she got up leaving to go back to their rooms. 

“Talk to me Kara what are you thinking.”

Reaching across the table to put her hands over Kara’s who was still fidgeting with her fingers.

“I think I can manage to act like the terrible person that she is, I just have to act like Clark did all of the time only worse.” Kara looked at Lena then. 

“I just don’t know if I can be that way with Mon-El. I don’t want to kiss him or hang all over his body. The only person I want to be that way is with you, and we don’t do anything like that with an audience. The idea of doing that with him makes me sick, and doing that with him in public makes me want to throw up. He prances around like he is showing off his little whore, and that would be me.”

Lena hates this entire situation. She knows that they can’t stay in the dark anymore, and they need to know if Daxam is behind all of Kryptons troubles, but how can anyone expect Kara to put herself in the position that she had described. 

“Let’s switch jobs tomorrow, and then we can talk about this again.” Lena spoke quietly. After they finished their dinner, which Lena coaxed Kara into eating they made their way back to their boarding house.

_______________________________________

Lena has been following Mercy around for half a day, and she had a queasy feeling in her stomach at picturing Kara doing or saying half of the things that were coming out of that vile creatures mouth. If their was any other noble woman that was as close to the royal family she would suggest switching to someone else, but the only person that they seemed to associate with was her.

By the end of the day she returned to the boarding house feeling conflicted about the decision that needed to be made. Their kingdom needed this plan to work. Kara was right the day that she had stood in their sitting room fighting for this plan of action, but the actual follow through would be a terrible hurdle to jump.

When Lena entered the room Kara and Alex were already there sitting on their beds talking across the room about what they had done that day. 

Kara looked over when the door opened, and Lena entered. The look on her face was telling enough that Kara just opened her arms, and waited for Lena to crawl into them.

When Lena reaches the bed she snuggled against Kara’s body taking the comfort her wife had to give with no hesitation. 

“So, what do you think Lena?” Alex asked concerned because she was unused to Lena seeming so rattled.

“She is as bad as Kara described. I think we will have to have Kara practice being her if she still even wants to attempt it.”

“I don’t think I have a choice.” 

Kara’s choice caused Lena’s heart to sink in her chest. She had secretly hoped that Kara would find another way or decide to abandon this plan and go home. 

“Then we need to get you some practice.”

_______________________________________

Kara had become more comfortable in dresses over the past week, but she couldn’t help but wish to go back to her normal clothes.

She was wearing a very fancy dress that she had borrowed from Mercy’s home when she was away. The last few days she had been practicing moving around the room as if she owned it. She was schooled in insulting people while wearing a smile. Today was a dress rehearsal, and if all went well then tonight she would change places with her target, and tomorrow she would become Mercy. 

Kara stood in front of a slave market. She had no intention of buying anyone, but she needed to practice speaking to people as if they were not people at all, but things, unimportant and disposable. Taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders the new Mercy walked into the slave market. 

The room was immaculately clean, but that was probably because of the 15 or so slaves that were diligently scrubbing every surface. Mercy walked out of her way to purposely cross the freshly scrubbed floor. After a few steps she turned around with a sneer “you missed a spot.” With a happy flip of her hair continued into the room. A small mousy looking man sat at a desk, and when he saw Ms. Graves walking towards him he almost tripped getting to his feet. He knew better then to keep the woman waiting.

“Ms. Graves it’s such a pleasure to see you how can I serve you today.” Mercy didn’t even spare him a glance.

“Do you do other things then show slaves here?” Her voice was deceptively calm. When he shook his head in answer she glared at him. “Then do your job. I thought that would have been obvious.” The man trembled with fear, and hastened his movements to comply. 

“What kind of slave can I show you today?” 

She didn’t even spare him a glance. She spent the next half hour walking though different types of slaves. When she heard a woman cursing she stopped, and watched two employees try to subdue a small tan muscular woman. 

“And what of her.” The interested tone caused the man to stop.

“She has been newly attained and hasn’t been broken yet. You wouldn’t want her my lady.” 

Mercy’s hand reacted so quickly the man hardly knew he had been back handed until he felt the pain across his face. “Don’t tell me what I will be interested in as if you could possibly know.” 

The man licked his split lip and quickly apologized. “I will take her as payment for your insult have her ready to be delivered tonight after dinner. I will enjoy breaking her.” 

The man didn’t dare to argue with the woman who had Queen Rhea’s ear. He wished to live.

________________________________________

When Mercy passed a small ally way she ducked in and met the two women who had waited for her. Lena quickly changed Kara’s appearance. They walked back to their room in silence. Kara slumped against the wall sliding to the ground. She hugged her knees to her chest and cried.

Alex and Lena took places on either side of Kara each taking a hand, but neither saying a word. They had watched Kara from an upper window. Every move she made, and every word she spoke. They had known that Kara would be hurting. 

“If it makes you feel better I think you passed the trial.” Alex finally spoke. Kara laughed although it was a laugh full of tears. “I’ll be ready for tonight we have to take her before dinner. I have a slave being delivered.” 

Lena and Alex both nodded. “Why did you take her?” Lena asked quietly. 

“She was new, and hadn’t been broken. I think she had been taken from her home not born into slavery. She can still live a life not ruined by this foul place.” Kara’s words were full of venom.

___________________________________

Three women crouched down in the bushes outside the Graves estate. They silently entered the home, and made their way up the main stairs knowing their would be slaves using the back stairs. When Kara pushed through to the sitting room of Mercy Graves she knew their was no turning back. 

Lena walked quietly behind Kara she knew that Kara would have to be quick, and if she failed to subdue their target she would be up. She almost hoped she could cast the foul woman into a wall. 

Kara opened the door to the bedroom.

“It’s about time, your late to help me dress for dinner. You will receive a beating later for your tardy ness.” 

Kara’s arm wrapped around her neck and squeezed until she passed out.

“Hurry we need to hide all of you until I have been dressed for dinner.” Kara picked up the limp body throwing it over her shoulder. She dumped the body in the empty wash tub in the bathroom and hurried back to the bedroom leaving Lena and Alex to deal with the unconscious woman. 

Lena made quick work casting a spell for silence. While Alex tied hands and feet.

About that time the bedroom door opened.

“It’s about time your late to help me dress for dinner. You will receive a beating later for your tardy ness.” 

The slave stiffened, but said nothing as she dressed her for dinner. 

______________________________________

Dinner was quiet no guests, and so when she was done eating she made her way to the parlor waiting for her delivery. Soon a small brunette was escorted in chains into the room. She was gagged , and was barely able to move she was so hindered by everything tiring her down. The glare on the woman’s face was what had Kara Smiling. 

“Oh very good I will enjoy breaking you. Follow me.” The people that were delivering the slave followed obediently carrying the woman to the sitting room and left. 

Mercy rang for a slave, and one was appeared immediately. “No one will disturb me until I ring for assistance this floor will be cleared is that understood?” The slave only nodded and ran from the room. 

Kara waited until all she could hear was silence. She then went to the bathroom where the three women waited. Mercy was still unconscious, and Kara just dragged her out of the room by her feet. 

When all three women were standing in front of the bound slave who looked at them suspiciously. Kara finally spoke. 

“Take the spell off please. I hate wearing her face.” Lena snapped her fingers and Kara was herself again. “Ugh I hate that.”

“I’m sorry darling.” Lena whispered and kissed Kara’s cheek.

Alex walked and stood by the door just in case someone came in.

“I know you are confused, and I want to explain a little of what’s going on, but I don’t want to do it while you are tied up like that. If I make you more comfortable will you be silent and listen? I give you my word not to touch you without your consent after we let untie you.” 

The short woman nodded her head. It took a few minutes for Kara to untie the woman. Lena stood off to the side ready to fling the woman away from Kara if she tried to hurt her.

Once the woman was free “please sit I will get you some water.” Kara walked to the side board and poured two glasses. Handing one to the woman and drinking the other to prove that it had nothing in it.

After watching Kara drink the woman drained her glass greedily. “Would you like more?” The woman nodded, and Kara again refilled the glass, but this time putting the jug on the table so the woman could have more if she wanted it. She then walked over to a bowl on a far table and carried it setting it by the jug. The bowl held fruit. 

“Please help yourself. If you want me to try something first just ask.”

The woman eyed Kara a moment, but then grabbed an apple, and started to eat. 

“This whole situation is so screwed up. We are here to gather information. In order to do so I must pretend to be that vile woman there.” Kara vaguely pointed to the unconscious woman on the floor. “Today I was doing a test run to see if I could pull it off, and I saw you at the slave market.”

Kara grit her teeth, and Lena grabbed her hand.

“The whole practice is horrible, and I wish I could free everyone, but that is not in the cards for now. Maybe in the future.” Kara mused our loud to herself.

“I chose you because you haven’t been broken. You obviously want to survive, and you are willing to fight to do so. You were the only one I saw that was that way.”

The young woman sat silently listening.

“I will get you out of the city when we leave, but we can’t leave until we are done with what we need to do. If you think you can make it on your own I will give you what I can to help you, but that is all I can do. If you wait then I will help you go home, if you have no home you may come with us back to mine, and I will help you find a place of your own. Do you have questions.” 

Kara stopped speaking. Looking to the woman.

“How can I trust this?” The woman said still studying the woman in front of her.

“Because my name is Kara Zor-El the future Queen of Krypton, and if that was found out here I wouldn’t last the day.”

The woman’s mouth fell open. “I’m Maggie Sawyer.”

“Well Maggie as I see it you have some choices. You can leave and hope to make it. You can stay, and hide out until we leave. Last you can help us so we can get the hell out of the awful place.” 

Alex and Lena looked at each other, but said nothing. 

“What are you doing?” Maggie asked curiously.

“Well tomorrow I’m going to be her, and see what information I can find.”


	35. The price we pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a bunch of quality time with Mon-El couldn’t be helped sorry ahead of time

It was late in the evening when Kara finally fell into bed. Lena and Alex had gone back to the boarding house, and Maggie agreed to stay behind to play at being a slave.

The bed was soft, and the blankets were warm, but Kara could not sleep. It took a few moments to realize what the problem was... Lena wasn’t next to her. She laughed to herself she had spent her whole life sleeping alone, but a handful of months sleeping next to her wife had ruined her ability to sleep alone.

The morning came too soon, and Kara had barely managed to sleep at all. Walking into the sitting room Maggie was waiting for her. “It’s time to tie me back up isn’t it.” Kara just nodded, but with frustration “I’m sorry.” Maggie just shrugged, and got to her knees.

When she called for the servants they all hurried to get her ready for the day. A hot bath, food, hair, and clothing then they disappeared. Kara had saved food for maggie, and when they were alone gave it to her. Kara was procrastinating she didn’t want to leave, and be this vile woman, but it was time. “Are you ready.” Maggie just nodded and got to her feet.

A carriage pulled up out front, and took her directly to the castle. She was going to spend the day with Mon-El, and internally her stomach rolled.

Alex and Lena were following behind at a distance. When they saw Kara get out of the carriage pulling Maggie behind her on a leash they both grimaced. Maggie had agreed, but no one liked the idea of leading her around like an animal. Lena and Alex were forced to stay on the outside of the castle walls, but Lena could take glimpses in on short intervals. 

Mon-El was idly listening to some of his mother’s advisors trying to teach him a lesson on leading the nation when Mercy walked in. His smiled, but his eyes never reached her face, but her breasts seemed to receive quite a bit of attention. Internally she cringed outwardly she smiled. “Hey you. Studying hard.” her voice was flirtatious, and Mon-El made no attempt to hide the look of lust crossing his face. 

“You know it. Just preparing to rule my kingdom someday.” His voice dripped with self importance. “Oh my, don’t work too long wouldn’t want you to tire out too quickly.” The invitation was clear in Mercy’s voice, and Mon-El not so subtly adjusted himself to fit better in his pants that suddenly felt tighter.

“Don’t worry about that. You know I have all the stamina you need.” Mon-El smiled smirk landing prominently across his brow. Kara internally gagged. Pompous ass. 

“Well then are you done here or am I to kill time before you can give me your attention?” Mon-El went to stand, but the advisor cleared his throat “your mother specifically ordered you to finish this lesson.” His voice firm, but his fear of rhea was obvious.

Mon-El let out a long suffering sigh, “fine looks like you are on your own for a little longer.”

“Well I’m sure I can find some way to keep myself occupied.” Her flirtation caused Mon-El to glare at his advisor. “Let’s get this done.”

She hurried away from Mon-El gently leading Maggie behind her “eww” was whispered by the woman on the leash. “Right.” Kara answered almost sub vocally.

They walked down a little ways and found a slave. “You!” The slave winced “ the Queen asked to see me in her study where is it!” It was a risk Kara knew, but she needed to know what Rhea knew, and that half whit of a son would not know enough.

“It’s down the hall second door on the left.” The slaves voice wobbled in fear. Kara walked away leaving the slave to return to her work. Kara made her way down the hall, and found the room she needed, but was unsure if the room was unoccupied. A small garden was located off the room maybe she could see in a window. 

She sat on a bench outside the window, and was relieved to see no one in the room. She chained Maggie to a tree, and climbed through the window. The dress she had on hindered the process greatly leading Kara to curse the inventors of the ridiculous fashion that is dresses.

The room was filled with books, and maps, and Kara knew that she would not have time to look at all of it. She read what papers she could on the desk, but nothing really jumped out at her. Soon she heard a low whistle from out side, and she hurried to leave the study. Even with the knowledge her dress was going to get in the way she still barely exited the room, and closed the window when Rhea entered. 

Kara sat on a bench quickly silently nodding to Maggie to thank her for the heads up. Kara observed Rhea a long time from her place on the bench. Rhea worked silently, soon Kara started to lose hope that she would lead Kara to any important information. Rhea soon stood and walked to the book shelf behind her idly running her hands across the spines as if she did so every day. The pulled out a small leather bound book held it in her hands a moment almost reassuring herself it was there before she placed it back on the shelf, and went back to work. 

“There you are! I’ve been looking for you!” Mon-El swooped I’m pulling Mercy into his arms kissing her firmly on the mouth. Kara kisses back a moment feeling her insides threaten to explode with nausea. She managed to pull away only to be assaulted with wet kisses across her neck. Ugh she placed her hands on his chest and playfully pushed him off. “All done studying?” She purred in his direction. 

“Yes now all my time is yours.” He smiled and pushed back into her space. She allowed the kiss, but slipped away with a teasing smirk. “Then take me shopping to make up for me having to wait so long.” She pouted hoping that it would convince him. Mon-El sighed, but offered his arm to take her out of the courtyard. Kara reaches over and grabbed Maggie’s chain, and drug her along behind. 

“New pet?” Mon-El briefly glanced at the woman in chains. Mercy just laughed “breaking one in she still bites, but after I’m done maybe we could see how she likes to play.” Mon-El laughed “well you know I do like to play. His hands came up and pushed her against the front gate letting them roam as he kissed her. 

_____________________________________

Lena had taken a few quick glimpses into the castle, and had held her breath when Kara had been in Rhea’s library. “Rao that was close.” She breathes a sigh of relief, and pulled away from looking in at Kara.

“What was close?” Alex asked anxiously. 

“She went into Rhea’s study to look around Maggie alerted her and she made it out in time.” Lena said voice still full of worry. Alex let out a breath. 

“I hate this.” Lena just nodded, but stayed silent. Looking up when she saw movement at the gate Lena’s mouth opened when he saw Mon-El walk out, but stop suddenly as he pushed Mercy into a wall and kissed her hands groping her body. KARA’S body. Her wife’s body. HER BODY. Jealousy surged through her. Mercy playfully pushed him away and they moved into the street. “I’m gonna kill him.” The deathly quite of Lena’s tone caused shivers to run up Alex’s spine. 

Alex couldn’t blame her. If that had been Sam she would have found a cross bow and shot him in the dick.

They followed slowly behind the pair as they shopped. Mon-El’s hands freely moving over Mercy’s body, and Mercy playfully moving his hands away from her. Every where they shopped Mon-El found some new way to get into her space, and Kara was running out of ways to evade. 

Kara was relieved when it was time for Mon-El to return to the castle. They parted on the street, and Kara hurried to get home. 

Pushing her way through the door pulling Maggie behind her far more quickly then was comfortable for Maggie, but she wanted to be clean. NOW. 

“Bring me a bath now! Make sure the water is hot!” Kara’s words had more bite to them then she had ever used with anyone. She moved up the stairs, and once Maggie was in slammed the door shut. Maggie sat, and watched Kara go to the side board and pour a large helping of brown liquid into a glass and down in. She filled it again, and downed that one as well. 

Maggie heard footsteps, and quickly got to the floor in the corner. Five slaves both carrying two buckets of steaming water each entered the room, and went into the bathroom. When the last one returned 

“Have my dinner in here before I am finished with my bath do not disturb me after that.” The slave hurried to comply, and Kara stripped not caring who was in the room and slammed the bathroom door. 

The bath was hot, too hot. When Kara submerged she could feel the uncomfortable heat tint her skin red, but she stayed under the water. She wanted ever inch of her body to be scoured clean. She felt dirty, and sick. When she came above the water she barely had time to make it to the wash basin before she emptied her stomach. She dry heaved for a few moments, but then re entered the tub viscously scrubbing her skin. 

____________________________________

Maggie watched as a large dinner was brought up, and left. One slave hurried over and dropped a heal of bread for Maggie, and hurried out of the room. Maggie was grateful for the woman. About ten minutes later Lena and Alex slipped into the room. The grim looks they all had, sat firmly on their faces.  
“Where is she?” Lena finally asked. 

“She is taking a bath. Maggie gestured with her shoulder. Alex realized that Maggie was still chained, and quickly moved to free her. Maggie shook out her arms and legs rolling her shoulders. Lena moved to go to Kara “I’d wait a few minutes she was really not in the mood for people.

Lena looked conflicted, but finally sat next to Alex. When the door to the bathroom opened Mercy stepped out. Lena remembering the magic snapped, and Kara came into view. Her skin was bright red, and looked raw. Kara never raised her eyes from the floor and hurried to the bed room to put on some clothes. 

When she returned she was in her normal pants and loose fitted shirt. She moved over to the side board again and poured a drink. She had thrown up most of the rest of what she had consumed, and she was desperate to numb the thoughts, and feelings of the day. Lena and Alex watched as Kara drank two large glasses of liquor before she turned around to face the people in the room.

Kara moves to sit in a chair by herself bringing her knees into her chest rapping her arms around them. 

“Maggie feel free to eat.” Kara said quietly, but Maggie didn’t move. Lena moves to kneel in front of her wife. Kara’s gaze refused to meet the green eyes that stared at her. 

When she reached for Kara Kara stiffened. Lena lightly placed her hand on Kara’s foot. “Kara look at me.” Kara’s eyes remained planted to a spot on the wall. 

“Kara please love. Look at me.” Tears fell down Kara’s cheeks, and Lena slowly stood pulling Kara to her feet. Leading her into the bed room. Kara followed not saying a word. When the door closed she had expected Lena to start yelling or throwing something at her, but all she received was a gentle hug. Kara melted into the embrace body shaking with heavy sobs. Lena held on to Kara tightly. Slowly moving them back to the bed. Lena sat and pulled her shaking wife into her lap. She stroked down her hair. Whispered how much she was loved, and nothing that happens was her fault. 

Kara soon passed out from her tears, empty stomach, and alcohol. Lena lifted Kara using her magic and placed her on the bed. She would wake her in a little bit to talk, but their was no harm in letting her sleep.

When Lena left the room Alex and Maggie both turned to look at her. 

“How is she?” Alex’s voice was soft, but concern was obvious in her tone.

“She passed out.” Lena face filled with anger. She had seen most of what Kara had to endure throughout the day, and it had taken all of her self control not to end the Bastard. Alex had been the only saving grace she had found. Her calm voice, and firm hand had stayed her hand more than once. 

“She had more control than I would have”  
Maggie spoke quietly. I don’t know how she didn’t knock him on his ass. Let alone continue without him knowing she wanted him away from her.”

They sat quietly for a couple hours until Kara sleepily entered the room again. When she sat they passed Kara some of the food Maggie had saved for her. 

“You need to eat Kara.” Lena’s words caused Kara to follow the direction, but Kara wasn’t hungry. The idea that she would have to again follow through with another day like today made her sick.

“Where did you hide the real Mercy?” The question was asked quietly.

“Lena cast a spell on her. She is tied up in the wardrobe in the boarding house.” 

The night passed quickly, and soon it was almost time to leave Kara and Maggie. Lena reaches out and pulled Kara to the bedroom again. Kara still had not met Lena’s gaze. 

“Kara please love. I miss you don’t pull away from me.” Lena stood waiting for some reaction from her wife.

“How can you even stand to look at me after all the things I did today with a smile on my face.” The anger and disgust was evident in Kara’s tone.

“Did you enjoy it Kara?” Lenas question was like a slap. “Did you want his hands on your hips. Did you want his tongue in your mouth?” Lena’s words hit Kara straight in the gut.

“Rao no, you should no that!!.” Kara snapped at Lena then.

“I do know that Kara. Do you think I enjoyed watching someone touch you grope you. You are my wife the only hands on you I want are my own.” As if to prove a point Lena gripped Kara’s hips pulling her into her body. 

“You are mine as I am yours. I know what today did to you because I hated to watch it knowing it’s what neither of us wanted. Don’t let his actions drive a wedge where there is no need for one.” 

Kara’s eyes snapped up to meet Lena’s which were staring hard back into hers. “Does his touch make you not want to feel mine?” Lena’s hands moved slowly up Kara’s sides and back. Lena felt Kara shiver as her hands moved. “Does his kiss make you not miss my lips?” Lena leaned up not touching Kara’s lips, but waiting for her to move. She had already seen too much of someone else making decisions for Kara’s body today. 

Lena was not disappointed Kara’s mouth surged forward crashing their lips together. Kara’s mouth was relentless. Tongue and teeth claiming what was hers as she was claimed by her wife. Her love. The heat was all consuming, and Kara finally felt alive again with her wife pressed solidly against her. Hands mapping out her body eliciting fire in their wake. 

When they pulled apart chests heaving Lena spoke again. “This is mine and nothing you have to do will change that.” Lena gripped Kara’s face firmly in her hands. “This is yours don’t let the things you have to do make you forget what you are there for or who is waiting for you to come back.” Lena moved Kara’s hands to her chest to feel the heart that pounded against the rib cage that housed it. 

Kara nodded then a few stray tears sliding down the sculpted face. Lena’s hands came up, and wiped the tears from the cheeks. “I love you Kara Zor-El. Please don’t forget that.” Lena’s words filled Kara in a way that found ever empty place in her soul and poured love into it till over flowing. 

“I love you too.” Kara kissed Lena gently feeling her world shift back into alignment. 

“Did you see the book Rhea had today?” The change in subject was a surprise, but not unwelcome.

“Yes why?” Lena asked curiously. 

“Can you change into Maggie tonight and help me clone the book tomorrow I think it has everything I need.” 

Lena and Kara walked back into the sitting room. 

“I have a plan.” Kara stated. The light in her eyes had returned, and everyone listened with interest.

Soon Maggie and Alex left Maggie looking like Lena, and Kara and Lena fell into bed holding each other until they fell asleep.

____________________________________

The next morning Kara woke with her face pressed into her wife’s breasts. She had missed sleeping with Lena even if it was just one night, but having her wife close to her meant everything. 

Lena was already awake slowly running her fingers through golden locks. 

“Are you ready?” Lena asked wishing to stay a little longer even though she knew they couldn’t. “Yes.” Was Kara’s response. Kara got up and moved to tie Lena up. 

Lena watched as Kara slowly bound her. “You know I don’t really mind you tying me up.” Lena meant it as a joke to make Kara laugh.

“Good because we will revisit it later.” Kara sent back quickly causing Lena’s mouth to drop open at the heat in Kara’s look. Kara walked away with a smack to Lena’s ass, and a deep belly laugh.

___________________________________

Walking into the castle that day felt different with Lena walking quietly behind her. She felt comforted in one moment, and self conscious the next. The idea of Lena only feet away while Mon-El was with her made it worse. 

Thankfully Mon-El was in tutoring again, so Kara made her way back to the garden off of Rhea’s office. She sat on the same bench after hooking Lena to a tree. She was just about ready to make her move into the study when Rhea walked into the garden.

“Mercy my dear it has been too long since I have seen you.” Rhea walked up and embraced the young woman. 

“I see you have a new pet are you trainning her well?” Rhea walked over to the slave, and gripped her chin tightly. Kara grit her teeth, but forced out an answer.

“Yes it has been such fun so far I still haven’t broken her yet, but soon.” Kara walked over to the slave trying her best to push out of her mind that it was Lena. “Isn’t that right Pet.” Kara gently patted the slaves jaw. Lena stared back with all the venom she could muster. 

Rhea’s laugh was cold and cruel “I do love watching you work. Perhaps we should leave this here to think about her future while you and I go visit James he is working on a few slaves today you might like to join in on the fun.” Rhea smiled as if she was giving Mercy a great gift. Kara’s stomach tightened with the sick feeling she knew was coming. “That would be wonderful just let me leave my orders.” Rhea laughed and moved away. 

“Be safe love.” Was whispered then Kara raised her voice. “Do not move my pet or you will see all the wonderful things I learn today first hand.” Lena met Kara’s eyes and Lena saw the moment Kara turned off all emotions to protect herself.

Once Kara had walked away with Rhea, Lena rotated her wrists and the shackles fell off. She moved quickly to the window stepping through it and walked to the library wall. Finding the little book she recognized from watching Kara the day before she pulled a book from a different shelf at the top snapped her fingers, and copied the text placing it on the shelf, hiding the book in her skirts. Once she was back through the window she hurried back and locked herself in place. Letting a relieved sigh cross her lips. Now she only had to wait for Kara to return so they could leave.

Lena had spoken too soon. Mon-El walked into the garden spotted the young slave and walked to her. He entered Lena’s space, and caressed her face “you are a pretty little thing.” 

His hands moved down her neck and shoulders moving to her sides. “I doubt Mercy would mind me taking a little taste.” He moves forward tried to kiss the slave. Lena moved her head away pissed that she had to stand here. Mon-El gripped her jaw yanking her face back “oh how I will enjoy it when she has you broken, and I can take you over and over again. I will make you beg for release.”

Lena glared at him. Mon-El just laughed, and walked away.

_____________________________________

Mercy and Rhea walked down the steps leading to the dungeon. Screams filtered up the stairs and Kara’s stomach dropped.

The room was large, but it looked small because of all of the equipment around the room, and to Kara’s horror most of it was in use.

“James you remember Mercy right?” James looked up from the woman that he was strapping to a pulley system. His smile was full of rotten teeth, and it sent chills down Kara’s spine. “Welcome back my lady.” His raspy voice would haunt her. 

“Did you want to help me punish this slave. She doesn’t like to pull her own weight.” The woman was pulled up so that her feet dangled from the ground her body hung limply already excepting her fate.

Mercy smiled, and James handed Kara a wooden cane. The next hour would haunt Kara’s dreams for years.

__________________________________  
Mercy walked back into the courtyard and Lena’s eyes met hers. She had just unhooked Lena from her tree when Mon-El came and wrapped his arms around her from behind she stiffened at the touch, with an effort forced herself to relax.

“Where have you been I’ve been lonely with out you.” Mon-El spoke while his hands and mouth moved. 

Kara pulled away “spending time with your mother in the dungeon.” He leaned forward kissing her. She pulled away as quick as she could. 

“I’m tired from all the fun can we pick this up tomorrow?” Mon-El frowned at the brush off. “Are you sure you can’t find some energy I wanted to give you my full attention tonight you never know your slave might like to watch.” Kara forced herself to laugh, but she could barely hold herself together.

“Tomorrow. You can show me what you want tomorrow.” Her voice promised everything he wanted, and while he was dazed she walked away. 

Lena was trying hard not to show how angry she was. Seeing him groping her wife from a far was hard. Being close enough to kick him in between his legs and having to watch was enough to struggle not to light him on fire. 

They bypassed Mercy home, and entered an ally way. Lena turned them both back into themselves.

“Did we get what we needed?” Kara asked 

“Yeah baby we got all we came for.” Kara visibility relaxed. 

“Good let’s go home.” 

_____________________________________ 

When they reached the boarding house Alex and Maggie were waiting.

“Is it finished.” Alex asked.

Both women nodded while they changed their clothes.

Lena walked into the closet and dragged Mercy out she stood over her focusing on the woman below her. 

“You will wake up in an ally you will not remember anything from the last few days except the slave you were trainning escaped.” Lena mumbled the words over and over.

Ten minutes she chanted the same sentence, then Mercy work up. Lena leaned down untying the woman. She got up as if in a trance, and left the room. 

“That is scary.” Maggie said out loud, but her voice held a hint of humor. 

The four women packed their things and rode out of town.


	36. A little bit of fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of story line a lot of decompression from the last chapter.

It was fully dark by the time the four women stopped for the night. They decided to stop by a river. Getting the camp set up was a quick task. Once the fire pit had been set up Lena flicked her wrist and fire illuminated all of the work that needed to be done. Alex took care of the horses, Maggie cooked, Kara and Lena set up bed rolls. They decided to share one so that Maggie had a place to sleep. 

Dinner was amazing. Maggie was from an island of the coast, and she apparently had been raised to be a great cook. 

Kara got up grabbed some clean clothes and soap and headed for the river. Once she left Alex looked at Lena “is she ok?” 

“I doubt it. She spent the afternoon down in the dungeon disciplining slaves with Rhea.”

Alex and Maggie both grimaced. Lena stood and followed Kara.

Kara was already in the water, her clothes were thrown on the bank. Lena quickly stripped, and entered the water. Kara heard the water move and turned around to face her wife. Kara opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced by a gentle finger on her lips.

“We don’t have to talk about it yet if your not ready.” 

Kara’s shoulders sagged in relief. The two women finished cleaning up, and enjoyed the feel of the cool water. 

Lena looked at her wife hair slicked back to her head, sculpted jaw, wet skin that seemed to glisten in the moon light. She felt a pang of arousal flare up in her stomach. She hesitated for a moment knowing that Kara had a rough few days, but maybe this will smooth some of the last few days out. 

Lena moves closer to her wife. Tracing a hand along the submerged hip. When Kara turned to face her Lena didn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around broad shoulders. They stared into each other’s eyes for a few moments, and then Lena brought her mouth to Kara’s. Small kisses on her lips, cheeks, jaw. Testing the water to see if Kara was willing to let it go farther.

Kara closed her eyes, and brought her arms around Lenas hips to pull her closer. When bodies molded together a groan of contentment escaped Kara’s chest.

Lena heard the groan and smiled to herself taking that as permission. Her kisses stopped being soft. Her mouth started to explore and taste all of Kara’s exposed skin. Nips and bites along wide shoulders followed by warm licks to sooth, and gentle sucks to tease. 

Kara enjoyed all of Lena’s attention each pass of her mouth made her blood burn hotter. Soon she couldn’t stand even the smallest separation between then and reached down to lift Lena up until her legs wrapped around her waist. Kara claimed Lena’s mouth then pulling Lena’s face up to meet her lips. Warm mouths met and collided together in the desperate need to taste the other. While mouths moved together Lena’s hips rocked into the firm heat of Kara’s stomach. Lena could feel herself steadily raising to the peak of ecstasy just from grinding against Kara’s warm body. 

Kara could feel Lena shake against her with each thrust of her hips. Little wines, and labored breathing caused Kara to pull away from Lena’s mouth. Kara gripped Lena’s hips pulling her tight to her body helping Lena find a steady rhythm. She tightened her abs, and felt Lena groan at the new amount of friction she felt. 

“That’s it baby just a little more.” 

Kara’s whispered words into her ear nearly sent Lena over her hips stuttered, but Kara’s strong grip took over helping her keep pace. Lena was struggling to keep quiet. Every grind of her hips caused a new sound to be ripped from her chest. 

“Rao love I’m so close.”

The whispered admission caused Kara to double her efforts. 

Lena felt Kara’s mouth on her neck and shoulders. She threw her head back letting Kara take control of her body as she rode Kara’s abs. Each swipe of tongue, and scrape of teeth was utter bliss. Finally Lena’s body could not hold off the orgasm any longer and she surged forward burying her scream of pleasure into Kara’s neck as she came. 

Kara held Lena tight helping her maintain an even rhythm as she came. Loving the feel of her wife losing control against her body.

Lena lowered her legs slowly. Stretching out cramped muscles as she found her feet again. Lena rested her head against Kara’s chest, letting her breathing come back to normal. Kara’s tight grip on her was  
comforting, but she had no intention of keeping her wife on edge. Lena could feel how taught Kara’s body was against her. 

Lena took one hand from around Kara’s waist, and lowered it down a smooth backside gently squeezing it. Kara jolted at the feel of Lena’s hand caressing her ass. 

“Let me take care of you baby. Open your legs.” 

Lena’s gentle command was almost enough to push Kara over. She was so turned on from helping Lena find her ecstasy that it wouldn’t take much for her to find her own.

Lena’s hand slowly made its way between Kara’s legs and long fingers found the slick warm heat. Kara bucked at the first touch of fingers, and Lena knew her wife was close. Instead of teasing Lena moves her fingers to where Kara wanted her. Two fingers slipped inside with ease, and the heal of her hand found purchase on Kara’s clit. 

Kara’s hips jerked forward and started to grind into Lena’s touch. Lena could feel Kara grip her fingers when she stroked in and out of her. 

“That’s it daring cum for me.”

Kara jerked, and soon came for Lena’s whispered command. Lena held Kara’s hips while Kara rode out her orgasm. When she was done Kara lowered her head and rested against Lena’s. Breathing labored Kara just let Lena hold her body in place.

Lena circled her arms around Kara’s back stroking up and down the smooth long muscles. 

“I love you Lena.” 

“I love you too.”

_____________________________________

Getting out of the water and dressed took all of Kara’s energy. The two women made it back to the fire, and Kara avoided Alex’s curious gaze. 

Maggie looked on curiously, and then just started to chuckle to herself. Lena blushed, and Alex groaned. “Really guys ugh. We have to drink that water.” Alex shivered in disgust, and a full belly laugh made its way out of Maggie. 

“Cut them a break Danvers.” Still shaking from laughter at Alex’s reaction. 

Kara just pretended the conversation never happened, and rolled over so her back faced the two women. Lena eventually joined Maggie teasing Alex. 

Not long later Lena lay next to Kara holding her from behind. “Night love.” Kissing the back of her head. 

 

The next morning Lena sat drinking tea, with Maggie. Neither woman spoke, but they enjoyed the stillness of the morning. Alex was the next to wake up, and Lena poured Alex some tea. After Alex took a few small swallows Lena asked. “How’s it taste?” 

Alex looked over at Lena confused.

“Fine. Why?”

Maggie bit her lip trying to hide her smile.

“Well you were worried about our drinking water last night. So, I was curious if it tasted bad this morning.”

Alex looked at Lena in horror. Maggie fell off the log she was sitting on clutching her sides with laughter. Lena just continued to eye Alex with a raised eyebrow, and slight smirk.

“Your an ass hole you know that Luthor.” 

Alex glared at the woman sitting across from her. Lena finally lost the battle of keeping a straight face and started to laugh at Alex’s reaction.

All the noise woke Kara. “What on earth could be so funny this early in the morning.”

Kara’s grumpy voice pulled Lena’s attention away from Alex’s scowl. “Nothing darling how did you sleep.”

Kara just grumbled, but got up and snuggled into Lena’s side. Lena raised her arm wrapping it around her wife’s waist pulling her closer. Maggie handed Kara a cup of tea, and Kara took it gratefully. 

Kara raised her head, and whispered “why is Alex so grumpy?” 

Lena had just taken a large sip of her tea, and nearly spit it out at the question. Maggie had heard the question, and had started laughing again. Alex just got up and stomped over to the horses to start saddling them up. 

“Trust me baby you don’t want to know.” Lena said while kissing the top of Kara’s head.

__________________________________

The day was hot, but the four women rode as far as they could. It was just past mid day when Lena looked at Kara. A look of intense concentration was plastered on her face.

“What are you thinking so hard about.”

Kara looked up, and looked at Lena a sheepish expression crossed her face. 

“Nothing just thinking.”

Lena raised her eyebrow and waited. Kara held out for a few moments trying to hold Lena’s look, and sighed.

“I still can’t think of a name for my horse.” 

Lena bit her lip trying not to laugh at her wife.

“Poor no name.”

Alex piped in from her horse on Kara’s other side. Alex started to laugh at Kara’s scowl. Maggie caught on to the joke and took in a sharp breath. 

“Kara you haven’t named your horse yet.” Maggie’s tone was one of shock.

Kara just looked down with a guilty expression. Maggie and Alex laughed and picked up speed when Kara glared at them both.

 

It took the full week to get to the outskirts of Argo. Night was fast approaching, and they decided to camp outside the city instead of traveling the rest of the way at night. 

“Maggie have you decided what it is you want to do now that we are almost back in Argo?” 

Maggie chewed the bite in her mouth thinking about what she wanted to do.

“Well there is not a lot for me back home most everyone has either been killed or sold into slavery. So I think I want to see what I can do in Argo.” 

Kara looked sadly back at Maggie. She hated that she could not save more people In Daxam she hated everything about that city, and the way people were treated. Maybe she could do something about it once she figured out how to protect her people better. 

“I’m sorry Maggie I wish I could do more for your people.” 

Maggie just shrugged, and kept eating Kara recognized the behavior of not wanting to continue the conversation. 

So Kara led the conversation in a different direction. The night ended early all four women were tired from their travels.

_____________________________________

The castle had not expected Kara back so soon, but early the next morning four women walked into the breakfast room. The people at the table all shot up and greeted the women. Kara went and hugged all of the family at the table. Lena stood next to her brother and mother smiling at seeing them again. Alex walked over to Sam and pulled her in for a quick kiss, and a long hug. Maggie stood back feeling a little out of place. 

“I want you all to meet Maggie she will be living here with us until she finds what she wants to do.”

Lillian walked up to the young girl. 

“Welcome I’m Lillian this is Lex we are Lena’s family.”

Maggie smiled at the greeting and shook both of their hands. 

“Jor-El and Laura introduced themselves next. 

“Hello Maggie. If you need anything we will be happy to help you find it. The library holds a lot of information about what our kingdom has to offer. If you need any help please let me know.”

Maggie shook Jor-El’s hand.

“You don’t seem to be traveling with much find me after breakfast, and we can grab you something until you decide what you want to do.” 

Maggie smiled at the kind woman. Trying to hide how much the warm welcome was appreciated. 

After everyone had sat at the table, and more food was served everyone sat in silence wanting to be filled in on the trip.

“We were successful in finding all the information that we will need. After breakfast Lena will take what we recovered, and do an deeper study of it, and we will meet again when she is ready.”

Kara’s words were clipped, and sounded so unlike her that most faces at the table looked at her with concern. Kara scrubbed her hands over her face.

“I’m sorry to be short it was a difficult trip, and going into great detail is not something I’m interested in yet.”

The group around the table nodded, and continued to eat all trying to divert conversation away from Kara.

____________________________________

Lena walked to the casters study flanked by her brother and her mother. She had already given them a more in depth description of their trip, and both of them looked troubled. 

“Has Kara talked to you about how she is feeling yet.”

Lillian was worried about Kara she had taken so many hits recently. Lena was holding up well, but Lillian could tell that Lena was worried for her wife. 

“She talked to me a little about what happened with Mon-El, but she has said nothing about how she is dealing with what happened with Rhea in the dungeon.”

Lex has a chill run down his spine at the idea of a Daximite dungeon. 

When they walked into the casters room Lillian and Lex left to work on other projects.

Lena had skimmed the book, but needed to fully read it, and take notes over what she had found. She found a comfortable chair near a window, and started to read. It took most of the afternoon to finish the small book. 

Lena stood and walked to a table, and then started to re read the book again this time taking notes.

Kara walked in near dusk looking for her wife. She had not surfaced for lunch, and it was coming close to dinner time, and she still had not made an appearance. 

When Kara walked in she instantly saw Lena hunched over a book with pages of notes surrounding her. A smile bloomed on Kara’s face, and she could not help but admire how hard Lena worked.

Kara walked over and sat next to Lena. Lena was so lost in what she was doing that she had not even noticed Kara was next to her. 

“Lena....”

“Lena.......”

Chuckling to herself Kara got up from her chair and found a scrap piece of paper. Sitting back down she rolled the paper into a small roll, and then used the end to drag it gently down Lena’s arm. Lena absently scratched her arm, but continued to read, and make notes. 

Kara again moves the paper this time along Lena’s jaw line. Lena swats at the irritant, and continued to work. Kara laughed quietly, and then moved the paper to Lena’s ear. Lena jumps at the feeling scrubbing at her ear. Kara laughter draws Lena’s attention, and she soon realized what had happened. “Jerk “

“I did try other ways first. How are you doing ? I’ve missed you today while you were working.”

Lena smiled at Kara even though she had been teasing her. 

“This book is filled with so much Kara I just got caught up.” 

“Can you take a break maybe eat with me, and we can pick this up a little later.” 

Kara was hopeful that she could spend some time with her wife. They had been directly next to each other for more than a week, but spending time together just the two of them was something she missed. 

Lena smiled “I’d love to.” They gathered the notes Lena had written and the book she had been reading, and brought it to their bedroom. Once it all had been stored away, Kara intertwined their fingers together, and they started walking. Kara led them out of the castle, and down into the city. Lena was curious where they were going, but not enough for her to ask. She was enjoying walking among the people. Not many of them recognized them, and it was nice to just feel the weight of their normal lives lift from her shoulders.

The came to a small ally way, and Kara turned and walked down it. 

“A few years ago Alex, and I were goofing off in the city and we ran across a little food cart. The people that owned it had traveled a long way, and were looking for a place to open a little restaurant. They worked out of their card for awhile, and a couple of months ago they opened this little place.”

Kara pointed out this little hole in the wall. Lena smiled at the little building. 

“They make one of my favorite foods, and I have missed eating their the last few months.” 

Lena followed Kara into the little restaurant. A little woman hurried forward with a big smile on her face. 

“Kara!! It has been too long we were worried about you.”

Kara smiled and gave the little woman a hug.

“I’m sorry it has been so long. Let me introduce my new wife. This is Lena.”

The little woman looked surprised, but happy. She hurried forward and hugged Lena as well. 

“Welcome to our shop.”

Lena smiled at the woman. 

“Thank you. Kara speaks very highly of you, and your food.”

The little woman beamed with pride, and patted Kara’s cheek. “Such a good girl.”

Kara blushed. Kara led them to an empty table, and they sat down to wait. Rice wine was brought to the table, and Kara poured some for Lena. 

“There food is unlike any I have tasted anywhere else. I hope you will like it.”

The conversation was light, and Lena listened to stories of Kara and Alex getting into trouble as children. 

Soon the table was being filled with half a dozen different dishes. Lena was curious everything smelled wonderful, but Kara was right it was like no other food she had seen before. 

Kara grabbed to small sticks and stayed to point out the different food in front of them. 

“This last one is my favorite. It’s called a pot sticker.”

Lena looked at all of the food, and then the sticks Kara held in her hands. 

“How do I use those?” 

Kara spent the next few min trying to help Lena use the chopsticks, and Lena was laughing at how ridiculously bad she was at using them. Eventually Lena managed to make the chop sticks work, and they ate the food sharing the different plates. 

When they left the restaurant the owner came out and hugged them both.

The night was pleasant, and a breeze kept the weather cooler then was expected. 

“I loved all of the food Kara I’m just saying I preferred the rice with the beef in the sweet sauce more then the potstickers.”

Kara scoffed, and let her disbelief of the statement show across her features. Eventually they agreed to disagree. 

Spending the evening away from the responsibilities they both shouldered was exactly what was needed. They could pick up the weight they must carry in the morning.


	37. The book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I’m going with life happens. Enjoy the chapter.

The room was full, and quiet even though the meeting had not started yet. The anticipation of what was in the book that was retrieved was making everyone nervous. 

Lena was standing off to the side waiting for Kara to arrive. Kara had wanted her mother at the briefing. She was anxious for the meeting to start, and wished Kara would hurry.

__________________________________

Kara stood outside of her mother’s room. She had not talked to her mother since she had returned from Daxam, and she was nervous. She hated that this was the way their relationship had become. Her mother was always the voice of reason, and now that voice was silent.

She was grateful that she had Lena she was always there when Kara’s mind became to much, but the missing relationship with her mother was still leaving a hole.

Kara raised her hand and knocked. After a few moments with no answer Kara took a deep breath, and opened the door. The room was dark, except for the fire place in the corner where her mother sat. She looked tired. Kara wondered if she had slept recently. 

Kara stood off to the side gaining her courage. She stepped up to the window and opened the heavy drapes. She moved to the text window doing the same. The room was flooded with light. When Kara turned to face her mother Alura was blinking in surprise to the light that had flooded the room. 

Kara walked over to her mother and sat across from her. 

“Good morning.”

Alura stared at her daughter as if she had three heads. 

“We are having a meeting in the casters hall, and I would like you to attend.”

Alura pulled the blanket that sat on her shoulders tighter around herself. 

“I appreciate the invitation, but I think I am fine where I am today.”

It was spoken as a brush off, and Kara grit her teeth. She stood and moved away, Alura visibly relaxed thinking that Kara would leave, but instead she heard Kara digging through her wardrobe. Kara pulled a dress out and placed it on the bed. 

“I know you are in morning, but I am not going to let you waste your life hiding in this room waiting to die. Do you think I have not heard that you refuse to eat most days, or that you have to be forced to get clean.”

Alura stared at her daughter anger slowly simmering under her skin.

“That is none of your business.”

The words were cold, and Kara had to refrain from feeling them like a slap. 

“It is my business. You are my mother, and I love you. I have given you your space, and time. I know that you lost your husband, and that it feels like their is a hole inside of you, but you survived and life continues even if you wish it wouldn’t. You have to go on living it is what he would have wanted for you. Not this half life of you slowly killing yourself.”

Alura glared at her daughter. 

“You know nothing of my pain. Of wanting to die because the man I love is gone. He was my other half, and you can’t come in here expecting to just tell me to live, and expect that to be what I choose.”

Her words rang off the walls. The rage that had been sitting in her belly finally overflowing.

“I know nothing of your pain?! I might not have lost my other half, but I lost everything else. I lost my father who had just finally talked to me as an equal. Who had just finally told me of everything he had missed talking to his father about, and he wanted to be there to teach me everything about being married, and being a parent. I lost my mother who was always the voice I listened to most when I needed it. I lost the woman who was the foundation of my life. I lost my Aunt who has always been the guiding force standing behind me. My other Aunt and Uncle are too busy in grief and guilt to do much more then stand in the room and defer every decision to my better judgment. So tell me I know nothing of your pain. You all have abandoned me, and expected me to hold up the world why you hide and wait for death.” 

Alura was shocked at Kara’s words. She had never expected Kara to rain down this much anger.

“You may want to wait for death, but by Rao I’m gonna fight you on it. Now get dressed we are going to go to this meeting, and find out who is trying to attack our kingdom. It is time for you to start being the woman that dad depended on because not only have you abandoned me, you are abandoning the people he died serving.” Kara turned and slammed out the door.

Moments later Alura’s maids came in to help her dress. 

____________________________________

Lena heard the door open, and in came Kara, but to her surprise Alura came walking in behind her. Kara was radiating anger, and when Kara met her eyes she just shook her head. Kara led Alura to the front row, and they both sat down. It was the first time Alura seemed to be more like her old self. Once Kara and Alura were settled Kara nodded that Lena could start the meeting.

“Let’s get started!”

The already quiet room all focused on Lena.

“When we were in Daxam we found an old book in Rhea’s private library. It is an old journal more then a book written by Mon-El’s great Grandfather. During this time frame the kingdom’s of Krypton, and Thorul were trying to form an alliance.” 

The people in the crowd looked surprised, but stayed quiet.

“The King of Daxam was worried that the joining of our kingdoms would tip the balance of power, and that Daxam would lose the power to have slavery. He started to try to find a way to drive a wedge, but while he was doing that he came across an old prophecy. The prophecy spoke of two kingdoms one that thrives in the sun, and the other in the winter. That would come together joined my marriage, and would make three kingdoms into one.”

Kara and Lena met eyes and smiled softly at the other. “Well looks like the prophecy has started.”

Lena just sent a wink at her wife.

“It does explain why Mon-El tried so hard to stop our alliance, and our wedding.” Lena said with a frown.

“The original alliance however was not so lucky.”

“Apparently Daxam had a very powerful caster when the first alliance was broken. He was the person to cast all of the spells that make up the curse, but he also cast a spell that caused the rift between our two kingdoms to start with. It doesn’t give the exact spell, but the idea is that he bred distrust that turned into discord between our kingdoms. It’s this spell that caused the ruler of Thorul to go home and cast a spell of endless winter to isolate our people away from the other kingdoms.” 

“What?!?” Lex almost yelled “we did it to ourselves? Is it something we can break?”

Lena looked at Lex then. “I don’t know. It only said that a spell was cast, but not a lot of information about it.”

The room’s volume grew as people started to talk about the possibility to stop the winter from happening. After a few minutes of allowing the casters to talk Lena regained the attention of the room. 

“There is still more informative to share.”

The room settled down, but not as quickly as before. 

“The different spells are set with a focus point. We have to find the exact item that was cursed and destroy it or the curse will only speed the spell along and cause more destruction, if we try to break it without finding the source.”

“Good thing that we didn’t try to break the curses already.” Lex said with a smug smile.” 

The old man that had argued with Lena about just breaking the spell was mysteriously quiet. Lena couldn’t help but smile at Lex’s comment. 

“Jor-El was correct in the last part of the curse, and it is the most dangerous for us to break. The tremors that happen are a spell that can be escalated to cause Krypton to fall to ruin. The earth could be caused to shake until every building and city lay in ruins. I think the dreams that Jor-El, and Zor-El have been having are a side effect of the spell to make the rulers of the kingdom afraid of what the spell can do in order to make them compliant.”

“What’s to stop Daxam from riding in and activating the final spell and ending the threat right away?” Kara sounded nervous, and the strain in her voice was obvious.

Lena took a deep breath, and gave her wife an apologetic look.

“Nothing. They could ride in tomorrow, and level this, and every city to the ground in hours. That is why it is the most dangerous one to break. Once the other spells are broken or activated we are at our most vulnerable. If the other spells stay in place they must be broken or allowed to run their course before you can activate the final spell.”

Kara rubbed her hands across her face.

“So the other spells must either be broken or have to have reached the most destructive point before the city can be leveled, but if we break the spells then the final spell can be activated more easily.” 

Lena just nodded. 

“How far away does the caster have to be in order to set off the final spell.”

Lena looked over to her mother, and Lillian spoke.

“It would depend on how powerful the caster was, but I would place a safe bet for inside the city walls.”

 

“What has to be done to break the final spell?” Alura spoke for the first time in the meeting. If Lena was surprised by Alura interjecting she didn’t show it.

“That’s the hardest part to be safest we would need to break all the spells, but the last one as close together as we can, and once they are broken we will have to find where the last spell is centered. Once we find that it will take one caster, aided by one non caster to stand together and break the final spell together.” 

“That doesn’t sound so bad we are all here together, anyway it sounds like the hardest part will be finding the location of the last spell.” Lex spoke with relief in his tone.

Lena rubbed her fingers over her temples. Knowing that the last part of the equation will be the hardest.

“Once each spell is broken they will release a spell almost in protection of itself....”

Lena looked like that was not exactly what she meant.

“Maybe protection is the wrong word. More like fighting back after being broken to take you down with it is a better explanation. Each spell broken will release an unknown spell in retaliation.”

Kara sighed this was getting more complicated the longer that Lena spoke.

“Does the book give any indication what we should expect from the back lash spells.” 

Lena furrowed her brow. “No not really. It could be anything, but with the style that this caster has used I would bet on distrust or fear as his weapons of choice.”

Kara looked at her wife with a confused frown. “Why would you think those would be his choices?”

“Look at what he already cast. He broke our past alliance with fear, and distrust. The failure of crops would unsettle the economy causing civil unrest. Which would cause Krypton to be weakened by the fear of the people not being able to support their families. The lack of natural resources like water would do the same thing. People afraid their families will starve from the death of animal population or die of thirst. The last spell manifests itself in dreams to make the rulers afraid for their kingdom.”

Kara stood for a moment, and Lena became quiet. The people in the room took this to mean that it was time to take a break. Kara moves over to a balcony to get some air. This whole mess was just getting so much bigger. How do you control the fear in others long enough to break the last curse. 

Lena walked slowly behind Kara and soon came up behind her to lean against the railing. 

“What is it your thinking about Kara.”

The question was quiet, almost as if she was worried to hear the answer. Much to Lena’s surprise Kara moved closer to her wife leaning into her for the comfort of her body against her own.

“How do we fight fear. My first thought when we had to decide how to separate into groups to break each spell was to send a few casters with protection from some of my men so if the casters needed help they wouldn’t be alone, if the spells cause fear between our two kingdoms then how do we protect the casters from the people of Krypton when they are among them trying to break the spells. I will not send your people to be sacrificed for helping us.”

Lena reached around to pull Kara a little closer enjoying that Kara found comfort in her, and taking comfort in return. 

“I don’t know Kara. To be honest I think that the spell will effect the casters more the people of Krypton. So then it would be protecting your people from us.”

Kara frowned at this. It could happen either way. The casters could be in danger from her people even if they are effected by magic less, but if casters begin to attack the people it will cause a rift that will be hard to mend. It is almost impossible to plan for. If she were to send a group of soldiers to help keep the peace then the casters would be at a disadvantage. Their spells are powerful, and could do quite a bit of damage, but they can be overcome especially with numbers.

“I might have a plan, but I doubt it will be popular.”

____________________________________

The meeting was dismissed, and Kara called a few people to her private sitting room.

“This is getting to be a habit.” Alex laughed as she sat next to Sam gently holding her hand. 

“Well this is a first for me.” Maggie laughed sitting in Alex’s other side.

Lillian and Lex sat across from the three women sitting quietly, but relaxed.

Alura and Astra stood by the window. Alura seemed to be more lively then she had been since Zor-El died, and some of the tension had seemed to drain from Astra’s shoulders. 

Jor-El and Laura sat in two chairs completing the semi circle around the coffee table.

When the door opened Cat Grant entered.

“Welcome to the party Cat.” 

Alex smiled at the advisor. As hard of a woman as she was to please she was smart, and had given Kara great advice since she had taken the throne.

Cat just smiled at Alex, and took the spare seat.

Kara and Lena finally entered the room. Lena went and sat by her mother. She was glad that she had been included in the planning stages of this plan. Kara stood in front of her family, and close friends.

“I have an unorthodox plan, and it’s going to take every single one of you to pull it off.”

The room all waited to hear what Kara had in mind. 

“Over the next few days we are going to have to search for all of the spell sources, but we have to do so quietly. If Daxam finds out that we are ready to start breaking curses then we will be in big trouble.”

The room all nodded at this, and waited for Kara to continue. 

“Astra I need you to pick the generals you trust most and move all of their men and surround Argo. We are going to place a hold on all traffic coming and going from the capital city.” 

Astra’s mouth dropped open. “You want a complete surround of Argo. In order to do that and still maintain a defendable front line you will need to mobilize almost every solider for three cities.” 

“I am aware of this, and on top of that I need a hand full of trusted non military members to accompany them in order to make sure we have no one getting through the line and into Argo for any reason.”

Astra nodded still in shock. 

“I will handle the non military support.” Laura spoke from her spot against the fireplace.

Kara smiled at her aunt. “Thank you Aunt Laura.” Laura just smiled, and remained silent.

“Astra and Alex both of your two individual battalions will be needed inside the city walls. If their is anyone you don’t think is loyal, or cannot follow orders to the letter they need to be sent with the perimeter soldiers.” 

Astra and Alex both nodded at Kara, but remained quiet.

“Cat we need to find a way to confine all civilians to their homes so that the casters can in turn lock down all homes and businesses into their homes.”

Cat raised her eyebrow. “You are going to lock every citizen of Argo into their homes?” 

“Unless you have a better plan.” Kara stated simply.

“I do in fact. Town halls. Mandatory meetings, but we hold them in the different warehouses in the city. Lock them in a few big buildings, and save yourself some time.”

Kara smiled at the advisor, and looked over to her wife who was also smiling.

“That’s genius, and so much less time consuming. We will need to have food and water placed in each building.”

Cat just nodded and said she would handle the civilian population.

“Now to the hardest part there are three different spell centers. Two which we will know before we try breaking any of the spells. The third will be something we will have to find after the spells are broken, and that’s when it gets tricky. I’m going to break you all up into teams.”

_______________________________________

The meeting had been over for about an hour, and Kara was sitting quietly next to Lena with her head leaning against the back of the couch. 

“Do you think that this plan will work?” 

Kara’s question was quiet, but Lena could still hear it. She reached over and intertwined her fingers with her wife’s.

“I think that we have done our best to cover every angle. Now we just have to hope that we can pull it off.”

Lena knew that her words were not as comforting as she wished they could be, but she would never lie to her wife if she could help it. To Lena surprise Kara just leaned over and kissed her on the cheek staying silent. 

Lena knew that the next few weeks would be what made or broke the kingdom, but sitting here next to her wife she couldn’t help but be hopeful for the future. With Kara next to her anything was possible.


	38. Energy anchor

Frustration was becoming a constant friend. It had been a week. A full week, and no one could find the source of the spells. Kara stood with her hands on her hips staring out into a field, and all she could see was the time they have waisted looking for something that she didn’t know how to look for. 

Alex walked up to her, and let out a giant sigh. “This is ridiculous how are we supposed to find something when we don’t know what we are looking for. “

Kara just grunted in response. Kara turned her head looking for her wife. There had to be a better way to do this then what they were doing. 

__________________________________

Lena stood by an old fence post looking out over the land. She had never really thought about how much work it took to build your life outside of a castle, but the more she stood looking at this farm she could see how much work it had taken to build everything around her. Foot steps coming up from behind her broke her out of her musings. When she turned her head she smiled at her wife who was walking towards her. 

“Hello love.”

Even with Kara’s frustration Lena’s smile directed at her could always lift her spirits.

“Hello.” 

Kara leaned down and pulled Lena into a gentle kiss. Lena gripped Kara’s shirt pulling her close. Kara felt some of the tension that was held in her shoulders dissipate. 

“What’s wrong Kara?”

Kara started to chuckle “how is it that you seem to be able to read me like a book?”

Lena looked up at her wife with a smile. “That’s because I can read you like a book.”

Lena laughed at the look on Kara’s face. 

“I just figured there was an easier way to find this problem, and get it fixed. I feel like we are running out of time, and we are chasing our tails.”

Lena rubbed her hand up and down Kara’s back trying to sooth away the frustration that Kara was feeling. 

“I know it is taking time, but we will find them eventually.” 

Lena spoke quietly knowing that what Kara was really worried about was finding the final source of the curse. If it took more then a week to find the other sources then every precaution that they had put into place was for nothing. They couldn’t keep their people locked in wear houses for a week or more.

“Is there anything we can do to find these things faster?” 

Kara’s question was not meant to sound like an accusation, but it was hard not to hear that. 

“I don’t think their is anything we can do to hurry this process Kara. If their was we would already be doing it.”

Lena took a breath and stepped away from her wife. They started walking towards the farm road hand in hand.

“You know when your hunting looking for animals at least they have a scent to follow. This is like looking for a grain of sand on a beach.”

Lena stiffened and stopping walking. Her sudden stop jerked Kara backward, and Kara turned to look at her wife.

“What? What’s the matter?”

Kara’s concern caused Lena to smile. 

“I have an idea.”

____________________________________

Night had fallen by the time that all of Lena’s preparations had been finished. Kara and Lena stood in the middle of a cross roads that lead to the most affected farms in the city. Standing around them were Lillian, Lex, and Sam for the castors. Alex, Maggie, and Astra stood for the non castors. 

“So here is my idea, to break the final curse it has to be a joint union between a caster and a non castor. So, maybe if we all focus on one common goal of finding the source that it will lead us to what we are looking for.”

Kara smiled at her wife. Even if this didn’t work the way Lena’s mind worked was just so impressive. 

“So what do we do to help. The most I know about casting is that you use visualization and intent to cast. How do we visualize something we can’t see?”

“Yes visualization is important, but maybe instead of trying to see an object try to visualize an objective. Try to see the threat, try to see what the big picture is in your mind.”

Lex, Lillian, and Sam positioned themselves in between each non caster and held out their hands. When all hands were clasped together Kara and Lena still stood in the middle.

“Just relax, and breathe with me see the problem, and focus on it.”

Lena took both of Kara’s hands linking their fingers together. Standing toe to toe breathing as one. Kara closed her eyes.

Kara tried to see the destruction that this spell caused. Crops that wouldn’t grow. Farmers struggling to provide for their families. Lena’s hand squeezed Kara’s harder, and then she felt a tingling sensation start to flow up her arms. Energy was flowing through her, and felt like her skin was sizzling with the power of the moment. 

Lena stood across from Kara the images in Kara’s mind flowed through her, and Lena could feel the need to push energy to her wife. It was almost instinctual. The energy flowed from her hands and anchored into Kara. With a final push of energy Kara’s body started to glow. Lena opened her eyes and watched as Kara lit up the night like a beacon. 

Kara’s body was trembling with excess energy, and she had to struggle not to let go of Lena’s hands. A final push of energy was felt through her, and the power was overwhelming. The heat of her body was stifling, and when she could no longer hold the power she released her grip, her hands flew out to the side, and her head fell back with a scream a beam of light flew from her chest. With all the energy expended Kara’s world faded to black, and her body crumpled to the ground.

________________________________________

The circle of people watched in awe as Kara started to glow. The stared as they saw Kara’s body tremble with energy. When her body released a beam of light they turned to see what had been illuminated. A single stone that made up a fence post burned with an unknown symbol.

“Kara!!”

Everyone turned to see Lena on her knees hovering over Kara. 

___________________________________

Lena watched as Kara released her hands and a beam of light flew out of her body, but instead of watching the beam she saw Kara crumple to the ground. Lena lunges forward calling her name, and trying to catch her wife before she hit the ground. 

Lena leaned over Kara trying to feel if she was still breathing. Lena was relieved to find Kara just unconscious. She ran her hands over Kara’s beautiful face, and strong jaw.

“Baby wake up. Can you hear me?”

Kara felt Lena’s hands on her face and groaned as she felt herself waking up. 

“Kara can you hear me.” 

Lena was afraid, and Lex and Alex kneeled down beside her. 

“Is she ok?” Alex’s voice was full of fear, and she reached out to hold Kara’s hand. 

When they heard a groan come from Kara they all stared at Kara’s face waiting for her to open her eyes.

Kara blinked her eyes open. The first thing she saw was green eyes brimming with tears. 

“What happened?”

Kara’s voice was hoarse from the scream she had let out as the energy left her body.  
Lena dove forward wrapping her arms around Kara. “Rao love I was so afraid. Are you ok?”

Kara raised her arm that felt like lead, and wrapped it around Lena as best she could. Kara saw Alex sitting back on her heals worry evident across her face. 

“Baby I’m ok help me sit up.”

Lena pulled back, gently pulling Kara up as she came. Kara was a little lightheaded, and her body felt like she had spared with her Aunt for hours, but other then that she felt fine. 

“How do you feel are you ok?” All eyes were fixed on Kara she squeezed both the hands that held hers. 

“I’m ok.” Giving Lena a reassuring smile. “What did we learn? Did it work?”

Astra laughed out loud then, breaking the tension. “You were knocked on your ass and that’s all you care about.”

Kara couldn’t help but to smile at her aunt who’s laugh she had missed desperately. “Well it won’t be the last time, so might as well keep moving forward.”

Astra laughed again,and Alex joined in. 

“You guys are nuts.” Sam laughed at the three non casters. All she received in response were smiles.

“So what happened.” Kara asked again.

“We found the source it is a stone over in the fence.” Lena spoke quietly. 

“That’s great!!” Kara couldn’t help her excitement.

Lena scowled at her wife’s exuberance, but said nothing. 

“So are we moving to the other sight tonight or are we waiting for tomorrow?”

Lena’s eyes flashed with anger, and only Lex was paying attention to his sister’s expressions. He placed his hand on her shoulder trying to calm the anger that was boiling to the surface. 

“You are out of your damn mind if you think for one second that we are doing that again when you were hurt the first time around.”

Kara eyes widened at Lena’s voice that was shouting at her. Lena had never really been angry enough to shout at her before, and Kara didn’t really know what she had done wrong. 

“You could have been killed! I could have killed you, and you just want me to eagerly go to the next sight, and cast the same spell that knocked you unconscious. You are out of your mind if for one moment you believe that I would ever cast that spell again.”

Kara gave Alex a look, and Alex got up grabbed Lex’s hand, and the group all moved away from Kara and Lena.

Kara reached out and tried to pull Lena into her. Lena shrugged off Kara’s attempt, and tried to move away. Kara just grabbed Lena’s wrist and pulled hard until Lena unbalanced and fell into her lap. Lena tried to push away again, but Kara held her tight. 

“No! Your going to let me hold you.”

Lena stoped struggling and buried her face into Kara’s neck and cried. Her chest ached, and her breath came in greedy gulps. She had been so afraid. The power that radiated off of Kara had been blinding, and then to watch her crumple to the ground was terrifying. For that brief few moments that had felt like a lifetime, she had thought that she had killed her wife.

Kara just held Lena tightly to her exhausted body. She knew that Lena’s anger was just her fear of hurting her. 

“I’m ok love. I’m right here.”

Lena’s sobs eventually stopped, but her hands didn’t pull away from the fists that held Kara in place by the front of her shirt. 

“I thought I had killed you. You just fell, and all I could think was that I killed you.” 

Kara just tightened her grip on Lena’s body pulling her tighter to her chest.

“I’m ok Lena I’m just tired, but other then that I’m ok. Let’s go home we can talk more about this when we are not sitting in the middle of the street.”

Lena got off Kara’s lap, and held both her hands out to Kara. When she pulled Kara up they stood in the middle of the street just like they had before the spell began. 

“I love you Lena. You have to know that you would never hurt me on purpose. If the intention of you spell wasn’t to hurt me then how could you have.” 

Lena didn’t speak she just pulled Kara into her body, and they quietly walked over to the horses, and rode to the castle.

_______________________________________

The trip back to the castle was quiet. When the two women reached their room, and closed the door Lena moved through the room into the bedroom. Kara followed silently waiting for Lena to speak to her. 

Lena sat on the edge of the bed looking down to the floor. Kara worried that lena was blaming herself for hurting her, and desperately wanted her wife to know that she was fine and didn’t blame her for what had happened.

Kara moved in front of her wife and kneeled down on the floor in front of her legs. She took her hands and slowly moved Lena’s legs open so she could kneel between them. Kara smiled to herself for a moment remembering the first night she had knelt between her wife’s legs. Kara pushed that memory away knowing now was not the time to seduce her wife. 

Lena still had not met Kara’s eyes. “Lena talk to me love.”

Lena gripped her hands tight together to try and control the shaking. Her head stayed bowed, and she stayed silent. 

Kara grew more worried when the silence continued. A change of tactics was needed. She got up then using Lena’s legs to help her to her feet. 

“Lena will you help me take these clothes off.”

Lena moved immediately Kara never asked for help, and she would do anything to make sure her wife was taken care of. Lena made quick work of taking Kara’s clothes off. Once Kara was naked standing before her Lena started to move away to find something for Kara to wear to bed. 

“Don’t go just yet.” Lena stopped moving looking up to see what Kara needed. 

“Lena look at me. Use your hands if you need to feel me. I am unharmed and whole. You didn’t injure me. There is no mark on my skin that you have given me that I have not enjoyed receiving.”

Lena’s mouth dropped open, and she didn’t dare move. Kara took a step forward bringing her hands down to Lena’s. With both hands held in hers Kara brought the hands to her skin. Lena’s right hand was placed flat against Kara’s chest right above the steady beat of her heart. The other hand was brought to Kara’s mouth. Each finger was kissed. Each knuckle was given attention. Lena’s hand was flipped over and gentle kisses skated along the palm of her hand and down to her wrist. 

“Do you feel my heart beating? It quickens with the feel of your skin beneath my lips.” 

Lena closed her eyes and felt Kara’s heart beating strongly against her fingertips. Her shoulders started to sag in relief that the woman she loved stood before her alive and whole.

Kara felt Lena’s hands relax in hers. Kara dropped her hands to Lena’s waist and pulled the shorter woman against her. 

“You are an amazing caster thats talent leaves me in awe everytime I get the privilege to work with you. You are an even more amazing wife. One that makes my life full of happiness and love. Please believe me when I say that nothing that you did tonight changes any of those things.”

Lena shudders against her wife. “I love you so much Kara. I don’t ever want to hurt you.”

“You didn’t hurt me baby. It was more that I ran out of energy. It didn’t hurt it tingled along my skin. When I ran out of room to hold all of the energy it burst out of me. It was more overwhelming then painful. What you are capable of is amazing.”

Lena finally met Kara’s gaze, and all she saw reflected in those blue eyes was love. 

Lena pulled Kara towards the bed. Once Kara was laying down Lena stripped, and crawled up next to her wife. She buried her head in Kara’s chest and let her wife hold her through the night. The only sounds Lena heard that night was Kara’s steady breathing and the comforting beat of her heart.

_____________________________________

Kara blinked her eyes open the bright morning sun was streaming through the curtains. Looking down to her chest she could only see dark hair splayed across her chest. Lena’s comforting weight pinned her to the bed, but Kara didn’t mind. Yesterday had been hard, and her normally unshakable wife seemed to need the extra comfort.

Kara brought her long fingers through Lena’s dark curls. A hmmm of contentment answered Kara’s movements.

Lena opened her sleepy eyes and stretched her cramped limbs that had not moved since she had curled around her wife the night before. 

“Good morning beautiful.”

Kara’s voice warmed Lena from the inside. Lena tightened her hold around Kara’s waist. “Good morning.”

The morning passed lazily as the two women enjoyed the quiet.

____________________________________

Lillian had been in the caster work room most of the night. The display of magic the night before had been powerful, but unusual. She knew that Kryptonians seemed to have a resistance to magic, but Lena using Kara as an energy anchor.... she had never seen that before. The more research she read the more she was sure that it was only Kara and Lena who could pull off what had happened yesterday. The only thing that worried her was how Kara would hold up against the magic. 

Lillian made her way to her daughter’s room, and knocked on the sitting room door. When Kara answered with a smile Lillian entered the room. A small breakfast was sitting on the coffee table and Lena was sitting on the couch. 

“Good morning mother. What brings you here this early.”

Lena smiled at Lillian, and offered her a seat across from her. 

“You look tired did you not sleep well?”

Lillian looked at her daughter in law and raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not sure that’s a great question to ask your mother in law dear.”

Lena laughed, and Kara blushed and quickly apologized only causing both mother and daughter to laugh at Kara’s discomfort.

“I was in the casters hall last night doing some research. The kind of magic you two pulled off last night was rare.”

Lena furrowed her brow “what kind of magic did we do?”

“You created an energy anchor. Which is rare because you must be exceptionally balanced with each other to do the magic at all, but the fact that you did it isn’t the only special part. The fact that you did it with a non caster, and one that shows resistance to magic is unheard of.”

Lena looked down at her hands hoping to collect her thoughts. She still felt guilt over the previous night, and didn’t like the direction this was going. 

“The more research I have read the more I think that you two are the only ones that will be capable for doing the spell that you cast last night.”

Lillian looked at her daughter with sympathy in her eyes as she watched her daughter at war with her emotions.

“We will have to find another way then. I won’t risk Kara to find the source magic.”

Lillian looked over to Lena, and then to Kara. Kara smiled and nodded her head signaling that she would talk to Lena.

Lillian said her goodbyes, and left the room quietly. Kara silently sat next to her wife and buttered a piece of toast. Lena looked at her wife’s profile and frowned.

“I am not casting the spell again Kara. I won’t put you at risk.”

Kara turned her head and met Lena’s heated gaze with her own, but still said nothing. 

“We can find another way. We don’t have to risk you to find what we are looking for.”

Kara just silently chewed still watching her wife. 

“Kara you are being unreasonable.” Lena rose from her chair and paced across the room. Kara just sat watching her wife prowl around the room while she chewed. 

“There has to be another way baby! How can we cast this again knowing it drains you so badly.”

Kara leaned forward and took a sip of her drink, and then sat back against the couch, and crossed one leg over the other. 

“Why are you just sitting there not saying anything.”

The exasperation in Lena’s tone caused a small smile to crack on Kara’s face. “Because you are going to come to the same conclusions as I have.”

“And what conclusion is that.” Lena places her hands on her hips staring at her wife.

Kara just stared back waiting for Lena to come around. Lena threw her hands in the air and huffed as she sat back down on the couch. 

“I know it needs to be done. I know we are running out of time, but the vision of you laying on the ground unconscious because of something I did will haunt me the rest of my life.”

Kara reached out and folded Lena’s hands between her own offering silent comfort. 

”Fine we will gather by the river delta tonight , and see what we can find.” 

Kara smiled, but did not dare to speak a word. 

“Don’t look so smug Kara Zor-El! I know where you sleep.”

______________________________________

Dusk was upon them and all eight adults stood on the banks of the river delta. Three rivers combined into this one stretch of land, and in years past this was the biggest flood plane in the region. The flooding had not happened in years, and Kara was convinced that it was because of the curse.

“Now what is it we are trying to do tonight?” Astras question was unsure, and Alex looked concerned as well.

Kara spoke up before Lena could get nervous and try to back out. “We are trying the same spell as last night.”

“Are you going to pass out again Zor-El?”  
Kara mock glared at Maggie, which just caused the short woman to laugh. 

“I’m going to try to avoid that this evening actually.” Kara finally said looking directly at Lena. “Now that I know what to expect I hope I will handle the side effects better.”

Lena grabbed Kara’s hand and squeezed it tight in her own. “Let’s get this over with.”

All eight of them walked out to the sand bar in the middle of the delta. Again the casters joined hands of outside circle. Kara and Lena stood in the middle of all of their family. 

Kara reached for Lena this time. She intertwined their hands, and she leaned forward resting her forehead to the shorter woman’s. They breathed together for a moment.

“Don’t be afraid we are stronger then what you are afraid of. I am stronger then what you are afraid of. Have faith in me Lena, we have a very full future ahead of us, and nothing you do tonight will change that.”

Lena leaned forward to kiss her wife gently. Green eyes stared into blue until Kara closed her eyes.

Kara started to think of a drought with no end. People fighting over what little water their is, and animals laying dead on empty river banks. People starving to death. 

Lena started to see what Kara was picturing. She took a deep breath and started to slowly push energy over to her wife. Kara started to feel tingling running up their joined hands, and moving across her skin. The energy transfer this time was slower, and Kara felt her body gain power steadily.

Lena soon felt the point in her magic that she needed to push the last bit of energy at Kara, and she opened her eyes finding Kara already glowing with energy. Kara felt the pause of the transfer, and forced her eyes open. The blue of Kara’s eyes glowed, and Lena lost her breath mesmerized by her wife’s eyes. “Give it to me love.”

The words were grit out of Kara’s mouth, and Lena realized the longer Kara had to hold the energy the more it hurt. She pushed the last of the energy into Kara, and Kara pulled her hands away casting the energy out of her body through her chest.

The light was blinding, and Lena never stopped watching Kara. When the energy finally left Kara felt light headed, and dropped to her knees gasping for breath.  
Lena fell with Kara trying to support her wife’s weight. 

_______________________________________

Alex watched on with worry as Kara began to glow. When Kara opened her eyes and looked at Lena Alex was startled by the blue glow that had taken over her friends natural eye color. When Kara finally pushed the energy away from her Alex followed the light to an old tree that had survived years of flooding. The tree was as big around as three men, and now burned into its trunk was a symbol. 

_______________________________________

Kara felt sick to her stomach, but pushed the nausea away from her. “Kara are you alright?” Lenas shaky voice pulled at Kara’s heart.

When Kara found the strength she lifted her chin. Lena gasped as she say blood running out of Kara nose. Kara had managed to not pass out, but a bloody nose wasn’t much better. Lena reached under her skirt, and tore some extra fabric away to wipe the blood that was steadily running down Kara’s face.

“I’m ok just feeling a little sick. Did we find the source?”

Lex places his hand on Lena’s shoulder. “You found it! It’s the old tree over there. Are you ok Kara?”

Kara just nodded slowly, and whispered to Lena “help me up please.” Lena hurried to help Kara stand. 

Kara looped her arm around Lena’s waist for support. 

“I guess it’s time to break the curse.”


	39. Let’s break some curses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short, but I didn’t want to post a crazy long chapter that took twice as long. The next chapter should be filled with a bunch of action and angst? Maybe... we will see please enjoy

A small man hurried through the halls in search of his queen. He carried news that needed immediate action. When he reached the private library he knocked loudly. A voice from within beckoned him in.

“What is it?”

“The armies of Krypton are surrounding Argo. The word is no one is allowed in or out of the city until further notice.”

Rhea frowned at that “being me the caster.”

The small man ran from the room. Rhea felt anger and dread boiling beneath her skin. She got up suddenly, and sent a slave to retrieve her son. 

It didn’t take long for Mon-El to show up.

“What’s the matter?” 

Rhea just pointed to the chair in front of her desk. The command to sit and wait was not needed. 

When the door opened again a short thin man with weathered skin and Snow White hair stood in the door way. Mon-El shuddered looking at the man. He had always given Mon-El a sick feeling in his stomach when he was near. 

“What can I do for you my queen?” The voice was strong but quiet. 

“Argo is closing it’s boarders I think they are going to try to break the curse. You will go and level Krypton to the ground.” 

The casters hard eyes glittered with mirth. “It will be my pleasure my queen.”

_____________________________________

Preparations were in full swing. The military was almost fully in place, and Astra and Alex were making plans on how to empty out the city making sure every person was accounted for. 

Cat Grant had spread the word that all town people would have to report and stay at certain check points through the city for their own protection. 

It had been a long week since Kara and Lena had joined together to find the different sources of the curse. Time together had been short, and Kara found herself fighting to regain the energy that she had expended from the spells that were cast. 

Kara was sitting in a meeting with her advisors, and Astra was explaining the positions of all the armies. 

“The last army should be in place by late this evening. Then we are ready for the next stage.” 

Kara nodded “Well done Aunt Astra. Have you and Alex finished coming up with a search grid to make sure the city is empty, and all of our citizens are at their check points.” 

“Yes we....”

Kara held up her hand “please don’t share your plans with anyone, but me and Alex. The plans are to remain secret form each individual group to insure that if any part is found out the whole plan doesn’t have to be changed.”

“Of course.” Astra smiled to herself this plan was ambitious, and she didn’t even know it all. 

“Cat have you finished your plans for all of the check in’s for our people.”

“Yes all my plans are in place we are just waiting for the time to start the process of moving people.”

Finally Kara looked over to Lena who she had added to her advisors. “Are the casters ready for the protection of the people.”

Lena just nodded, and Kara adjourned the meeting.

The room slowly emptied out, but neither woman moved. 

“I know we are doing everything we can, but I feel like we are living on borrowed time.”

Lena got out of her chair and moved to sit on Kara’s lap. Kara closed her eyes and leaned her head against Lena’s jaw. Lena ran her fingers through Kara’s hair, and slowly rubbed her scalp. Kara was right all of their preparations had been less subtle then she would have liked, but Lena doubted that Rhea would not have found out they were moving on the curses whether they were subtle or not. 

“The only thing we can do now is to trust in the plan we have created. You are doing everything you can Kara.

Kara brought her head away from Lena’s jaw, and pushed her lips gently against her wife’s. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

________________________________________

The castle was empty. Every room quiet, every door locked. Kara had never heard so much quiet. The only noise she could hear was the sound of her footsteps on the floor.

Kara walked into the courtyard and towards the stables. Her horse sat ready to take her into the city. Casters and soldiers were the only people she saw in the streets. Cat had imposed a steep penalty for anyone that tried to avoid going to the check points so the building checks were not turning up many people. 

Once the buildings were clear casters came behind and sealed the buildings. Kara rode by the first check point, and nodded at snapper who was checking names off a list. Snapper only gave Kara an uninterested nod and turned back to his work. So far the plan was moving along, but worry was still gnawing at her gut. 

Alex rode up to Kara. “We are clear of all farms, and this is the last area we need to go through. Three out of the four check points report 100% capacity.”

“Great! Thank your men for me and have them all return to the barracks do a full role call before they are locked in.”

Alex nodded, and ran off to follow Kara’s orders. Alex had been surprised by the massive scale of this plan, but between Lena’s hyper organization, and the love the people had for the royal family the city had fallen in line very quickly. 

Astra and Alura stood watching the last of the buildings being sealed. 

“Are all check points cleared and sealed?”

Astra’s voice was gruff and serious, and Alex knew she was just as worried as Kara.

“This is the last checkpoint once Snapper finishes his list and it is sealed the city is on lock down.”

Astra let a small smile cross her lips. “Good.” 

Lena started to walk up the street most of the casters that had traveled from Thorul stood behind her. 

“All the buildings are sealed, and those are my last two casters.”

“Great we are almost ready.” Astra let out a shrill whistle and the rest of the soldiers in the area started to form up in the town square. 

After all the soldiers were formed up Kara walked up to her Aunt, “make sure they are all accounted for and locked down. Then meet me at the farm.”

“Sam will you go with Alex and Astra and seal the barracks?”

Sam immediately went to follow the direction. Kara watched as all of her soldiers marched towards the barracks. 

“Lena are you ready to secure your people?”

Lena turned to her mother. “Please do a head count and let’s get them locked down.”

Kara and Lena had picked a wear house with very few windows, and Lillian and Lena had turned it into a time out zone. No magic would work from the inside. 

Lena walked into the building and flicked out her hand to see if her magic would work. A small flame appeared in her hand, and then fizzled out. All the casters made their way into the building, and the doors we closed and locked. Lena raised her hands and sealed the building. 

The only people left in Argo that were not locked in buildings were Kara’s closest friends and family. 

Alura stood next to Kara quietly. She was incredibly proud of her daughter for all she had accomplished since she had taken the throne. Kara had been very distant with her from the day that they had argued in her bedroom. Alura knew that Kara had been correct in the things she had said to her, but they had not found the time to talk about it yet. 

“Let’s get moving.”

Kara helped her wife on to her horse, and then turned to her mother helping her on to hers. “Thank you Kara.” Kara nodded at her mother then wordlessly looked to make sure everyone else was mounted, and then got on her own horse. 

____________________________________

The ride to the farm was quiet, but was full of tension. The silence of the large city was so unusual that it almost felt eerie, and was starting to wear on Kara’s nerves. 

When Kara dismounted she tied her horse to a fence post and then helped her mother down. 

Lena walked over to Kara and reached out to hold her hand. Their wasn’t much to say so they stood quietly and waited. 

When the last three of there group arrived. Kara looked at each person. “Let’s get started.”

______________________________________

Three riders pulled up to a thicket of trees about a mile away from the military boarder. Night fall would soon be upon them and then they could move forward. 

It had been more the a hundred years since he had been in Argo, and he was eager to finish what he had started so many years ago. He had argued with the king of Daxam at the time that he should just level Argo to the ground then, and not worry with a slow curse. He had been weak, not wanting to kill so many when they could be turned into slaves when the time came. 

Now here that sat waiting to clean up the mess that should never have been. The caster looked at the two men that had traveled with him. Assassins were not his favorite sort to associate with, but they would prove useful. If nothing else he could drain them for more energy if he needed to.   
He was weary of the tall thin man however, his eyes were dead, and the caster didn’t really want to see who would win in a fight. They were better then the arrogant future king the Queen had wanted to send thankfully she had relented, and kept him home.

The thought of a real fight made the caster smile a little. He had grown up in Thorul, the son of a rich Nobel. His name had been Adam then, but he has not gone by that name in decades. He was promised to the princess since they were children, and oh how he had loved her. She was beautiful long dark brown hair, fair skin, vibrant green eyes. She was his, until Krypton had asked for a marriage between their kingdoms. 

She was ripped from his grasp, and Adam had fled to Daxam to find retribution for his loss. The king had been all to happy to help once he had spouted false prophecy’s about a wedding between two houses being the down fall of Daxam. Together they had ended the alliance, and doomed Krypton’s future. 

Adam had thought he had done enough, but when his love returned she had already loved another, and refused to marry him for morning her lost Kryptonian love. He should have leveled Krypton then he was capable, but now he will finish everything he had started. 

————————————————————————————-

Night fell, and three shadows moved among men. They had almost reached the other side when a guard came out into the tall grass to relieve himself. He was so consumed in his mission that he didn’t realize he was dead until he hit the ground.

The tall assassin had killed him with barely a move of his hand. The evil curl of his lips sent a chill down the casters spine. 

The horses were tied together at the back of the Kryptonian camp, and three were taken easily, and soon they resumed their trek to Argo.

_____________________________________

Sam stood in front of the stone fence post. Lena had decided that each job to come would need a different caster, and Sam was the one to draw ending the first curse. 

Sam stood in the center of a half circle made up of her friends, and people she considered family. Her life had been so much different before the Kryptonian’s had entered her life. Sam had been a good student one that focused on her studies more than anything else. The only people she really associated with was Lena and Lex. She was the daughter of a Noble woman, but her mother was a recluse who was not interested in making sure her daughter was taken care of. The people that surrounded her now were her family, and she didn’t want to fail them.

She wiped her hands on the skirts of her dress about ready to start her spell, when she felt a hand slide into her own. Alex stood next to her with a crooked smile. 

“You looked nervous.” 

Sam couldn’t hold back the laugh that bubbled out of her chest. 

“You could say that.”

“What’s got you all worked up? You are an incredible caster.”

Sam closed her eyes and squeezed Alex’s fingers. This woman had been such a blessing in her life. She had not been expecting the gruff, but incredibly kind hearted woman to swoop in and steal her heart, but from the moment they met Sam could hardly think of anyone other then Alex Danvers.

“Rao Alex I don’t want to screw this up. You, and this place have become my home, and my family. If I don’t do this right we could lose it all.”

Alex raises her free hand and cups the jaw of the woman standing before her. “You won’t screw this up. You have prepared the best you are able, and we are all standing with you. You can do this, and I will stand right here to help in any way I can.”

Sam nods with renewed confidence, and turns to face the wall again. This time with Alex’s hand held tight in hers. 

With closed eyes Sam pictures lush crops, and full fields. Families playing, and children with full bellies laughing with their friends as they run through lush green fields. She holds that warm happy picture in her heart, and then flicks out her hand. She pulls power through herself drawing a ball of pure energy into her palm. The energy crackles with power, and causes the hair on her arm to raise.

With the final deep breath Sam pushes her thoughts of full fields and happy children into the energy and pushes it forward into the fence post.

The post exploded, and the fragments vaporized into ash as the energy grew out from the explosion. Alex dove sideways on top of Sam shielding her with her body. The blast pushed all bystanders away with the dregs of the energy wave.

 

Alex lowered her hands that had instinctively covered her head once she had hit the ground. Looking below her Sam was blinking up at he in surprise. They both turned to look to see if the fence post still stood, and a laugh bubbled up from their chests as they only saw a crater in the ground where a post once stood.

Alex looked back down at the woman she had pressed into the ground. “Remind me not to piss you off in the future.”

Sam’s light laughter and smile warmed Alex’s heart. “Don’t worry baby I doubt you will forget.” A gentle kiss on the lips was given, and both women were brought out of their bubble by a cough.

“Well that worked. Stop lazing about Danvers and let the woman up.”

Maggie’s teasing laugh caused both women to blush, but they got to their feet. 

Lena looked around confused. “Why didn’t the curse blow back. Shouldn’t we be feeling something now.”

Lillian looked equally as confused. “Maybe we were wrong.”

Alura smiled then “I don’t think you are wrong I just don’t think hate or distrust would attack people that trust and love implicitly. No one standing here has any doubt of the loyalties of the people standing here.”

Kara smiled then the words rang true. Lena still looked puzzled, and Kara reached out and grabbed her hand.

“Let’s go to the nearest check point and test out the theory.” 

Everyone mounted their horses, and rode into town. A large building stood that was normally used for holding goods during harvest. 

Inside the large building shouting could be heard. 

“They have locked us in here! The casters can’t be trusted. We need to get out!!!!”

“Well I guess that answers that question.”

Maggie spoke up from her horse. The nods of agreement were all that was said for a moment.

“Will they be safe in there?” Lena’s asked quietly.

“As safe as we can make them.”

No one liked the answer, but they all moved towards the next curse.

______________________________________

The tree was beautiful, and large. It had stood for over a hundred years, and without this curse would probably stand a hundred more. Lex sadly looked at the tree. It was a shame something that had lived so long had to die, and by his hand.

He stood lost in thought though he knew he needed to get moving. This trip had been something he had dreamed of ever since he was a small boy. Living in Thorul had always felt like a prison. He was not allowed to travel, and Thorul and the surrounding territories were all he had ever known. Now that he had seen more of the world, he realized just how much he loved being home. It’s not that Argo was not wonderful and different, but his kingdom and his people where where he wanted to be. 

Maggie stepped up beside him. “I figured that if a non caster was needed to help ground you that I could step in.”

Lex couldn’t help, but to smile at the small brunette that stood beside him. They had not known each other long, but he loved her quick wit and sharp tongue. 

“Thanks Maggie.”

“No problem. You ready to start this bonfire? Where I was from we at least got to get drunk if we were going to light something so big on fire.”

Lex laughed. He couldn’t help but double over with laugher. He leaned on the small woman who had a happy grin on her face. After wiping tears out of his eyes Lex held his hand out to Maggie. 

“We will get drunk and burn things together later.”

Lex closed his eyes still hearing the quiet chuckles from the woman next to him. In his mind he pictured kids swinging of a rope into the water. Hot summer days filled with lazy swimmers and water cooling hot skin. He pictured people gathering next to the water enjoying beautiful weather. He opened his hand in front of him letting heat grow from within his chest when he opened his eyes they flickered with flame. Lex pictured the happy future that he hoped to save, and turned his hand and faced his palm towards the tree. Flame shot from his fingers, and the tree started to burn rapidly. The embers danced into the sky, and the heat caused Maggie and Lex to take several steps away from the blazing tree.

“Do I get a kiss like Sam did?”

Lex asked Maggie while waggling his eyebrows. Maggie laughed smacking the young prince in the arm. “Your not my type sorry.” Lex just shrugged and bumped Maggie’s shoulder.

 

Sam reaches over and cuffed Lex in the back of the head. “Well done even without the kiss.”

Lena went over to her brother and hugged him around the waist.

“Well I for one am glad Lois couldn’t make the trip no sister should have to watch their brother lock lips with someone.”

Lex blushed, but hugged his sister anyway.

_____________________________________

The trip to the castle was quick. They only made a quick stop at the closest checkpoint to see how the people were faring. The frenzy of fear was getting worse, and the since of urgency to break the final curse was rising.

Kara looked up at the castle from the road into town. The crystal spires shown in the sunlight. The gentle rainbows that refracted from them had always brought her peace. It was standing in between those spires, where they had sent her father to Rao, that they would cast the spell to see where the final source of the curse was.

Making there way to the top of the castle took very little time. Kara and Alura were the last to climb the stairs. When they reached the top, and everyone was waiting for them to join them on the roof, Kara faltered. Standing so high had always brought Kara comfort. Finding herself on ramparts, or the top of spires was common place for her, but she had not been to this place since she had let her father go. 

Alura was standing next to her daughter fighting her own battle to walk out on to the roof as well. She felt her hands shake, and the misery that she had been fighting off slowly creep back threatening to consume her. Then she looked at her daughter. She was pale, and her happy face was drawn in tension. 

Kara who’s light had brightened Alura life from the day she had been born, stood ridged and held pain she had obviously been trying to hide from everyone else. Alura reached out her shaking hand and gripped her daughters. Kara’s eyes shot to her mothers face, and the mask that she had been wearing since she had woken up after her wedding tried to regain its place on those familiar features.

“I am so proud of you Kara. I am sorry that I disappeared when you needed me most. I know that you have pulled together and held strong by yourself, but you are not going to be alone with out me any longer. I can’t apologize enough for leaving you to carry us all alone, but know this I will be there from now on I will not leave you again. We can walk through this door together.”

Kara’s eyes welled with tears that she refused to shed. She stepped forward pulling her mother ruffly into her body. Alura wrapped her arms around the ridged shoulders that had carried such weight, and held her daughter close. After a few moments Kara pulled away again.

Alura watched her mask slide fully in to place, and both women walked through the door together.


	40. Let’s fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done guys check me out.

The air whipped around the two women who stood on top of a kingdom. If you looked out you could see for miles in every direction. Kara would normally be admiring the beauty of her kingdom, but in this moment all she could see was the woman who stood in front of her. Lena’s bright green eyes put to shame all of the beauty the world held. Kara knew in her heart that those eyes held the world themselves in them. 

“Are you ready my love?”

Kara’s whisper was only loud enough for Lena with the wind howling over the roof tops.

“As I can be.”

“Please don’t worry I’ll be fine.”

The ground shook under their feet as if the curse knew that they were coming for it.

“Don’t ask for the impossible darling, I will never not worry for you.”

Kara leaned forward, and brought her lips to Lena’s in a short kiss.

“Let’s get this done.”

Lena nodded and closed her eyes waiting for the images that Kara would send.

Kara took a last look at her wife, and closed her eyes. Her first thoughts were of her people, and all the lives that she wished to see prosper, but then her mind focused on a different thought. Lena. Her life with Lena. Living every day with her wife. Ruling her people. Exploring the city. Lena round with their child, Kara’s head resting against a hard belly waiting to feel movement. Two children that look like a perfect mix of her and her wife growing together in this kingdom she loves.

Lena was assaulted with images of the life Kara wanted with her and tears leaked out of her closed eyes as her heart filled with joy. The images were every dream Lena had pushed aside, every wish she had let go unspoken. Kara’s dreams brought to life everything that Lena wanted. The energy that rose within her came quickly. Much more quickly then the other times this spell had been cast.

Kara felt the surge of power hit her in one strong wave. Their was no gradual build this time only raw unfiltered power. The heat in her body began to grow, and she grit her teeth against the burn.

Lena opened her eyes to see Kara glowing with power. With a final push of energy Lena waited for the release.

Kara’s body jerked as her hands flew out to the sides and her head flew back. A loud scream left her chest, and a beacon of light followed it. Everyone, but Lena watched the light illuminate a stone in the middle of the courtyard.

Lena reached forward to catch Kara’s tired body around the waist. Lena didn’t care in that moment where the cursed stone was all she cared about was her love who lay unconscious in her lap blood leaking out of her nose. Gentle shaking fingers caressed Kara’s face.

“Kara wake up love.”

Tears were streaming from Lena’s eyes as she waited for Kara to wake up. A groan left Kara’s lips and she began to stir. 

“Ugh thank Rao that’s the last one. I’m about done with being a human lightning rod.”

Lena let out a choked sob, and pulled Kara head into her chest uncaring of the blood that would surly stain it. 

“Rao Kara you cant possibly know how glad I am to hear your voice.”

Lena lifted Kara’s chin with her hand , and kissed her lips.

“Why am I the only one that doesn’t get kissed around here.”

Lex teases from his place in the circle.

“Because you don’t have the skill level I do brother.”

Lena’s voice answered Lex with a laugh, but her eyes never left her wife.

Everyone laughed at Lena’s comment, and Alex moved forward to help Kara up. Once she was on her feet Kara looked out towards the city.

“Lena what would cause the magic on the checkpoints to fail?” 

Everyone’s attention snapped to the direction Kara was looking.

“Another caster could break it.”

Kara grit her teeth. “We have to assume that the caster is from Daxam. We are out of time. Alex you and Sam get the the casters we locked away and get them to safety.”

Alex nodded and ran off with Sam in tow.

“Maggie take Lex to the nearest barracks have him lower the spell, and then wait for him to find cover, and release the soldiers. Tell them I ordered them to subdue the citizens no lethal force. Everyone else let’s break the curse before the caster can set it off. “ 

Lex and Maggie were already on the move, but Kara felt drained and was trying desperately to regain the energy she knew she needed. She stood surrounded by her Aunt both her mother and Lena’s and her wife. 

“Let’s get moving.”

_______________________________________

Adam stood outside the second checkpoint. He had already opened one, and he smiled at the chaos that was surrounding him. The people of Argo were going to pull the city apart, giving him plenty of cover. The two assassins looked around seeming to be equally happy with the destruction that was around them. They started moving forward and were right outside the castle gates. 

Adam could feel his magic that he had cast here calling to him, and he opened his hands “let it begin.”

________________________________________

The ground began to shake. It felt like a normal tremor, but grew with intensity. 

Kara had just entered the courtyard when she faltered with a powerful tremor. 

“What the hell?!”

Kara yelped as she almost knocked Lena over. 

Lillian steadied herself in the doorway, “the curse has been activated we must hurry.”

Lena helped pull Kara up feeling her muscles shake with fatigue.

“Mom will you be strong enough to break the final curse?”

Lillian stood over the stone hands held out. “I don’t think I can break it I think that will fall to you and Kara.”

Lena’s eyes widened and her arm tightened against Kara’s waist. 

“She is not strong enough to break an active curse it could kill her.”

Lillian grimaced because she knew that Lena was right. It could kill her. 

“Feel it for yourself Lena I don’t think that there is any other choice.”

A crack of a spell landed at Lillian’s feet upending her and pushing her away from the source stone.

Lena’s focus snapped to three men who entered the courtyard. 

“You will not be breaking my curse.”

Lena eyed the old man with hatred. Kara moved to check on Lillian. She was unconscious, but looked like it was just a bump on the head. Kara used what strength she had and picked her up, and carried her into a near by alcove.

“Mom watch out for her until we can get help.” 

Alura watched as Kara place Lillian gently down, and the moved to her side. 

“Be careful Kara.”

Kara just nodded and moved back to her wife’s side. 

Lena was standing flanked by Astra and Kara. The other three men had not moved. 

“I think we are going to have to subdue them first before breaking the curse.”

Lena’s words were followed by a massive tremor. The ground shook and everyone stumbled. 

 

A happy laugh reached Lena’s ears and all she wanted was to reach out and smack the old man.

“How do you like my curse?”

Lena answered back with a brutal cast that barreled across the court yard with a loud crack. The caster shifted his weight and pushed it aside at the last minute, but it caused the shorter assassin to fly into the air.

“Ah I see we have a powerful caster in our presence.”

Adam looked at Lena for the first time, and his eyes widened, and his smile faded. “Helena?” The whispered name was one he had not spoken for decades. This woman looked so much like her. 

Kara stepped up to Lena “we are going after the two on either side do you have the caster under control?”

“Yes I’ve got him. Be careful Kara I know you are still drained.”

The world shook again the tremors were growing in intensity and a large crack grew across the courtyard.

Astra and Kara looked at each other. “Let’s go little one.”

Kara nodded at her aunt and they started forward weapons drawn.

______________________________________

Sam and Alex ran through the streets trying to reach the warehouse that the casters were locked in. Alex was thanking Kara in her mind that the plans had been kept secret it was probably their only hope of finding the casters before an angry mob did. The people of Argo were angry and scared their homes and businesses had invisible barriers keeping them out. The world was trembling beneath their feet, and someone had to pay. 

When they finally reached the warehouse they were out of breath. Thankfully the mob had not found the casters yet, but they were close so they had to hurry. Sam brought her hands up to unseal the building.

“Wait!”

Sam stopped moving. “What Alex we have to hurry. 

“Wont they be affected by the spells and start to attack us as well?”

Sam thought for a moment. “They were in time out I don’t think they could be effected by the spells back lash, and now I think the spell has passed the point we should be worried.”

Alex nodded her ok for Sam to continue. Once the building was unsealed and unlocked Alex and Sam entered the building. The casters all looked at them with surprise.

“We felt the tremors we assumed it would be a while before you returned what happened.”

“Daxam found out, and a caster has released the other citizens they are under a spell we need to get you all to safety.”

Sam looked around the room and everyone started to move quickly. 

“Where are we taking them Alex?”

Alex racked her brain. She couldn’t take them out of the city because they would never make it past all of the people. They couldn’t hide out in the castle because the buildings were not safe with the tremors. The only place she could think of was outside the city walls. 

“We are heading for the city walls. We have to get them away from the city.”

_______________________________________

Finding the barracks was harder then Maggie had thought. She knew the general direction, but she had never been there. When they finally found the building she turned to Lex.

“Unseal it then I will wait till you have a head start to open the doors.”

Lex raised his hands up, and then unsealed the barracks. “Good luck.”

Once Lex was out of sight Maggie opened the barracks door. The soldiers all turned to look at her. 

“The city is in revolt. Kara has issued orders to get the city under control non lethal force only.” 

The soldiers looked skeptical.

“Move now! Protect your city.”

The soldiers all jumped and started gathering their things to comply. Maggie stood off to the side as they ran out into the city.

 

_______________________________________

Astra moves to the smaller assassin he had pulled himself to his feet, and he was quick. Astra held her long sword in front of her waiting for him to lose patience. The man started to make quick attack and retreat movements trying to judge what Astra was capable of. 

Astra easily partied all incoming attacks. She was content to wait for him to make a mistake. The ground trembled, and she stumbled a little, but so did the assassin. Off to the side she heard a grunt, and her attention wavered to check on Kara. The assassin chose that moment to strike out. Astra deflected, but was slashed on the arm. 

Astra was pissed. Pissed at herself for the rookie mistake, and pissed at this stupid assassin coming into her home, and threatening her people. She was tired of being on the defensive and lunged forward. 

_____________________________________

Kara walked up to her opponent. He was taller then her by a half a foot, his lean body stood still weapon held loosely at his waist. Kara looked to his eyes. They were lifeless. The look in them was like looking at death himself. 

“Who are you?”

Kara spoke trying to get a reaction from the man.

“I am the bringer of death.”

Kara squared her shoulders she would not show fear to this man. “Well I guess we have that in common then.”

Kara brought her swords up and moved to attack the man. He danced around her, and Kara took a step back surprised by the quickness in the tall slender man.

He finally raised his sword and smiled at Kara. His smile was just as frightening as his explanation of who he was.

They traded quick blows. When their swords came together it was almost like they barely touched before they were apart again. Moving quickly Kara continued to move around the man hoping to find a weakness. The ground suddenly shook, and Kara lost her balance causing the hilt of the assassins sword to connect with her shoulder. Kara grunted at the hit, and regained her stance. A swift crack landed next to Kara, but she forced herself not to look up. Lena could handle the caster, and Kara already had her hands full. 

_______________________________________

Alura sat with Lillian watching the fighting in the courtyard. She felt helpless, and she hated that. 

Lillian began to stir. Alura reached out and held her hand.

“Lillian can you hear me?”

Lillian blinked up and followed the voice until her eyes met Alura. 

“What happened?”

Alura just pointed. 

Lillian looked up to see her daughter engaged in a duel with an older man. Spells were flying back and forth, and the world around them was turning to dust. Stone was crumbling, and the courtyard was laying in ruins. Lillian moves to stand up, but Allura held her wrist. 

“Your hurt.”

“Yes, but that’s my daughter, and I’m not going to stand by and do nothing when she is fighting for her life.” 

Alura nodded both women split off. Alura ran to the near by armory. She found a quiver of arrows and a bow. When she was younger she had been an excellent shot, but it had been years since she had even held a bow. 

She pulled out an arrow , and notched it. Pulling the string back she felt the tension. She let loose, and the arrow flew into a pillar across the room. She might not be able to do much, but you never know what will be needed.

_______________________________________

Lena stood watching Kara and Astra walk away. She was worried about Kara’s ability to fight. Lena had felt how tired Kara’s body was after the last spell, and even though she had tried to hide it, lena knew Kara was still recovering from the other spells she had cast.

The man stared at her, and Lena couldn’t figure out why, but he was also not casting at her anymore. Lena felt the ground tremor, and she knew she needed to end this fight before the city lay in ruins. She sent of a fast spell that was deflected away from the other caster, and hit a wall far too near Kara. 

Lena grit her teeth. She had spared plenty of times,but the arena had always been empty fighting where casualties could be in the line of Fire was different. Her opponent still stood starring. 

She cast a few more spells, but he still stood only deflecting, but not returning. Lena was confused. She looked over to Kara and saw her take a punch to the face, and stumble. 

“Kara!”

Lena cast a spell at the assassin standing over her wife. 

This seemed to wake up the other caster.

He started to throw cast after cast in quick succession. Lena dodged and redirected surprised that he was finally attacking. 

“What is it about Kryptonians are they really so much better.”

Lena had no idea what he was talking about, but now she was to busy fighting to see anything else around her.

Lena heard a cast off to her side, and Lillian entered the mix. 

Lena dared to glance to the side to check on her mother, but seeing she looked ok soon started to combine her casts with her mother.

_____________________________________

Alex was walking through the side streets trying to find some street that would lead them to the outside wall. They had only had a few run ins with people, but the casters had been able to subdue them with very little trouble. They were about three blocks from the wall when they walked right into a large group of people. Alex knew this could get ugly. The casters stood quietly hoping to avoid the conflict. 

“Stand aside. We have no quarrel with you, only the casters that stand beside you.”

Alex took a few steps forward letting go of Sam’s hand. “These casters are innocent. They have been helping us break the curse they are under my protection. I serve your future queen. Please stand down. We all are on the same side.”

The people looked like they were trying to understand what Alex said, but in the end the spell and fear was too powerful. A large rock flew through the air straight at Alex. Sam flicked her hand and the rock stopped in mid air. 

Sam walked forward rock still floating in the air. “She was telling the truth, but I’m going to tell you a truth too. If you attack us you will lose. If you attack us I will not hold back.”

The rock exploded in the air and floated down to the ground as dust.

The mobs eyes grew wide, and started to back away. Sam reached forward and with a loud clap that sounded like thunder sent all of the people running in the opposite direction. 

“Again remind me not to piss you off.”

Sam just leaned forward and kissed her cheek, and the group continued on.

_______________________________________

Lex ran into the courtyard. He had been moving back slowly trying to stay hidden from the Kryptonian soldiers. The sounds of casting caused him to hurry. 

Astra was fighting a small man using two short swords. She was winning, and so he moved further into the open. Kara was fighting a man that seemed to have the advantage. Lex could tell Kara was tired, her moves were slow, and her breaths came out in stilted pants. She needed help.

Lex looked back at Astra, and pushed both hands at her opponent. The assassin floated in the air, and Lex shook him until he dropped his weapons. Astra’s head whipped around, and she smiled at Lex.

“Go help Kara!”

Astra turned in time to see Kara get punched in the face and fall to the ground. Astra started to move, but a loud crack pushed Kara’s opponent back. Astra started to run to stand with her niece.

Lex stood over the assassin on the ground. His eyes were full of fire. Lifting the assassin had take a lot out of Lex, he must have some form of immunity to magic. 

Lex kicked the assassin in the head knocking him out. He bent down undoing the man’s belt and hog tied him taking his weapons. 

The sounds of spells shooting across the courtyard was deafening, he watched as his mother and sister worked in harmony pushing the old caster back. 

He stepped forward, and joined his family against the old man.

_____________________________________

Kara found herself laying in the dirt looking up at death himself. Her body was shaking with fatigue. On a normal day she would have been a match for him, or at least she thought. She just needed to hold out until Astra could come back her up. A crack filled the air and the assassin was pushed back several steps. Kara was grateful for the breathing room. She clambered to her feet and wiped sweat from her brow, and regained her position. 

She felt a body stand close to her side, and to Kara’s relief there stood her Aunt. 

“Kara lets get this done!”

Kara smiled, as they both moved to stand on either side of the assassin. He only smiled, and waited. 

Astra lunges forward pushing the assassin back a step to Kara, and Kara jabbed her short sword towards his side. He was now dodging in earnest. Astra and Kara had worked many times together, and even with Kara’s fatigue they were getting the upper hand. 

A large tremor shook the ground, and the courtyard wall that had already taken a blow from a rouge spell started to fall forward, and crumble into the courtyard. The three fighters had to dive to avoid the falling rocks. The tremor took minutes to abate, and Kara’s legs were to weak to fight the movement to get up. The assassin however had gained his feet, and was moving quickly to Kara. He knew he could not beat them both, and needed to even out the field. He drew his dagger, and pulled his hand back to flick it at the woman on the ground. 

An arrow flew through the air, and imbedded in his hand. He grimaced in pain, knew his battle for the day needed to be over. While the world shook he escaped.

_______________________________________

The outer wall finally. Alex looked at the tall structure, and let out a sigh of relief. 

“Let’s get everyone on top, and then we can decide our next move.”

Sam focused on the wall a moment and then the stone street started to move, and reform into stairs. 

“Everyone up.”

The casters moved quickly, and soon they looked over the city. Alex could see the people roving about looking for someone to blame. She could also see small groups of people huddled in alleyways trying to stay safe. She hated this curse. The loud sound of spells being cast at the castle had Alex worried, and she looked in the direction of her family with worry. 

Sam stood beside her looking in the same direction. A tremor started to roll through the kingdom, it was the largest Alex had ever felt. She staggered, and in the end sat down until the movement stopped. 

The casters all sat on the high wall. A few of the older ones we talking animatedly. After a few moments the oldest spoke up.

“The curse needs to end, you two need to go we can hide here, if we have trouble we will subdue and run away. We are far from helpless.”

Alex and Sam looked at each other, and then thanked the old man. They soon were running along the wall towards their friends.

_______________________________________

Adam wipes sweat from his face. He was fighting three amazingly talented casters. The fact that he wasn’t dead yet was by luck alone. The two woman moved around each other in a truly deadly dance that Adam had barely been able to withstand, but the addition on the young man who fought with a brute force that contrasted so much from the other twos style had him on constant retreat. 

All Adam really needed was time, once Argo fell his revenge would be complete he could die happy. He had survived for decades using truly terrible magic just so he could see his revenge complete. He had no need to live after that point.

He started to gather his strength, he would move this process along. The more destruction his spells had the sooner the castle would fall. He had no hope of beating the three in front of him. 

Two powerful casts brought a wall of energy barreling at him, narrowly avoiding it only to be swept off his feet by a second cast a viscous gust of wind that cut his legs out under him. 

He stood quickly and then his hands flew wide a huge shock wave flew from him. Causing the ground to roll under everyone’s feet. The wave grew as it left his hands. The destruction in its wake was huge.

_______________________________________

Astra helped Kara to her feet and the two moved out of the way of the magic fight. Neither of the two women were happy the assassin escaped, but that would have to be a fight for another day. Alura ran forward and flanked Kara both sisters looked worried for the younger woman. It was so unusual for her to be so weak, but nothing could be done at this moment. 

“Nice shot sister. Your timing could not have been better.”

Alura just grinned and hooked her  
Arm around Kara’s waist. 

“That was you? I didn’t know you could shoot a bow!” 

Alura squeezed Kara’s hip. “I have many talents Kara maybe we can spend some time catching up I’d love to show you.”

Kara smiled at her mom leaned into her. She had missed her.

A shock wave from behind them nearly pitched them off their feet. Kara turned to look at the battle going on behind her.   
________________________________________

The air was thick with the remnants of cast spells. Lena couldn’t help but feel energized. The battle that they had been fighting has been a true challenge, but it was also nice to see all of her practice and study put to good use. Her mother and brother stood on either side, and the older caster was running out of energy. 

The bombardment of three casters was too much, and Lena knew this fight was coming to an end. The last spell he cast was a giant shock wave intent on doing damage instead of trying to take out his opponents. 

It dawned on Lena then. He doesn’t want to win he wants to take everything out with him. 

“Get him off his feet this needs to end now!”

Lillian and Lex both looked at Lena and nodded. Lillian cast a powerful energy blast, and Lex caused ice to form where the man would dodge. When he fell lena opened the ground under his feet and the man sunk into thick mud. 

Lena moved forward quickly, and when she tightened her fist a large stone flew through the air knocking the man unconscious.

Digging in her pocket she found the magical cuffs that had been used on her by Edge, and clamped them on the old man. 

Lillian used a spell to lift the man out of the mud, and Lex tied up the man dragging him near the other assassin.

Lena moved over to hug her mother and brother. No words were needed, only the comfort of the other two being safe.

Lena turned looking for Kara who was walking slowly to the center of the courtyard with her mother and her Aunt. 

Lena took off at a run needing to be near her wife. She looked so tired.

“You were amazing Lena!”

Kara spoke into Lena’s neck when their arms found themselves around the other. 

“I’m so glad you are ok Kara.”

Kara just pulled Lena tighter into her body.

When they pulled away the group grew silent. The stone sat at their feet. It had an ominous glow, and Lena cursed in her mind that they had not been fast enough. 

“How do we stop the curse?”

Kara’s words pulled everyone out of their own minds. Lillian looked at Lena and Lena looked at the stone keeping her gaze away from Kara. 

Lena held her hands over the stone to feel the energy that was being emitted. Her mother was right, it had to be her and Kara, but she could not sacrifice Kara there had to be another way. Lena finally brought her eyes to her mothers tears welling up. Lillian looked at Lena unable to give her the comfort she sought.

“Lena tell me what’s going on.”

Kara’s words drew Lena’s attention to her wife. The ground shook then everyone falling from their feet. A groan was heard and another piece of the courtyard wall fell to the ground. 

When the world stilled Lena just scooted forward sitting next to Kara. “The curse has been activated, and can’t be ended with out extreme power. It was always going to have to be a joint effort between a caster and not caster, but this curse was cast out of the hate of the joining of a Kryptonian and a person of Thorul. It must be us to break it.

“Ok then let’s get it done.”

Lena gripped Kara’s hands tightly in hers.

“Kara you are already drained, this could kill you. I don’t..... I don’t want to lose you.”

Lena’s words were accompanied by tears streaming down her face. 

“I can’t do it Kara, I can’t kill you to save everything else. It’s just buildings we can rebuild, but I want that life you showed me. I want to grow, and build...... and have your children. Please Kara their has to be another way.”

Kara sat watching her wife cry. She wanted that life too more then anything.

“It’s more then just buildings baby. Its our people. It’s all of our people. I want a life and future with you too. I just can’t sacrifice everyone I am supposed to protect to get it.” 

Lena lunged forward pulling Kara close her body shaking with fear and grief. Lex stood behind his mother. “If it is just a spell of being against the jointing of our two kingdoms could we share the burden between any who have come together between our kingdoms?”

Lena pulled away from Kara, and looked at her brother. “What do you mean?”

“Well you two are not the only ones who have come together from our kingdoms. Their is Alex and Sam. Lois and me.”

As if summoned Alex and Sam ran into the courtyard out of breath but with smiles to see their family safe. 

Lena looked between Lillian and Lex. 

“Could it work?”

Lillian looked deep in thought. She didn’t know. 

“Do you know where Lois is?”

Lex grit his teeth, but shook his head “no.”

“I don’t know if it will work or not, but it is worth a try.”

Lena helped Kara to her feet, and the four casters started to speak together. 

Kara walked over to the three of the most important people in her life. 

Alura looked afraid, Astra looked angry, and Alex looked determined.

Instead of speaking Kara walked forward in between her mother and aunt and pulled them into a tight hug. The three women stood together holding each other as tightly as they could. When Kara pulled away Alura reached for her hand, and Astra for the other.

“You are the strongest light I have ever known.” Alura’s words were stilted with tears. “You can over come this. You are stronger then this curse.”

“Don’t let this beat you niece. You are too strong to be taken out easily. You are of the house of El and the house of IN-ZE. We are not easy to overcome.”

Kara nodded jaw clenched. She stepped away from the two women, and then turned to Alex. Alex gripped her hand. 

“Together?”

“Always.”

They moved to the center stone and waited for the two casters to join them.

_____________________________________

Lena stood listening to Lillian and Lex talking through the magic. Sam stood silently holding Lena’s hand. 

The ground moved again under their feet. They could not put this off longer. All four casters looked at each other, and then Lena turned and walked to her wife. 

Lena’s eyes met Kara’s. She loved the pretty blue eyes of her wife. They were so expressive, and held such love in them when they looked at her. 

When Lena stepped into Kara’s space, she was shaking. Kara wrapped her arms around her holding her tight. “I love you Lena.”

“I love you too.”

The four women stood facing each other, Sam and Lena at opposite sides. Lena placed her hand in the middle over the stone. Kara placed hers over Lena’s. Their fingers intertwined. Sam’s hand went next followed by Alex.

“What do we need to do?”

Kara’s voice broke quiet. Lena turned her head to meet Kara’s gaze.

“All you have to do it stand there, and let us draw power from you. Just survive Kara that’s your only job.”

Kara smiled brightly then. “Well looks like we have the easy job Alex. Get to it ya lazy slackers.”

They all laughed, and Lena squeezed Kara’s hand. Kara smiled at Lena and closed her eyes. 

Lena took a deep breath, and looked at Sam. They started to meditate together link their minds as they did when they were working on creating the artificial sun. They breathed as one. Sam and Lena picture the stone turning to dust. They drew power from the women the loved, and brought the power into their chests. It pulled through the four bodies that stood joined together. The power was intoxicating. It caused every cell in the body to hum with excitement.

When the energy pulsed through them like a heart beat Lena opened her eyes. Sam’s stare met Lena’s and they released the power into the stone. The stone exploded, and all four women were thrown into the air pushed away from each other. 

A loud concussive boom rattled the walls and broke windows across the kingdom.

Lena sat up shacking her head to try to deal with the ringing in her ears. Her body hurt, and her muscles trembled. She looked around seeing Alex first she lay still for a few more moments, but then her body twitched. 

Lena let out a sigh of relief. She found Sam sitting up looking at her. Lena turned looking for Kara. She lay a few feet away from her. Lena crawled over. Kara had not moved. She lay so still. 

“Kara”

Still no movement. Lena pulled Kara on to her back. Her breathing was shallow, almost nonexistent. Lena gripped her hand. “Kara! Baby wake up!”

Kara still lay too still. Lena picked up Kara’s head off the ground and pulled her into her body. “Come on love. Can you wake up for me.”

Tears were steaming out of Lena’s eyes. She was so afraid. Lillian knelt in front of her, concern written across her face.

“Please mom do something.”

Lena’s voice was quiet and she looked at her mom begging for anything to help her wife. Lillian racked her brain trying to find some spell she could use. The only thing she could think of was do drain the life of another, but she had never preformed that spell it was dark magic to drain someone else. 

“Lena I only know one spell, and it’s as dark as it gets.”

“What? Tell me!”

“To drain the life of another.”

Lena paled, but looked down at Kara who was fading. 

“I’ll do it bring me an assassin.”

Lillian nodded and Lex and Astra grabbed the assassin and dragged him forward. 

“Lena to kill this way is dangerous. I can take a piece of you.”

“I don’t care I won’t lose Kara.”

Alura put a hand on her shoulder. “Lena I don’t think Kara would want that for you.”

Alura’s was crying for her daughter, but knew Kara would want Lena to be protected too.

“I can’t just let her die.”

Lena’s voice was small, but determined. 

“What if someone gave part of themselves willingly. Would it still hurt Lena?”

Lillian looked at Alex her question hung in the air. 

“I think if it was willingly given it would be fine, but painful Alex.”

“I don’t care let’s do it.”

Lena and Alex’s gaze met, and Lena kissed the top of Kara’s head laying her on the ground. Alex lay next to Kara and held her hand. Lena moved behind both women and place a hand on each of their chests. 

“You ready?”

Alex grit her teeth and nodded.

The pain came immediately, but Alex didn’t fight the pull of energy. In fact she pushed against it trying to give Lena more. Soon the drain stopped, and Alex took a painful breath.

“Did it work?”  
_____________________________________

Lena felt the drain and it was powerful. Alex was pushing energy at her and it was so hard not to take to much when it was freely given. Lena allowed the life to flow through her, and she pushed it into Kara who soaked it into herself like a plant during a drought. 

Lena could feel the point where she should not take more, and forced herself to stop. 

She moved her hand off of Alex and pulled Kara’s still body into her. 

“Did it work?”

Alex question hung in the air, and Lena put her hand on Kara’s chest. Kara’s breathing was stronger, but that’s all she could tell. 

“She seems stronger, but I don’t know Alex.”

Lena just held Kara tight and knew they would just have to wait.


	41. It’s only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I’ve got to a stopping point and decided that this was done here. I’m thinking of a sequel if people are interested let me know!! I hope you enjoyed my first fic I loved writing it regardless. Please enjoy the chapter.

The light was dim. Heavy eyes tried to find focus, but every movement felt forced. Frustration leaked out of her as she tried to turn her head to see where she was. Her right hand tried to make a fist, but instead of closing her fingers only twitched. A soft hand was felt in her hand, and the relief that she wasn’t alone was palatable. If she could move her fingers again and get the persons attention it would be enough.

_____________________________________

Lena had been sitting by Kara for hours. When the battle was finally over the amount of work needing to be done was staggering, but Lena would not move from holding her wife. 

Thank Rao for Maggie really. When she left the barracks she knew that the spell was going to cause casualties, so she went in search of Jeremiah, and the other members of the advisors.

Maggie knew that even with all of the chaos, when the curse was lifted that order would need to be put back in place. When she found the advisors they were still trying to maintain order, and fighting the effects of the curse off.

Jeremiah hurried to the courtyard finding Kara laying unconscious in Lena’s arms. Alex lay next to her head in Sam’s lap. The transfer of life force had been painful, but also draining, Alex would need rest.

Jeremiah leaned over and checked on the two women. Eventually Lex picked Kara up and carried her to her room while Jeremiah carried Alex to hers. 

Lena had followed Lex and had not left Kara’s side since they had left the courtyard.

Lena sat in a chair next to Kara holding her hand. She had not intended to fall asleep, but once the adrenaline wore off she eventually lost the battle of staying awake. 

The twitch of fingers brought Lena awake. She sat up slowly, and then sat very still. Did she dream that Kara moved? Long moments past, and Lena still waited, hoping that Kara would move again. Fingers twitched again. She moved suddenly then and sat next to Kara on the bed.

“Kara..... Kara can you hear me? Are you awake?”

Kara forced her eyes open to look up at Lena. Green eyes widened in surprise, and happiness, and Lena smiled so wide through her tears Kara was awake. She brought a trembling hand up to Kara’s face and gently caressed it. 

“Le...”

“I’m here Kara.”

Kara furrowed her brow, doing her best to stay awake she had so many questions. Lena saw Kara frown. “What’s wrong love are you in pain?”

Kara opened her mouth to speak, but no words would pass her lips. The exhaustion was trying to pull her under. With the last bit of energy she had she whispered “safe?”

Lena just nodded eyes still full of tears. “Yes love everyone is safe. Rest I will be here when you wake up.” 

Kara felt relief at everyone being safe, and then eyes closed quickly letting sleep take her back under.

Lena watched Kara fall back asleep, and she couldn’t help, but to sit and cry. She was so relieved that Kara had woken up. She would be forever in Alex’s debt for saving her wife. 

The day had been so long and so full, and Lena was tired. She walked around the bed Kara occupied and curled into the free space at Kara’s side. Sleep claimed the young woman quickly.

_______________________________________

Lena wakes up mid morning to someone moving around the room. Alura was placing a tray with food on a small table that a servant had brought in. 

“Good morning.”

Lena’s voice was rough with sleep, but her smile was warm. Alura turned and smiled at her daughter in Law. 

“Good morning. Come get some food I doubt you can remember the last time you have eaten.”

As if Lena’s stomach had been part of the conversation it rumbled protesting its empty state. Lena laughed lightly, and got out of bed. Before she left Kara’s side she leaned over and kissed the top of her head. 

“I will be right back love. You are not alone.”

Lena hoped Kara could hear her whispered words, and that she found comfort in them. Lena went and sat at the small table with Alura.

“Has she woken at all?”

Lena smiled after taking a sip of tea. “Briefly last night, but it was a struggle for her. I hope she will be able to wake up a little longer today, but honestly she could sleep for a week and I would just be glad she woke up at all.”

Alura smiled sadly at her daughter in law. She knew how she felt, and it made her miss her husband, but she was glad her daughter had someone that loved her as much as Lena seemed to.

“What is going on on the city?”

Alura sighed, “Jeremiah and the rest of the healers worked through the night, but we escaped with mostly bumps and bruises. Cat is working with the people to make sure everyone is settling in at home. She is also making a list of damages so we can help put peoples lives back together. Snapper as always is being grumpy about the costs of everything, but in the end we all know that we must help our people rebuild. Astra left after giving orders to the city guard, to dismiss the army that surrounded the city and find out how the assassins got through the line.”

Lena ate as Alura talked. She was glad that the advisors had started putting the city back together. She knew when Kara woke that she would try to throw herself into work, but with the advisors getting a head start maybe Lena could talk Kara into resting longer.

“How is Alex? Is she recovering well?”

Alura smiled fondly at the mention of the youngest Danvers. “She is doing quite well, and already giving Samantha a hard time about getting back to work. She is just as stubborn as our girl here.”

Alura and Lena laughed quietly together. Before Alura left she sat with Kara holding her hand for a few minutes. She was so happy she had not lost her daughter. She had waisted so much time with her over the past few weeks, and even though her heart hurt every day she would not lose any more time with her little girl.

Once Alura had left Lena retrieved her book, and sat in her chair and read aloud to Kara. 

________________________________________

Late in the afternoon Lena felt Kara move her hand again, and she got up quickly to see if her wife would wake up again.

Kara blinked her eyes open again. She was happy that this time it seemed to be less work, but she still felt like her body was far to heavy to move much. 

“Kara?”

Kara smiled as wide as she could . “Lena.”

Lena leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Kara’s forehead.

“Rao Kara I’ve missed you. I am so glad that you are awake.”

Lena was smiling down at her wife. The small smile that graced Kara’s lips made Lena so happy. It had been so close to never seeing that smile again. Just the thought of Kara not being with her anymore tore a hole in her heart.

A knock at the door drew the two women’s attention to the door. Lena called out to invite their guests in. Alex and Sam walked through the door together. 

Lena got up from the bed, and walked to Alex pulling her into her arms. “Thank you so much Alex. I know I haven’t been to see you yet, but what you did yesterday meant everything to me.”

Alex hugged her best friends wife to her. “I would never let Kara die if their was something I could have done.”

All three women walked over to stand around Kara’s bed. “Lena would you mind if I had a few minutes with Alex?

Kara looked at her wife with a small smile.”Of course, but please don’t over do it.”

The two women laughed as they were left alone in the bedroom.

Alex turned to look back at her friend. “How are you doing Kara?”

“I’m doing ok. To be honest I feel like my body weighs more then I can lift, and I’m exhausted. What did you do to save me? I heard what you and Lena said, but the last thing I remember was standing to cast the final spell.” 

Alex stood for a minute and ran her hands through her hair. She started to pace to the window for a little bit of space, but Kara’s voice interrupted the action.

“Alex if your going to stand across the room can you help me sit up so I can still see you?”

Alex turned her expression concerned, but also apologetic.

“Sorry Kara. Do you want to sit up?”

Kara nodded she was never one to lay in bed when she wasn’t asleep. Alex walked over and pulled two more pillows over putting them in easy reach. She then sat next to Kara and hugged her making it easier to pull Kara up and get the pillows under her rearranged. Once Kara was sitting up Alex moved to the chair Lena had been using instead of pacing around the room. 

“When the spell ended we were all thrown to the ground. The spell took a lot, and when I managed to sit up you were unconscious. Lena was crying over you, and we all thought you were going to die.”

Alex’s voice faltered and she bit her lip hard in order to fight off the tears. Kara flipped her hand over on the bed, and was quite proud of the fact she managed such a big movement. Alex reached forward and gripped Kara tightly. 

“The energy of the spell took too much Kara. Lena and Lillian were grasping at straws trying to find some way to save you. Lillian had an idea. One that came with to high of a cost.”

Kara frowned and a worried feeling climbed into her gut.

“Lillian told Lena she could drain someone else’s life to save yours, but the cost would be part of Lena.”

Kara was shocked “No! She wouldn’t do that Alex. She didn’t do that, right? She didn’t lose herself to save me?”

Alex could tell that Kara was getting upset, so she squeezed her hand hard. 

“No, your mom stopped her. Relax Kara we all would do our best to take care of Lena if you couldn’t.”

Kara let out a sigh and nodded. 

“I didn’t want Lena to take a life, so I asked if life could be given.”

Blue eyes widened. “Alex.”

“I couldn’t just let you die Kara. We couldn’t. Your are the closest thing I have to a sister, and I couldn’t stand there and watch you die if I could help you. I couldn’t watch Lena lose you Kara.”

Alex stood and walked to the window looking out across the kingdom. Tears were threatening to fall, and the memory of Kara slipping away haunted her.

“Lena used her magic, and took what I could give, and now your alive,and have a chance to live your life. I won’t apologize for that Kara.”

Alex’s voice turned to stone and she turned back to see Kara’s eyes shining with tears. Alex moved back to Kara and sat on the bed pulling Kara against her. 

“Thank you Alex.”

“I love you Kara”

“I love you too.”

Alex pulled away and scrubbed the tears off her face she really hated crying. She moved back to the door and looked at Kara who had wiped her face as best she could and Alex let Sam and Lena back into the room. 

Both women saw the red faces, but neither commented. After a few more minutes Sam and Alex left to let Kara rest.

Lena sat on the bed next to Kara. Their hands were intertwined, and Lena looked at her wife. 

“How are you feeling Kara?”

A small tired smile crossed Kara’s face. “I’m tired, but other then that I’m fine.”

Lena raised an eyebrow, Kara’s tone didn’t say she was fine it said she was annoyed.

“If your fine why does it sound like you are upset.”

“Sometimes being able to read me like a book is a frustrating skill for you to have.”

Lena laughed despite the fact that Kara was annoyed. 

“Well I can’t really help it at this point darling.”

A small laugh bubbled out of Kara’s chest. Apparently staying grumpy at Lena was going to be hard to accomplish.

“I couldn’t remember what happened so I asked Alex.”

“I would have told you Kara.” Lenas whispered reply brought Kara’s gaze to her wife.

“I know you would have.” Kara tried to squeeze the hand she held. “It was easier for me to ask Alex because I knew that talking about it would hurt you.”

Lena only nodded. The few minutes that Kara had been slipping away from her were the worst moments of her life.

“I understand why you were desperate to save me, but you can never think I would want you to sacrifice any part of you to save me.” Kara’s voice was serious and slightly agitated.

Lena’s eyes flashed with anger. “You understand I was desperate?...” Lena stood she needed a little separation. “You understand I was desperate? How on earth would you know how I felt. You were laying in my arms slipping away from me Kara. You were going to die and leave me here without you.”

Lena’s voice was raising in volume, suddenly a vase across the room shattered. Kara jumped at the sudden explosion, but Lena continued as if she didn’t notice.

“I never intended to fall in love with your stubborn, reckless, self sacrificing ass. I never expected to fall for my future husband or wife, but I did. I have given you every part of me their is to give. You have all of it Kara, and you really expect that I wouldn’t do anything to bring you back to me.”

Kara just continued to sit and stare at Lena.

“You don’t want me to sacrifice myself to save you. Well to damn bad. Their is nothing I wouldn’t give. No length that I wouldn’t go to save you. You can’t even say you wouldn’t do the same.”

Kara looked at her hands then. She would do anything for Lena, but she never wanted Lena to sacrifice pieces of her soul to save her.

“Your soul is too much to give Lena.”

Lena walked back to the bed, and sat holding Kara’s hand again. Her anger sat beneath the surface again. 

“I don’t know what you want me to say Kara. I would have paid the price to keep you, and although I will be eternally grateful for Alex. I would have killed that assassin to save you.”

Kara’s brow furrowed. “I just don’t want that for you Lena.”

“Then stop trying to die before you have given me the life you promised Kara. You made it impossible not to love you. You have given me dreams for our future when I never dared to dream before. If you don’t want me to sacrifice pieces of me then stop trying to take the pieces away. If you were gone then all of my hopes, and dreams go with them. That sacrifice is far worse then any I would make to save you.”

 

Kara’s eyes filled with tears, and Lena crawled up pulling Kara against her. 

“I’m love you Lena.”

Lena just pulled Kara closer holding as tightly as she could. She would never let the woman in her arms go without a fight.

 

_______________________________________

 

Lena wanted to talk to the caster who had cursed Krypton. Their was a lot of information that she didn’t know, and she wanted to know why.

Kara had wanted to be there when he was questioned, but she was still so weak, and Lena didn’t want something to happen that kept her from speaking to him.

Astra sat a the table in the dungeon waiting for Lena to arrive. She had been chomping at the bit to speak to the man across from her, but had waited until Lena or Kara could be present. When the door opened Astra turned and welcomed Lena into the room with a small nod.

Lena sat and looked at the old caster. He had aged in the week that he had been in custody. The man looked surprised to see her, and Lena was unsure why he studied her.

“What’s your name?”

“Adam.”

“Adam I’m Lena we have a few questions to ask you.”

Adam just shrugged, but still studied Lena.

“Why did you curse Krypton?”

A laugh rolled out of his mouth and Lena sat waiting for him to speak. 

“The question isn’t why I cursed Krypton.”

“Then what is the question.” Lena cocked her head to the side. 

“How much do you know about the history of your people.”

Lena was surprised by the question, but she answered anyway. “Some, but not everything.”

The man smiled at the young woman in front of her. “I’m going to tell you a story.”  
Lena only nodded.

“I was a son of a noble family, and a grew up playing with the princess of Thorul Helena Luthor. We were inseparable she was my best friend, and I loved her more then life.”

Lena’s eyes shot open. Helena was supposed to take the thrown, but abdicated because she refused to marry to produce and heir. Her younger brother had taken over instead of her. No one had known why she had refused to marry.

“We were promised to each other from a young age, and I could not have been more excited, but then an envoy from Krypton showed up and everything changed. Helena and her parents were enamored with the new kingdom. They wanted to form an alliance, and open trading routs.”

Adam clenched his fists, and then let his hands relax on the table.

“Helena left to go visit our new neighbors, and I received a letter that she would be marrying the prince in Argo to join the two kingdoms.”

“It sounds like she was doing her duty to her kingdom it’s not easy, but if it was best for her people......”

“It wasn’t best she was mine! Promised to me!”

Adam interrupted Lena, his eyes were crazy with anger and jealousy. Lena decided to stay quiet, and let him continue.

“I went to Daxam to find a way to break up this alliance I knew if I could find a way out for her she would come home to me. I was lucky that the king was just as interested in ending the alliance, and I gave him a push with a Prophecy that I made up to fit. Together we forced them apart. I went home expecting Helena to be happy.... to be grateful.”

Adams voice seems distant as if he was reliving the moment. 

“She has fallen in love with the prince. Her parents had ended the hopes of an alliance and she was forbidden to marry him. She should have been happy. We could marry again, but she only wanted him. She gave up everything for him, and had nothing to offer me.”

He seemed confused for a few moments, but then shook himself out of his memories. 

“I vowed I would see the downfall of Krypton. I wanted to set the curses off then, but the king wanted to wait, and so I waited. I kept myself alive, and knew that the day would come that I would have my vengeance. He didn’t even wait for her. Can you believe it?”

He laughed, but it wasn’t happy it was filled with hate. 

“She turned me down, and had nothing to give me, but the Kryptonian married not even a year later, and when Helena’s parents died, and she could make her own choices she was left alone with her love of the unworthy.”

Lena grimaced at the fate of her namesake. She hurt for the love that she had lost because of the man that sat in front of her. She hated that all of this was caused by jealousy, and fear. 

“Your vengeance didn’t end the way you had hoped.”

The man looked sadly at his wrists that still held the magical cuffs. 

“No, but I’m running out of time to worry about it. I’ll be dead by the end of the week. Without my magic and a life to take it is done anyway.”

He looked up then, and smiled a sad smile. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen my Helena. You look so much like her. The eyes are the most different. It was nice to see some part of her again.”

Lena grit her teeth then. “You took everything from her. Her love her future. You almost took mine, and you want to sit their and find comfort in me as if you deserve it.”

Adams eyes grew in anger. “I was her love that Kryptonian didn’t deserve her.”

“Maybe he didn’t, but do you know what I know? That you didn’t deserve her either, and she was lucky she got away from you, even if she had to live her life alone. Better to be alone and wishing for another, then to be trapped with you.”

Adam jerked forward trying to reach Lena to silence her vile words. Lena just stood staring down at the pathetic man who had caused so much pain. 

“You will die and no one will mourn you. You will not meet Helena again she won’t be waiting for you. When you die you will die as you have lived alone.”

Lena turned and left the room. Her feet found their way to Kara. Lena walked into the room and stopped when she saw her wife asleep on a fainting couch next to a large window. Her golden hair shown in the sun. Lena stood for a few moments admiring her beautiful wife. 

When she moved across the room and sat next to Kara she brush stray hair out of her face, and gently stroked her cheek.

Kara slowly opened her eyes, but when she focused on Lena a smile grew on her face. 

“Hey love. Are you ok?”

Lena smiled brightly. “I just heard the most terrible story, but in the end all of the horrible things that rolled together to create this mess we have found ourselves in I realized that it all brought us to this moment where I get to have you. I feel sad that thinks went so badly, but in the end it brought me to you, and I could not be more happy.”

Kara smiled and leaned up a little and kissed Lena firmly on the mouth.  
______________________________________

Recovery was slow. Not just slow, but ridiculously slow. Kara was frustrated. Not even being shot in the shoulder seemed to take this long for her to recover. Lena was convinced it was because she had been drained so many times before, that her body would just take longer to heal then before.

Kara sat in her study with her advisors. The city was recovering, and the people were getting back to their normal lives. Kara knew that in the coming weeks their was still lots to do, but their were things that she wanted to take care of as well.

“It is time for your coronation.” 

Kara nodded her head at Cat. “Make it happen. Let’s get it done as soon as possible.”

Cat smiled, and made a few notes on her paper. 

“Is the newsletter coming along well I know Lois and Lex have been hard at work getting it up and running.”

Cat smiled at the mention of her pet project. “Lex helped us build a printing press, and it will make the newsletter a possibility as early as next month.”

Kara smiled brightly at Cat. “That is great news.”

Silence fell in the study for a few moments. Kara had a long conversation with Lena after she spoke to Adam, and Kara realized that she wanted to make some changes for the future of her kingdom.

“I have made a decision, and I doubt it will be very popular, but I think with the things I have learned this year I can’t in good conscience let it go unaddressed.”

All the advisors sat up in their seats waiting for the announcement.

“Daxam was behind all of the hardships that we have faced this year, but I would most likely not take this step except I went to visit the kingdom.”

Kara reached out and help Lena’s hand. Her face was serious, and Lena smiled at her to help her continue forward.

“I believe that we have let their atrocities slide too long. The slavery, the torture. If I do nothing knowing what I know now I am complicit in the same way they are. I want to go to war with Daxam, and dethrone the Grand Family.”


End file.
